Paso a paso
by HoeLittleDuck
Summary: Hans Westerguard llegó a Arendelle a cumplir una penitencia y, sin embargo, no fue lo único que hizo. Por sobre todo, aprendió muchas cosas, a creer, a sonreír, a amar. A vivir. Toda su vida se reducía a un año. Todo ese año se reducía a ella, a Elsa. Long-fic. Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Leve Kristanna. Post-Frozen. Pre-Fiebre. Fluff
1. Prólogo

Enmendar los errores requiere identificar las causas por las que se han cometido. Es esencial analizar si detrás de ellos se esconde un pasado sinuoso. Podemos arrepentirnos por haberlos hecho o volver a repetirlos, pero nunca borrarlos, porque gracias a ellos aprendemos algo nuevo. Nada justifica las faltas graves, pero que vuelvan a ocurrir no es una opción.

Poco a poco un corazón congelado comienza a derretirse. Éste es capaz de atravesar los obstáculos que se han generado en su camino, pero una persona puede ser la clave para que ocurra un verdadero cambio en él. Sólo basta una oportunidad.

* * *

**Disclaimer: En general todo pertenece a Disney y a los respectivos creadores de la historia, todo aquello que reconozcan no me pertenece. Siéntanse libres de dejar una queja si el empleo de ellos no es el correcto.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **_Post-Frozen. Pre-Fiebre. _Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Leve mención de Kristanna. Trato que los personajes sean lo menos OoC posible. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

"**Hay una historia detrás de cada persona, hay una razón de por qué son como son. Piensa en eso antes de juzgar". [Anónimo]**

* * *

**Paso a paso**

Prólogo

* * *

_Su respetable Majestad, Elsa de Arendelle_

_Ante los eventos ocurridos recientemente, mi familia y su fiel servidor nos encontramos fervientemente apenados. No justifico las acciones de mi hermano Hans, el más menor; y completamente las rechazo. Quiero asegurarle que haría lo que estuviera en mi poder para darle el castigo que merece, mas considero no es quehacer mío imponerlo. _

_Con mucha aflicción me vi obligado a despojar a mi hermano de su título real, por lo que será conocido sólo como Hans Westerguard, circunstancia que tengo la esperanza se eliminará en un futuro. _

_No puedo ofrecerle una condena aquí en las Islas del Sur, por lo que me atrevo a pedirle que usted disponga la forma de proceder con él, de tal modo que le envío de regreso al territorio de Arendelle con las mejores disposiciones que deba tener._

_Tengo la certeza que su admirable persona tomará la decisión correcta para el porvenir del ciudadano de las Islas del Sur, no se sienta retenida ante lo que el castigo requiera. _

_Sin otro asunto que tratar, la familia Westerguard le ofrece las más sinceras disculpas, y espera que llegue el momento en que pueda dispensar los actos del hijo más joven._

_A su entera disposición,_

_Iain Westerguard, VI Rey de las Islas del Sur._

* * *

HoeLittleDuck


	2. Capítulo 1

Enmendar los errores requiere identificar las causas por las que se han cometido. Es esencial analizar si detrás de ellos se esconde un pasado sinuoso. Podemos arrepentirnos por haberlos hecho o volver a repetirlos, pero nunca borrarlos, porque gracias a ellos aprendemos algo nuevo. Nada justifica las faltas graves, pero que vuelvan a ocurrir no es una opción.

Poco a poco un corazón congelado comienza a derretirse. Éste es capaz de atravesar los obstáculos que se han generado en su camino, pero una persona puede ser la clave para que ocurra un verdadero cambio en él. Sólo basta una oportunidad.

* * *

**Disclaimer: En general todo pertenece a Disney y a los respectivos creadores de la historia, todo aquello que reconozcan no me pertenece. Siéntanse libres de dejar una queja si el empleo de ellos no es el correcto.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **_Post-Frozen. Pre-Fiebre. _Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Leve mención de Kristanna. Trato que los personajes sean lo menos OoC posible. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Paso a paso**

Capítulo 1

* * *

.

.

.

Día 1

Los habitantes de Arandelle se encontraban reunidos frente al balcón del castillo, observando en espera de lo que haría la reina Elsa. Les extrañaba la presencia del pelirrojo en el lugar, ciertamente no vestía sus ropas habituales, sino unas más sencillas, conformadas por pantalones color marrón y camisa blanca, acompañados de unas botas negras, para nada lustradas. Su cara no reflejaba emoción alguna, pero su presencia en una fecha no tan lejana a su partida, así como su aspecto, indicaban que algo debía ocurrir. Su Alteza, la Princesa Anna, le observaba a unos pasos de distancia con una expresión fiera aunque su pequeño amiguito blanco parecía decirle cosas graciosas que le hacían traer sonrisas a su cara.

La rubia dio un paso al frente y alzó una mano indicando silencio. Todos los ojos se dirigieron a la soberana vestida de verde.

-Ciudadanos de Arendelle, los he reunido esta mañana para hacer de su conocimiento una situación que me apena. Como podrán ver, el señor Westerguard ha regresado a nuestras tierras -se escucharon bufidos hacia el mencionado, Elsa le dirigió una mirada grave a su hermana peli naranja y prosiguió-. El joven Hans se encuentra aquí para enmendar las faltas cometidas contra este reino, incluso yo desconozco el período que tomará. Lo que deseo pedirles es que le muestren la hospitalidad de los habitantes de Arendelle -sonrió levemente-. Él llevará a cabo obligaciones en el castillo, pero siéntase libres de pedir su ayuda en el pueblo, sólo les pido que sea una tarea a la vez, no queremos atosigarlo. Trátenlo como a cualquier persona dispuesta a trabajar.

Anna rió por lo bajó. Los pueblerinos asintieron ante las palabras de su reina, algunos de ellos intercambiaban sonrisas divertidas.

-Eso es todo, les deseo que pasen un buen día -dijo Elsa antes de dar media vuelta, hacer una señal con la mano a Hans y entrar al castillo.

* * *

-Seré franca contigo, Hans. Tu presencia aquí no me agrada -manifestó la rubia con convicción en sus ojos azules-. Si pudiera, no te tendría aquí. Pero seré compasiva contigo, tu castigo podría ser peor. No te mentiré diciendo que sé lo que es, pero espero que el trabajo duro te enseñe un poco de humildad.

Hans le observaba con sus ojos verdes, sentado del otro lado del escritorio. Sonrió de lado ante las últimas palabras.

-¿Te queda claro que olvidarás que naciste siendo príncipe y que llevarás a cabo tareas que alguien de la realeza no acostumbra a hacer? -cuestionó Elsa mirándole duramente. Hans asintió sin emoción-. Me parece que no te escuché.

-Así lo haré, su Majestad -dijo guardando su tono de burla. Elsa sonrió condescendientemente.

-Te aseguro que Arendelle estará completamente agradecido.

Hans bufó en voz baja.

"Esta humillación me las pagarán", pensó.

-Ahora -prosiguió Elsa con el mismo tono-. Personalmente te mostraré los que serán tus aposentos, te haré la concesión de no tener un espacio en los calabozos -los ojos verdes se mostraron asombrados-. No somos tan inhumanos, Hans, ¿te imaginas a los pobres guardias subiendo todas las mañanas para abrir las rejas?

Hans reparó el tono irónico, y sonrió de la misma forma.

-Tendrás el privilegio de una habitación privada, me temo que no hay gente muy solícita en hacerte compañía. No tendrás vigilancia, pero espero que el frío de la temporada pasada haya sido agradable, porque por las noches pasaré a asegurar puerta y ventana, ¿entendido? -Hans asintió de mala gana-. Seré lo primero que veas al despertar y lo último que veas antes de dormir, y puedo asegurarte que no tengo muchas horas de sueño.

La reina sonrió dulcemente, sin poder explicárselo, a Hans le pareció un gesto magnífico.

-Considéralo de esta forma, si me hubieras asesinado, habría sido la imagen que permanecería en tu cabeza lo que resta de tu vida.

Hans no pudo más que estar de acuerdo.

* * *

Gerda le sonrió displicentemente en la cocina, era increíble como una persona que lo tratara de la mejor forma podía cambiar de una manera tan rápida.

"Tú te lo ganaste, Hans", se recordó el antiguo príncipe de las Islas del Sur. Su único consuelo era que su amigo Sitron podía hacerle compañía. La mujer vestía los uniformes verde grisáceo con adornos morados, que todos los sirvientes del castillo cargaban. Privilegio que él no tenía.

-Me parece que lo primero que harás es secar el suelo de la habitación de Olaf -dijo la fiel sirviente del castillo-, al pobrecito se le ocurrió acercarse al fuego y la nube no pudo evitar que una pequeña parte de su cuerpecito se derritiera.

Hans sonrió de lado.

-¿A qué estás esperando? -cuestionó la mujer rellenita-. ¡Busca un trapo y apresúrate! Hay muchas cosas por hacer.

Mientras se alejaba, el pelirrojo pudo escuchar las pequeñas risas de los sirvientes de la cocina. Apretó sus manos en puños.

Era cierto, ni siquiera sabía fregar un suelo.

* * *

-¿Qué ocurre, Anna? -cuestionó Elsa haciendo un lado los papeles que leía-. Te noto preocupada, ¿hay algo que te disturbe? Se encontraban en la biblioteca del castillo, su hermana daba vueltas frente a la chimenea, que se encontraba apagada por ser verano.

La joven de cabello naranja no siguió dando vueltas en la habitación, al detenerse dirigió su mirada donde su hermana y extendió sus brazos hacia al cielo.

-¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila con ese asesino, mentiroso, impostor bajo nuestro techo?! -exclamó Anna. Su hermana mayor dio un suspiro y dejó la pluma en una mesa.

"Y pensar que era ella quien juraba que él era su amor verdadero la noche del día en que le conoció"

-No considero que Hans sea tan ingenuo o tonto como para intentar hacer algo ahora -dijo en tono suave.

-¡Y le llamas Hans!- reclamó Anna.

-Hasta donde tengo entendido, ése es su nombre -suspiró de nueva cuenta-. Escucha, Anna, yo tampoco confío en él. No tengo la certeza si llegaré a hacerlo. Pero si sus hermanos no fueron capaces de aceptar su presencia en su hogar, ¿crees que lo más indicado es cerrarle las puertas de este lugar?

Anna pareció pensarlo unos segundos.

-A mí me parece que muy en el fondo, lo que él quería era llenar el vacío de su vida. Sus acciones no fueron las correctas y no lo justifico, pero ¿realmente todo lo que dijo es mentira?, ¿no crees que merece una oportunidad para su propio corazón? Tú y yo sabemos lo que la soledad puede hacernos.

Anna suspiró derrotada.

-Sólo espero que no te equivoques, ¡pero no pidas que me agrade! -exclamó y sus ojos brillaron con determinación. Elsa negó-. Me voy, saldré con Kristoff.

"Yo también espero no hacerlo", pensó Elsa mientras veía que la puerta se cerraba, desapareciendo las faldas moradas frente a ella.

* * *

¡Hola!

¿Qué les pareció? A mí, muy corto, y puedo asegurarles que soy fanática de los capítulos largos que tienen información que te hacen pensar al final, ¡¿se acabó?! ¡quiero más! Pero simplemente rara vez van conmigo, me parece que los lleno de detalles sin sentido. Eso sí, no todos serán tan cortos como éste.

En fin, tarde menos de lo esperado en empezar a escribir la historia, espero que sus expectativas no sean demasiadas porque tendo la seguridad que no podré cubrirlas, sólo soy una joven con la esperanza de poder redactar un libro incluso a los cincuenta. Cualquier error me disculpo :)

No se preocupen no haré el día tras día, llegaría a ser aburrido hacerlo. Con respecto a esa forma de hacerlo, me guíe de 500 Days of Summer, pero no revolveré las fechas, perdería un poco el efecto. Espero que el capítulo haya quedado bien así y no tenga que editar en un futuro para que sea acorde a los demás capítulos. Les aclaro que no estoy segura de actualizar de manera frecuente, trataré que no pase largo tiempo entre actualización y actualización, éste lo subí para insistirme en que debo terminarlo y tenerlo como recordatorio cada que revise mis historias.

Algo curioso, nunca había revisado la sección en español de In-Progress, lo hice hace unos momentos y me quedé con cara de O.o cuando vi una historia con un argumento similar, no entré a ella. ¡Palabra! Así que si se llegan a parecer, será porque nuestros pensamientos están compenetrados. ¡Si lees esto, lo siento por no pasar a tu historia! Me sentiré mal si tú estás en la mía. °.°

¡Nos vemos!

HoeLittleDuck

PD. Gracias a aquellos que comentaron mis historias y me animaron a hacer esta. Ahora sí, ¡adiós! [Fue más nota que capítulo XD]


	3. Capítulo 2

Enmendar los errores requiere identificar las causas por las que se han cometido. Es esencial analizar si detrás de ellos se esconde un pasado sinuoso. Podemos arrepentirnos por haberlos hecho o volver a repetirlos, pero nunca borrarlos, porque gracias a ellos aprendemos algo nuevo. Nada justifica las faltas graves, pero que vuelvan a ocurrir no es una opción.

Poco a poco un corazón congelado comienza a derretirse. Éste es capaz de atravesar los obstáculos que se han generado en su camino, pero una persona puede ser la clave para que ocurra un verdadero cambio en él. Sólo basta una oportunidad.

* * *

**Disclaimer: En general todo pertenece a Disney y a los respectivos creadores de la historia, todo aquello que reconozcan no me pertenece. Siéntanse libres de dejar una queja si el empleo de ellos no es el correcto.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **_Post-Frozen. Pre-Fiebre. _Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Leve mención de Kristanna. Trato que los personajes sean lo menos OoC posible. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Paso a paso**

Capítulo 2

* * *

.

.

.

Día 2

-¿Cómo pasaste tu primera noche, Hans? -preguntó Elsa entrando a la pequeña habitación del ala oeste del castillo. Observó a su alrededor, las paredes oscuras, el mobiliario de los mismos tonos -una silla, una pequeña mesa, una cama, cortinas, incluso una alfombra- le daba un toque sombrío al lugar y, aunado a los pequeños bloques de hielo en la ventana, nada acogedor.

No había reparado en ello el día anterior.

Buscó al ocupante de la habitación y se sorprendió al encontrarle despierto, vestido -de forma modesta, claro- y sin exceso de vello en su cara, sólo sus acostumbradas patillas.

Se acercó a la ventana y retiró el hielo en ella con un movimiento de su mano.

-¿Te sientes cómodo con tu habitación?, ¿o te parece demasiado lúgubre? -cuestionó la rubia para desconcierto de Hans.

-¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? No creo que lo merezca -el tono de voz del pelirrojo tenía un toque de curiosidad y extrañeza. Se paró de la cama y avanzó hasta posarse frente a Elsa. Ella percibió el mismo sentimiento que dominara su vida durante trece años, uno asociado con el miedo. Impotencia.

-Fui educada para ser reina -fue lo único que respondió la soberana de Arendelle. Aunque en sus pensamientos completó: "Quizá, como yo, merezcas tener el apoyo de alguien".

Permanecieron en silencio unos momentos.

-Espero que puedas aprender algo aquí, me retiro.

Elsa dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

"¿Qué es lo que debo aprender?", reflexionó Hans.

-Tonterías -dijo después de unos segundos. Dirigiendo una última mirada desagradable a la habitación se encaminó a su segundo día de tormento.

* * *

Kristoff avanzaba por los caminos del pueblo cuando se encontró con una escena curiosa. Se ocultó tras un barril y observó al antiguo príncipe realizando la tarea de un mozo de cuadra. Lo extraño de todo era la manera en que se dirigía al corcel de pelaje blanco.

-Vamos amiguito, permite que te cepille, tu compañero dejó que lo hiciera, juro que no te lastimaré -expresó el pelirrojo sosteniendo un cepillo en una mano y acariciando el hocico del animal con la otra. Éste pareció convencerse del tono suave en que el joven se dirigía a él y pasó la lengua por su cara, lo que provocó una pequeña risa en Hans, que comenzó a realizar la tarea que le pidiera.

"Interesante", pensó Kristoff. Y deseó que su amigo Sven estuviera con él en ese momento.

-Ya estás listo, amiguito -dijo Hans con una pequeña sonrisa.

Kristoff decidió que observaría más de cerca al ambicioso joven.

* * *

Hans observó el trabajo que hizo con los dos caballos del doctor del pueblo. Tenía una gran admiración por esos animales, ellos siempre fueron su única compañía durante su infancia; tener doce hermanos mayores provocaba ser ignorado gran parte del tiempo.

"Incluso durante cualquier actividad ya estaban emparejados", recordó con melancolía.

Y si a eso le aunaban que el menor de ellos le aventajaba cuatro años, no ser tomado en cuenta se volvió la rutina de sus días. El momento en que su difunto padre le dio a Sitron fue el mejor de su vida, quizá su progenitor nunca reparó en él mas que como el último de sus hijos -el que casi provocó la muerte de su esposa-, pero ése fue el mejor gesto que tuvo de su parte. Por no decir el único. El puesto naval no contaba, porque después de mucha insistencia le permitió tenerlo.

"Debo de insistir en que se me permita tener algún momento con mi amigo, no debo dejarlo solo"

-¡Hans! -llamó la mujer del dueño de la botica (1) desde lo lejos, a los habitantes sólo les había tomado unas horas acostumbrarse a decir su nombre-. ¿Ya terminaste de cepillar a los caballos del doctor? ¡Si es así, necesito que recojas unas plantas por mí!

Hans suspiró. Dejó el cepillo a un lado de la maceta y le dio unas palmadas a los caballos.

-Basta de auto compadecerte, Hans, cumple lo que tengas que hacer aquí para que te largues de una vez -se dijo en voz baja.

-¡Ya voy! -gritó en respuesta.

"Este será un período muy largo y espero llegue el día en que termine".

* * *

-¡Olaf! -exclamó la reina de Arendelle al ver entrar al muñeco a su estudio privado.

-¡Hola Elsa! ¡Deseo hacerte compañía! -el pequeño le contagió su emoción, por lo que fue a sentarse en el sofá junto a él, olvidaría que era una reina lo que quedaba del día.

-¿Qué deseas hacer? -preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¡Hagamos un picnic! Siempre he querido hacer uno en medio del verano -reveló al tiempo que separaba su cabeza de su cuerpo.

Elsa rió.

-Mandaré a un sirviente a preparar todo, le diré a mi hermana y será como los viejos tiempos, tú, Anna y yo -Olaf movió sus brazos con emoción. Elsa se puso de pie y sin tocar la campana abrió la puerta, justamente Hans pasaba por ahí.

-¡Hans! ¡Que bueno es verte! -estaba muy alegre-. ¿Estás ocupado? -preguntó pero cambió de parecer-. Ve a las cocinas y pide al cocinero que nos preparé una cesta para el picnic a Olaf, Anna y yo. ¡Que sea rápido!

-Como desee su Majestad -aceptó Hans con una reverencia, su voz revelaba sarcasmo. Tomó el balde que depositara en el suelo al cruzarse con la reina y dejó sin terminar la tarea de limpiar las armaduras.

Con pasos fuertes se dirigió a la cocina.

-¡Hans! -llamó Elsa.

Él detuvo sus pasos e imaginando que dio un giro de ojos antes, volvió su cara hacia ella.

-Gracias -dijo antes de cerrar la puerta, dejándole con cara estupefacta.

-Siempre hay que ser educado -replicó Olaf con una sonrisa.

-Sin duda, Olaf. ¿Un chocolate? -preguntó tomando el plato de la mesa.

* * *

-Gracias -repitió Hans horas más tarde en la comodidad de su cama, pese a que era la de un sirviente. Apretó fuertemente la colcha alrededor de su cuerpo, era verano todavía, pero el hielo de la puerta y ventana ocasionaba que la habitación se mantuviera fría.

Observó la tela raída y recordó las palabras de Elsa.

-¡¿Por qué una simple palabra me tiene pensando todo el día?! -se preguntó con enojo.

"Porque todos los inmundos habitantes no me la dirigen".

Con un resoplido de disgusto estiró su mano para apagar la vela que dejó en el suelo.

-Estúpida reina, estúpidos todos -murmuró para sí.

Y, sin embargo, tuvo una noche apacible.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 7

Hans introdujo su mano bajo el ave de plumas rojas y tomó el huevo.

-Cinco -contó.

-¡¿Por qué no pueden evacuar más?! -se dirigió a todas las ocupantes del gallinero. Sus cejas alzadas en gesto de irritación.

Desde cuatro días atrás Gerda le había encargado que cada mañana se despertara al alba y pasara a recoger lo que sería el desayuno de cualquiera de los integrantes del castillo, pero al segundo día de hacerlo, inexplicablemente, gran parte de las gallinas se habían negado a dar huevos.

-¡¿Que les ocurre?! -exclamó y los animales cacarearon.

-Si fueras más amable con ellas probablemente lo harían -escuchó una voz grave a su lado.

Era el rubiecito que acompañaba constantemente a Anna, el que casi siempre andaba con ese reno. Lo ignoró y siguió buscando los huevos.

-¡Ay! -se abstuvo de llevar su dedo a la boca. ¡La gallina le había picoteado! Era la tercera vez en cinco minutos.

-A este paso nadie podrá disfrutar de un vaso de huevo -volvió a hablar el tipo de ojos cual color del chocolate.

-¿Todavía no te has largado? -preguntó el pelirrojo encarándole.

-Tsh, tsh, tsh- salió de la boca de Kristoff mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-A todo esto, ¿no es muy temprano para que estés aquí? -cuestionó el joven multitarea y dijo en tono sugerente-. ¿Ya te desechó Anna y te ocuparás de servir como este desdichado?

Kristoff rió en voz baja.

-Lo que yo haga aquí no tiene importancia -contestó con un encogimiento de hombros.

Hans movía su pie en señal de impaciencia.

-Por cierto me llamo Kristoff -explicó el repartidor de hielo honorario.

-Hans, aunque apuesto que ya lo conoces -reveló con sarcasmo. Kristoff decidió ignorar el último comentario.

-Te aseguro que me agrada mi trabajo, Hans. Pero como decía, si no las tratas bien, no van a poner nada -el joven de ojos marrones se acercó a otra gallina, le tocó la cabeza con una mano y con la otra extrajo un huevo. Se lo tendió a Hans, que sin gusto lo tomó-. ¿Es el sexto, cierto? -no recibió respuesta-. Estos tendrán que ser, no creo que encuentres más.

El rubio comenzó a caminar a la salida y de reojo comunicó: -De nada.

* * *

-¿Crees que podamos organizar un baile? -preguntó la chica de cabello anaranjado durante el almuerzo. En sus platos habían emparedados.

-¡Un baile! -dijo Olaf alargando las palabras. Anna asintió alegre a su amigo.

-¡Di que sí! El último al que asistimos fue al de tu coronación y no lo disfrutamos -antes de que le interrumpiera continuó-. Quiero que Olaf pueda asistir a uno, y que Kristoff esté presente- agregó moviendo sus pestañas adorablemente.

-¡Quiero ayudar a organizar un baile! -exclamó Olaf contento. Anna sonrió. Tenían atrapada a su hermana.

La gobernante de Arendelle suspiró.

-Está bien, pero se encargaran de ello, yo tengo asuntos que tratar -respondió después de dar otro suspiro.

Anna y Olaf chocaron su brazo y rama con alegría.

"Podré disfrutar de un baile con Kristoff", pensó la joven de ojos verde agua.

-¿Ya escuchaste? -se dirigió al joven de cabellos castaños rojizos que limpiaba una ventana-. ¡Tendrás más trabajo!

Elsa negó con diversión.

Hans deseó que 'su Alteza' hubiera permanecido congelada.

* * *

Llevaba una semana en ese infierno llamado Arendelle, haciendo las tareas de los lacayos, mozos de cuadra, doncellas, ¡era el hijo de un rey por todos los cielos!

-Eres un príncipe caído en desgracia, Hans -murmuró por lo bajo limpiando una invisible mancha en las ventanas de la parte superior del castillo. Llevaba todo el día haciéndolo y aún le quedaban más por hacer, estaba harto, y todavía le esperaban en la floristería para arreglar unos estantes. Reparó en sus palabras.

"Ya ni siquiera eres príncipe", se recordó de forma amarga.

Introdujo el trapo en el balde y se movió a otra ventana.

Increíblemente los únicos que le trataban con cortesía eran la reina y el pretendiente de su ex prometida. Todos los demás le ignoraban o trataban como un perro, ya estaba acostumbrado a esos tratos, pero antes tenía el consuelo que se dirigían a él por ser un príncipe. Ahora ni eso hacían.

Aspiró tras una ventana y en el patio observó a Anna con el muñeco parlante.

Quizá dos personas le trataran con cortesía, pero el muñeco era el único que quería acercársele y él siempre le rehuía.

-Un muñeco que habla -resopló.

Un pájaro decidió que era el mejor momento de hacer sus necesidades.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 10

¡Le estaba hablando a las gallinas! ¡A gallinas! Era increíble, las personas de su antigua vida se reirían de él si le vieran. El ave cacareó con gusto cuando posó su mano sobre su pequeño cráneo. ¡Pudo jurar que entendió lo que sintió!

Alzó el huevo frente a sus ojos y con alegría dijo: -Veinte.

Lo dejó en la canasta. Todas las gallinas habían evacuado. El rubiecillo inútil no lo era después de todo.

-¿Parece que has progresado? -se sobresaltó tanto con la voz a sus espaldas que por poco dejó caer la cesta con los preciados huevos, dio media vuelta-. Lo siento- completó la misma voz.

-¿Es usanza tuya espiar a otros? -preguntó sarcástico. El tal Kristoff se encogió de hombros.

-Dejé el hielo en el castillo y me pareció que podía darme una vuelta -respondió el rubio.

"Así que ese es el motivo de su presencia a estas horas, las temperaturas no han ascendido demasiado todavía", pensó para sí.

-Me parece que has progresado mucho -concedió Kristoff en tono grave.

-¿Sólo eso te traía por aquí? -cuestionó impaciente. El día recién comenzaba y la presencia del otro le irritaba. Hasta ese tenía mejor posición que él en Arendelle.

-Me alegro por tu avance. Nos vemos, Hans -se despidió con un ademán.

Las gallinas cacarearon y revolotearon en sus nidos.

-Ese sujeto es extraño -murmuró.

Creyó imaginar a una gallina reír.

Era mejor salir de ahí.

* * *

Elsa observó al 'nuevo' sirviente de Arendelle, limpiaba delicadamente el sofá del estudio, con una dedicación que nadie creería posible. Volvió a introducir la pluma en el tintero y observó el diario de viajes. Necesitaba registrar un tomo de las Tierras del Este.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a un librero, le recorrió con la mirada y encontró el que necesitaba.

"Muy alto para mí", pensó. Buscó el banquillo con el que le alcanzaría pero no estaba en alguna parte.

-Anna -murmuró en voz baja. Llevó sus manos a su cintura, sobre la tela morada de su vestido. Titubeó un momento.

-Hans -llamó.

Él dejó la tarea que realizaba y le miró con una ceja enarcada. Ignoró la falta de respeto hacia su persona y señaló la parte alta del estante.

-¿Podrías coger por mí ese libro, mucho me temo que no soy lo suficientemente alta? -él sonrió de lado y avanzó unos cuantos pasos.

-¿Cuál de todos, su Majestad? -preguntó ocultando una risa.

-Aquél que dice _Las Tierras en Oriente _-él se acercó e instintivamente ella dio un paso hacia atrás. Hans se percató y giró los ojos, estiró su mano hasta posarla en el libro oscuro y lo extrajo del estante.

-Aquí tiene, su Majestad -le entregó el pesado tomo en sus manos-. ¿O desea que lo deje en el escritorio? -preguntó burlón, sin soltarlo.

-Gracias, Hans, aprecio enormemente tu ayuda -replicó arrancando el libro de un tirón. Volvió a su asiento y él a su tarea.

-Hans, ¿no tendrás otra tarea por hacer? -cuestionó.

Él titubeó unos momentos y negó divertido.

-¿Le incomoda mi presencia, su Majestad? -preguntó y, con sus ojos verdes, le dirigió una mirada maliciosa.

-En lo absoluto, Hans. Y si no te molesta, deseo estar sola -le dijo con la cabeza en alto.

El joven pelirrojo realizó una reverencia informal.

-Como desee, su Majestad -y salió por la puerta.

-Incomodarme su presencia -dijo por lo bajo.

Era su casi asesino, el traidor.

"Ahora sueno como Anna".

Despejó su mente y volvió a sus asuntos.

* * *

1. Botica. Establecimiento donde se ofrecen servicios sanitarios a las personas, normalmente de medicamentos; en ese entonces se vendían hierbas, ungüentos o brebajes con propiedades medicinales. El término se usa actualmente, en algunos lugares es conocido como farmacia.

.

¡Hola!

Volví rápido... aproveché que no me han mandado el avance de un trabajo y me decidí a subir el segundo capítulo.

¿Les agradó? Mmmm espero que sí, en algunos momentos parecerá que el cambio comienza a ser muy rápido, pero tomando en cuenta que pasa más de 12 horas rodeado de gente buena, pues, lo justificaré de esa forma. No he contestado sus comentarios, pero les agradezco la aceptación de mi historia. Con respecto a lo de amor/odio, no será muy evidente, pero estará ahí en algún momento.

¡Nos vemos hasta que pueda! Cualquier duda con respecto al capítulo se las contesto.

HoeLittleDuck

PD. Eres libre de dejar incluso una pequeña carita después de este comentario XD


	4. Capítulo 3

Enmendar los errores requiere identificar las causas por las que se han cometido. Es esencial analizar si detrás de ellos se esconde un pasado sinuoso. Podemos arrepentirnos por haberlos hecho o volver a repetirlos, pero nunca borrarlos, porque gracias a ellos aprendemos algo nuevo. Nada justifica las faltas graves, pero que vuelvan a ocurrir no es una opción.

Poco a poco un corazón congelado comienza a derretirse. Éste es capaz de atravesar los obstáculos que se han generado en su camino, pero una persona puede ser la clave para que ocurra un verdadero cambio en él. Sólo basta una oportunidad.

* * *

**Disclaimer: En general todo pertenece a Disney y a los respectivos creadores de la historia, todo aquello que reconozcan no me pertenece. Siéntanse libres de dejar una queja si el empleo de ellos no es el correcto.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **_Post-Frozen. Pre-Fiebre. _Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Leve mención de Kristanna. Trato que los personajes sean lo menos OoC posible. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Paso a paso**

Capítulo 3

* * *

.

.

.

Día 15

-¡Hola! -le saludó el muñeco parlante mientras limpiaba la acera frente a las puertas del castillo. Llevaba dos horas haciendo la tarea que consideraba tonta, ¡la gente caminaría por ahí de todas formas!

El muñeco aclaró su garganta.

-¡Me llamo Olaf y me gustan los abrazos! -continuó el pequeño.

Hans siguió tallando el suelo gris.

-Aunque hayas hecho algo malo, a mí me gusta hacer amigos. Tú no tienes ninguno, ¿quieres que seamos amigos?

Anna y Kristoff pasaron por ahí, él vestía sus habituales ropas y ella un vestido azul claro de mangas cortas, ya que era un día relativamente agradable.

-Déjalo Olaf, no vale la pena, ¿quieres venir con nosotros al bosque? -dijo Anna y el rubio sólo observó el intercambio de forma curiosa, mostraba una sonrisa socarrona.

-¡Nos vemos! -exclamó el muñeco de nieve y el reno que, recién reparaba iba con ellos, le quitó la zanahoria de su nariz.

-Saludos, Hans -agregó Kristoff para desconcierto de Anna. Hans sólo se encogió de hombros y observó al rubio decir con los labios un 'te lo dije'.

"¿Es posible que se dirija al reno?" pensó el pelirrojo con confusión y burla.

Los cuatro comenzaron a avanzar en dirección desconocida.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?! -escuchó a la joven peli naranja preguntar mientras se alejaban.

* * *

Anna caminaba en silencio por el bosque, pensando en las palabras de sus acompañantes.

"Olaf tiene razón, Hans no tiene más amigos que Sitron, y es natural en él querer ser amigo de todos", rodeó una roca y observó a Sven jugar con su amiguito, miró al rubio a su lado.

"Quizá no tomó las decisiones correctas y tiene muchos defectos. Pero nada se pierde dándole una oportunidad, nunca sabes lo que uno hace cuando creemos que nadie nos ve", fueron las palabras que le dijo momentos atrás.

-¿En qué piensas, Anna? -preguntó el recogedor de hielo mientras se sentaban en el pasto. Se apoyaron en el tronco de un árbol, dejaron las piernas alargadas y cruzaron sus tobillos.

Movió su cabeza y sus cabellos anaranjados se agitaron.

-Nada, sólo observaba a los dos jugar -respondió-. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Reposó su cabeza en el hombro de Kristoff. Por el momento dejaría sus pensamientos a un lado.

Pero ya observaría de cerca a su 'ex prometido'.

* * *

Hans reflexionó en las acciones del muñeco de nieve, que no se rendía en pedir abrazos. Muy dentro de sí tenía inmensurables ganas de aceptar la pequeña muestra de afecto, pero sólo era muy en el fondo que lo quería.

En momentos como ese anhelaba los esporádicos abrazos de su madre.

Ella era una mujer muy amorosa, nada parecida a su padre, que debía ser fuerte como gobernante de una nación. Su madre, la bendecida reina Iona -en referencia al significado de su nombre y por haberle dado trece herederos varones a su rey-, era admirada por todo su pueblo. Fue la hija de un duque irlandés y muy joven se vio casada con el heredero al trono de las Islas del Sur, que no pudo más que enamorarse de la mujer maravillosa y ser correspondido. Casi había muerto en su último parto y ocho años después lo hizo, pues no se recuperó del todo tras su nacimiento.

Eso no significaba que no la recordara.

Ella debía repartir su tiempo fuera de cama con todos sus hijos, pero a todos los quería por igual, aunque nunca pudo hacer algo para unirlos a todos y él, al ser el menor, fue el menos beneficiado. Lamentablemente, ninguno de sus vástagos heredó su preocupación por los otros y, aunado al gran tiempo que pasaban al lado de su padre o hermanos, se entendía por qué incluso tres de ellos le ignoraron durante dos años.

Había momentos en que la recordaba y extrañaba enormemente, la piel blanca, su sonrisa amable, sus cabellos castaños claros y sus ojos. Los mismos que veía en el espejo todos los días.

Ya eran muchos años desde su muerte.

Nunca olvidaría las palabras que le dijo unas horas antes de que ocurriera.

"Tú eres muy especial, Hans, en el momento en que te tuve entre mis brazos lo supe, no podía morir, eras mi pequeño pelirrojo, el único entre todos mis hijos. Harás cosas magníficas, pero como hijo de tu padre te equivocarás en el camino. Deberás aprender a no hacerlo. Dondequiera que esté, me sentiré orgullosa cuando enmiendes cualquier mal que hagas, los errores que cometas. Pequeño, me temo que sin mí estarás solo, pero llegará el día en que alguien estará a tu lado, no le dejes ir. Te quiero, Hans"

Recordaba que como irlandesa creía que ser pelirrojo era de buena suerte.

"Que equivocada estabas, madre", pensó.

No había hecho nada bueno, toda su vida quiso encajar, hacer cosas especiales, triunfar y todo para terminar como ese momento.

-Fregando suelos -dijo en voz baja.

Sin embargo, una parte de él creía que le había decepcionado en su estancia anterior en Arendelle.

Si tan sólo conociera la respuesta.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 16

-¡Hola! ¡Soy Olaf! -dijo.

-Y te gustan los abrazos- completó el pelirrojo frente a sí. Martillaba un letrero en la librería del pueblo. Dos de sus dedos ya se habían visto afectados pese a que llevaba utilizando el objeto por dos semanas.

-¡Así es! ¿Te gustaría uno? -extendió sus brazos. Hans era demasiado orgulloso, siempre que le observaba notaba que se moría por un poco de atención y afecto. ¡¿Por qué no aceptaba sus abrazos?!

Claro que era muy distinto a su deseo de ser rey, pero era mucho más sencillo sólo aceptar su abrazo.

-No -respondió escueto el de las Islas del Sur.

-¿Y quieres ser mi amigo? -preguntó con ilusión.

-Ve a molestar a alguien más -contestó sin mirarlo.

Olaf sonrió, ese día lo dejaría, pero insistiría después. No descansaría hasta que el aceptara ser su nuevo amigo.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 17

-Hola Olaf, no, no quiero un abrazo y tampoco quiero ser tu amigo -dijo Hans al ver que se acercaba el susodicho. Continuó encuadernando el libro de recetas de una anciana del pueblo.

El pequeño se encogió de hombros y respondió: -Okay -alargó la o-, nos vemos después.

Hans suspiró.

-Veremos quién se cansa primero.

Introdujo nuevamente la aguja en el papel.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 21

Elsa contempló el retrato de sus padres con tristeza, habían transcurrido tres años de su fallecimiento y los extrañaba como nunca. Claro que tenía a su hermana, a Olaf, a Gerda, a Kai, a Ang, a los demás sirvientes, incluso a Kristoff, pero nada se comparaba con la presencia de sus padres.

-Si tan solo estuvieran aquí -llevó su mano al borde inferior del cuadro.

-Hola Olaf -escuchó la voz de Hans fuera de la biblioteca, si no recordaba mal, él arreglaba algunas armaduras descompuestas por Anna.

-¡Hola Hans! -respondió su pequeño amigo con la emoción de siempre, sonrió.

-¿Te puedo dar un abrazo? -preguntó tras unos segundos, rió en voz baja, se imaginó a Hans incómodo.

-No, gracias, en otra ocasión -contestó él para asombro suyo. Dejó su lugar frente al cuadro y se acercó a la salida, la puerta entreabierta le permitió ver el intercambio. Hans sonreía levemente. Increíble. Su amiguito era fascinante.

-¿Y quieres ser mi amigo? -el muñeco alzó sus manos y sus ojos lucían esperanzados.

-Tú ganas, Olaf -no reconoció el tono de voz del joven de las patillas.

Olaf comenzó a cantar, Elsa sonrió desde su escondite.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 25

-¿Puedo pedirle algo, su Majestad? -le cuestionó a la rubia antes que asegurara la puerta de sus aposentos.

-¿Hay algo que necesites? -preguntó la reina de Arendelle.

-No es para mí, su Majestad, pero me temo que mi corcel se encuentra un poco abandonado desde mi llegada y quería pedirle, si no es gran molestia, si podría tomar algunos momentos a la semana para dedicárselos a él -se preparó mentalmente para la negativa. Concedérselo significaría un gran privilegio, por el cual no debería siquiera preguntar. No era un invitado en el castillo, era un sirviente.

Elsa pareció pensarlo unos segundos y la poca iluminación de la habitación le permitió distinguir una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Algo dentro de él se removió, pero no indagó más allá.

-Claro que puedes, Hans. ¿Sólo era eso? -respondió con voz melódica.

-Sí -agregó rápidamente. Antes que se arrepintiera. Quiso alzar sus brazos con emoción. ¡O esa mujer era muy ingenua o era un ángel!

Ella le observó unos segundos y le pareció percatarse que sus pequeños hombros se encogieron.

-Me retiro entonces, duerme bien Hans -le deseó la reina.

-Usted también -respondió por primera vez en todas las noches que llevaba ahí. Cuando ella salió, apagó la vela de su lámpara y se quedó concentrado en sus pensamientos.

No entendía por qué ella no era vengativa.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 29

Se acercaba el otoño, lo que significaba que las temperaturas comenzarían a descender. Todos en Arendelle ya tenían preparadas sus ropas para esas fechas, el verano pasado les había servido como experiencia, excepto una persona.

El pelirrojo que acariciaba el pelaje marrón de su caballo.

Le observó desde una ventana dentro del castillo, ese joven le había agradado cuando llegó, era un caballero, inteligente e incluso divertido, perfecto para cualquiera de sus niñas.

Pero después mostró sus verdaderos planes.

Le pareció una lástima. Sin embargo, a lo largo de esos días pudo presenciar el contacto que tenía con los otros, su forma de actuar e incluso de hablar. Había hecho progresos pequeños, pero significativos.

-Espero que sea para bien, chico -reveló la mujer de cabello oscuro.

Tras unos momentos de calcular las medidas correctas, sonrió.

Decidió que haría bien en buscar un poco de tela y confeccionarle algo.

"Muy buena idea, Gerda", se dijo.

Dio media vuelta pensando en los colores adecuados.

* * *

Hans le entregó una manzana a Sitron y éste la disfrutó enormemente, extrañaba el tiempo con su único amigo.

No.

Ahora tenía otro, el que se acercaba a él oliendo una flor amarilla, estornudando al mismo tiempo.

-¡Hola Hans! ¡Hola Sitron! -dijo el muñeco de nieve.

Su caballo hizo un sonido como saludo.

-Hola Olaf -respondió él. El pequeño observó curioso al caballo.

-¿Puedo montarlo? -preguntó tras unos momentos.

-¿Es seguro? -cuestionó con duda. El pequeñín se encogió de… imitó un encogimiento de hombros-. Está bien.

-¡Nunca he montado un caballo! -exclamó momentos después sobre el lomo del animal, que entre ratos se movía incómodo por la nevada personal de Olaf.

Rió levemente.

Un movimiento a lo lejos atrajo su atención.

Se encogió de hombros.

Le parecía haber visto la cabellera anaranjada de Anna.

"Sólo es tu imaginación, ella acompañó al rubio a las montañas", volvió la vista a sus únicos dos amigos.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 30

Kristoff dejó a Anna en las puertas del castillo y se dirigió a las caballerizas, quería ver el progreso del antiguo príncipe. Había escuchado a Ang, la doncella de Elsa, decir que él estaba ahí.

Lo encontró recogiendo excremento con una pala, seguramente después iría a llevarlo con los de la floristería para que le usaran como abono. Se le notaba cansado y una parte de él se compadeció, pero se recordó que era necesario todo lo que la reina impusiera. Ella era una persona sabia.

Sólo había pasado un mes y algunos cambios se habían percibido. Menos indiferencia de su parte, algunas sonrisas que parecían sinceras, la pequeña perdida de la mirada calculadora.

Parecía muy poco, pero era un avance para el hombre que sostuvo su espada sobre Elsa hacía no mucho tiempo.

-Hans -saludó y su amigo Sven también lo hizo.

El aludido inclinó la cabeza.

"Por lo menos no me ignora del todo", pensó.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -preguntó Kristoff.

-Ya lo tengo manejado, además, ¿no crees que a su Alteza le disgustaría lidiar con alguien feculento? -cuestionó con una ceja rojiza enarcada.

Kristoff rió. Alzó una ceja.

-¿Crees que Sven… -aclaró señalando al reno a su lado ante la mirada interrogante del pelirrojo- …se las arregla solo?

Hans suspiró.

-La intención es que yo lo haga.

Kristoff negó para sí y sonrió burlón.

-Como no quieres mi ayuda, me voy.

Escuchó el sonido de la pala arrastrándose por el suelo.

-¿Sabes? -preguntó-. Cuando se está mucho tiempo por nuestra cuenta, es muy difícil pedir ayuda, pero siempre es bueno tener una mano. Piénsalo.

Dejó al pelirrojo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

Llegó agotado a su habitación, ese día no tuvo descanso. Desde Gerda y todas las tareas que le encargó en el castillo, Anna con sus repetidas órdenes, los habitantes con una tarea tras otra, no podía hacer algo más. Y todo concluiría con el frío de la noche.

"Tienes que hacer lo posible por irte rápido, Hans", se dijo en su mente, "…si lo logras, buscarás vengarte".

Encendió la vela de una lámpara y la dejó en el suelo, avanzó unos pasos hasta llegar a la cama y acostarse en ella.

-Sólo unos segundos y te cambias de ropa Hans. Sólo unos segundos… -susurró antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

Elsa entró a la habitación que se encontraba en penumbras, la lámpara en el suelo continuaba encendida, por lo que podía deambular en el reducido espacio; escuchó el sonido de un ronquido proveniente de la cama.

Se notaba que el pelirrojo había llegado a sus aposentos a recostarse en su lecho, ni siquiera vestía sus ropas de noche, mucho menos había acomodado la colcha para no sufrir por el frío de la noche.

La rubia dio un suspiro. Él llevaba un mes en Arendelle y hasta el momento sólo había trabajado arduamente, no había llegado queja alguna sobre Hans a sus oídos, incluso Anna no comentaba gran cosa de él, era extraño.

-Hans -llamó en un susurro y dudo en acercar su mano a su hombro, movió su acostumbrada trenza tras su cuerpo-. Despierta, necesitas acomodarte o te resfriarás por la noche- él sólo soltó un gemido.

Elsa se debatió entre tocarle o no, se encogió de hombros y estiró su mano hasta que tocó sus omóplatos.

-Hans -exhaló aire al percibir lo tenso que se encontraba, probablemente estaba terriblemente exhausto. Suspiró nuevamente ante lo que haría, se concentró un poco y colocó sus manos heladas en los hombros del joven, sin moverlas.

Pasados unos segundos el joven dio un suspiro de satisfacción en sueños, Elsa salió unos momentos de la habitación en dirección a un armario.

Después de colocar una manta sobre él aseguró las ventanas, apagó la lámpara y, tras una mirada, cerró la puerta y procedió a sellarla.

Siempre tendía a preocuparse por todos.

Aunque no siempre lo merecieran.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 36

Era el quinto día seguido en que se levantaba con fuerzas renovadas después de una noche de descanso. Lo curioso era que no recordaba mejores noches que esas, mucho menos el momento en que se tapaba con esa manta marrón que le resguardaba del frío de la noche.

Se negaba a pensar que era obra de la reina.

Dobló la manta y compuso la cama. Se dispuso a cambiar sus ropas de trabajo pues, por otras de trabajo. Sólo tenía tres cambios y debía lavar las que tenía puestas, reparó en el hecho extraño de que por las noches no se colocaba ropa de dormir. Acostumbrado a escuchar a las sirvientas de su castillo, en ese momento se daba cuenta que ellas no bromeaban al decir que sus dedos terminaban en pésimas condiciones tras tallar la ropa. Sus manos no eran las mismas desde que tenía que hacerlo, era una tarea espantosa.

Suspiró.

Debía de cuidar las ropas que tenía, en unos días llegaba el otoño y después sería la llegada del invierno. No sabía el tiempo que permanecería en Arendelle, pero no contaba con las ropas adecuadas para esa fecha, un pequeño abrigo no le serviría, en especial si las temperaturas se asemejaban a las provocadas por Elsa.

Tembló ante el recuerdo.

-Fuiste un tonto hace dos meses, Hans -susurró.

El descongelamiento de la puerta le interrumpió, ni siquiera había podido retirar el exceso de vello en su cara.

El cuerpo de la hermosa reina de Arendelle ingresó a la habitación. Ella observó el sombreado de su cara y no comentó nada.

-Buenos días, Hans, ¿dormiste bien? -preguntó al mismo tiempo que miraba la ventana y la descongelaba con el movimiento de dos de sus dedos, el control de sus poderes había mejorado notablemente-. El día parece que será hermoso.

La observó a ella.

"¿Hermoso?, espera Hans, ¿habías pensado hace unos momentos que ella es hermosa?"

-¿Estás bien Hans? -cuestionó la gobernante interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones. Observó el movimiento de su vestido color malva.

-No, nada, eh, estoy bien. Buen día, su Majestad -respondió tras unos segundos bajo la mirada escrutadora de la joven. Azul brillante. Su color favorito. No era como el de su hermana, una mezcla de verde y azul, sino un color como el hielo, nada transparente, sólo azul, quizá con toques de gris. "Si tan sólo los viera de cer…", desvaneció el pensamiento. No piensas así de la persona de quien te quieres vengar.

-Si así lo crees, dejaré que termines Hans, después que finalices de consumir tus alimentos quiero que vayas a mi estudio. Hay un asunto que quiero tratar.

Asintió y ella se retiró.

"¿Qué querrá?", se preguntó, "¿podrá ser que pueda irme?"

Rió en voz baja.

No sería eso.

Y por algún motivo, no quería irse todavía.

-Extraño -dijo antes de tomar la jofaina (2) y proceder a retirar el vello con una cuchilla de afeitar.

* * *

Elsa apretó el pequeño saco que había preparado dos días atrás. Era tiempo de hacer entrega de él.

Unos toques en su puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

-Adelante -ordenó.

Hans entró e hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza, que en los últimos días hacía regularmente.

-¿Disfrutaste tus alimentos Hans? -cuestionó y le invitó a tomar asiento frente a sí.

-Aprecio la generosidad de su cocinero, milady. Espero que usted también lo hiciera -contestó él con tono comedido.

-Como todos los días Hans. Te preguntarás el motivo por el que estás aquí, ¿me equivoco?

-Siendo completamente sincero su Majestad, así es.

Ella alzó el saco y lo colocó frente a él, que lo observó con extrañeza.

-¿Qué es eso, su Majestad? -preguntó con curiosidad.

-Es una pequeña paga por tus servicios.

-¿Mis servicios, su Majestad?

-Así es, Hans.

-Pero es un castigo lo que estoy haciendo, ¿por qué… -al parecer no supo cómo completar la pregunta.

-Porque, como dije en un comienzo, estás realizando un trabajo y, aunque sea un castigo y estés disfrutando de algunos beneficios del castillo, considero correcto que tengas un par de monedas por cualquier gasto necesario para tu persona, Hans. En Arendelle somos gente honrada -él le miró con ojos brillantes e intuyó que rechazaría el pago-. Me ofenderé si no lo tomas Hans- agregó y guardó una pequeña risa.

Él tomó lentamente el saco.

-Yo…, no sé qué decir su Majestad -expresó observando el minúsculo saco violeta como uno de los colores del escudo de Arendelle.

-Podrías empezar con un gracias, Hans -él salió de su letargo.

-Gracias, su Majestad -dijo con sinceridad brillando en sus ojos.

-Te lo mereces, Hans. Por cada mes que permanezcas aquí, recibirás la misma cantidad, espero que sepas mesurarlo. Eso era todo, puedes ir a hacer tus tareas -le dijo y abrió un libro de cuentas.

Hans se levantó en automático y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de salir dio media vuelta y le llamó: -¿Su Majestad?

-¿Sí, Hans?

-Gracias -e hizo una reverencia antes de desaparecer.

Elsa sonrió.

* * *

2. Jofaina. Término empleado para los recipientes con los que se hacía aseo personal, hoy día no es utilizado en el vocabulario habitual.

.

¡Hola!

Estoy feliz, pude actualizar en poco tiempo. ¡Otra vez!

Además les tengo una buena y una mala noticia. La buena es que sólo me queda un proyecto y no necesita mucho trabajo, por lo que tengo más tiempo para escribir antes de entrar a clases en verano. La mala es que este capítulo es el último que tengo :S

Mejor les digo que tengo el gusto de decir que es un capítulo algo largo, cruzo los dedos para no tardar haciendo el siguiente, con éste me sorprendí por lo fácil y rápido que fue escribirlo.

¿Qué les pareció? Batallé al momento de plasmar a nuestro amiguito Olaf, ¡uf! Traté de hacerlo lo más parecido posible a su personalidad. ¿Qué más? ¡Ah sí! Sólo plasmo los hechos importantes en algunos días, espero se entienda esa parte y cuando escribo tres puntitos [. . .] es cuando avanzan. Si no están es que continúa el último día en curso. Y una parte me hizo pensar, para algún fan, ¿en la película se llega a mencionar si los padres de Hans viven? Aunque sea así, creo que yo ya les acorté sus días :D

No debería contestar reviews aquí, por lo que sólo les digo gracias a los usuarios anónimos que me dejan comentarios, a quienes quiera que sean Frozen Fan, F y rose. Los aprecio en verdad. Y no tengo fecha en especial para actualización.

¡Nos vemos!

HoeLittleDuck


	5. Capítulo 4

Enmendar los errores requiere identificar las causas por las que se han cometido. Es esencial analizar si detrás de ellos se esconde un pasado sinuoso. Podemos arrepentirnos por haberlos hecho o volver a repetirlos, pero nunca borrarlos, porque gracias a ellos aprendemos algo nuevo. Nada justifica las faltas graves, pero que vuelvan a ocurrir no es una opción.

Poco a poco un corazón congelado comienza a derretirse. Éste es capaz de atravesar los obstáculos que se han generado en su camino, pero una persona puede ser la clave para que ocurra un verdadero cambio en él. Sólo basta una oportunidad.

* * *

**Disclaimer: En general todo pertenece a Disney y a los respectivos creadores de la historia, todo aquello que reconozcan no me pertenece. Siéntanse libres de dejar una queja si el empleo de ellos no es el correcto.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **_Post-Frozen. Pre-Fiebre. _Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Leve mención de Kristanna. Trato que los personajes sean lo menos OoC posible. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Paso a paso**

Capítulo 4

* * *

Anna contempló su reflejo en el espejo mientras se recogía sus cabellos sin la ayuda de su doncella Beth, la actitud de Hans tenía días haciéndole pensar. ¡No se estaba comportando como un traidor debería!

Lo más extraño de todo es que la mayoría lo había notado, principalmente cuando Olaf se hizo su amigo, incluso Kristoff hablaba con él algunas veces. Kristoff, ¡que no confiaba en las demás personas! Le inquietaba la idea que el pelirrojo tramara algo. No tenía sentimientos románticos por él -seguramente nunca los tuvo-, pero se mantenía atenta ante cualquier cosa que hiciera.

Según Kristoff, ¡hasta las gallinas parecían haber caído en su encanto!

Puede que algo fuera mal. Debía averiguarlo.

Escuchó unos toques en su puerta. Se colocó su loción con aroma a rosas en su cuello y muñecas.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy Hans, su Alteza, su err… amigo le espera en el vestíbulo -respondió el protagonista de sus últimos pensamientos.

-¡Avísale que ya bajo! -respondió.

Los pasos se alejaron.

-Descubriré lo que ocultas -dijo por lo bajo. ¿Por qué pensaba en eso?

¡Tendría una verdadera cita con Kristoff!

Corrió a su encuentro.

* * *

-Su Alteza Anna me comunicó que en poco tiempo se reunirá contigo -le explicó el pelirrojo, cuyo semblante notaba un poco cambiado.

-¿Cómo va todo? -preguntó Kristoff y estiró el cuello de su camisa nueva de color verde. Le quedaba un poco justa.

Hans se encogió de hombros y sonrió de lado.

-Igual que siempre -respondió simplemente.

-¿Estás seguro? Te noto… diferente, sí, diferente.

-¿De qué hablas? Nada ocurre conmigo, debo irme, suerte con ella, golpea fuerte -acarició su nariz.

Kristoff rió en voz alta.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, que te diviertas en tu día.

Hans resopló.

-¡Ya estoy lista! -exclamó Anna al llegar al borde de las escaleras. Lucía preciosa en su vestido rosa claro con escote de corazón y entallado hasta la cintura.

Le entregó una flor, sonrojado.

-¿Nos vamos? -preguntó después de que ella besara su mejilla, desde aquella vez que le diera el trineo no se habían besado en los labios. Pronto eso cambiaría.

-A donde tú quieras -respondió la chica emocionada.

* * *

Hans talló fuertemente la plata del castillo, Kai insistía en que diariamente debía hacerse tres veces para evitar perdieran su brillo natural.

"Esto es por todas esas veces que pedías lo mismo en casa", pensó y se hizo el propósito -si volvía a casa-, de no volver a pedir algo tan estúpido a los sirvientes. ¡Ni siquiera usaban la tercera parte de ellos!

Colocó el último tenedor en la estantería y procedió a tomar las cucharillas para el té. El peso en la bolsa de su pantalón le distrajo.

El saco de monedas.

No eran muchas, pero le parecía que tenían un significado oculto. No había tenido tiempo de reflexionar en la acción de la reina, aunque todo el día estuvo presente en su pensamiento. No comprendía por qué le dio una sensación extraña al recibirlas, ni el impulso de agradecer de esa forma a Elsa, estaba aturdido y lo seguía.

Movió la cabeza, podrían pasar horas hasta que entendiera y debía terminar de pulir la plata, nadie más lo haría. Kai lo había dicho.

-Aunque antes había alguien que lo hacía -dijo con reproche. En la cuchara se apreció su irritación.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 40

Los sirvientes se movían de un lado a otro, sacudiendo habitaciones a último momento, desempolvando las pinturas, reacomodando las armaduras que Anna había separado -otra vez-, colocaban pequeños dulces y bandejas en los pasillos, preparaban todo para la llegada de los invitados al baile del castillo.

Hacía un mes, su Alteza Anna había enviado las invitaciones junto con Olaf para su tan ansiado baile, que tendría lugar la noche de ese día. Todos en el servicio estaban emocionados, los más jóvenes porque podrían lucirse alrededor de las diferentes personalidades que arribarían, los más viejos porque el castillo recuperaba poco a poco el esplendor que había en el reinado de los reyes Adgar e Idun -que estuvieran en su gloria-, los padres de su Majestad y su Alteza.

Para Hans toda esa emoción le parecía ridícula. ¡Sólo era un baile!

Con numerosos invitados que le conocían.

Por eso estaba renuente ante la idea, perdería su dignidad esa noche.

De forma mayor a dos meses y medio atrás.

Resistió el impulso de deshacerse de las ropas que portaba. No eran los pantalones marrones o las camisas blancas, ¡era el uniforme del castillo!

Por fin vestía unas ropas mínimamente decentes, pero no estaba contento. No señor. Aunque el verde grisáceo del pantalón y el saco resaltaban sus ojos.

"Y el pañuelo en el cuello me da mayor elegancia", pensó.

-Hans -llamó una joven de cabello castaño, Ang, la doncella de su Majestad.

Se acercó a ella.

-¿Podrías componer un banquillo en la habitación de su Majestad? -él asintió y la siguió.

Entró por primera vez a la habitación de Elsa, ésta reflejaba que la joven soberana pasaba gran tiempo en ella.

"O que había pasado gran tiempo en ella", pensó.

La cama con dosel era de color azul y no de los tonos del reino, como creía. La habitación estaba pintada en tonos claros y tenía adornos relativos a Arendelle -contaba además con unas puertas que dirigían a un balcón, y lo que suponía eran un vestidor y un cuarto de baño, como en la habitación de su castillo-, dentro de ella había un armario, un escritorio -sobre el que había un libro de geometría-, un espejo, un tocador, un biombo estilo francés, una silla, un banquillo -el que necesitaba arreglarse-, y al costado de él un maniquí.

Que portaba el vestido que Elsa usaría esa noche.

Un vestido de gala plateado hecho de seda, de corte imperio (3) y sin mangas, con una falda larga, tenía pequeñas lentejuelas brillantes que harían destacar a la reina con cada paso que diera. Estaba acompañado de una capa semi transparente y zapatillas del mismo color que el vestido.

Luciría espléndida en él.

-¿Impresionate, no es así? -preguntó Ang con voz suave-. Gerda lo hizo.

Le asombró que la mujer madura pudiera hacer algo tan bello, aun teniendo sus días ocupados en el castillo. El vestido era digno de una reina, en ese momento tuvo un gran respeto por la fiel sirviente.

-Sí que lo es -respondió con el mismo tono de voz.

Tomó el banquillo y salió.

Trató de borrar las imágenes de Elsa infundada en él.

Sonrió de lado.

Después de todo, la noche no pintaba tan mal.

* * *

-¿A qué hora han dicho que llegarán los invitados de otros reinos? -preguntó Elsa mientras almorzaban en la mesa del gran comedor.

Anna llevó su mano derecha a su mentón.

-Sobre las diecisiete horas, para ser instalados, el baile comenzará a las diecinueve con treinta minutos -respondió tras elucubrar unos momentos.

-¿Estás preocupada, Elsa? -preguntó Olaf y le observó con interés genuino.

-No, es sólo que pienso en esta noche.

-Confiamos en ti, Elsa, controlas tus poderes muy bien -le dijo el muñeco y Anna asintió.

-Y es lo que me tiene segura -les sonrió.

Pero la suerte del pobre sirviente pelirrojo le tenía pensando.

Aunque no quisiera hacerlo.

* * *

-¡Hola! -saludó Anna a otro de los invitados a hospedarse en su castillo esa noche, Kristoff y Olaf estaban a su lado, el primero causaba miradas intrigadas y el segundo de incredulidad-. ¡Sean bienvenidos!

Los príncipes, duques, marqueses, condes y vizcondes ingresaban al castillo, al igual que sus respectivas parejas -si eran casados-, las princesas también recibían el mismo trato.

Anna vestía un traje de día parecido al que usara en la coronación de su hermana, pero la falda era rosado oscuro. El rubio vestía un traje gris muy semejante al que usaría por la noche -cortesía de Gerda, a la que le agradaba coser diferentes indumentarias-, consistía en un pantalón con diseños del reino y una camisa con adornos en los hombros, además de que llevaba un saco sin mangas cubriéndole. Olaf se veía en su forma habitual, pero por la noche usaría un moño para lucir elegante.

-¡Hola me llamo Olaf y me gustan los abrazos! ¿Cómo es vivir en un lugar tan caluroso? -preguntó a una princesa morena de un territorio muy en el sur.

-¿Por qué quieres que les agrade? -cuestionó Kristoff rascando un espacio en su cuello.

-Porque eres alguien importante para mí, y si no te aceptan, no será alguien con quien mantener lazos -dijo y señaló a su hermana unos pasos atrás, que mostraba su sonrisa cordial, claramente incómoda con mucha gente. Ocultaba sus manos -desprovistas de guantes- tras su espalda. Su vestido verde las obstruía de cualquier forma, pero creía en ella.

-¿Qué hará su 'sirviente especial' hoy? -preguntó Kristoff después de saludar al último huésped.

Anna suspiró, había observado a Hans todos esos días y una parte de sí se había convencido que él estaba cambiando, pero no podían hacer una excepción ese día, sólo para no mancillar el orgullo del joven de largas patillas. La pequeña parte vengativa de ella tampoco admitía que se ocultara durante la estancia de sus invitados.

-Él ayudará en lo que pueda, pero no en tareas que le denigren completamente con los otros -Kristoff asintió.

-¿Has estado observándole? -medio afirmó con una sonrisa de lado.

-Como todos, Kristoff -tomó su brazo-. Dejemos eso, tenemos que rescatar a mi hermana.

Avanzaron hacia la soberana.

* * *

La reina de Arendelle admiró su reflejo en el espejo, Gerda había hecho un gran trabajo, el vestido era completamente opuesto al de la noche de su coronación y no podría traerle malos recuerdos, Ang también había hecho lo suyo maquillándole y elaborando un peinado complicada y elegante. Se vería como la reina que era y cualquiera que recordara lo que pasó en el antiguo baile, lo olvidaría.

Tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante -indicó Elsa y extrajo una gargantilla pequeña sin brillo, sólo para no tener su cuello tan expuesto. Tenía un cierre complicado, le faltaba Ang para colocárselo.

Hans entró por la puerta.

-Sólo se requiere su presencia, su Majestad -expresó el joven tras observarla unos momentos.

-¿Cómo me veo? -preguntó tímidamente.

-Excelente, su Majestad -respondió él con tono seguro.

-¿Podrías… podrías colocarme la gargantilla, Hans? -preguntó tras un titubeo.

-Como usted desee, su Majestad -avanzó hasta posarse tras de sí. Desde hacía unos días, su cercanía ya no le resultaba tan incómoda.

* * *

El pelirrojo recibió el pequeño objeto y pasó sus brazos sobre la cabeza de la reina para acomodárselo, le llegó la fragancia de lavanda y aspiró instintivamente, no era molesto, sino agradable y atrayente.

Cerró la gargantilla y ella se dio la vuelta, le miró a los ojos.

-Gracias, Hans -dijo y volvió a girar, para tomar un frasco de perfume.

-No es necesario, su Majestad -respondió tras unos momentos, ella le miró interrogante a través del espejo. Señaló el perfume y ella se sonrojó levemente, pareció pensarlo unos segundos y lo dejó en el tocador.

-Entonces estoy lista -avanzó hasta la puerta-. ¿No me sigues, Hans?- preguntó.

Él salió de pensamientos incorrectos.

Ella lucía perfecta.

Su imaginación no le había hecho justicia.

Y sus ojos eran en definitiva azules brillantes, con delgadas líneas azul oscuro en los bordes.

* * *

El intercambio con Hans había sido extraño, pensó la rubia mientras observaba a las parejas bailar; ella completamente declinó esa actividad, aun controlando sus poderes, no le apetecía hacerla.

"No tuviste momentos para tener maestros de baile", se recordó con un suspiro.

Su hermana había enseñado a Kristoff los pasos adecuados y ambos daban vueltas en el salón junto con los demás, su vestido púrpura -de mangas cortas, entallado bajo el busto- se movía sin cesar al girar en el baile. Era una cuadrilla (4) de moda. Los invitados se movían con elegancia en la pequeña pista, los vestidos de seda su unían al dar las vueltas, provocando que un arcoíris se formara. Alrededor del salón más personas hablaban entre ellas, mujeres con resplandecientes vestidos y joyas podían ser vistas charlando entre sí, sobre el nuevo chisme en las ciudades de moda, los nuevos diseñadores o lo cansado de tener que pensar en las quejas que las niñeras darían de sus hijos, sus mejillas con colorete, sus párpados oscurecidos y sus labios brillantes eran otro tema de conversación; los hombres, infundados en sus trajes de gala, lucían sus condecoraciones con orgullo y charlaban sobre política, economía y viajes.

Los músicos se encontraban en una esquina de la sala tocando sus instrumentos con gran ahínco. Los sirvientes, vestidos de librea (5) estaban a la disposición de los invitados, con bandejas llenas de aperitivos y bebidas, resguardando la seguridad muy cerca de las paredes o paseando en las demás habitaciones.

Tras una última mirada se disculpó con el marqués con que conversaba y decidió salir al balcón. Realmente le distraía la actitud del antiguo príncipe de las Islas del Sur. No le había visto mucho después de bajar, pero los comentarios de algunos caballeros le hacían saber que estaba por ahí. Sentía pena por él, pero confiaba que en un futuro pudiera valorar todo lo que presenciaba en el castillo, si bien los ciudadanos de Arendelle le sobrecargaban, ellos eran más sinceros que todos aquellos en la realeza con la que creciera.

Se apoyó en el barandal y aspiró el olor del mar, la brisa otoñal traía la sal del agua y resultaba agradable con la luna en lo alto.

-¿Aburrida, su Majestad? -cuestionó tras de ella la voz conocida del pelirrojo, no había reparado en su presencia.

* * *

Cuando le vio salir casi juró en voz alta, llevaba toda la noche rehuyéndole a ella y lo que le provocaba, por no decir que estaba irritado por el sinfín de comentarios de los invitados.

"¿Ese es el menor de las Islas del Sur?"

"Escuché que quiso matar a la reina"

"¡Que vergüenza para sus doce hermanos!"

"Su difunta madre debe estar sumamente avergonzada de él"

"¿Podrá ser que no aprenda nada de sus hermanos mayores?"

"Está resarciendo los actos que cometió el verano pasado, sólo a él le concierne cuáles fueron", fue lo único que dijo Anna en respuesta a la pregunta de su presencia en el lugar.

El comentario de su ex prometida le había sorprendido enormemente, era una de las pocas que no le atacó, así como unos cuantos conocidos.

"Ella era la indicada para destruirme y decidió no hacerlo", pensó en ese momento mientras observaba el baile actuando de guardia. Decidió entonces salir a refrescarse con la brisa nocturna, y ya tenía suficiente tiempo haciéndolo.

Pero su paz acabó cuando la reina salió a su escondite.

Llevaba observándola unos minutos, concentrada en el astro celeste, hasta que su comentario improvisado le hizo volver a la realidad.

-Hans, no sabía que estabas aquí -respondió Elsa con su calma habitual, pocas veces perdía la compostura.

-No llevo mucho tiempo aquí -le aseguró-, ¿no le apetece bailar?

Ella apretó sus manos y adivinó que algo le perturbaba.

-¿Le preocupa perder el control? -ni él supo por qué le preguntó.

-¡No! -exclamó rápidamente y murmuró algo que no comprendió.

-¿Disculpe?

-Nunca tuve la oportunidad de aprender los bailes de salón -dijo lentamente y la luna le permitió apreciar el color en sus mejillas.

Él entendió que sus poderes no le permitieron aprender lo que toda joven de su edad y rango estaba acostumbrada a conocer.

Un impulso mayor al anterior le hizo preguntar: -¿Le gustaría acompañarme en un baile, su Majestad? -extendió su mano al mismo tiempo que lo decía.

-No hay necesidad de burlarte de mí, Hans -reclamó ella y se cruzó de brazos. Él bajó su mano.

-Le aseguro que no lo estoy haciendo, su Majestad. Lo importante de un baile no es conocer los pasos sino tener un buen guia.

En ese momento sonaron los primeros acordes de un vals.

-¿Me permite, su Majestad? -realizó una reverencia formal y extendió su mano nuevamente.

Tras pensarlo unos momentos, ella le entregó su mano de forma lenta y él le dio un apretón para convencerla. Los acomodó en posición, llevó la mano izquierda de la reina a su hombro derecho y elevó su mano izquierda en lo alto, con su pequeña mano sobre ella, finalmente colocó su gruesa mano derecha en la diminuta cintura. Al sentirla segura, comenzó a hacer los pasos lentamente hasta que ella pudo seguirlos.

Para su desconocimiento, Kristoff les observaba detrás de las puertas de cristal.

Con la pequeña mujer en sus brazos, varios pensamientos recorrieron su cabeza.

Era confortante la sensación de tenerla tan cerca y de esa forma, su cuerpo delgado encajaba perfectamente al de él.

Elsa era una persona fácil de agradar. Y comenzaba a hacerlo.

La reina era compasiva, no le tenía resentimiento, era justa, comprensiva, linda, con unos ojos azules…

Sonaba patético.

¿A quién engañaba?

La reina Elsa le gustaba.

Y eso no era bueno.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 41

-¿Puedo cortejarte Anna? -preguntó Kristoff a la joven de cabello anaranjado el día siguiente del baile, estaban sentados en la azotea del castillo, observando las olas del mar. Al ser medio día se podía ver a algunos pescadores traspasando las entradas de Arendelle, regresaban para el almuerzo.

-¿No estabas haciéndolo ya? -Anna le miró curiosa, con una sonrisa divertida en su cara.

Se sonrojó y llevó una mano a su cabello rubio, lo revolvió levemente.

-Emm, no, digo sí, quería pedírtelo de la forma correcta -dijo con nerviosismo. La joven de cabello anaranjado le dio un beso en su mejilla, cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

-¡Que dulce! Pero no tenías que hacerlo. ¡Yo encantada! -le envolvió con sus delgados brazos.

-Gracias, Anna -susurró y levemente besó su cabeza. Ella se separó abruptamente.

-¡Eso no significa que tú harás todo y me quedaré de brazos cruzados! -exclamó con su entusiasmo habitual.

Ambos rieron.

Así era la mujer de la que estaba enamorado.

Y no la cambiaría por nada.

* * *

Anna caminaba contenta en los pasillos del castillo, giraba cada cierto tiempo y su vestido amarillo claro se extendía a su alrededor.

"Quiero que mi vestido de novia sea blanco y con una larga cola, ¡no!, mejor una pequeña, me enredaré y haré el ridículo", pensó.

Soltó unas risitas.

-¡Hey! -exclamó al sentirse empujada, su caída se vio detenida por una de las paredes. Buscó al culpable.

Pudo ver el uniforme de los sirvientes y una cabellera rojiza que se le hacía familiar.

Hans.

Se alejaba a grandes pasos. Le siguió.

-¡¿Qué te ocurre?! -cuestionó enojada.

¡Ella creía que estaba cambiando y él se comportaba de esa manera! ¡No se había disculpado!

Hans no se detuvo.

Enojada corrió más rápido y le dio alcance antes de llegar a las escaleras. Tomó su brazo y él tuvo que detener sus pasos. Giró.

El pelirrojo le miró de mala manera.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó y abrió los ojos asombrado.

-Lo siento, su Alteza -dijo e hizo una reverencia obligada.

-¡Me empujaste! -gritó-. ¡Sabía que no podías haber cambiado tanto!-. A la chica de cabellos anaranjados le pareció percibir confusión en sus ojos, pero rápidamente desapareció.

-¿Cuándo he hecho eso? -preguntó Hans en tono curioso e irónico ante lo último que le dijo. Parecía que no sólo se refería al empujón.

-¡¿Cuándo?! ¡Hace unos momentos! -reclamó Anna.

-¿Se ha lastimado? -cuestionó observándole de pies a cabeza.

-No -respondió Anna.

-Me alegro -dijo con displicencia-. Discúlpeme, su Alteza.

Realizó una reverencia y rápidamente descendió por las escaleras.

La hija menor de los reyes Adgar e Idun le observó anonadada.

¿Qué le ocurría?

* * *

Elsa leía un libro de poemas llegado de Inglaterra, sorprendentemente tenía un poco de tiempo libre de sus obligaciones. Había resuelto diferentes asuntos relacionados con el reino y sus habitantes y tendría el resto del día para lo que quisiera.

Tomó un pequeño chocolate de la bandeja a su lado, lo saboreó enormemente.

Era una lástima que ni la poesía o su dulce favorito pudieran distraerla de lo que tenía en su mente.

Se estiró en su cama y dejó el pequeño libro sobre su plano estómago.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso anoche Hans? -se preguntó en voz alta y llevó un tercer chocolate a su boca.

El joven que quisiera matarle y robarle su trono no era el mismo que la noche anterior había hecho algo desinteresado por ella.

Llevó su mano izquierda a su mentón.

Hubo un momento a la mitad del vals en que se tensó y al finalizarlo sólo hizo una reverencia y desapareció antes que pudiera agradecerle el gesto. En su cara había percibido frustración. Por la noche le había encontrado cubierto de pies a cabeza con la manta, por lo que no pudo preguntarle qué había ido mal. Durante la mañana él salió rápidamente después que ella desapareció el hielo en su puerta.

-¿Tan mala habré sido como pareja de baile? -reflexionó y negó-. Nunca aplasté su pie y nos movimos en muy buena sincronía. Debe ser otra cosa, ¿pero qué? -instantes después se encogió de hombros-. Cada quien tendrá sus propios problemas, no todo gira alrededor de ti, Elsa.

Pero tenía el presentimiento que sí se trataba de ella.

* * *

El pelirrojo restregó con fuerza la alfombra de la biblioteca y se puso en pie, no había podido dormir tranquilamente, el descubrimiento de la noche anterior le inquietaba. Ella no tenía por qué gustarle, sólo estaba confundido, era una de las personas que desde el comienzo había sido sincera con él, pero que le había dado una oportunidad, por eso creía que le gustaba.

Tal vez sólo era una atracción pasajera, nadie podía negar que la soberana era bella.

"Muy bella en realidad", pensó.

Pateó el balde y el agua se derramó en la alfombra.

No era de caballeros decirlo pero se le escapó el juramento: -¡Maldición!

Debía comenzar de nuevo.

* * *

-Ayer en la fiesta ocurrió algo muy extraño, Olaf -le dijo el rubio al pequeño mientras caminaban por las calles de Arendelle. Miró a un grupo de niños jugar '¡Corre!, que te atrapo (6)'. Sonrió.

-¿Algo extraño? -preguntó Olaf-, ¿qué clase de extraño?, ¿divertido?, ¿interesante?- separó su cabeza de su cuerpo, llegaron a donde Sven y éste apartó la nariz del muñeco como siempre lo hacía.

-Elsa y Hans bailaban juntos -respondió al fin Kristoff.

Olaf abrió sus ojos con admiración.

-Nunca los vi en la pista de baile, ¡yo quería ver bailar a Elsa! -exclamó-. ¡Oh! Te refieres a que estaban solos -dijo con su tono conocedor.

-¡Exacto! Estaban en el balcón y ella dijo que nunca había aprendido a bailar y él sólo le preguntó si quería hacerlo, parecía genuino -reveló Kristoff pensativo. Sus dos compañeros le observaron.

-¿Crees haya alguna mala intención detrás de su cambio de actitud? -preguntó Olaf, triste por su amigo.

-No -respondió el repartidor de hielo-. Creo que él necesita todo lo que ha ganado aquí y está cambiando por eso, aunque él no lo note. Pero, verlos ayer, me hace preguntarme si querrá hacerle daño de nuevo, de otra manera o si es otra cosa.

-Elsa es una mujer de muchas cualidades, cualquiera podría enamorarse de ella -declaró Olaf.

Kristoff asintió, pero seguía haciéndose muchas preguntas.

Todas ellas sin respuesta.

* * *

Hans estaba sentado en la bodega de la despensa, anotó en el papel el número de sacos de azúcar que quedaban y los que se necesitarían encargar para el próximo embarque.

No le gustaba la reina de las nieves.

No podía gustarle.

No tenía por qué gustarle.

Observó los estantes de madera en la habitación, faltaba muy poco para terminar de hacer las cuentas. La próxima semana haría el inventario para lo necesario en invierno.

Empezó a escribir especias en el material amarillento. No llegó a finalizar la palabra.

Tronó los dedos de su mano izquierda.

¡Eso era!

Con una nueva idea tomó otro papel y remojó la pluma en el tintero.

Comenzó a escribir rápidamente. Trazos lentos y cuidados, tal como su institutriz le enseñó cuando era un niño.

Media hora después, alzó el papel con orgullo.

Realizó una sonrisa ladeada.

Ahí estaba la prueba, no le gustaba la reina Elsa.

* * *

3. Imperio. Corte de vestido sujeto al busto.

4. Cuadrilla. Danza de salón popular en el siglo XIX, formada por cuatro bailarines organizados en parejas, que realizaban una formación en cuadrado.

5. Librea. Uniformes de gala que los nobles hacían usar a sus criados, hechos con los colores y adornos que distinguían a su reino.

6. 'Corre, que te atrapo'. Juego en el que una persona persigue a otras y cuando toca a una de ellas, esa persona debe perseguir a los otros, y así sucesivamente. Recibe diferentes denominaciones.

.

¡Hola!

Eso tendrá que ser. Tenía planeado subirlo el martes pero me bloqueé en un párrafo que estoy escribiendo más adelante y decidí dejar de escribir un rato... hubo un momento mientras escribía en que surgió la inspiración y no paré hasta tipear un punto, pero al leerlo no lo encontré muy claro, por lo que tengo que regresar a leer lentamente y analizar lo que escribí, lo haré y cuando suba esa parte les preguntaré si está entendible sino para corregirlo más. Escribir los cambios de una persona llega a ser un poco complicado XD

En fin, volviendo a este capítulo, juro que es en el que se verán más notas al final. El baile era la escena que tenía planeada desde el comienzo de la historia, ¿qué les pareció?, ¿creíble? ¿Cuánto les toma aceptar que alguien les gusta? Bueno, déjenme decirles que en Disney es tiempo récord -hasta se casan a las horas de conocerse-, aquí fueron cuarenta días y sólo es gustar, un poco más apegado a la realidad. Con el final, pues se los aclaro, no sé que dice la lista todavía pero sí saldrá a relucir en el futuro, ¿no han leído historias en las que pasa? Como pudieron leer, ya todos tienen sus dudas y creencias sobre Hans, puedo afirmarles que sí es sincero, no sé hacer papeles de malos -los haría BASTANTE maléficos y no es bonito, ahí si sería un odio puro por un personaje-. En los capítulos que vendrán podrán ver un brinco entre los pensamientos y acciones, lo trato de hacer de la forma más parecida en la que actuamos los seres humanos -créanme, tengo experiencia o reprobaría mis clases :'(-, por lo que en momentos será confuso, ahí es donde les digo que en la parte que voy es difícil.

Supongo que ya me despejé bastante.

Para F, gracias por tus comentarios y espero que no te decepcione el fic. Para Frozen Fan, el sentimiento es mutuo, para mí también es un gusto leerte, tomas tu tiempo en escribir -aunque me gustaría tener una idea si eres ella o él-.

Las respuestas de los reviews con cuenta van por PM.

¡Saludos!

HoeLittleDuck

PD. Cualquier duda, crítica o burla es completamente aceptada, sólo procura firmar con tu nombre para que no sienta que es mi hermana. ¡Disfruten su día!

PD2. Por cierto, he subido un One-shot, los invito a darse una vuelta.

PD3. Les mando un abrazo de Olaf [y y dejo de fastidiar]


	6. Capítulo 5

Enmendar los errores requiere identificar las causas por las que se han cometido. Es esencial analizar si detrás de ellos se esconde un pasado sinuoso. Podemos arrepentirnos por haberlos hecho o volver a repetirlos, pero nunca borrarlos, porque gracias a ellos aprendemos algo nuevo. Nada justifica las faltas graves, pero que vuelvan a ocurrir no es una opción.

Poco a poco un corazón congelado comienza a derretirse. Éste es capaz de atravesar los obstáculos que se han generado en su camino, pero una persona puede ser la clave para que ocurra un verdadero cambio en él. Sólo basta una oportunidad.

* * *

**Disclaimer: En general todo pertenece a Disney y a los respectivos creadores de la historia, todo aquello que reconozcan no me pertenece. Siéntanse libres de dejar una queja si el empleo de ellos no es el correcto.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **_Post-Frozen. Pre-Fiebre. _Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Leve mención de Kristanna. Trato que los personajes sean lo menos OoC posible. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Paso a paso**

Capítulo 5

* * *

.

.

.

Día 44

Elsa y Anna se encontraban en el estudio privado de la primera, la joven de cabellos anaranjados -junto con Kristoff- había planeado pasar un tiempo con los trolls y en las montañas en general; ya Sven estaba incluido para acompañarlos, así que habían invitado a Olaf y extendieron la invitación a su hermana, pero convencerla estaba resultando difícil.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Ven con nosotros! ¡Te divertirás! -exclamó la menor-. ¡Di que sí! ¡Anímate Elsa!

Le miró con sus ojos semi verdes y un gesto tierno en su cara. ¡Elsa no podía resistirse a eso!

-Anna -su hermana suspiró-. No deseo ir a acampar a las montañas.

-¿Por qué?- pronunció aún más su labio inferior.

-No creas que funcionará esta vez, Anna -declaró la rubia con su voz de reina, de manera tajante.

Anna decidió convencerla utilizando otra alternativa.

-¿Es por el castillo de hielo y lo que hiciste? -preguntó y apoyó sus codos en la superficie del escritorio de su hermana.

-No es eso, Anna. Llegaron unos papeles importantes que debo revisar y me llevará toda la semana. Ustedes disfruten de sus días allá afuera.

Elsa movió los papeles mencionados, apilados probablemente llegaban a dos pulgadas (7). La joven de cabellos anaranjados le observó con preocupación.

-¿Necesitas de mi ayuda? -cuestionó aunque sería un estorbo, nunca le agradó esa clase de temas, prefería aquellos que mencionaban los viajes o el aire libre.

-No deseo ofenderte, Anna, pero...

-Yo no sé gran cosa sobre política, no te preocupes, no me ofende. Sólo quería ofrecerte mi ayuda -dijo interrumpiendo las palabras de su hermana mayor.

-Y lo aprecio Anna, espero que se diviertan.

-¡Nos harás falta! -reveló con desánimo.

-Saludas a Marshmallow de mi parte -le pidió Elsa.

-¡Lo haré! -se dirigió a la puerta y detuvo sus pasos-. Por cierto, no dejes que se acerque Hans, desde el día después del baile se encuentra irritable, arruinará tu concentración. Los comentarios no le habrán sentado bien- se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a salir.

-¡Espera! -llamó Elsa con voz extrañada-. ¿Le llamaste Hans?

Anna hizo un par de ademanes con sus manos antes de decir: -Es una larga historia. ¡Nos vemos!

La rubia no pudo preguntarle más.

* * *

-Quisiera discutir con usted la posibilidad de unir a nuestras naciones mediante un contrato matrimonial -repitió Elsa en forma burlona dentro de la soledad de su estudio privado.

Agitó la tercera misiva del gobernante de una pequeña isla no muy lejana a Arendelle, ¡ese hombre no se cansaba de insistir!

-Pero no cambiaré de opinión, Anna ni yo nos casaremos con quien no deseemos.

Estiró sus piernas bajo el escritorio y apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo de su cómoda silla. Leer su correspondencia no le había servido para distraerse de los papeles llegados de algunos países de Europa, concernientes a la situación en el Mediterráneo. Hizo círculos en sus sienes, era muy cansado ser la reina y no tener gran apoyo, su padre tenía a su madre y a sus allegados, su abuelo, también; ellos tuvieron la ventaja de ser hombres y la de haber realizado con su respectivo progenitor tareas conjuntas hasta que sus muertes ocurrieron. Ella no había tenido gran suerte, su padre intentó prepararla para ser la reina y los conocimientos transmitidos los apreciaba enormemente, pero la mayor parte del tiempo el tema a tratar fue el dominio de sus poderes. Crecer en la soledad hacía que no buscara mucho contacto con los otros como para tener consejeros muy cercanos.

Y Anna no tenía gran experiencia o interés.

Por lo cual Elsa se cuestionaba si lo mejor fue apartarse de todo y todos.

Muchas cosas en su vida no las había podido hacer.

No tenía amigos fuera de su familia.

No conocía ciudades famosas.

No había sido cortejada por algún pretendiente.

No asistía ni era invitada a fiestas -por interés personal-.

No buscó aprender a tocar el piano como le habría gustado.

No había acampado bajo las estrellas.

No sabía montar a caballo correctamente.

No corría o hacía cosas inapropiadas dentro del castillo -por lo menos, ya no más-.

No se quedaba en cama ni los días en que se sentía indispuesta.

No compartía sus sentimientos -y problemas- con los demás.

No había bailado.

-Espera Elsa, eso sí lo has hecho -se dijo y sonrió.

Lo extraño de eso era que lo pudo hacer gracias a la persona menos esperada.

Aquel que a partir de esa noche no le dirigía más que dos o tres palabras de cortesía. Ni ella misma lo entendía, se había portado muy bien con él y le pagaba de esa forma. Se sentía un poco enfadada con Hans, había comenzado a dar progresos en relación con su víctima principal -que era ella-, ¡todavía debía pedirle disculpas por lo que había hecho!

¿Y si realmente no llegaba a sentir arrepentimiento y sólo era un acto?

"No saques conclusiones precipitadas Elsa", se regañó. La noche del baile una parte de Hans le agradó, fue criado como caballero y se comportó como tal, a pesar de la repulsión hacia el evento y sus tareas en él o, en general, a su estancia en el castillo. Poco a poco comenzaba a actuar de forma diferente, pero no podía estancarse, ése no era el propósito de todo.

Una mínima parte de ella se sentía identificada con el pelirrojo y quería darle la oportunidad de ver lo maravilloso del mundo y la gente en él, Hans también tenía personas que le amaban.

Abrió uno de los cajones que mantenía con llave, extrajo la carta de Iain Wsterguard -que llevaba tiempo guardada ahí- y la observó detenidamente.

Las palabras que Anna dijera momentos atrás le habían hecho pensar.

Todavía no estaba decepcionada de él, pero se aseguraría que al final el verdadero Hans surgiera.

Era su pequeño objetivo personal, en virtud a que gracias a él un gran acto de amor pudo salir de su escondite y acabar con el invierno que rodeaba su vida y la de su hermana.

Inconscientemente, él había sido el causante.

Además, ella todavía tenía una tarea que cumplir.

Llegado el momento.

Sólo esperaba que el verdadero Hans no fuera el ser ruin que pretendió asesinarla y actuó de forma cruel con Anna.

Tragó saliva.

Guardó la carta y cerró nuevamente el cajón.

Debía proceder con cautela.

* * *

Hans se alegró de que aquellos tres días la mayor parte del tiempo le hubieran mantenido lejos del castillo. Llevaba todo ese período evitando cruzarse con la reina, a excepción de las noches y las mañanas, cuando ella iba a hacer su rutina con la ventana y la puerta. La lista que guardaba celosamente en el bolsillo de su pantalón no había servido de mucho. Claro que le recordó su propósito de vengarse, pero comenzaba a creer que era ilógico hacerlo y eso no estaba bien.

En su cabeza tenía una gran confusión, la tontería de que le gustaba la reina provocaba que dejara de pensar objetivamente, lo cual no era muy bueno para sus planes.

"Planes que no has empezado Hans", se recordó y llevó una mano a su cabello rojizo.

¡¿Por qué no podía continuar con su objetivo de vengar las humillaciones que le hacían?!

Siendo justo con los habitantes, las tareas eran demasiadas, pero -sin contar aquella vez en que dañó el vidrio de la relojería- ninguna de las veces había sido tratado de mala forma. No le agradaba a las personas de Arendelle, mas el único motivo era que intentó matar a su reina -no estaban enterados de lo ocurrido con Anna-.

En momentos exageraba al pensar que las actitudes para con él eran las mismas que se le tenían a un perro vagabundo; por el contrario, para todos él era un ser humano y, si bien habían burlas, no podía quejarse. Los ciudadanos de Arendelle eran buenas personas.

"¡Ahí vas otra vez Hans!", el pensamiento reflejó su frustración.

Suspiró y observó las calles de la pequeña ciudad, los niños corrían y jugaban unos con otros, un anciano transportaba leche en una pequeña carreta sujeta a un burro, los pequeños locales estaban abiertos, la gente caminaba y platicaba por el camino. Arendelle era muy pacífico y no era difícil sentirse aceptado, tal vez por eso no habían juzgado tan mal a la reina.

"¡¿Por qué todos tus pensamientos tienen que volver a ella?!", reclamó en su cabeza.

Su confusión era inmensa, necesitaba mantenerse ocupado para no pensar en asuntos a los que no le convenía introducirse.

Terminó de acomodar la última manzana en la pila, con cuidado colocó el letrero con el precio y contempló su trabajo.

"Nada mal Hans", halagó.

Iba a comenzar a dirigirse al fondo del puesto cuando reparó en algo que no había visto antes. A unos cuantos pasos de la frutería dos ancianos jugaban con un tablero colocado sobre un barril. Era extraño ver a personas realizando esa actividad a la mitad del día y, principalmente, en las calles.

No recordaba la última vez que había jugado en una partida de ajedrez. Era una actividad que disfrutaba mucho y para la cual tenía gran dominio, le parecía una lástima no poder seguir haciéndola.

Lentamente se fue acercando, observó que el anciano de sombrero gris rascó su cabeza y movió su pieza oscura -no actuando de la manera adecuada-, claramente no se había percatado que con un movimiento podría ganar, pero por la mirada calculadora del otro anciano de bigote blanco -que parecía mayor a su contrincante-, éste si lo sabía.

"Que mal se ve esa mirada", reflexionó en su cabeza, recordando las muchas veces que la había realizado.

-Mejor hubiéramos jugado cartas, Grim, así estuviéramos más parejos, sabes que no soy bueno en esta cosa -dijo el hombre que controlaba las piezas oscuras, señalando el tablero-, perderé mi tallado de forma vergonzosa, ya lo había ganado de la manera correcta hace unos años, no puedes hacer eso.

El mencionado sonrió malicioso y juguetón.

"Con que sólo quiere beneficiarse a sí mismo"

Miró el movimiento de la pieza clara. Perfecto.

-Mueva a la dama cuatro casillas al frente, sobre la diagonal derecha- aconsejó en voz alta, Grim dirigió sus ojos negros hacia él con asombro, sintiéndose descubierto. El otro hombre le vio rápidamente e hizo lo que le pidió.

-Jaque mate- anunció Grim tras un suspiro y el anciano del sombrero miró a ambos. Hans asintió.

-Gana usted, el rey no tiene escapatoria -confirmó con una sonrisa ladeada.

-¡Muchas gracias! -respondió emocionado el anciano, con ojos brillantes.

-Ahora podrán jugar cartas y que gane el mejor, ¿no le parece, Grim?- el anciano bajó la cabeza y asintió momentos después.

-Estás en lo correcto, muchacho- le agradeció a su manera el hombre mayor.

El pelirrojo inclinó su cabeza hacia los dos hombres y mientras se acercaba al dueño del puesto pensó en lo irónico de la escena de momentos antes.

Decirle a alguien que hiciera lo correcto.

Tenía que seguir sus propios consejos.

Se detuvo.

"Acabo de pensar que…"

-Me hace mal estar en este lugar -expresó en voz baja.

* * *

-¡Nos veremos en seis o siete días! -le dijo Olaf a su amigo al encontrarlo en la ciudad.

Hans le observó con una ceja interrogante.

El pequeño llevó su ramita a su cabeza hecha de nieve. Tenía mucho interés en las palabras de Kristoff, ¿era posible que Hans llegara a enamorarse de Elsa?

Cuando lo pensaba detenidamente, sí lo era. Su amiga era una mujer maravillosa, pero una relación así no progresaría, no todavía. Además, que el chico de las patillas tuviera sentimientos hacia ella no significaba que serían correspondidos, quizá no tan pronto, sería un poco raro que tras un mes de su llegada Elsa haya desarrollado algo más que compasión por la persona que quiso asesinarle.

Quizá con el tiempo y si Hans hacía a un lado alguna de las malas actitudes que tenía todavía.

-Has estado fuera del castillo en estos días, Hans.

-Considero que hay tareas que cumplir con la gente de aquí -reveló sarcástico el pelirrojo y se encogió de hombros.

Olaf amplió su sonrisa ante el significado de la respuesta. ¡Se estaba mezclando mucho más con las personas!

-¡Anna, Kristoff, Sven y yo acamparemos en las montañas! -exclamó con emoción.

-¿Y su Majestad? -preguntó Hans con curiosidad.

Había caído en la trampa.

-Se quedará en el castillo -anunció con tristeza genuina.

-¿No le gustaría acompañarlos?

-Tiene obligaciones que cumplir, el deber de un rey es siempre hacer lo mejor para su pueblo.

-Aun cuando no sea lo mejor para sí mismo -completó Hans en voz baja-. Un rey no debe ser egoísta, tienes razón, Olaf.

-¿En qué tengo razón?

-Tus palabras son muy sabias. Que disfruten su viaje, Olaf.

El joven de las patillas comenzó a alejarse.

-¡¿Me darás un abrazo?! -preguntó por enésima vez. Hans volteó, sonrió de lado y negó.

La próxima vez sería.

Le hubiera gustado saber lo que recorrió su cabeza.

-¡Olaf! -llamó Anna, enfundada en ropas de viaje-, ¿estás listo?

El mencionado dirigió su cabeza hacia el sonido.

-Las montañas de nuevo… recorreremos -comenzó a crear una canción.

* * *

Después de cambiarse, Hans se recostó en la cama con los brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza.

Los sucesos del último mes le tenían pensando, las conversaciones y sus pensamientos de ese día le tenían intrigado…

Escuchó los pasos de Elsa y fingió estar dormido.

La rubia entró silenciosamente en la habitación y sin él percatarse colocó la protección en la ventana, se acercó a donde se encontraba acostado y llamó con su melodiosa voz: -Hans.

Se mantuvo quieto y le escuchó suspirar. Elsa movió la manta que cubría la cama y extrajo la colcha con que amanecía cubierto en las mañanas. Reconoció el sonido de ella al ser extendida en el aire y después sintió que el material suave se posaba sobre él.

Momentos después los pasos comenzaron a alejarse de él, la puerta se cerró, por lo que quedó inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Las acciones de Elsa era lo último que necesitaba. Había confirmado sus sospechas, ella era quien se preocupaba por él durante las noches.

Sonrió sinceramente en mucho tiempo.

Se sentía tan bien que alguien humano se preocupara por él.

Golpeó su cabeza contra la almohada. Quiso gritar.

Pero no de alegría.

Su mente estaba rebosando de información.

Sus creencias, sus acciones y su vida entera se peleaban con los sucesos en Arendelle.

A ese paso terminaría en el Bedlam (8) de Londres.

Le recorrió un escalofrío.

Dedicaría otro momento a reordenar sus ideas.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 48

Su hermana y Olaf llevaban fuera cuatro días y ya comenzaba a sentir parte de la soledad a la que muchos años estuvo acostumbrada. Desde que había descongelado Arendelle no había pasado día en que no los hubiera visto o hablado.

Comenzaba a sentir la imperiosa necesidad de platicar con alguien, sí hablaba con Kai, con Gerda, con Ang, con Beth y otros sirvientes, pero quería tener una conversación profunda y ninguno de ellos querría dársela, no estaban interesados o tenían poco tiempo.

Elsa se sentó de manera informal en el asiento frente a su escritorio y detuvo el impulso de apoyar sus pies en el que se encontraba vacío, estaba sola, pero aquella no era la actitud que una reina debía tener.

Miró su mano, hizo un pequeño copo de nieve y comenzó a intercambiarlo de una palma a la otra. Estaba aburrida de leer correspondencia sin final y de no tener con quien conversar sobre ella. Quería diversión o hacer algo fuera de la rutina.

Habían pasado muchos años sin que hiciera algo sumamente divertido y ansiaba realizarlo.

Suspiró profundamente.

-Hubieras ido con ellos -dijo arrepentida la reina. Sin embargo, tenía el presentimiento que en algunos momentos las carabinas -Sven y Olaf- perderían de vista a los dos jóvenes enamorados. Si hubiera ido, Anna se habría sentido obligada a permanecer gran tiempo con ella y quería que también disfrutara momentos con Kristoff.

El rubio no le molestaba, quizá no era de su clase, pero era educado -hasta cierto punto-, protector, trabajador y se notaba que quería a su hermana, además había sido criado por los trolls, si albergaba malas intenciones ellos lo sabrían. Anna estaría bien con él, probablemente en algún momento sería arrebatada de su lado, pero así debía ser si quería que fuera feliz.

Unos golpes en la puerta le interrumpieron en sus cavilaciones.

-Adelante.

Era Hans, con una bandeja de té y un platillo de emparedados de pepino.

-Le traje lo que ordenó, su Majestad -anunció con su voz grave, agradable sin el matiz burlón que a veces usaba y que desde hace un día no se le escuchaba completamente -por lo menos lo que ella había escuchado-.

-Muchas gracias, déjalo sobre la mesilla central.

-¿Necesita algo más, su Majestad? -cuestionó el pelirrojo.

-Ahora que lo mencionas -titubeó un segundo-, ¿querrías sentarte unos momentos?

Señaló el sofá frente a la mesilla de té y él se movió incómodo. Pareció decidirse porque se ubicó en el asiento.

* * *

A Hans, la petición de la reina le pareció extraña.

"Prometiste no pensar en las acciones de nadie, Hans"

Era cierto, en la mañana del día anterior, mientras cepillaba a Sitron, había decidido vivir el día a día y dejar de analizar cada cosa que hacía o veía, tenía que empezar a disfrutar, si los pensamientos vengativos llegaban a su cabeza, pues los seguiría, pero si no era así los dejaría pasar. La decisión fue muy difícil de tomar, pero era por su bien. No podía pasar cada minuto pensando en cada minucioso acto, tenía que aprovechar que oficialmente ya no era de la realeza y que sus acciones causarían consecuencias.

Debía comenzar a vivir.

No tenía idea alguna de para qué, cómo o por qué, pero estaba harto de seguir anhelos tontos o cumplir con ideas preconcebidas sobre él.

Quería descubrir quién era realmente.

Sin título.

Sin riquezas.

Sin ambiciones.

Sin rencores.

Por muy difícil que pareciera.

Sería un trabajo duro, pero confiaba en los resultados. No sería perfecto, pero algo bueno tenía que obtener de Arendelle. El trono ya no sería suyo, no se atrevía a pensar en nadie más adecuado que la reina -y los herederos que ella tuviera-, pero debía cuestionarse qué quería.

Hasta el momento no tenía respuestas, pero en un futuro las habría.

Por lo que sólo viviría día con día, como llegaran a él.

De cualquier manera, eso no quería decir que no se extrañara con las acciones de otros.

Miró a la reina interrogante. Desde días atrás no se dirigía a ella de la misma forma que antes, comenzaba a extrañar el pequeño contacto que tenían.

-¿Ocurre algo, su Majestad? -cuestionó con interés, en la cara de la rubia podía notar el aburrimiento y hasta cierto punto le daba gracia la manera en que, momentáneamente, apretaba su labio inferior. Con su dedo índice hacía trazos en cualquier superficie, su pierna, su brazo, el escritorio, el papel. Siempre que la veía aburrida o nerviosa, ella lo estaba haciendo. Pero no cualquiera se percataba de ello. Era muy entretenido poder apreciar las pocas reacciones de la reina, ella era siempre tan formal, tan elegante, pero escondía una niña interior, quizá la que había sido guardada por culpa de sus poderes.

Un ser muy intrigante tenía frente a sí. Le gustaría poder entenderla.

Le pareció ver que sus labios se movían.

"¿Habrá dicho algo?"

Ella se movió hasta el otro sillón frente a la mesilla, acomodó pulcramente su vestido naranja al sentarse. Dejó ambas manos sobre sus piernas.

"Siempre tan correcta", pensó.

-¿Me escuchaste, Hans? -cuestionó.

-Discúlpeme su Majestad, pero no lo he hecho.

Ella rió brevemente y sus ojos brillaron con gracia. Sonrió de lado. Sí que era intrigante esa mujer.

Observó cómo apartó el flequillo de su cara con una mano, mientras que en la otra sostenía un objeto brillante. Lo miró detenidamente.

-Es un copo de nieve -aclaró ella y lo alzó.

El ademán le permitió apreciar la forma del objeto de hielo, que al moverlo podía reflejar el sol que entraba por la ventana y formar un arcoíris de colores. Muy bello -el frío de Elsa permitía que no se derritiera-.

Sin embargo, el ademán también le ayudó a admirar las delicadas manos de la reina. Manos que había tenido entre las suyas unas noches atrás, manos que se dedicaban a cubrirle por las noches para no enfriarse, manos que escondían un poder enorme.

Sus manos no debían mancillarse con actividades como las que él hacía o hizo. Fue indicado el momento en que le detuvo en su castillo de hielo.

Podía alegrarse por ello.

-Realmente estás distraído, Hans -le dijo Elsa y volvió a sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento mucho, su Majestad -se disculpó de nuevo.

* * *

-Preguntaba si estás muy ocupado en estos momentos -repitió Elsa por tercera vez. Más que enfadarse le daba gracia la distracción del joven. Le hubiera gustado saber lo que estaba pensando. Él parpadeó.

Hans llevó una de sus gruesas manos al borde de sus patillas y con su índice se rascó.

-¿Gustas un emparedado? -preguntó al ver que no respondía. Le observó titubear.

-Te aseguro que el cocinero prepara demasiados para mí -él se decidió entonces y tomó uno de ellos, ella hizo lo propio.

-¿Té para acompañarlo? -preguntó y él negó, pero le interrumpió antes de que ella se inclinara a servirse.

-No debería hacerlo usted, su Majestad -cabeceó divertida ante las acciones del pelirrojo.

-¿Entonces? -él le miró tras servir el té en la pequeña taza blanca de porcelana.

Alzó sus cejas como para indicar que era sobre la pregunta anterior.

-Eh, sí, tengo algunas tareas que hacer en el pueblo, pero si su Majestad desea algo lo cumpliré y procederé con los demás encargos -respondió tras pensarlo unos momentos.

Su formalidad casi le hizo soltar una carcajada.

No era nada aburrido su sujeto de análisis.

Aunque le recordaba a ella.

"¿Así me comporto gran parte del tiempo?", se interrogó.

Observó las pequeñas bolsas bajo los ojos color esmeralda. Por lo menos era una prueba de lo que hacía, por lo demás su cuerpo no mostraba muchos cambios.

"Si le miras detenidamente, quizá sí lo hagas"

-¿Cómo describirías tu tiempo en Arendelle? -cuestionó tras unos momentos en silencio. Acercó el borde de la taza a sus labios y bebió.

Menta.

Sabría delicioso con chocolate.

Miró detenidamente a Hans. En definitiva sí tenía pocos cambios, sus hombros se veían ligeramente anchos y la camisa del uniforme marcaba sus brazos. Sus manos tenían algunos arañazos y moretones, pero nada de lo cual preocuparse. A pesar de todo seguía luciendo apuesto.

No podía negarlo.

Su hermana no tenía malos gustos.

Pero claro, él era consciente de lo guapo que era, eso explicaba lo arrogante de su actitud.

* * *

La pregunta sorprendió a Hans y pensó en la manera de responderla.

-Agradable, su Majestad. Aprecio su generosidad y la de sus habitantes -dijo en tono mesurado. Ella no pareció convencerse, pero se encogió de hombros.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, Hans -Elsa mordió de nuevo el pequeño emparedado y un poco quedó en la comisura de su labio. Un cosquilleo en su mano le hizo darse cuenta a Hans que limpiárselo hubiera sido grato.

Ella tomó una servilleta de tela y le quitó la tentación de sus ojos. Se mantuvieron en silencio por unos minutos, él quería preguntarle cosas, pero no se atrevía.

-¿Qué te gusta, Hans? -preguntó la reina de repente. "Tú", susurró una voz en su cabeza.

Se tensó.

En su mente recorrieron diferentes formas para poder evitar responderle.

Sonó el reloj indicando la una. Estupendo.

Se puso de pie abruptamente.

-Me temo que no puedo seguir con usted, debo retirarme, que tenga buen día su Majestad.

Ella le miró curiosa y asintió.

Realizó la acostumbrada reverencia y se aproximó a la salida.

"Es mejor la huida, Hans", justificó en su mente.

* * *

La rubia observó al pelirrojo salir apresuradamente de la habitación.

-¿Qué hubo de malo en mi pregunta? -cuestionó para sí. Terminó de comer el pequeño emparedado.

Lo pensó durante unos momentos.

-Sólo quería hacer conversación.

Ahí se fue su último intento de plática.

-Bueno Elsa, tendrás que seguir con los papeles.

Caminó hacia su escritorio y tomó las hojas amarillentas, con sellos de diferentes reinos. Se sentó nuevamente en el sofá.

-Y todavía es la una de la tarde -dijo con una mueca de desagrado, mirando hacia el reloj.

* * *

7. Pulgada. Medida equivalente al hueso en la punta del pulgar, es utilizada frecuentemente en algunos lugares. Son 25,4 mm o 2.54 cm, por lo que dos de ella serían cinco centímetros.

8. Bedlam. Hospital Real de Bethlem. Es un antiguo hospital psiquiátrico en Londres, su apodo quiere decir casa de locos. Conocido en esos siglos por las pésimas condiciones en que se trataba a los internos.

.

**¡Hola, hola! *agita la mano alegremente***

**¿Cómo se encuentran? Espero que perfectamente. Tardé una semana en subir capítulo y al parecer sólo es de relleno -aunque no del todo-. Fue algo curioso lo que ocurrió, el jueves tenía pensado subirlo y me entretuve escribiendo un one-shot en la página de los Juegos del Hambre -al que por cierto les invito a pasar si les llama la trilogía-, el viernes lo iba a subir antes de ir al cine, pero unos veinte minutos antes tuve una especie de 'revelación' y me detuvo en subir el capítulo. ¿Por qué?, porque la revelación está relacionada con algo que agregaré en el futuro y este capítulo no iba a ser de la forma en que se los presenté sino diferente. En fin, me dediqué el sábado a corregir y esperar que al final la historia tenga lógica. Por lo que ¡tada! aquí está el capítulo cinco.**

**Así que ya tienen dos cositas que reclamar, la lista -a la cual no he llegado en lo que tengo avanzado- y un pequeño detalle que mencioné en este capítulo, les dejo con la duda y pueden buscarlo :D **

**En relación a la parte romance de la clasificación, sí llegaré a ella, pero primero debe ser el género H/C. Yo solita me condené al subir primero Fiebre, porque debo escribir en base a lo que ya plasmé en esa historia *jala sus cabellos*. **

**Ya saben cualquier reclamación, duda, aclaración o simple comentario para hacerme sonreír, son súper aceptados, sólo déjenlos en el recuadrito de abajito. **

**Frozen Fan. ¡Gracias! ¿Es curioso, no? Pero no sólo ocurre en este fandom, lo que más abunda en son mujeres, no excluyo a los hombres -que por cierto escriben muy buenas historias-. Creo que en pequeñas líneas no te digo todo lo que quiero, comenzaré a dejarte mis respuestas en mi perfil para la próxima vez :) -Yo también me excedo en el largo de mis comentarios-.**

**Les mando un abrazo enorme a tooooodos.**

**Disfruten el día en que leyeron y los que vengan después de él.**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**HoeLittleDuck**


	7. Capítulo 6

Enmendar los errores requiere identificar las causas por las que se han cometido. Es esencial analizar si detrás de ellos se esconde un pasado sinuoso. Podemos arrepentirnos por haberlos hecho o volver a repetirlos, pero nunca borrarlos, porque gracias a ellos aprendemos algo nuevo. Nada justifica las faltas graves, pero que vuelvan a ocurrir no es una opción.

Poco a poco un corazón congelado comienza a derretirse. Éste es capaz de atravesar los obstáculos que se han generado en su camino, pero una persona puede ser la clave para que ocurra un verdadero cambio en él. Sólo basta una oportunidad.

* * *

**Disclaimer: En general todo pertenece a Disney y a los respectivos creadores de la historia, todo aquello que reconozcan no me pertenece. Siéntanse libres de dejar una queja si el empleo de ellos no es el correcto.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **_Post-Frozen. Pre-Fiebre. _Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Leve mención de Kristanna. Trato que los personajes sean lo menos OoC posible. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Paso a paso**

Capítulo 6

* * *

Anna se sentó en las escaleras del castillo de hielo que su hermana construyó la noche de su coronación. Observó a la distancia y recordó la última vez en que había estado en ese lugar. Que diferente era en ese momento.

-Extraño a Elsa -dijo en voz baja.

-Yo también- reveló Olaf a su lado, no notó el momento en que había llegado.

-¿Llevas largo tiempo aquí? -cuestionó y le dirigió una mirada.

-Lo suficiente como para observar que algo te preocupa. ¿Qué es, Anna?

-Es sólo que me hubiera gustado tener a Elsa aquí, ¿sabes?, ella y yo perdimos mucho tiempo al vernos separadas por un minúsculo accidente, provocado por mí. Quizá no tuvimos contacto real en estos años, pero siempre supe que la tenía a unas puertas de mí. Ahora la estoy sintiendo muy lejos, aunque me agrada estar aquí con ustedes. No tenemos que pasar todo el tiempo juntas…

-Pero ahora no te puedes sentir muy contenta disfrutando sin tenerla aquí -concluyó Olaf.

Asintió.

El pequeño colocó su manita en la de ella.

-Elsa quiere que tú estés feliz, si hubiera podido nos habría acompañado, pero sus obligaciones están ahí. Disfruta por ella, como ella habría querido y al llegar cuéntale cómo te sentiste, para planear algo juntas la próxima vez, sólo las dos.

Abrazó con fuerza a su amiguito.

-Yo también te quiero -percibió la voz estrangulada del muñeco.

-Lo siento -dijo separándose.

-¿En qué más pensabas? -preguntó Olaf y lo miró fijamente.

Suspiró.

-La dejamos en el castillo con Hans -le reveló finalmente.

-¿Qué con él? -indagó su amigo observando sus dedos.

-¿Y si trata de hacerle daño a Elsa? -emitió con preocupación.

"No me lo perdonaría", admitió en su mente.

Olaf se acercó, observó a los lados en busca de alguien invisible, llevó una de sus pequeñas ramas cerca de su cara y le dijo confidentemente: -Créeme, no lo hará.

Le miró anonadada.

"¿Qué sabrá?" Abrió la boca para preguntar pero Kristoff apareció de repente.

-¡Es tan maravilloso! Lo repito, realmente quiero llorar.

Sven -que con esfuerzo de los tres pudo ascender-, se asomó tras de él y asintió.

Sonrió hacia el rubio y le dirigió una mirada de reojo al pequeño muñeco.

En otro momento sería.

* * *

"¿Qué te gusta Hans?", se preguntó el pelirrojo esa misma noche mientras se vestía, tras asearse.

Incluso esa era una pregunta difícil. Introdujo su mano derecha en el agujero de la camisa de dormir.

-¿Qué es lo que me gusta? Y que la respuesta no sea ella -reflexionó en voz baja.

Cuatro o tres meses atrás hubiera dicho que el poder, el renombre, las miradas de admiración de la gente al verle pasar, los suspiros de las mujeres al estar cerca de ellas, la envidia de los demás caballeros cuando llegaba a alguna carrera o competencia, el respeto de los guardias y meseros en los clubes que solía frecuentar, la manera en que los tripulantes del barco a su cargo obedecían sus órdenes, y otras cosas semejantes, como la codicia en los ojos de los progenitores de hijas casaderas.

Pero creía que esa ya no era la respuesta correcta.

En realidad, nada de eso realmente no era de gran gusto, sólo demostraba que estaba un escalón más arriba que los otros y por eso le trataban de esa forma. Si en la actualidad se acercaba a todos ellos, ninguna de esas cosas estaría presente y no le causaba gran sentimiento alguno no tenerlas.

Sin embargo, no tenía una respuesta precisa para la pregunta de Elsa.

Terminó de vestirse y se acomodó en la cama, inconscientemente no se cubrió con la manta. Se quedó dormido rápidamente, aún con la pregunta en sus pensamientos.

Pero llegó a sentir el confort de la manta caliente.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 51

Anna y Olaf llegaban por la tarde, a Elsa le parecía increíble que los días desde su partida hubieran terminado. Se propuso invitar, no, proponerle a Kristoff que su hermana y él permanecieran en el castillo si llegaban a casarse -pero lo haría más adelante, claro, no quería espantar al rubio-. Le parecía muy egoísta, pero no podían quitarle a su hermana cuando recientemente la había recuperado, era una de sus pocas compañías.

-Además el castillo tiene muchas habitaciones -le dijo al espejo.

Ató una cinta rosa al final de su trenza, en combinación con su vestido. Le parecía extraño portar ese color, ya que era el acostumbrado por su hermana. ¡Pero ese día estaba muy feliz!

Caminó hacia las puertas en el balcón de su cuarto, salió y admiró el acogedor ambiente de otoño. Aspiró aire fresco y se repitió que ese día tendría a sus personas favoritas de nuevo en casa. Ni siquiera los papeles apilados en su escritorio disminuían su alegría.

Entró a la habitación, traspasó la puerta principal y se encaminó a los aposentos de Hans.

* * *

-Hans -escuchó una voz que le llamaba.

El mencionado se estiró y acomodó en la cama. Apretó la manta alrededor de sí, pero sintió calor, así que la hizo a un lado.

-Hans -ahí iba otra vez, la voz melodiosa llamándole.

Movió un brazo para apartar el lugar de donde el sonido provenía. Escuchó unas risas melódicas.

-Hans -le pareció reconocer la hermosa voz, era semejante a la de…

Sintió un toque frío en su nariz.

…Elsa.

-Hans -repitió ella al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos. Frente a sí tenía los orbes azules de la reina.

Creyó sentir su cara enrojecer.

-Su Majestad -dijo pausadamente. Ella se alejó de la cama y se cruzó de brazos divertida.

Comenzó a incorporarse.

La rubia sonreía.

-¿Buenos días? -preguntó observando la luz que entraba por la ventana.

-Deberías decir buenas tardes, Hans -ella dejó escapar una risa de sus delgados labios, si pretendía mostrarse inflexible, fallaba estrepitosamente.

-¿Buenas tar… -se levantó de la cama de golpe y se enredó con la sábana, lo que provocó que cayera y que Elsa soltara una carcajada.

¡Se había quedado dormido por primera vez en su vida!

Ni siquiera recordaba en qué soñaba.

Desde su posición en el suelo, con la cara sonrojada, observó a la reina mientras reía a carcajadas. Acababa de recordar con qué soñaba o con quién, para ser más exacto.

Reprimió una sonrisa y formó en su cara una mueca irónica.

-Alguien se despertó muy alegre el día de hoy, ¿no lo cree su Majestad? -el sarcasmo inundaba su voz.

Ella rió un poco más y no le quedó más que desenredar la sábana y ponerse de pie. Comenzó a doblar la manta marrón y a acomodar la cama mientras ella paraba de reír, aunque a una parte de él le agradaba el sonido.

"Acuérdate de la lista Hans", se regañó mentalmente.

Dejó arreglada la cama, se lavó la cara y comenzó a afeitarse, después saldría por el agua para asearse, la noche anterior sólo había dejado la suficiente para su rostro.

Ella terminó de reír y miró su cara. Seguramente percibió la irritación en ella.

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Negarás que es gracioso? -por poco y sonreía ante las palabras de la gobernante de Arendelle. Le ignoró y pasó por última vez la cuchilla en su mentón. En el espejo comprobó que estaba listo y la vio a través de él.

Ella todavía permanecía en la habitación, observándole. Quiso preguntarle qué le pareció tan interesante o si necesitaba algo, pero otra cuestión le atraía de mayor forma.

-Realmente se nota alegre el día de hoy, su Majestad -expresó con su acostumbrada voz grave.

Ella sonrió aún más, si es que era posible.

-Hoy regresan al castillo mi hermana y mis amigos -respondió en tono suave.

-Lo siento, no lo recordaba -agregó él. Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos.

-Me iré para que te alistes y no te preocupes por la tardanza, es la primera vez que la tienes. Nos vemos -se despidió con jovialidad la reina.

Hans le observó retirarse de sus aposentos. Tomó sus ropas y salió rumbo a la habitación con la bañera, necesitaba eliminar la pereza.

Había sido extraño el intercambio.

* * *

Elsa salió de la habitación del pelirrojo con una sonrisa divertida. Podía jurar que Hans estuvo a punto de sonreír mientras se afeitaba.

Había sido tan graciosa la escena.

Recorrió los pasillos y pensó que era la primera vez que se divertía en una semana. Anna y Olaf le hacían mucha falta.

Aunque Hans demostraba ser alguien con quien podría divertirse. En sus ojos se percibía una gracia como la que tenía su hermana. Debajo de toda su hostilidad se podía encontrar, como ya iba perdiendo un poco de su enojo era posible notar que tenía una parte juguetona; pensándolo mejor, recordaba que en el día de su coronación un guardia le comentó que le pareció haber visto a su hermana y un joven de cabellos rojizos recorriendo el castillo de forma inapropiada.

"¿Qué haces pensando así?", se preguntó y se encogió de hombros. Hans no se prestaría para nada de eso, él sólo quería irse. Aunque en el proceso de hacerlo otras cosas eran las que se iban.

Dejó esos pensamientos para otro momento.

Ese día todavía comenzaba.

* * *

Hans observó a las hermanas abrazarse en el vestíbulo del castillo y una parte de él sintió envidia ante el genuino afecto entre ambas hermanas. Sólo eran dos pero su vínculo era mucho más fuerte que el que él compartía con sus hermanos, incluso cuando la mayor parte del tiempo degustaban los alimentos en la misma mesa y permanecían en las mismas habitaciones.

Otra parte de él sintió anhelo. Anna y Elsa habían permanecido tantos años alejadas la una de la otra y estaban reconstruyendo su relación fraternal de una forma maravillosa. Pensó unos momentos en la valentía y amor de Anna para ir a buscar a su hermana cuando nadie más creía en la bondad de ella.

Se cuestionaba si alguno de sus hermanos lo haría por él.

Pensándolo detenidamente, él también tenía la culpa de la situación con su familia. No todos los momentos fueron malos con ellos, eran muy distintos los trece y conforme crecían cada uno seguía su propio camino y él, al verlos, no podía más que apartarse al apreciar que nada de lo que hacía estaba en consonancia con ellos.

Suspiró.

Una buena habían armado.

Su hermano, al mandarle a Arendelle, había hecho lo que creía mejor. Darle su espacio, el que tanto había 'buscado' en años pasados. Aunque también tenían mucho que aprender como familia. Era una lástima que fueran tan parecidos a su difunto padre, que seguramente se alejó de él debido al recuerdo que le traía de su madre.

Sin embargo, todavía no era muy tarde, pero les tomaría tiempo tener un acercamiento.

Sonrió con tristeza antes de irse, dirigiendo una mirada hacia la reina, que abrazaba a Olaf.

* * *

Elsa abrazó a Olaf con fuerza, los extrañaba tanto.

Pero algo más recorrió su mente, momentos atrás había observado intrigada a Hans, de la misma forma en que Kristoff lo había mirado. Ambos habían compartido una mirada perspicaz, el pelirrojo lidiaba con sus propios demonios y tenía que salir adelante, era decisión suya si lo hacía en soledad o compañía.

Por experiencia la reina sabía que la primera era una opción muy dolorosa, pero no tenía la suficiente intimidad con el pelirrojo como para determinar si él aceptaría su consejo.

Se separó de su amiguito y con alegría les dijo: -¡Tenemos que celebrar su regreso!

Anna aplaudió feliz y Olaf elevó su cabeza sonriendo.

-¡Suena excelente! -concedió su creación infantil.

-Eh, yo les dejaré solos -dijo Kristoff, dando unos pasos hacia la puerta.

Se acercó a él y tomó su brazo.

-Tú estás invitado, Sven también, aunque no dentro -expresó con felicidad.

-No quisiéramos molestar, su Majestad -aseguró el joven rubio.

-No lo harán, Anna y Olaf los aprecian mucho y yo no he olvidado lo que hicieron por mí, por nosotras, el verano pasado -lo arrastró con ella.

Anna rió.

-Permítame decírselo su Majestad, pero es muy semejante a Anna.

Los cuatro rieron.

-Puedes llamarme Elsa, Kristoff.

Se dirigieron al comedor.

* * *

-¡Entonces los trolls empezaron a cantar una canción muy bonita! -exclamó Olaf.

Anna se sonrojó al recordar la interpretación de los trolls, muy parecida a la que hicieron cuando comenzó a congelarse. Seguramente Kristoff también lo recordó, porque su cara tomó una tonalidad roja.

Enredó una de sus trenzas anaranjadas alrededor de su dedo. ¡Fue vergonzoso! Quería a Kristoff, pero se sintió incómoda ante las acciones de sus 'conocidos'. Ellos decían las palabras correctas de una manera original, un estilo un tanto curioso para las criaturas que eran.

Su hermana Elsa rió de forma divertida. Aun le parecía muy extraño escucharla reír de aquella manera, aunque desde poco tiempo atrás tenía algo distinto. Quizá estuviera relacionado con lo que mencionó el jefe de los trolls.

Pabbie, en confidencias, le había revelado algo curioso. Dijo que el corazón era muy difícil cambiarlo, pero no imposible. Que debía iniciarse con cambiar la mente y el resto vendría con el tiempo. Que el chico -entendió que era Hans- no podría hacerlo solo y que no solamente él se vería beneficiado. Cualquier cosa que pasara después sería para bien.

¿Se refería a Elsa?, pero ¿de qué forma se beneficiaría con Hans?, ¿qué era lo que pasaría después?

El sabio troll no quiso darle una respuesta. Le frustraba que hablara en forma de acertijo. Tenía que pensar en su hermana. Pero, si Pabbie confiaba en Hans, ¿estaba bien que los demás comenzaran a hacerlo?

Ya lo habían hecho una vez y les pagó de una forma muy cruel.

"¿Será diferente ahora?", no pudo más que preguntarse.

-Los trolls te mandan saludos, Elsa -le dijo a su hermana-. Desean que les hagas una visita, Pabbie me aseguró que en el momento que puedas, incluso con la compañía que consideraras correcta.

Elsa le miró de forma interrogante y ella se encogió de hombros. Tampoco tenía la respuesta, aunque la sospechaba, el principal sospechoso era el pelirrojo que entraba al salón.

-Hace mucho que no los veo -respondió la rubia finalmente.

Hans les dejó una bandeja de emparedados en la mesa. Elsa le sonrió levemente y asintió.

-Gracias, Hans.

-Que disfrute sus alimentos, su Majestad -deseó el pelirrojo de manera simpática.

¿Simpática?

Observó el intercambio. Las palabras de Pabbie le tenían intrigadas.

* * *

-Olaf -saludó el pelirrojo mientras observaba un papel. El muñeco de nieve lo miró de forma intensa.

A Hans debe haberle extrañado que no respondiera.

-¿Ocurre algo? -cuestionó su amigo de cabellos rojizos.

-¡Hola Hans! -exclamó. Caminó alrededor del pelirrojo hasta ubicarse frente a la mesa, tenía una mirada pensativa-. ¿Qué escribes?

Hans se movió incómodo y suspiró.

-Trataba de hacer una carta para mi hermano mayor, el que es rey, pero no puedo escribir nada, no sé cómo iniciar.

-Siempre ocurre cuando quiero hacer una canción. Las palabras llegan en el momento preciso, Hans.

El otro dejó la pluma a un lado y asintió.

-También lo creo.

-Si necesitas con quien hablar, soy un muñeco que se preocupa por los demás, como mi creadora -le confió Olaf, lo último en un susurro.

Tras unos segundos, Hans alzó la vista y con determinación le dijo: -Lo pensaré, Olaf.

-Me da gusto verte otra vez Hans -expresó y comenzó a alejarse lentamente.

-Olaf -llamó su amigo, el mencionado dio una vuelta.

-Gracias -comentó en voz muy baja.

Le sonrió al joven de ojos verdes.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 58

Anna removió toda su habitación en busca de su par de zapatos. ¡Ese día iría a navegar con Kristoff y no encontraba el par necesario entre sus cosas!

Sólo con las medias puestas -al igual que su vestido- salió de su habitación y comenzó a recorrer los pasillos en busca de su doncella Beth.

-¡Se me hará tarde! -exclamó en voz alta.

Una cabellera rojiza salió de una de las habitaciones.

-¡Hans! -el aludido se asombró al escucharla.

-¿Su Alteza? -preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡No te sorprendas! ¿Ése es tu nombre, no es así? -dijo rápidamente y él asintió confundido-. Ahí lo tienes, ¿has visto a Beth? No encuentro mi par de zapatos y Kristoff me espera en el puerto para tener una cita. ¿La has visto? Es una joven bajita, de cabellos negros y ojos marrones, siempre anda con uno de los nuevos sirvientes…

-Sé quién es Beth, su Alteza -interrumpió Hans con tono irónico-. Iré a buscarla por usted.

-No es necesario, puedo hacerlo yo. Gracias.

-Su Alteza, le aseguro que yo podré avanzar mucho más rápido que usted, no olvide que las medias pueden resbalar -aseguró el pelirrojo sonriendo de lado, bajando las escaleras.

Observó sus pies y llevó una mano a su cabeza.

¡Aún no se había peinado!

* * *

Hans rió recordando lo ridículo de la situación de su ex prometida. ¡De lo que se había salvado! No se imaginaba tener que pasar lo que restaba de sus días con ella, le dejaba la tarea a Kristoff.

Llegó a la cocina y encontró a Beth.

-Su Alteza te busca, dice no encontrar un par de zapatos.

Los sirvientes que estaban en la mesa rieron. Gerda habló: -¿No fueron aquellos que te pidió que dejarás a un lado de la puerta principal?

La joven pelinegra asintió e incluso él se unió a las risas.

-Su Alteza sabía que no era correcto, pero insistió en que era la mejor manera de no perderlos. Iré a llevárselos -explicó y salió de la habitación.

-Está enamorada -dijo Kai y los demás asintieron.

El pelirrojo sonrió de lado.

Anna era una gran joven, pero definitivamente estaba mejor sin ella.

* * *

-¿Alguna vez has navegado fuera de las puertas de Arendelle? -le cuestionó Kristoff a Anna mientras se acercaban a una pequeña embarcación en el puerto. Ya había pasado el momento incómodo de saludarse y admirar al otro. Pero, en su opinión, ella en verdad se veía adorable con su vestido rosado sujeto hasta la cintura y cayendo desde ahí en una falda con intrincados diseños negros, así como con su bonito sombrero rosa para no dañarse la piel con los rayos del sol.

-Bueno, no, sabes que mis padres murieron en el mar -explicó la joven de cabellos anaranjados-, ¿nos alejaremos mucho? -preguntó temerosa.

-No lo haremos, sólo me pareció que era la mejor manera en que enfrentaras tu miedo al agua, te emociona demasiado viajar, pero temes el único modo de transporte para hacerlo -le dijo el joven mientras acariciaba su mano, ayudándole a acomodarse.

-Gracias, Kristoff -le abrazó y la embarcación se movió, al separarse, Kristoff tomó los remos y comenzó a alejarlos.

-Ten cuidado, no queremos caernos -explicó el rubio.

Anna asintió, se inclinó levemente y sólo besó su mejilla.

* * *

Elsa pensó que los días desde la llegada de Anna y los otros habían transcurrido de forma lenta. El reino seguía andando, en el castillo las actividades ocurrían de manera habitual, los sirvientes limpiaban, Olaf pasaba en compañía de todo el mundo, Anna repartía su tiempo con todos sus seres queridos, ella cumplía con sus labores como reina y todo era monótono.

Sabía que la vida como gobernante no era muy divertida.

Todavía no finalizaba con el análisis de los papeles, ya había terminado de leerlos un día atrás, pero no conseguía llegar a las conclusiones correctas.

Incluso se cuestionó si podía preguntarle a Hans, pero le parecía que el joven tenía otros asuntos en que pensar. No se imaginaba qué tanto había mejorado el pelirrojo, porque no se había dado el tiempo de pensarlo detenidamente, pero creía que en todos los días que llevaba allí ya no se podía negar que el ex príncipe de las Islas del Sur era un joven distinto al que quiso robar su trono por diferentes medios. No dejaría de asegurar su puerta y su ventana, pero ya andaba con mayor tranquilidad alrededor de él.

"Se ha portado muy bien con todas las personas en el reino y, aunque aún actúe con arrogancia en ciertas cosas, ésa es una parte de su personalidad que alteraría completamente quién es él", pensó Elsa.

Aun no era tiempo de que Hans volviera a su hogar o para zanjar el asunto que tenía pendiente, pero era momento de admitir que el pelirrojo había cumplido una de sus expectativas.

-Demostrar que no es tan mala persona -dijo en voz baja y sonrió.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 64

Hans estaba limpiando el librero del estudio privado de la reina, siempre que lo hacía leía los títulos de los tomos que se encontraban ahí, muchos de los cuales ya había leído el mismo. No sólo eran de política y ciencias, sino literatura diversa, que hacían pasar un buen rato a su lector.

Sonrió ante eso. Tenía gustos similares a la soberana.

-¿Podrías acercarte un momento, Hans? -llamó la rubia, que se encontraba sentada tras su escritorio.

Se alejó del librero y colocó el pequeño trapo azul en su antebrazo, se acomodó frente a la mesa.

-Toma asiento, Hans -le dijo Elsa señalando uno de los lugares acolchonados con cojines de tela oscura.

Tras ver que se sentó, la reina extrajo una bolsa de un cajón y se lo entregó. Eran las monedas que le había prometido.

-¿Tendré que insistir como la última vez? -preguntó curiosa. Hans rió en voz baja.

-Si usted lo desea, su Majestad -replicó en tono bromista, dando un empujón a la bolsa para acercarla a ella.

-Hans, ¿acabas de hacer un comentario gracioso? -cuestionó la reina sonriendo.

-Lo siento si le molesta, su Majestad -se disculpó, pero ella negó.

-No me molesta, Hans, siendo honesta, me sorprende y me agrada que lo hagas -explicó la gobernante de Arendelle, empujando el saco más cerca de él.

El pelirrojo lo tomó y lo sostuvo unos segundos entre su mano gruesa.

-Gracias, su Majestad -dijo por la bolsa y el comentario.

-¿Me permites decirte algo, Hans? -pidió Elsa, removiendo su índice en la madera.

"¿Qué será lo que dirá?", pensó el pelirrojo.

-Está en su derecho, su Majestad.

La rubia suspiró.

-No sientas que es demasiado personal, pero estoy orgullosa de ti, Hans -se asombró y su expresión lo reflejó-. No tienes por qué asombrarte, has hecho progresos maravillosos aquí en Arendelle, todos lo hemos notado -él abrió la boca y ella alzó una mano-. Antes de que digas que puede ser una farsa tuya, déjame decirte que ni tú lo creerás cuando lo digas. No justifico lo que hiciste en el pasado, pero estoy muy contenta por el joven que demuestras ser ahora. Bien hecho, Hans.

-¿Por qué me dice esto, su Majestad? -murmuró confuso.

-Me parece que necesitabas escucharlo, Hans -la rubia le miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No sé qué decir, su Majestad -expresó con sinceridad.

-No es necesario que digas algo.

-Gracias, milady -dijo en voz baja.

-Fue un placer, Hans.

Se paró y siguió de forma autómata con su tarea. Repitiendo las palabras de la reina en su cabeza.

"Ella está orgullosa de mí", pensaba, con una alegría que no había sentido tiempo atrás. Era la primera persona que se lo decía en largo tiempo y proviniendo de ella era un acto de significado inmenso.

Estaba en lo cierto cuando pensó que no había nadie más indicado que ella para ser la reina.

Y ella tenía razón cuando dijo que no era una farsa. Ya no había lugar para venganza.

* * *

Anna tocó la puerta del estudio de Elsa con timidez.

-Adelante -escuchó decir a su hermana.

Abrió y entró a la habitación, se percató de la presencia del pelirrojo, que estaba concentrado en la tarea que realizaba.

La rubia le miró.

-¿Podemos hablar? -preguntó la de cabellos anaranjados.

Elsa señaló con la mirada al pelirrojo y Anna se encogió de hombros, sorprendentemente no le importaba su presencia y, al parecer, él no se había percatado siquiera que entró.

Ambas se sentaron en el sofá de la habitación.

-¿De qué querías hablarme? -preguntó Elsa. Anna la abrazó fuertemente y sintió que su hermana devolvía el abrazo.

La reina rió en voz baja.

-Te extrañé tanto cuando fuimos a las montañas -susurró Anna.

-Yo también te extrañé, Anna. Pero tú te divertiste, ¿no es así?

Se separó de su hermana mayor.

-Sí, pero no era lo mismo sin ti. Olaf me aconsejó que hablara contigo. Hemos pasado mucho tiempo separadas, pero tú siempre serás mi mejor amiga Elsa. Disfruté mucho la salida, pero también quiero compartir momentos con mi única hermana.

Elsa sonrió.

-A mí también me gustaría compartir más momentos con mi pequeña hermana.

-¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? -intercambiaron una mirada divertida.

-Apuesto a que Olaf necesita una nueva amiga.

Salieron de la habitación.

Hans sí había escuchado el intercambio.

* * *

-¡Te presento a Ebba! -exclamaba Olaf en la ciudad, señalando a su nueva amiga, que era un muñeco de nieve como él, pero con una nariz y dientes más pequeños y un moño rosado en su cabeza.

La pequeñita saludaba alegremente a todos, mirando con una sonrisa su alrededor, aunque todavía pensaba en la floristería por la que habían pasado, ya tenía un lugar en el que estaría largas horas.

-¡Hans! -llamó Olaf y tomó de la mano a su amiga. El mencionado salía de la panadería.

-Ella es Ebba, mi nueva amiga. Ebba, él es Hans, uno de mis amigos.

La mencionada no saludó ni preguntó, simplemente envolvió las piernas del pelirrojo con sus dos ramitas.

-¡Hola Hans! ¡Dime que somos amigos! ¡Eres muy apuesto! -la pequeñita tenía una voz dulce y entusiasta.

El joven de ojos verdes los abrió de forma asombrada.

Olaf rió.

-A ella no le gusta preguntar por sus abrazos.

-Ya me di cuenta -murmuró Hans y delicadamente se apartó del abrazo de Ebba.

La pequeña lo miró y al pelirrojo le pareció ver que sus ojitos se humedecían.

¡¿Podía ocurrir eso?!

-¿No quieres ser mi amigo? -preguntó con voz triste.

Hans suspiró y se hincó en la acera.

-Ebba, eres muy bonita y sí quiero ser tu amigo -dijo en voz baja mientras Olaf los observaba-. Pero, eh, no me gusta repartir abrazos, no estoy acostumbrado.

La pequeñita se abalanzó sobre él, que sintió los copos de nieve caer de la nevada personal de Ebba.

-¡Entonces somos amigos! -exclamó-. No te preocupes, Hans, yo haré que te acostumbres a los abrazos- susurró. Pero la frase escondía mucho más.

* * *

Hans entró a su habitación después de haberse aseado y miró nuevamente el envoltorio en la cama, éste tenía una nota con su nombre. Y si se encontraba en su habitación, significaba que era suyo, ¿o no?

Se acomodó en el lado izquierdo de su cama, abrió el envoltorio de papel y dentro de él encontró tres abrigos de colores fríos -uno azul oscuro, otro de color turquesa y uno verde, todos con los diseños de Arendelle-, dos pares de guantes y una bufanda que combinaban. Al final había otra nota.

_"Se acercan frías temporadas Hans, creí que necesitarías esto._

_Gerda._

_PD. Sé que no nos decepcionarás,_

_has hecho un gran esfuerzo"_

Admiró el trabajo de la sirviente más fiel del castillo. Eso era más de lo que podía tomar.

Dejó la ropa en la cama y llevó sus manos a su cara.

Pensó en su infancia, su juventud, los primeros años de su adultez, el rencor y envidia que guardaba, los sueños que tenía, lo que experimentaba en Arendelle, las expresiones de los habitantes, las palabras de Elsa, las acciones de Olaf y Ebba, de Gerda. Reflexionó sobre su familia y sobre sí mismo.

Y en la soledad de su habitación, hizo algo que nunca imaginó hacer, mucho menos después de no haberlo hecho por la pérdida de su madre.

Rompió a llorar.

Con el arrepentimiento llenando su cabeza y el dolor inundando sus sentidos.

Comenzó a entender.

Sollozó por todos los años vividos, por sus malas decisiones, por los momentos desperdiciados. Se desahogó a través de las lágrimas saladas, compañeras impotentes que nunca habían estado con él. A las que nunca había permitido presentarse en su vida.

Había hecho mal.

Más de una vez.

Y seguían ofreciéndole oportunidades para no hacerlo.

Su familia, los habitantes de Arendelle, la reina.

Todos le daban nuevas oportunidades… Cuando él debió haberlas pedido.

Momentos después, sintió una mano pequeña posarse en su hombro. Movió su cabeza y, aun sabiendo quién era, vio a la persona.

Una sonrisa pequeña y unos ojos azules le recibieron en la poca iluminación de la habitación.

Era Elsa.

* * *

**¡Hola, hola!**

**¿Cómo están todos? Espero que maravillosamente. ¡Es el ombligo de la semana! [por lo menos en mi actualización]**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a mi hermana mayor que cumple veintidós (:3)**

**Me gustaría tener sus opiniones sobre el cap 6 de mi historia, traté de que quedara lo más parecido a como mi mentecita lo maquinó. Fueron días alegres y tristes los que se mostraron arribita.**

**Ya no sé ni qué decir, desde el domingo estoy desconectada del y hasta ahora he entrado, no he contestado reviews de ningún fic °.°, pero me dedicaré a hacerlo. **

**Cualquier duda, reclamo, sugerencia, aclaración o pequeño comentario para hacer feliz mi día, sólo tienen que escribirlo. Las caritas también son muy aceptadas.**

**¡Hasta la próxima! ****Les mando un cálido abrazo y un beso.**

**HoeLittleDuck**


	8. Capítulo 7

Enmendar los errores requiere identificar las causas por las que se han cometido. Es esencial analizar si detrás de ellos se esconde un pasado sinuoso. Podemos arrepentirnos por haberlos hecho o volver a repetirlos, pero nunca borrarlos, porque gracias a ellos aprendemos algo nuevo. Nada justifica las faltas graves, pero que vuelvan a ocurrir no es una opción.

Poco a poco un corazón congelado comienza a derretirse. Éste es capaz de atravesar los obstáculos que se han generado en su camino, pero una persona puede ser la clave para que ocurra un verdadero cambio en él. Sólo basta una oportunidad.

* * *

**Disclaimer: En general todo pertenece a Disney y a los respectivos creadores de la historia, todo aquello que reconozcan no me pertenece. Siéntanse libres de dejar una queja si el empleo de ellos no es el correcto.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **_Post-Frozen. Pre-Fiebre. _Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Leve mención de Kristanna. Trato que los personajes sean lo menos OoC posible. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Paso a paso**

Capítulo 7

* * *

.

.

.

Día 68

Anna miró a su hermana, se notaba que estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos desde hacía unos días y Kristoff le había dicho que Hans se encontraba en la misma situación - ella también se percató de ello-, lo que significaba que el tema inmiscuía a los dos. Aunque al parecer no era nada romántico, ya que ni su hermana o Hans se sonrojaban al estar cerca del otro, sino que actuaban con naturalidad y podía jurar que el pelirrojo lo hacía de forma cómoda y despreocupada.

Incluso cuando ella y Kristoff habían pasado por el puerto mientras él trabajaba ahí, lo habían escuchado silbar.

¡Silbar!

¡Mientras limpiaba una sucia embarcación!

Le carcomía la curiosidad desde las palabras que Pabbie compartió con ella y desde que Olaf le había confiado que Hans no le haría nada malo a su hermana.

"Ahora que lo pienso, todavía tenemos esa conversación pendiente", se dijo mientras observaba a Elsa contemplar el libro de geometría sin avanzar página.

Se levantó con intención de buscar a Olaf y a Ebba, ella también podría ofrecerle un poco de ayuda, aunque gran parte de su tiempo se encontraba en la floristería, la pequeña había demostrado ser muy buena para lo que Elsa se refería.

Quizá Olaf era la combinación de su hermana y ella, pero Ebba era la parte que su hermana ocultaba. Aquella niña que había quedado atrapada en las paredes de su habitación, aquella con preocupación extrema por los otros, con sensibilidad e inteligencia.

Y con unos extraños anhelos de contactar con la gente.

Podían decir que Ebba era su amiga, pero lo era más de las personas del pueblo. No sería de extrañar que Heidi -la dueña de la floristería- le adoptara en poco tiempo.

-¿Ya te vas? -preguntó Elsa al ver que dejaba su asiento.

-Sí, iré en busca de nuestros dos amiguitos de nieve.

La reina asintió.

* * *

Elsa respetaba la decisión de Hans de no mencionar el suceso de unos días atrás. Cuando se acercaba a la habitación se había sorprendido al escuchar unos sollozos de dolor y rápidamente había avanzado para ayudar al herido. Sin embargo, no estuvo preparada para lo que encontró aquella noche.

El pelirrojo tenía sus gruesas manos cubriendo su rostro, aunque ellas no evitaron que las lágrimas cayeran a su pantalón marrón. De forma silenciosa se había aproximado a él, titubeando antes de posar su mano en su hombro, para después sentarse a su lado y abrazarle, gesto que él había devuelto sin pensar.

Así habían permanecido largos minutos, ella acariciando su hombro y él sollozando en su cuello. La poca iluminación le permitió ver las ropas y la nota de Gerda, a la que había agradecido el día después, para saber que ella estaba feliz por el efusivo agradecimiento que el pelirrojo le había dado temprano por la mañana.

Al terminar de sollozar, Hans le había mirado con sus ojos verdes -brillantes y un poco rojos por el llanto-, para después asentir en agradecimiento por el apoyo y comenzar a doblar las ropas recibidas. Ella sólo se había levantado y acercado a la ventana para colocar el hielo. Antes de salir, Hans le había deseado una apacible noche.

Los días transcurridos lo había notado feliz y renovado, ciertamente no sonreía ampliamente, sino con una sonrisa de lado, pero era algo a lo que ya la gente estaba acostumbrada.

Volvió a la lectura de su libro de geometría e hizo unos cálculos en el papel a su lado.

Escuchó que la puerta se abrió, alzó la vista y miró a Hans, cargaba un balde con agua y se dirigía a una de las tres ventanas. Estaba silbando y ella aclaró su garganta.

Él pareció asombrarse.

-Lo siento, su Majestad, ¿le molestaría que limpie la ventana en este momento? -preguntó.

Elsa negó y le instó a avanzar.

Continuó haciendo sus anotaciones en el papel, entretenida con el sonido de los labios de Hans. Él pareció terminar y se alejó hasta llegar a la puerta.

-¿Su Majestad? -llamó.

-¿Qué ocurre, Hans?

-Lo que más me gusta es montar a caballo -dijo antes de abrir y salir.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la rubia.

* * *

Esa noche, tras fingir dormir durante la estancia de Elsa en su habitación, Hans pensó de forma lenta y clara.

No estaba cumpliendo su objetivo de no cuestionar las acciones de la gente, mucho menos las propias.

Pero era lo mejor.

No hacerlo significaba huir.

Podía disfrutar la vida, ser el mismo. Cuestionar lo que se hace en la vida no es malo, es necesario, no se puede vivir a la ligera. Tarde o temprano todo lo acumulado llegará a su límite y tendrá que salir.

Sólo había que pensar detenidamente en los momentos indicados.

Toda la vida había que hacerlo, habrían equivocaciones o momentos en que se actuara por impulso, pero allí residía la maravilla de vivir.

Rió en voz alta.

Sin temor a ser escuchado y tomado como un loco.

No seguiría huyendo.

Viviría día a día, pensaría cuando lo necesitara, descubriría su propia esencia y al final…

Al final agradecería a la reina.

Aún no estaba lo suficientemente preparado para pedir perdón.

Pero lo haría.

Verdaderamente lo haría.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 73

Hans estaba en las caballerizas del castillo. Acarició el hocico oscuro de Sitron y le dio una manzana. Éste la comió con gusto. Suspiró y el caballo le miró.

-No puede gustarme Elsa, Sitron. No debe gustarme. Pero ella es una gran mujer -le dijo en forma convincente.

El caballo resopló.

-Ya sé que antes dije muchas cosas negativas sobre ella, pero estaba equivocado.

Sitron relinchó.

-¿Es increíble, no? ¿Quién pensaría que estaría diciendo todo esto? -reveló el pelirrojo y rió un poco.

-Sólo llevo poco tiempo aquí y ya pienso diferente amigo. Me equivoqué con Elsa. Con todo lo que hice.

Permaneció unos momentos callado y sonrió de lado ante las palabras que diría.

-¿Te das cuenta que acabo de admitir a alguien más que estuvo mal tratar de asesinar a Elsa y de lo que hice con Anna?

Él caballo pegó su rostro a su cara.

-A mí también me alegra haberme dado cuenta.

El animal de crin blanca y negra imitó una risa.

-Sí, aún no sé qué hacer con ese descubrimiento -concluyó Hans.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 75

El joven de ojos esmeralda se apoyó en una de las compuertas de los establos y miró a Sitron.

-No creo que pueda negarlo amigo, sí me gusta la reina.

El caballo resopló con diversión.

-¡Ya sé que tú lo sabías! Pero estos días la he observado y atendido, ella es pura bondad, tiene su carácter, es muy hermosa también. ¿Te he dicho que me gusta, no? Lo he aceptado. Es un paso más adelante. ¿No lo crees?

-Me recuerdas a alguien -dijo la voz de Kristoff, lo que provocó que se sorprendiera.

-¿Sabías que estaba aquí? -le dijo a Sitron y éste le miró inocente-. Traidor- susurró.

-¿A quién te recuerdo? -decidió proseguir como si el otro no hubiera escuchado nada.

-Yo entiendo a quién, ¿así que te gusta Elsa, eh? -expresó el rubio cruzando los brazos y sonriendo.

-No tengo nada que pueda darte para comprar tu silencio, rubio -dijo el joven de ojos verdes con la misma postura.

Kristoff rió fuertemente.

-No tengo necesidad de ser comprado, no seré yo quien lo diga -comentó al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

-¿Entonces por qué hiciste de mi conocimiento que lo sabes? -contrarrestó Hans.

-Para que después no pudieras retractarte.

-¿En qué te beneficia eso?

-Digamos que me regocijaré al poder ver lo que haces para guardarlo.

-¿Quién dice que no haré nada al respecto?

-No arruinarías tu oportunidad de estar cerca de Elsa si supiera de tus sentimientos.

Hans resopló.

El rubiecito tenía razón.

* * *

Kristoff reía de camino al lugar donde sabía que se encontraba Anna -seguramente comiendo chocolates-. Abrió las altas puertas y, como esperaba, la encontró sentada en el sofá cerca de la pared, debajo de la pintura de una mujer en un columpio.

Ella quiso ocultar la prueba de su delito, pero falló estrepitosamente. Se sonrojó.

-¿De qué reías, Kristoff? -cuestionó Anna-. Espero que no de mí.

La joven cruzó sus brazos y rápidamente tomó otro chocolate, él, por su parte, caminó hasta sentarse junto a ella, que le invitó de su dulce preferido. El de ojos marrones sostuvo uno de los bocadillos entre sus dedos antes de llevárselo a la boca.

-No reía de ti, Anna -aseguró.

-Parecías muy divertido -Kristoff volvió a reír-. ¿De qué ríes ahora?

-De lo mismo -respondió el rubio-. De la misma persona, de Hans.

-¿No tendrá que ver con su aparente alegría y un suceso ocurrido en el baile de hace unas semanas, del que por cierto, no me hablaste?

El repartidor de hielo tragó saliva.

-¿Olvidé mencionártelo? -ella asintió, él rascó su cabeza-. Bueno, es que no hablamos mucho de él.

-Pero sí hemos mencionado a mi hermana, pero no estoy enojada, admito que nos concentramos en otras cosas -la más joven de la familia real de Arendelle se acercó a su pretendiente y besó sus labios castamente-. Me gustaría escuchar lo que sabes.

Le contó todo lo que era de su conocimiento, mencionando la posibilidad de que a Hans podría gustarle su hermana, pero haciéndole prometer que no diría nada a nadie. Así no faltaba a las palabras con el pelirrojo, pero no le ocultaba información importante a su enamorada.

Sabía que Anna era muy lista, especialmente cuando se proponía algo.

Ella obtendría sus propias conclusiones.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 80

Para Hans, haber admitido que la reina le gustaba había sido una decisión terriblemente difícil. No todos los días aceptabas que sentías gusto por la persona que habías intentado matar.

Le recorrió un escalofrío.

Si lo hubiera hecho, quizá no hubiera estado transportando los muebles de la anciana en el pequeño espacio de su casa, ni limpiándola de pies a cabeza. Aunque increíblemente no le molestaba.

En realidad ya veía todas las actividades como una rutina, llenaban su tiempo y le permitían hacer cosas que no había hecho en su vida, sin mencionar que obtenía nuevos conocimientos que no se le habían facilitado al ser hijo de un rey. También podía observar la interacción entre las diferentes personas en el pueblo. Desde los pequeños bebés de cuerpos redonditos sonriendo a sus madres, hasta ancianos arrugaditos dándole palmadas de afecto a sus nietos.

Era algo muy diferente a observar desde lo alto de un castillo o sin flexionar la cabeza.

-¿Has visto a mi gato? -preguntó la señora Agnes.

-Me temo que no, señora -contestó sonriendo de lado.

-Ya volverá solo -dijo la anciana-. Siéntate un momento y toma una taza de té, las temperaturas están comenzando a descender, y sólo estamos en noviembre. Aunque tenemos la ventaja de conocer temperaturas muy bajas.

Él siguió las instrucciones de la mujer de cabellos blancos y sonrisa maternal. Tomó asiento en su pequeña mesa.

-¿No tiene usted nietos, Agnes? -preguntó curioso.

-Sí los tuve, pero partieron hace mucho tiempo a nuevas tierras junto con mi único hijo. Mi esposo y yo permanecimos aquí, recibiendo las cartas y el dinero que nos enviaba -llevó la taza de barro a su boca-. Murieron hace algunos años a causa de una fiebre.

-Lo siento, Agnes -posó su mano gruesa sobre la débil de ella.

-Todos tenemos nuestras pérdidas, Hans. No sólo de nuestros seres queridos, sino de diferentes tipos.

-Creo entender pero, según usted, ¿cuáles son esas pérdidas? -cuestionó el pelirrojo a la mujer humilde.

-No me enorgullezco, pero yo fui la causante que mi hijo y mi nuera se fueran de Arendelle. Mi actitud no era la mejor de todas, mi esposo me quería pero no estaba orgulloso de ellas. Yo me crié de una forma modesta, mi padre era comerciante y, aunque no éramos acaudalados, yo me sentía superior. Aun cuando me casé con un hombre humilde seguí actuando de tal manera.

Hans creyó intuir por dónde iba la historia.

-Mi hijo aprendió las buenas actitudes de mi difunto esposo y se casó con una muchachita muy pobre, pero de la que estaba completamente enamorado. Los primeros años yo la traté de mal forma, porque sentía que era muy poca cosa para mi hijo, hasta que él llegó a su límite y marcó distancia. Un mes después partió junto a sus pequeños hijos de cuatro y dos años. Comencé a extrañarle y notar que me había comportado mal.

Al pelirrojo no le costó imaginar a la mujer en esos días.

-Él seguía enviándonos correspondencia y me sentía avergonzada. Un buen día decidí escribirle y pedirle perdón, preguntándole si podría verlos. Recibí mi respuesta tres meses después, un doctor me había escrito diciendo que mi hijo había escuchado mi carta en su lecho de muerte, que él había sido el último de su familia en morir a causa de la fiebre -realizó una pausa-, quizá mi hijo esperaba poder escuchar esas palabras proviniendo de mí. Él siguió teniendo fe en mí a pesar de todos los años.

La historia conmovió a Hans. La anciana llevó nuevamente la taza a sus labios.

-Siento que no haya podido reunirse con su hijo después de todo ese tiempo, Agnes.

-Yo también, Hans. Por eso te digo que no esperes a que sea muy tarde. Me alegra mucho poder notar que tú estás cambiando, que el verano pasado sólo fue una advertencia. Imagino que con alguno de tu familia habrá ocurrido lo mismo, y que tu forma de demostrarte algo fue queriendo obtener el título de rey, pero tengo la certeza que después de Arendelle, todo será distinto.

Hans tomó un poco de té.

-Sus palabras eran las que realmente necesitaba.

-Lo sé -respondió la anciana de forma arrogante-. Aunque ser rey no es un mal anhelo.

Los dos realizaron una sonrisa de lado.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 84

Elsa saludó a los ciudadanos de Arendelle, recorría las calles visitando a la gente, cerciorándose personalmente de lo que hiciera falta. De los enfermos, los lugares de venta que tenían algún problema, los barcos del puerto, de los niños -que al cruzarse con ella querían que jugaran juntos- y muchas otras cosas. La última vez que había convivido con ellos fue el día en que hizo la pista de hielo. Había estado ocupada en fechas recientes.

Pero en poco menos de treinta días comenzaría diciembre y tenían que organizar todo para las festividades de su mes favorito, en el que sentía mayor comodidad.

Al mismo tiempo que una niña se acercó a mostrarle su muñeca, pudo ver la escena que se desarrollaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Aunque no podía escuchar ni una palabra.

* * *

-¡Hola Hans! -saludó Ebba a su amigo pelirrojo. A la pequeña le entristecía no poder verlo como le gustaría, pero oficialmente vivía con Heidi en su casa y las únicas veces que se cruzaba con él era cuando se encontraba en el pueblo.

Anna y Elsa estuvieron contentas al saber que la amiga de Olaf tenía algo que disfrutara realmente y no se habían opuesto a que acompañara a la solitaria mujer; además de que su amigo de nieve podía visitarla todo el tiempo que quisiera, incluso ella estaba invitada a llegar al castillo para saludar a las dos hermanas, si así lo quería.

Volviendo a Hans, había veces en que lo extrañaba. Lo abrazó. La explicación estaba en que Elsa le había creado teniendo un sentimiento de empatía hacia el pelirrojo -sonreía y fantaseaba con que podía volverse algo más-.

-Hola Ebba -saludó Hans-. ¿Cómo has estado?

La pequeña se separó.

-Muy bien, gracias -respondió educada-. Heidi y yo estamos aprovechando las flores que crecen durante el otoño y nos preparamos para la temporada invernal. ¿Tú qué has hecho?

-Yo he disfrutado mi estancia en Arendelle, Ebba -él miró hacia el cielo-. Mucho ha ocurrido a mi alrededor y… en mi cabeza -explicó con derrota.

-Me da gusto oírlo, Hans. Sabía que lo harías, estoy orgullosa -le dijo.

-Creo que he escuchado esa palabra en alguna parte -Ebba se 'encogió' de hombros.

-¿Qué harás a partir de ahora, Hans? -cuestionó cruzando sus ramitas.

-Aprender a arrepentirme y a seguir adelante, Ebba -se notaba que decirlo suponía un gran esfuerzo.

-¿Con Elsa? -él rió en voz baja y negó.

-No lo creo Ebba, primero necesito hacer arreglos conmigo, aunque sí debo pedirle perdón a su Majestad y su Alteza.

-Pero si te gusta Elsa, ¿por qué no harás nada? -el pelirrojo le miró sorprendido y ella sonrió de forma dulce-. Estoy seguro que puedes mostrarle la parte agradable de ti, Hans. Yo sé cómo piensa, si no quieres decirle que te gusta, podrías empezar con ser su amigo y enseñarle las grandes cosas de la vida que ha perdido.

-¡Hans! -exclamó Olaf llegando al lugar donde estaban.

-¡Olaf! -saludó Ebba y ambos se abrazaron. Olaf miró al pelirrojo interrogante, que por primera vez asintió.

El muñeco de nieve alzó su cabeza con emoción y abrazó al pelirrojo, Ebba aplaudió alegre.

-Seguiré los consejos de los dos -les dijo Hans separándose. Olaf lo miró unos segundos y pareció entender a qué se refería, porque sonrió al igual que Ebba-. Pero no hoy.

Sus sonrisas decayeron.

Hans sonrió de lado y soltó una carcajada con burla.

-Quizá en unos cuantos días -comunicó antes de alejarse.

Ebba y Olaf se dirigieron una sonrisa antes de encaminarse a la floristería, cantando.

Elsa sonreía a unos metros de distancia, a pesar de no haber escuchado la conversación.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 90

-¡Oh Sven! ¡Ya casi es diciembre! ¡Eso significa que habrá más hielo! -le dijo Kristoff al reno, que alegre asintió.

Caminaron hacia el Valle de la Roca Viviente empujándose uno al otro.

-Debo de pensar qué regalarle a Anna en Navidad -expresó el rubio después de pensarlo unos instantes.

-¡Un regalo! -empezó una voz y Kristoff suspiró.

-¿Regalo? -cuestionó otra.

-¡Regalo! -exclamaron dos más.

-¡Regalo! -gritaron otras voces.

-¡Regalo! -corearon todos.

Comenzaron a surgir las conocidas rocas que en realidad eran trolls.

-¡Hola a todos! -saludó Kristoff desviando la atención del tema principal.

-¿No tienes idea del regalo que le darás a la chica? -preguntó Pabbie, Kristoff se sentó en el pasto y negó.

-Después de tener a su hermana con ella, dudo que le guste cualquier cosa que yo pueda darle. Además es una princesa -resopló al terminar.

-Estoy seguro que ella apreciara lo que sea que le entregues -dijo Bulda y caminó hasta palmear sus mejillas.

-¿Qué pasa si no le gusta? -preguntó el joven de ojos marrones en voz alta.

-El mejor regalo que puedes darle de tu parte proviene de tu corazón Kristoff -argumentó Pabbie-. Pero si quieres entregarle algo que ella atesore, puedes expresárselo.

¡Ahí iba otro acertijo!

-¿Expresárselo? -preguntó de forma curiosa.

-Si no quieres casarte todavía, puedes hacerle una canción -le dijo Cliff.

Los trolls comenzaron a cantar alrededor de él.

No cantaría, pero podía escribírselo, nunca le había dicho -de la forma indicada- lo que sentía.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 94

-¡Necesito ideas de lo que puedo regalarle a Kristoff en Navidad! -exclamó Anna a Olaf y Elsa mientras se encontraban en el salón, la reina leía un libro en compañía de su pequeño amigo.

-¡Podrías regalarle una sombrilla de playa! -aconsejó Olaf y Elsa rió a su lado.

-Pero sólo podría usarla en verano, Olaf -dijo la rubia entre risas.

-¡No sé qué darle! -repitió Anna y refunfuñando dejó de dar vueltas en el salón, para ocupar un lugar en uno de los sofás, después tomó uno de los pequeños emparedados de jamón de la bandeja en la mesa y lo masticó hasta tragar-. Ya le di un trineo y no sé qué más podría agradarle.

-Tú más que nadie lo conoces, Anna -aconsejó la reina.

-Es que a él le gusta el hielo y trabajar arduamente con él, pero durante nueve meses el hielo se derrite -determinó con brazos cruzados.

Hans entró a la habitación en ese instante.

-Lo siento por interrumpir, creo que volveré en otro momento -dijo y realizó una reverencia.

-¡Espera! -llamó Anna, aunque era extraño pedirle a su 'ex prometido' que le diera consejo sobre qué darle al chico que la pretendía. ¿Pero era hombre, no?

-Desea algo, su Alteza -cuestionó.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que podría darle a Kristoff? -preguntó para desconcierto del otro, que alzó la comisura derecha de su labio.

-¿El cristal no es muy parecido al hielo? -interrogó y Anna asintió-. Ulrik, en el pueblo, trabaja con cristales, podría pedirle ayuda.

Hans comenzó a salir.

-¡Gracias! -exclamó Anna.

-No se preocupe, su Alteza.

* * *

-Ahora Anna pasará la mayor parte de su tiempo en el pueblo, Hans -le dijo Elsa al pelirrojo cuando éste volvió a entrar al salón durante el atardecer-. Seguramente Olaf estará fascinado y le hará compañía.

-Lo siento si eso provoca que se quede sola aquí, su Majestad -se disculpó Hans.

-No te preocupes, te lo agradezco, así yo misma podré concentrarme en lo que les daré. ¿Participarás en las celebraciones que se harán en esas fechas aquí en Arendelle?, ¿o te gustaría pasarlas con tus familiares?

-¿Me daría la oportunidad de ir a las Islas del Sur, su Majestad? -preguntó Hans mientras sacudía las estatuillas en el salón.

-Esta temporada es para pasarla en familia, con la gente que queremos, aquí es el primer año en que podremos disfrutar de forma alegre después de mucho tiempo. ¿Te gustaría ir a casa, Hans?

Él pareció pensarlo unos momentos y negó.

-Creo que aún no estoy preparado para ir, supongo que les escribiré algo -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Entonces participarás en las celebraciones de este lugar? -cuestionó la reina nuevamente.

-¿Seré aceptado, su Majestad?

Ella rió.

-Si no te han expulsado hasta ahora, sé que estarás bien.

-Entonces participaré en lo que sea que hagan.

-Creo que debes reforzar tus músculos, porque es costumbre que los hombres vayan en busca de los pinos, el del castillo será enorme y creo que habrá más de un habitante que pida tu ayuda para buscar los suyos.

-¿Debería saltar de alegría? -cuestionó Hans con gracia, tocando su hombro.

-No me molestaré si no lo haces, pero sería algo digno de ver -le dijo la reina con el mismo tono.

El pelirrojo le compartió una sonrisa realmente sincera.

Era la primera.

* * *

**¡Hola, hola!**

**¿Cómo están?**

**Tuve que releer el capítulo para saber en qué parte voy actualizando, después de hacerlo dije aaaahhh, admito que lo que he escrito va un poquito adelantadito. Recapítulo desde el comienzo, no quise continuar la escena con que terminó el anterior (del que por cierto quedé sorprendida al saber que les provocó sentimientos encontrados) porque no hubo palabras intercambiadas, hay veces en las que, cuando comenzamos a darnos cuenta de las cosas, el silencio y un hombro donde apoyarse es el mejor consuelo, no sé si tendrán alguna idea distinta, estoy abierta a sus opiniones. ¿Qué más? Sí, esas reflexiones de Hans le han llevado a admitir que le gusta, para mi decepción y la de ustedes, no pasó mucho a partir de esa revelación. Y llegó el abrazo de Olaf (yupi), no quise hacerlo más sentimental que con mi pequeña Ebba, pero es el avance de Hans y me pareció que lo dejaría a cómo es el -la forma en que se entiende que casi al final de Frozen-. Bueno, hay un poquito de todo en el capítulo, espero que les haya interesado siquiera un poquitín.**

**Hay veces en las que me pregunto qué pasó por mi cabeza para hacer la historia a partir de los días jajajjajja... pero hacerlo así es como plasmar la vida real, hay días que son taaan monótonos y otros en los que pasan cosas interesantes. Bueno, dejaré de divagar... les iba a dejar unos díitas más antes de subir el capítulo, pero he concluido una semana de exámenes y tres días de conferencia sobre el cerebro que mi mente quiere despeje. **

**Ya saben, cualquier duda, comentario, aclaración, reclamación, crítica, etc, etc, hasta el pequeño iconito que me haga sonreír, son verdaderamente aceptados en el recuadrito de abajo. Sólo escuchen a la vocecita interna que les dice que no soy profesional ni nada por el estilo, sino una simple estudiante que pasa mucho tiempo -que podría ser de calidad- en FF XD**

**Un saludo, un beso, y un abrazo de Olaf,**

**HoeLittleDuck**

**PD: En este capítulo ya di la justificación del porqué mi muñequita no aparece en la escena de Fiebre (no es como si en ese momento la tuviera planeada XD).**

**PD2: [Después de algunas horas] Me he dado cuenta que es a partir de este capítulo que los días parecen avanzar mucho más rápido, espero sea entendible]**


	9. Capítulo 8

Enmendar los errores requiere identificar las causas por las que se han cometido. Es esencial analizar si detrás de ellos se esconde un pasado sinuoso. Podemos arrepentirnos por haberlos hecho o volver a repetirlos, pero nunca borrarlos, porque gracias a ellos aprendemos algo nuevo. Nada justifica las faltas graves, pero que vuelvan a ocurrir no es una opción.

Poco a poco un corazón congelado comienza a derretirse. Éste es capaz de atravesar los obstáculos que se han generado en su camino, pero una persona puede ser la clave para que ocurra un verdadero cambio en él. Sólo basta una oportunidad.

* * *

**Disclaimer: En general todo pertenece a Disney y a los respectivos creadores de la historia, todo aquello que reconozcan no me pertenece. Siéntanse libres de dejar una queja si el empleo de ellos no es el correcto.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **_Post-Frozen. Pre-Fiebre. _Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Leve mención de Kristanna. Trato que los personajes sean lo menos OoC posible. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Paso a paso**

Capítulo 8

* * *

.

.

.

Día 100

Hans comenzó a recoger los artículos en el ático, Gerda le había pedido que comenzara a ordenar el lugar, en poco más de dos semanas se iría al bosque en busca de los pinos y tenían que checarse los adornos que se encontraban en esa parte de la casa, díganse de aquellos que las jóvenes habían realizado en su infancia, porque era muy probable que realizaran otros para poder agregar al árbol -además de las frutas, dulces y semillas que lo adornarían-.

Kai y Gerda habían admitido que encontraría terrible el lugar, ya que al ser muy pocos sirvientes durante muchos años, estos se ocupaban principalmente de otras tareas y dejaban que el ático sólo se limpiara para esas fechas, costumbre que esperaban cambiar al año siguiente. Y realmente el lugar merecía una buena limpieza.

Movió otra telaraña que obstruía su paso, con alegría pensó que fue buena idea no utilizar el uniforme que le habían proporcionado, sino una de las camisas blancas y el pantalón marrón con que había llegado a Arendelle -que el séptimo de sus hermanos había insistido que tomara, después que, por orgullo, rechazara llevarse sus sencillas ropas originales-.

El ático era amplio y tenía dos ventanas redondas -se preguntaba cómo era que había ignorado el lugar cuando subió con Anna a la azotea, aunque veía muy lejano ese día-, se encontraba lleno de diferentes cosas que se habían desechado a lo largo de los años, cunas, caballitos de madera, cuadros de antepasados, armarios viejos, mecedoras, entre otras cosas, todas guardadas de manera que las polillas no las afectaran. Además había cajas de cartón que tenían distintos objetos.

El lugar no estaba muy desarreglado, pero si necesitaba unas tres limpiezas al año.

El pelirrojo tosió un poco al abrir una de las cajas y encontró un objeto que le hizo sonreír.

Y él pensaba que no le daría un regalo a la reina.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 103

-Además de montar a caballo, ¿qué te gusta hacer, Hans? -cuestionó la reina de Arendelle cuando el joven pelirrojo le llevó una bandeja de té en el estudio, mientras realizaba un álbum de dibujos para su hermana.

El regalo de Olaf ya lo tenía planeado, sería una acuarela donde él estuviera en la playa, disfrutando del verano. Era una idea vaga, ya que ella no la había visitado siquiera, pero los libros le habían servido para imaginarla; otro regalo para los tres era la noticia que el siguiente año irían a una de las playas en otro territorio -cuando ella y su hermana superaran completamente su miedo a las embarcaciones-. A toda la gente cercana le daría tarjetas sencillas.

-Permítame decírselo, su Majestad, pero tiene un gran talento con el dibujo -le dijo él observando las imágenes hechas a carbón y otras realizadas con óleo y acuarela.

-Gracias Hans, además de lo intelectual, me atrae lo artístico, aunque de pequeña gran parte de mi aprendizaje se interrumpió bruscamente y sólo pude desarrollarlo un poco estando sola, sin instructores. Siéntate, por favor.

-No me imagino tener que pasar muchos años de esa forma, su Majestad -le dijo a la rubia al tiempo que se sentaba, tras servirle su té.

-Mi padre pensó que era lo mejor para Anna y para mí. Puede que no lo hayas vivido de la manera en que yo lo estuve, pero debes de haber pasado por algo similar, Hans.

Él asintió.

-Pero usted se vio obligada a ello y yo tuve la opción de escogerlo -dijo el pelirrojo y permanecieron en silencio unos minutos-. Ajedrez -mencionó.

-¿Sólo te gusta montar a caballo y el ajedrez? -preguntó ella alzando la vista de su álbum.

Hans rió y negó.

-Hay otras cosas, pero son las que más disfruto, leer incluido.

-¿Ah, sí? -cuestionó Elsa-, ¿qué más ocultas, Hans? -dijo sonriendo.

-Hay otras cosas, pero, ¿a usted qué le gusta hacer, su Majestad?

Ella llevó un dedo a su mentón y lo miró sonreír. Alzó el dedo y lo vio manchado. Hans sacó un pañuelo del interior de la chaqueta de su uniforme y se lo entregó.

Elsa lo llevó hacia el lugar en que había colocado su dedo.

-¿No queda nada? -él negó, la rubia observó la pequeña mancha del pañuelo-. Necesitará lavarse.

El pelirrojo extendió la mano.

-Yo me ocuparé de eso, su Majestad -ella le devolvió la tela blanca de algodón.

-Gracias, Hans, ¿en qué estaba? -lo pensó durante un segundo-. Claro, a mí me gusta leer, y estudiar diferentes clases de materias. Aunque disfruto mucho…

-La geometría -completó él.

-¿Has leído los títulos de los libros en mis estantes? -Hans asintió-. También me gusta pasar tiempo con Anna y Olaf, pero mis deberes no me lo permiten.

-¿Puedo cuestionarle algo más, su Majestad? -Elsa asintió-. No deseo ofenderla, pero, ¿por qué se comporta de forma abierta conmigo si usted es reservada?

Elsa lo pensó unos momentos y se encogió de hombros.

-No sé por qué, pero creo que me siento identificada contigo.

-No comprendo cómo puede creer que usted se compare con un tipo como yo, su Majestad. Usted es…

* * *

"Es una mujer maravillosa", quiso decir Hans. Y decidió hacerlo.

-Es una mujer maravillosa -dijo después de un suspiro, no se le ocurrían otras palabras-. No puedo creer que me haya permitido estar aquí y todo lo que ha ocurrido, y que ahora se interese en tener conversaciones conmigo. Simplemente no lo entiendo.

Elsa le miró con una sonrisa.

-Debe ser la proximidad de la época invernal, pero te lo diré, Hans. Tuviste tus errores, pero poco a poco has cambiado, digamos que mi interés en hablar contigo también es egoísta, porque no tengo a muchas personas con las cuales conversar. Sin embargo, creo que tú te has ganado el pequeño aprecio que la gente y yo comenzamos a tenerte. Eres arrogante -él alzó la comisura derecha de su labio en respuesta-, pero has formado a alguien bueno bajo esa fachada, sólo tienes que dejarle salir. No te comportes como alguien reprochable, Hans.

El aludido sólo la miró y se sintió alegre por las palabras de la mujer que le gustaba. Era la única que realmente le había gustado en toda su vida, las otras contaban, pero el gusto no era por las personas que eran sino por el aspecto que tenían. La reina era muy hermosa, pero no sólo lo era por fuera, sino por dentro.

Antes de revelar sus sentimientos, era mejor retirarse.

-Se lo agradezco, su Majestad, sinceramente -Elsa le sonrió y ajustó las cintas en su álbum-. Mas debo retirarme, tengo algunas tareas que cumplir, estos días serán muy atareados.

Realizó una reverencia. Ella alzó la mirada.

-Ni que lo digas, Hans. Suerte con tus obligaciones, pero hay un asunto que me gustaría consultar contigo, cuando tengas tiempo.

-Con gusto le ayudaré, su Majestad. Sólo debe llamarme.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 106

Hans acarició el papel y lo observó durante unos segundos. Todavía no encontraba las palabras correctas para escribirle a su hermano. Todos esos días dedicaba unos momentos para redactar el mensaje con el que mandaría un contacto con su familia y, tras minutos de hacerlo, las letras simplemente no fluían.

En su mente lo pensaba de diferentes formas, pero su parte orgullosa le convencía que no era indicado, que sus hermanos lo rechazarían o llegarían hasta el extremo que de ver de quien provenía la carta ni siquiera la abrirían.

La verdad era que tenía miedo.

Miedo de que fuera muy tarde, tiempo atrás -al observar a las hermanas o al escuchar a la señora Agnes- tenía esperanzas de que el momento era el indicado, pero siempre lo retrasaba. Temía que sus esfuerzos en Arendelle no dieran algún fruto y que sus hermanos lamentaran toda su vida estar emparentados con él. Que dijeran que su madre y su padre estaban muy avergonzados desde dondequiera que estuvieran, que cerraran las puertas a su vida como él lo había hecho, que respetaran su deseo de juventud de darle su espacio.

Tenía miedo de no ser lo suficiente para merecer ser su hermano.

Ya no creía ser mejor o más especial que ellos, como dijo su madre. Sino igual.

Elsa podría decir muchas cosas y escucharlas le había servido, pero una parte de él era orgullosa y no creía poder cambiar del todo.

Llevó sus manos a sus sienes.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 109

-¿Lo hiciste tú? -cuestionó Anna mirando a través de la ventana.

Elsa negó, la joven de cabellos anaranjados quitó el seguro de la ventana y la abrió, apoyándose sobre el marco.

-¡Es la primera nevada! ¡El primer día de diciembre! -exclamó Olaf.

Era increíble cómo les emocionaba la acción de la naturaleza, Elsa podía hacerlo, pero que ocurriera repentinamente les traía una gran alegría. Ya habían superado el suceso de meses atrás.

-¡Vamos! -anunció Anna mirando a Kristoff y Sven a través de la ventana, acompañados de Ebba. Olaf elevó su cabeza un segundo y corrió junto con Anna hacia la puerta. La menor de las hermanas se detuvo-. ¿No vienes Elsa?

La rubia negó.

-Adelántense, necesito hacer algo primero.

Los otros dos la miraron y parecieron comprender.

-Dile que si no le gusta la nieve, será una razón más para que no me agrade y le daré un golpe por ello.

-Creo que la nieve si le gusta, Anna -dijo Olaf y se ganó una mirada asombrada y divertida de la mencionada.

Elsa los miró sin comprender, pero salieron corriendo antes de poder preguntarles el significado.

* * *

En los escalones de la puerta de la cocina del castillo, Hans observaba los copos de nieve caer en Arendelle y, aunque no lo quisiera, rememoró la escena de meses atrás.

"Estuve a punto de matar a una mujer", se decía.

Una taza humeante de chocolate apareció frente a él. La miró y la tomó de la delicada mano de tonalidad clara.

-A Anna y a mí nos fascinaba tomar chocolate cuando observábamos las nevadas que yo provocaba, aunque también lo hacíamos en diciembre -dijo Elsa y ocupó el espacio libre a su lado. Ella también llevaba una taza de chocolate, de la que dio un sorbo.

-¿Qué hacías cuando nevaba? -cuestionó la rubia tras unos segundos en silencio.

-Me imaginaba haciendo una fortaleza de nieve en la que yo estuviera en la cima, teniendo gente bajo mí cargo, personas que se inclinaran y preocuparan por mí -reveló Hans con una pequeña risa, antes de inclinar la taza a su boca y tomar de la dulce bebida.

-Créeme que son muy frías y solitarias después de todo el esfuerzo por construirlas.

Ambos rieron y observaron la nieve caer.

-En verdad siento intentar matarla durante el verano, su Majestad, no me malinterprete, pero no es una disculpa lo que le estoy pidiendo, yo buscaré su perdón y se lo pediré cuando…

-Cuando logres perdonarte a ti mismo, Hans -completó ella.

Él asintió mirando los malvaviscos flotando en la taza. Aunque sabía que nunca se perdonaría totalmente.

-Estos meses o más bien, semanas, he tenido tiempo para pensar en lo que me equivoqué. Fue en muchas cosas, tratar de matarle fue el punto culminante de todo lo malo que hice a lo largo de mi vida, no necesariamente acciones malas, sino decisiones. El otro día hablamos de la poca compañía, pues yo… yo aparté a mi familia porque creía que era mejor que ellos, me negué a su afecto porque parecía que mi padre no me quería y por ende, los demás tampoco, pero… él sí lo hacía, sólo tenía el mismo dolor que yo al perder a mi madre. Él no sabía cómo acercarse a mí y yo no hice el intento verdadero de aproximarme. Cuando crecí me justifiqué creyendo que mis hermanos nunca quisieron estar cerca de mí, entendí mal las palabras de mi madre, ahora las comprendo. Dijo que era muy especial, pero todos los somos, que haría cosas magníficas pero también me equivocaría, que estaría solo sin ella. Pero estaría solo porque me parecía a ella, que en ciertos momentos era insegura, por eso soy arrogante y orgulloso, para cubrirlo. Todos los años tuve un dolor enorme por su partida, que lo poco que hacía lo justificaba con sus palabras -el pelirrojo calló y bebió de la taza, rió irónicamente antes de continuar-. Ni siquiera lo estoy explicando bien. Yo… traté de matarle, su Majestad, porque no había cumplido mi objetivo de hacer algo magnífico en mi vida, tener atención, pero pude haberlo hecho, haberla tenido… si, si tan sólo hubiera dejado a mi familia estar cerca de mí -suspiró-, así se habría cumplido el día en que alguien estaría a mi lado. Quería hacer sentir orgullosa a mi madre, pero traté de la forma equivocada. Mis hermanos y yo heredamos el gran orgullo de mi padre y todos superamos la muerte de mi madre de diferentes formas. No me estoy eximiendo, pero no toda la culpa recae en mí, ninguno supo actuar correctamente. Creía que ninguno de mis hermanos había heredado la preocupación de mi madre, pero sí lo hicimos.

-No querían dañar a los otros por ustedes mismos -concluyó Elsa, conociendo el sentimiento. Era muy difícil poner en palabras su forma de sentir.

-Estoy determinado a disculparme con usted y con su hermana, pedir perdón, pero creo que necesito estar en paz con mi pasado antes de hacerlo con mi presente.

-Esperaré tu disculpa cuando estés preparado, Hans.

En silencio observaron los copos de nieve caer.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 112

Comenzó a pintar las pequeñas olas en el dibujo que le daría a Olaf, detallando el matiz adecuado que habían narrado en el libro.

Elsa llevó una mano a su mentón y pensó que necesitaba de alguien que conociera más sobre esos lugares, no le convenció el boceto que había hecho.

Escuchó unos toques en la puerta de su estudio y asumió que era algún sirviente, por lo que no ocultó nada, después de todo Anna y Olaf salieron minutos antes en dirección al pueblo.

-Puede pasar -indicó y después de mirar con duda el papel en que comenzaba a pintar, dirigió su cabeza hacia la puerta.

-Su Majestad -dijo el pelirrojo con voz agradable, manteniéndose en la entrada de la estancia.

-Oh, ¿en qué se me necesita, Hans? -cuestionó y releyó el párrafo del libro a su lado.

-Gerda quería que le avisara que los pedidos han llegado, su Majestad -explicó él.

-Muy bien, podrías comunicarle que en media hora estaré con ella. ¿Has ido a la playa, Hans? -preguntó con interés al terminar de dar las instrucciones.

-Sí, su Majestad, ¿algo en particular que le interese?

-¿Podrías acercarte? -pidió e hizo un gesto de invitación. Al sentirlo a su lado, siguió-. ¿Crees que realmente luzca como una playa? Me apena decir que yo no la conozco.

Él se inclinó y miró el dibujo detalladamente. Después le dio una ojeada al libro que descansaba en la mesa.

-Lo que me temía -sonrió de lado-. La narración es muy buena, pero le falta el toque perfecto para que el lector tenga la sensación de estar en el lugar.

-¿Qué necesita mi dibujo? -quiso saber, curiosa.

-Siendo sincero, su Majestad, lo que lleva hecho de su dibujo es muy bueno, con el agua no tiene algún problema ya que Arendelle está rodeado de ella pero, si me lo permite, podría tratar de asemejar el color de ella con sus ojos -Elsa se sonrojó al escucharlo, él la miraba con gran intensidad-, son de un azul precioso, tal como el que se ve al horizonte cuando se encuentra recostado en la arena caliente. El agua es transparente, pero al pintarla sería perfecto que lucieran como sus ojos.

Desvió su mirada esmeralda de ella y observó de nuevo el dibujo en acuarela.

-Con respecto a la arena, sé que la conoce, pero no es completamente amarilla, podría mezclar el color con una pequeña gota de naranja y agregar unos minúsculos puntos blancos y negros, para dar el brillo del caluroso sol de la playa, también unas conchas y algún cangrejo; le ayudaré a perfeccionarlos si así lo desea.

-Gracias, Hans -replicó cuando había recuperado la compostura-. Lo apreciaría mucho, quiero que Olaf disfrute mucho su obsequio.

-Sé que lo que hará será muy bueno, pero Olaf estará muy contento de saber que usted lo hizo con gran dedicación -calló durante un momento-. Iré a entregar su mensaje a Gerda, su Majestad.

Realizó una reverencia y salió por la puerta.

-¿Me acabo de sonrojar gracias a Hans? -se preguntó en voz alta.

Todos esos meses con él habían ocurrido sucesos extraños. Decidió que tomaría un espejo al regresar de donde Gerda.

Volvió a sonrojarse al recordar las palabras del joven de ojos esmeralda.

* * *

"¿Qué acabas de hacer?", pensó el pelirrojo mientras se dirigía a la pequeña ciudad, tras entregarle el mensaje a Gerda, "se suponía que no harías nada, pero no pudiste contenerte, Hans, ella quería tú opinión".

Llevó una mano a sus cabellos y negó. Observó la nieve acumulada en el camino y contuvo el impulso de sonreír al pensar en la escena que transcurrió con la primera nevada del mes.

Todavía se sorprendía al pensar todo lo que le reveló a la reina, era la primera persona a la que contaba lo que tenía guardado dentro, haberlo hecho había cambiado un aspecto más en su relación con la reina y le alegraba. Ella era con quien tenía más contacto en todo Arendelle y, a pesar de lo que había hecho durante el verano, Elsa fue la primera en comportarse de manera cordial con él.

Recordó el sonrojo de la reina de momentos atrás, así como el de la noche del baile, se notaba que no estaba acostumbrada a recibir cumplidos, pero él se encargaría de que los tuviera. No se imaginaba el porqué de no dárselos, pero no importaba, aprovecharía todo el contacto que pudiera tener con ella.

Algunos de los ciudadanos comenzaron a saludarle cuando se cruzaba con ellos y les devolvía un asentimiento de cabeza.

Mientras lo hacía reparó en algo sorprendente, veía el lugar con ojos diferentes.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 118

Olaf rebuscó entre la tienda de antigüedades los regalos que podría darles a Elsa y a Anna. Para los otros había sido sencillo, a Ebba le daría una pequeña flor hecha de cristal, creada por el anciano que el pelirrojo había recomendado a su amiga peli naranja; a Sven le obsequiaría zanahorias; para Kristoff consiguió que le enseñaran a hacer esculturas de hielo; para Hans compró una figurilla en forma de caballo; a Sitron le daría manzanas y a los demás les repartiría abrazos y dulces.

El dinero proporcionado por Kai le había servido mucho ya que, aunque la gente no le había cobrado por nada, él les dejaba unas monedas en agradecimiento.

-¿Ya encontraste lo que querías, Olaf? -interrogó Ebba mirando el pajarito que salía de un reloj antiguo. Ella le había acompañado en su búsqueda.

-¡Sí! -alargó la i.

Observó las dos muñecas -parecidas a Anna y Elsa- y las llevó a la caja.

El vendedor sonrió en tono conspirador, curiosamente los objetos regresarían a sus dueñas.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 123

Elsa miró los regalos terminados y las tarjetas hechas con el material recibido once días antes. La ayuda de Hans había servido para poder completar el dibujo y su amiguito saludaba recostado en una toalla sobre la arena. Los listones rosas, verdes, azules y morados sobresalían del álbum que daría a su hermana, lleno de imágenes que serían de interés para ella. A su amiguita Ebba le daría un espejo con adornos de flores, aunque no la veía muy seguido y no estaría con ellos en el día de navidad porque la disfrutaría con su inseparable amiga.

Todo estaba listo, la Navidad sería en diez días y los preparativos para Nochebuena aumentaban, sólo requerían unos cuantos retoques.

Acomodó todo tras el biombo de su habitación, sólo Ang lo vería.

Contó el número de regalos y pensó en el de Hans.

Esperaba que le gustara, no lo había hecho ella, pero el gesto significaba mucho.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 125

Observó con interés las galletas de jengibre que el panadero hacía. Llevaba un largo momento pensando en ellas.

"Es la primera vez en años que quieres darle algo a alguien en Navidad, Hans. El regalo de Elsa es especial, pero hay algunos a quienes podrías darle siquiera una galleta".

-Te enseño a hacerlas -dijo el panadero y Hans lo miró interrogante.

-¿Por qué? -quiso saber.

-Vamos muchacho. Ese orgullo tuyo no te permitirá pedírmelo algún día, así que yo te enseñaré a hacerlas y al momento de entregarlas puedes decir que son las que me sobraron. Así mantendrás tu imagen intacta.

Hans realizó una sonrisa ladeada.

-¿Quién lo creerá? -cuestionó irónico.

-Nadie, pero tendrás la seguridad de que no te rebajaste a pedir la ayuda -respondió el otro.

Rió en voz alta y el panadero le entregó unos guantes.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 127

-¿También te hicieron venir a ayudar? -le cuestionó el pelirrojo a Kristoff al ver que se acercaba a donde recogían los pinos.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Me pareció que podrías necesitar a alguien más fuerte -respondió.

-Te aseguro que haber crecido en un castillo no me convierte en un debilucho -arremetió el otro con arrogancia.

-Quiero que digas lo mismo después de pasar un día cargando árboles -replicó el rubio.

Avanzaron hasta aproximarse al enorme abeto falso (9) que iría al castillo y tragaron saliva al ver el tamaño. Exhalaron y en el frío se percibió el aire que salió de sus bocas.

Por la noche lo único que alcanzaron a hacer fue llegar a sus camas.

* * *

9. Abeto falso. Los árboles que comúnmente son usados para Navidad son los abetos, las piceas o los pinos, estos últimos llamados abetos falsos, pertenecientes principalmente a Noruega.

.

**¡Hola!**

**Sí que fue rápida la actualización :3, pero quería avanzar a ésta porque anhelo llegar a una parte que creo les gustará.**

**Originalmente este capítulo tenía una extensión de aproximadamente 9,000 palabras pero me pareció que era demasiado comparado con los demás, así que la partecita de aquí arriba fue la mejor en donde podía cortarse, por lo que puede parecer un final un poco flojo, no lo sé. **

**No sé si alguno recordará que dije en un comentario sobre la parte que parecería confusa, pues es en la que ven la nieve caer, la leí mucho y finalmente me convencí que cuando llega una confesión el discurso nunca llega a ser completamente como lo pensamos -a menos que sea leído-. Ahora sí, a partir de ahora podrán ver momentos Helsa más definidos y cercanos, uy uy uy. Pretendo que me entiendan cuando les digo que consideraré la supuesta época en que se hace la película -no muy clara, por lo que no especifico año, pero es más allá de 1840-, por lo que no será muy extremo, pero sí se habrán momentos románticos, espero no decepcionarles. Lo que sí puedo dejarles claro es que llegarán escenas algo cliché, puedo utilizar originalidad en extremo con algo de actualidad pero se me hace muy difícil con una época que no he vivido. Aunque un cliché mejora si se le agrega un toque propio, ¿o no?**

**Por otro lado, al hacer la historia considero a Noruega, por lo que todo lo que puedan leer será basado en aquella cultura -y ubicación geográfica-, independientemente si comparto el gusto por sus costumbres o no, soy un poquito detallista -si han pasado por mi perfil lo he escrito-. Sólo un poquito :3**

**Basta de palabrería que fastidia leer... ****Ya saben, cualquier duda, comentario, aclaración, reclamación, crítica, etc, etc, hasta pequeña carita que me haga sonreír, son verdaderamente aceptados en el recuadrito de abajo. Sólo escuchen a la vocecita interna que les dice que no soy profesional ni nada por el estilo, sino una simple estudiante que pasa mucho tiempo -que podría ser de calidad- en FF XD [a los autores nos hace feliz verlos]**

******Nos vemos, abrazos de Olaf y besos,**

******HoeLittleDuck**

******PD: Espero que ya puedan ubicarse en la fecha exacta, el 109 es primero de diciembre.**


	10. Capítulo 9

Enmendar los errores requiere identificar las causas por las que se han cometido. Es esencial analizar si detrás de ellos se esconde un pasado sinuoso. Podemos arrepentirnos por haberlos hecho o volver a repetirlos, pero nunca borrarlos, porque gracias a ellos aprendemos algo nuevo. Nada justifica las faltas graves, pero que vuelvan a ocurrir no es una opción.

Poco a poco un corazón congelado comienza a derretirse. Éste es capaz de atravesar los obstáculos que se han generado en su camino, pero una persona puede ser la clave para que ocurra un verdadero cambio en él. Sólo basta una oportunidad.

* * *

**Disclaimer: En general todo pertenece a Disney y a los respectivos creadores de la historia, todo aquello que reconozcan no me pertenece. Siéntanse libres de dejar una queja si el empleo de ellos no es el correcto.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **_Post-Frozen. Pre-Fiebre. _Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Leve mención de Kristanna. Trato que los personajes sean lo menos OoC posible. ¡Disfruten!

**ADVERTENCIA: **Un poco de sentimiento en este capítulo, espero que les guste.

* * *

**Paso a paso**

Capítulo 9

* * *

.

.

.

Día 129

Olaf persiguió a Anna llevando la canasta llena de plantas con frutos rojos. Su amiga llevaba una escalera, clavos y martillo, mientras recorría diversos puntos de la casa.

Llegaron a las puertas del gran salón, el cual contenía el árbol que sería adornado en dos días.

-¡Aquí será perfecto! Me aseguraré que Kristoff y yo atravesemos las puertas en los mismos momentos y así tendrá que darme un beso cada vez que lo hagamos, ¿no te parece brillante mi idea, Olaf?

El muñeco sonrió.

-¿La gente bajo él tiene que besarse?

-Sí, no es necesario que sea en los labios, pero deben de compartir un beso -dijo Anna antes de acomodar la escalera, tomar una planta y ascender para colocarla.

-¡Qué emoción! -exclamó.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 131

Anna salió del gran salón para buscar a Kristoff y tener más ayuda en la decoración del árbol, los sirvientes daban vueltas en las demás habitaciones haciendo arreglos y al final se reunirían en el amplio lugar para completar los detalles que se necesitaran.

Olaf y Ebba permanecieron en la estancia haciendo adornos con los dulces, frutos secos, ramas y listones que se encontraban ahí, la pequeña muñequita había decidido apoyarlos ese día porque después no estaría con ellos. Le entristecía no estar presente en la cena de Nochebuena, pero Heidi -que la trataba como una hija- la pasaría en casa de sus parientes y quería disfrutar su primera fiesta juntas.

Olaf le mostró un muñeco hecho de ramitas y su amiga rió.

-Es muy bonito, Olaf -halagó-. Yo estoy haci… -se interrumpió al reconocer la voz de Elsa y cierto pelirrojo acercándose, así que miró con diversión la parte superior de la entrada, su amigo abrió los ojos al observar lo que se refería.

Los muérdagos que Anna había colgado.

Al mismo tiempo que las figuras de sus amigos aparecían por la puerta -el joven cargando una caja-, Ebba exclamó: -¡Hans! ¡Elsa!

Los dos se detuvieron.

-¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! -completó Olaf y separó la cabeza de su cuerpo, al unirla, señaló el punto donde la rama se encontraba-. ¡Muérdago!

Hans alzó la cabeza en dirección al cielo y sonrió de lado. Quizá se imaginaba quién planeó que se detuvieran en el lugar. Elsa escudriñó el pequeño objeto sobre su cabeza.

-Eh, no tienes que hacerlo, Hans -explicó en voz baja, alzando sus manos en gesto tranquilizador. Los ojos color esmeralda brillaron divertidos.

-¿No se rompería la tradición?, es increíble escuchar eso de una reina -replicó guardando una risa, que los muñecos de nieve realizaron en voz baja. Hans bajó la caja al suelo, realizó una reverencia y miró a la reina a los ojos.

Elsa se sintió nerviosa, no creía que Hans fuera a besarla. ¿O sí?

Él tomó la mano derecha de la soberana y a ambos les recorrió un escalofrío, ya que él carecía de guantes.

Lentamente llevó la mano hacia sus labios, sin despegar el contacto de sus ojos. Depositó un beso suave en ellas y acarició con su pulgar el espacio en que lo hizo.

Elsa se sonrojó.

-No debemos dejar pasar la tradición, su Majestad -susurró Hans y despacio soltó la mano nívea.

La reina avanzó con pasos lentos al centro de la habitación y se sentó en la alfombra.

Hans tomó la caja de nuevo y caminó hasta su lado, para dejarla en el suelo.

-¿Te gustaría ayudarnos, Hans? -cuestionó Ebba con tono cordial, sonriéndole. Él titubeó unos momentos y Elsa le dirigió una mirada.

-Me gustaría tener tu ayuda, Hans -expresó en tono bajo.

El pelirrojo sonrió sincero y tomó un lugar en la alfombra.

Quince minutos después, Anna miró sorprendida la escena, olvidándose por el momento de entrar al mismo tiempo que Kristoff.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 132

-Creo que ya las tienes todas, Hans, galletas de jengibre a lo Arendelle, con un toque de las Islas del Sur -dijo el panadero observando las galletas con forma de pino, que serían entregadas el día siguiente.

Agradeció en tono bajo, admirando el trabajo que había hecho con ayuda del hombre regordete. Nunca hubiera imaginado que las habría hecho, pero estaba satisfecho de ello.

El día siguiente sería Navidad, la noche de ese día -Nochebuena- pasaría la celebración en el castillo, cenaría en la misma mesa que la reina -junto con todos los sirvientes, claro-, pero nada le emocionaba más que el momento que compartirían en unas horas. Secretamente la Navidad era un día que le gustaba mucho, disfrutaba los villancicos en Nochebuena, los platos tradicionales -de su país, porque los de Arendelle tenía que probarlos-, el ponche, el vino, los dulces, la plática, el buen ambiente.

En su familia, tras la muerte de su madre, acostumbraban a hacer cenas familiares, pero siempre se escapaba y observaba lo que hacían los demás habitantes, para después simplemente dejar de asistir a ellas. Añoraba celebrar la Navidad correctamente y ese año lo haría.

El servicio eclesiástico se oficiaría por la tarde -así como las celebraciones con toda la ciudad-, y al oscurecer cada quien haría sus propios festejos.

En el castillo sólo sería la cena y pasar el rato contentos, pues fue decidido que el intercambio de obsequios se haría la mañana del día siguiente; al pensar en el regalo que le daría a la reina se llenaba de ansiedad.

Comenzó a guardar las galletas en una bolsa de papel y le entregó una al panadero.

* * *

Los integrantes de la mesa platicaban sobre distintos temas, de los nietos de algunos, la buena comida que degustaban, de lo bonito que había sido el servicio de ese año, de las hermosas voces que habían participado en el concurso de villancicos, de las parejas enamoradas que disfrutaban besarse bajo los muérdagos, de lo distinto que fue el año pasado, hasta llegar al tema del verano.

La mesa guardó silencio un momento.

-Me gustaría proponer un brindis -el comedor se inundó de la voz de Kai y Elsa dirigió su mirada al fiel sirviente, asintió y los demás se prepararon para escuchar-. Sé que muchos cometimos equivocaciones este año, que estuvo poblado de diversas situaciones gratas e ingratas para todos los presentes, no ha sido fácil el camino a recorrer todo este tiempo, estos años -compartió una mirada con ella y con Anna-, estos meses -se dirigió hacia el pelirrojo-, pero estamos aquí un año más, compartiendo un gran momento todos juntos. Agradezco tener la dicha de estar reunidos, de disfrutar una fecha en la que la familia, el amor, la amistad, el perdón, el arrepentimiento, y las nuevas oportunidades son lo más importante. Doy gracias porque todos y cada uno de ustedes se encuentren aquí con salud y ansias de alcanzar un año más, renovados en cuerpo y espíritu. Me gustaría brindar por todo lo que hemos logrado y lo que lograremos, por las decisiones que tomaremos a partir de ahora y por los sentimientos que albergamos en nuestros corazones. Les propongo a levantar sus copas y decir adiós a todo lo malo, dándole una oportunidad al presente y al futuro, que aprendamos lo que el pasado nos ha dejado. ¡Salud!

Elsa presintió que era su turno, se puso de pie lentamente, tomó su copa y exclamó con voz firme: -¡Salud!

Su hermana Anna, sentada a su lado, también se levantó e hizo la misma exclamación. Uno a uno los ocupantes de la mesa comenzaron a repetir la acción, Gerda, Ang, Beth, Kristoff, Olaf, todos.

Hasta llegar a Hans, sentado a tres lugares del final de la mesa, con todos los pares de ojos mirándole. Ella observó cómo él miró a cada uno de los integrantes de la mesa hasta que sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los azules de ella.

Él se levantó, alzó su copa y finalmente exclamó: -¡Salud!

Momentos más tarde, se reunieron junto al árbol y cantaron villancicos.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 133

-¡Feliz Navidad! -exclamó Olaf a todo el personal del castillo con que se cruzaba. Ese día era libre para todos los sirvientes, pero por costumbre caminaban en los alrededores del hogar de la familia real. Repartía los dulces que había guardado para ese día, mientras se dirigía al gran árbol en el salón.

-¡Feliz Navidad Olaf! -devolvió la joven Ang, dándole un abrazo al muñeco-. Su Majestad acaba de felicitarnos a todos y se dirige al gran salón.

-¡Gracias Ang! -comenzó a cantar uno de los villancicos navideños, bailando al ritmo de su música.

-Olaf -llamó una voz conocida.

-¡Hola Hans! ¡Feliz Navidad! -le dijo dándole un abrazo. El pelirrojo buscó en la bolsa de papel y extrajo una galleta en forma de sol.

-Feliz Navidad, Olaf. No sé si podrás comerla, pero ésta la hice especialmente para ti, sólo no digas a nadie que yo las preparé.

-¡Oh! ¡Gracias! No te preocupes, tú secreto está a salvo conmigo -dijo en voz baja y después emocionado le contó: -¡Yo también tengo un regalo para ti!

-No tenías porqué molestarte, Olaf.

-Cuando hayas repartido todo, ven al gran salón.

Hans asintió y comenzó a irse, Olaf miró la galleta con una sonrisa y siguió caminando a su destino.

-¡Elsa! ¡Anna! ¡Feliz Navidad! -gritó al ver a sus mejores amigas.

-¡Olaf! -exclamaron las dos, que ya se habían felicitado, y lo abrazaron con alegría.

-Te esperábamos, amiguito. Para intercambiar nuestros regalos -comentó Elsa.

Los tres se dirigieron al árbol y comenzaron a darse sus obsequios.

* * *

-¡Guau Elsa! ¡Es increíble! ¡Estoy en verano! -Olaf alzó su dibujo para demostrarlo-. ¡Muchas gracias!

Las hermanas rieron.

-Gracias por el álbum, Elsa. ¡Me encanta! -dijo Anna abrazando el objeto contra su pecho.

-Estoy muy feliz de que les gustara. ¡Gracias a ustedes por sus obsequios!

Su hermana la había entregado una nueva edición de un libro de Geometría del que sorprendentemente no sabía su existencia, acompañados por chocolates hechos por ella misma, así como un bonito adorno de cristal en forma de copo de nieve; mientras que Olaf las había sorprendido con sus muñecas de cuando eran niñas, gesto que había traído lágrimas a los ojos de las dos. Anna, por su parte, le había entregado a Olaf una botella con diseños de mar hechos de vidrio y una sombrilla de playa, los tres habían reído al recordar lo que él recomendó tiempo atrás.

-Será un adelanto de lo que haremos el siguiente verano, ¡ir a la playa!

Sus dos acompañantes abrieron los ojos emocionados.

-Disfrutaré de un verano en la playa -preguntó Olaf y ella asintió-. ¡Anna iremos a la playa!

Ellos comenzaron a bailar.

Irían a una playa no muy concurrida y lejana, para la seguridad de Olaf.

* * *

Sonrojado, Kristoff le entregó una pequeña caja de música cuando se encontraban sentados en la fuente del castillo. Miró el diseño con detalle, la caja era de madera y tenía diseños de flores rosas recorriendo la tapa, al abrirlo una melodía suave comenzó a escucharse al mismo tiempo que una mariposa blanca giraba, pero lo que más atrajo su atención fue el papel que descansaba dentro de la caja de color oscuro. Después de tomarlo, lo abrió:

_Ninguna palabra es suficiente para resumir lo que siento por ti, eres fiera, cariñosa, romántica y divertida, la combinación perfecta para este chico solitario, insolente, tímido y gruñón. No sé qué ves tú en mí, pero yo sé que eres especial, encontrarte fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar, nadie me dijo que me iba a enamorar. Decir te quiero me es muy extraño, no te conozco más que medio año. Sólo quiero que sepas que aunque no lo digo muy seguido, te quiero y como regalo te lo digo._

Quizá no era un poema realmente, pero que Kristoff hiciera un esfuerzo por decir que la quería justificaba que estuviera derramando pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos verde agua.

-Sabía que no te iba a gustar, por primera vez no debí escuchar a… -él se vio interrumpido por sus labios.

-Me encantó Kristoff, porque lo hiciste tú, ahora me sentiré mal al darte tu regalo -le dijo cruzándose de brazos. Él sonrió.

-Cierra los ojos -el rubio así lo hizo, Anna extrajo sus pequeñas creaciones ocultas detrás de ella-. Puedes abrirlos -susurró y él primero se encontró con una extraña figura hecha de cristal-. Es mi intento de hacerte un animal de cristal, traté de hacer el más sencillo, que era un pez, pero como verás no soy muy buena, así que como último recurso hice éste. Con mucha ayuda. Espero que te guste.

El repartidor de hielo levantó la tela y se encontró con un pequeño vitral donde se apreciaba a sí mismo en su trineo, que se encontraba tirado por Sven. Después de mirarlo unos momentos, lo dejó en la piedra de la fuente y abrazó a Anna.

-Feliz navidad -susurró Anna.

-Feliz navidad -devolvió él.

* * *

Hans admiró el árbol de tres metros en la esquina de la habitación, mientras daba vueltas en su mano al caballo de madera que Olaf le había dado; el símbolo más característico de ese día se encontraba decorado conforme la costumbre introducida por los alemanes. Bajo él había un elegante tapete bordado; de las ramas estaban sujetas pequeñas velas de colores, encendidas en ese momento y monitoreadas constantemente por los habitantes del castillo; manzanas rojas de diferentes tamaños se hallaban esparcidas alrededor de las verdes hojas; de igual manera se apreciaban dulces de azúcar con forma de muñecos y copos de nieve; no se podía ignorar la presencia de los frutos secos, junto a los adornos de ramas hechos por las hermanas, Olaf y Ebba, así como los ángeles de pañuelo ubicados estratégicamente; por último, en lo alto, una estrella de cristal brillaba con la luz que recibía de las velas.

Todos habían contribuido a hacerlo.

Todos aquellos que la noche pasada le habían dado la mejor muestra de afecto que se podía recibir tras lo que había hecho. El discurso de Kai le había impresionado, pero la aceptación de los integrantes de la mesa no tenía descripción alguna, sentía un alivio inmenso dentro de su pecho. Quizá no era mentira lo que narraba la nueva sensación del tal Dickens, _Un cuento de Navidad_.

El siguiente paso era reconciliarse con su familia. Dedicaría ese día a escribirles la carta que llevaba mucho tiempo retrasada y la enviaría cuando saliera el primer correo.

Pero antes debía entregar un regalo a la persona que entraba al salón.

Una mujer con un vestido verde de cuello alto y mangas hasta las muñecas, con diseños de espirales de color plateado en el estómago, brazo y falda, la cual era amplia y caía con gracia alrededor de sus largas piernas.

Elsa lucía hermosa, llevaba su cabello suelto, sólo sujetado con un listón rojo y sonreía ampliamente.

-Precisamente iba en su búsqueda, su Majestad -dijo recuperando el habla.

-Me parece que pensamos de manera similar, yo estaba buscándote, Hans. ¿Qué asunto planeabas tratar conmigo? -fueron las palabras de la reina.

-Yo, tengo un regalo para usted, su Majestad, o más bien, un intento de serlo.

-Me intriga tu respuesta, Hans -ella llevó un dedo a su mentón-. Aunque yo también te buscaba por el mismo asunto -explicó sonriendo.

-Su Majestad, no es necesario, le aseguro que nada más puede darme usted de lo que ya me ha dado.

-Me parece que primero debes juzgar cuando tengas todas las pruebas ante tus ojos, no es precisamente un regalo de mi parte, ¿te parece que vayamos a mi estudio? Ahí es donde se encuentra.

Hans asintió y se adelantó para abrir la puerta.

-Después de usted, su Majestad.

Ella sonrió.

* * *

Lentamente caminaron a su estudio y pensó en todo lo que había pasado para llegar a ese momento. Era un asunto que tenía pendiente desde ese verano, el mismo que había influido para que empezara a convencerse de que Hans necesitaba tener una oportunidad. Tenía grabadas las palabras clave de la carta de Iain Westerguard.

_Le suplico que dé una oportunidad a mi hermano… Hans no es malo, sólo es el resultado de una serie de sucesos que lamentablemente ocurrieron. Mis hermanos y yo tenemos la esperanza que puedan ayudar al menor. Aquí, en las Islas del Sur, se esconden muchos recuerdos tristes y amargos, en comparación al único que hay en Arendelle, su Majestad. Mi hermano necesita comenzar allí, no pido compasión por él, sólo le ruego humildemente que nos ayude a recuperar al Hans que perdimos hace mucho. Todos los Westerguard tenemos nuestros errores, pero quien los ha pagado ha sido él. Por favor, su Majestad, cuando usted perciba al hombre verdadero, entréguele la tercera carta. Si lo hace, hasta el día de mi muerte estaré sumamente agradecido y tendrá en mi a un humilde servidor. Por favor, en el momento que considere correcto. Por favor, su Majestad. Por favor._

Porque el día en que Hans arribó, habían llegado tres cartas con él.

La formal misiva de un rey.

La informal carta de un hermano preocupado.

Y otra que aún no había llegado a su destinatario.

El pelirrojo abrió la puerta de su estudio y le dejó entrar.

-Sentémonos en el sillón, Hans -le dijo al joven uniformado que igualmente vestía uno de los abrigos que Gerda le había dado-. Debería ser yo quien te entregue tu regalo primero, pero quiero hacerlo después- comentó en voz baja cuando estaban ubicados en sus lugares.

Hans suspiró.

-Tenía la esperanza de prepararme antes de hacerlo, pero yo no soy el rey -sonrió de lado-. Hace algún tiempo me encontré un objeto curioso, que imagino fue dañado y olvidado años atrás. Ya que no tengo muchos medios conmigo, me tomé la libertad de utilizarlo como obsequio, su Majestad. Espero que le agrade -le dijo lentamente, quizá analizando las palabras.

El joven de ojos esmeralda extrajo de detrás de su espalda un objeto del que no se había percatado al dirigirse al lugar, debido a que estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos. Él puso un marco de madera en sus manos, con la imagen boca abajo, se acercó a ella y posó su mano sobre su antebrazo, sonriéndole sincero. Una calidez llegó con el contacto.

-El marco y cristal anterior estaban rotos, por lo que conseguí el material adecuado y utilicé uno de los cuantos conocimientos que aprendí aquí -susurró en voz baja.

-¿Puedo? -cuestionó con el mismo tono, refiriéndose a voltear el marco.

-Es suyo.

Con delicadeza giró el objeto de madera y la imagen recibida fue la mejor que tuvo.

-Es… el… el retrato -murmuró con voz entrecortada.

Detalló con sus dedos la imagen que creía olvidada, pérdida. Era la pintura de sus padres, su hermana y ella, realizada antes del accidente con Anna. Ese retrato lo había dañado cuando sus poderes se descontrolaban y había pedido a sus padres que se lo llevaran, que lo desaparecieran porque era uno de los recuerdos más felices que tenía.

Los cuatro estaban abrazados en un sillón, ella entre sus padres y Anna en el regazo de su padre. Todos sonreían al pintor y reflejaban la felicidad de estar juntos como familia.

Hans le había devuelto una parte de su vida que creyó dejar atrás. Comenzó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas de alegría. Sin pensarlo, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo y ocultó su cara en el espacio de su hombro y cabeza. Él pasó sus brazos fuertes bajo los suyos y comenzó a acariciar su espalda de forma lenta.

-Gracias, Hans. No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho -agradeció en voz baja.

-Ésa era mi intención -aseguró él con voz suave.

Permanecieron en esa posición durante unos momentos más.

Se separó y, ante la mirada interrogante de Hans, se acercó a su escritorio, dejó el marco encima de él y procedió a devolver el gesto hecho por el pelirrojo.

Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y tomó la carta que llevaba tiempo guardada allí, acomodó en la mesa los objetos que tenía planeados y regresó al sillón.

-Hans -susurró y le extendió una misiva-. Cuando tu hermano te envió aquí, me mandó tres cartas, una de ellas disculpándose y dejándote a disposición mía, otra suplicándome cumplir unas instrucciones y ésta.

Hans tomó la carta con detenimiento, aturdido.

-Me dio instrucciones precisas sobre cuándo podría entregártela, yo consideraría el momento adecuado. Creo que es ahora, no sé qué pasará después, pero desde hace unas semanas considero que es el tiempo indicado para dártela -calló unos momentos-. No sé su contenido, sólo sé que es de gran importancia que la tengas.

El pelirrojo escudriñó el papel sin remitente.

-Este no es mi regalo -los ojos verdes le miraron extrañados-. Mi regalo es ésto -caminó hasta el escritorio y tomó en sus manos el sello y el lacre (10). Los dejó en la mesilla central.

-¿Para qué es eso, su Majestad?

-El sello real te permitirá enviar cualquier carta en el momento en que desees, incluso si la envías mañana, tu respuesta podrá llegar antes del comienzo del año. Feliz navidad, Hans.

-Feliz navidad, su Majestad -deseó él.

* * *

Hans se sentó en el suelo de una de las habitaciones menos concurridas del castillo y observó lentamente el papel amarillo, curioso de lo que encontraría adentro. Había llevado con él pluma, tinta y papel, para escribir la carta a su hermano y quizá la respuesta a la que tenía en sus manos, pero suponía que no la necesitaba.

Porque el papel lucía viejo y desgastado, aunque estaba asegurado con un sello común. Todo eso aumentaba su curiosidad. Aunado al hecho de que era grueso.

Rompió el sello y abrió la carta.

Reconoció la letra al instante.

Su padre.

_Mi querido Hans,_

_Un buen día tu hermano Iain se acercó a mí y me cuestionó mis actitudes para contigo, en ese entonces comprendí finalmente que había errado en mis acciones._

_Recuerdo un día mucho tiempo atrás, del que tú no te acordarás. Tu madre me pidió que no lo hiciera, pero yo estaba complacido con mi hijo menor y quería enseñarle a montar a caballo; ella estaba en lo correcto al querer detenerme, pero mi orgullo pudo más y te monté en un poni de crines doradas -sólo tenías tres años-, los primeros momentos fueron maravillosos, tus ojos brillaban divertidos y pedías ir más rápido, yo reía y negaba, pero tú insistías tanto que era muy difícil decirte que no, por lo que hiciste tu voluntad hasta que el pequeño animal salió de control y te tiró, caíste sobre una roca y tu cabeza sangraba profundamente, sólo llorabas y te quejabas, yo no podía hacer nada. Pasaste una semana en cama quejándote de dolor por las noches, mientras abrazabas a tu madre, que no me reprochaba lo que había hecho._

_Juré que no volverías a ser dañado por mi culpa, eras tan frágil y no merecías sufrir a causa de este hombre maduro._

_Comencé a apartarme de ti, al principio tú me seguías y pedías que hiciéramos algo juntos, me platicabas que habías aprendido una nueva palabra, que disfrutaste enormemente con tus hermanos. Tratabas de conversar sobre tu día y yo sólo recordaba ese terrible suceso, mi pequeño niño fue herido a causa mía. _

_Hasta que un día dejaste acercarte, esperaba con ansias escuchar tus palabras, pero ya no llegabas a mí, de manera tonta creí que fue lo mejor. Empero que hasta el día de hoy nunca he dejado de estar enterado sobre lo que ocurre en tu vida._

_Así pasó un buen tiempo hasta que tu madre empeoró y permaneció en cama convaleciente, estabas tan destrozado, ella era tu máxima compañía y la estabas perdiendo. Traté de acercarme pero ya parte del daño estaba hecho, tú sólo querías al único padre que estuvo para ti… El día en que murió fue cuando más sufriste, permaneciste en cama semanas, desde la puerta te observaba y por las noches acariciaba tus cabellos para alejar las pesadillas que te aquejaban, impotente me aseguraba que volvería a acercarme. Mas dos semanas después de esa decisión, miré tus ojos y no pude hacerlo, eran los mismos ojos de Iona, verdes y brillantes, sólo verlos me causaba gran dolor, eras el único que los tenía, al igual que su forma de ser. _

_Todos sufríamos por la partida de nuestra amada Iona. Cada uno buscaba una forma de superarlo, pero me apena admitir que tus hermanos hacían mayores progresos que yo. Y tú, tú comenzaste a alejarte de todos, no querías el contacto con nadie, exactamente como yo hice contigo. Tus hermanos buscaban integrarte a ellos cuando no se fijaban en tus ojos, porque para todos era el recordatorio de tu madre; me da gusto que se acercaran a ti, aunque al final aceptaron darte tu espacio. _

_No supe ser un buen padre._

_Llegó el día en que partiste al colegio, ya no eras el niño animado que recordaba, sino una sombra de lo que fuiste, no regresabas más que en verano, pero no hacías contacto con nadie. El orgullo Westerguard hizo de las suyas, en todos nosotros._

_Ahora tienes dieciséis y he dejado pasar mucho tiempo, pero me estoy muriendo y temo que sea muy tarde. No creo llegar hasta el verano, y si estás leyendo esta carta es porque no lo hice, sino hubiera hecho a un lado todo ese maldito orgullo y te habría dicho cada una de estas palabras. Pero no las recibirás el día en que yo muera y te suplico que me perdones ahora, he hecho jurar a Iain que mantendrá esta carta guardada hasta que surja el hombre que siempre debiste haber sido._

_Me arrepiento demasiado de todo lo que hice, postrado en mi cama lloro al recordarlo. Todo lo que has hecho viene a mi cabeza, tus primeras palabras, tus primeros pasos, la caída de tu primer diente, tus travesuras, tus abrazos afectuosos, tus pláticas, tu gran inteligencia, tus premios y avances en el colegio, todo está presente en mi mente. Hans, te pido perdón por haberte hecho sufrir, no se debe hacer a quien se quiere tanto._

_Hijo mío, siento no poder despedirme de ti, mis brazos me duelen ante el anhelo de abrazarte fuertemente, le he dicho adiós a todos tus hermanos, pero me falta el menor de mis hijos. Quiero que sepas que estoy enormemente orgulloso de lo bueno que has hecho a pesar de todo, quizás te has equivocado, pero eres un gran hombre y podrás arreglarlo. Eres digno hijo de tu madre, siempre recuerda eso._

_Hay tantas palabras que me gustaría decir, pero el doctor ha entrado a la habitación y me está recordando que debo descansar._

_Creo que ésta es nuestra despedida, desde donde esté velaré por ti, en compañía de Iona. Quiero decirte que mi sirviente fue testigo de que pasé contando los días para verte, pero el destino no quiso reunirnos._

_Hans, absolutamente nunca dudes que yo te quise, hasta en mi último suspiro lo estaré haciendo e incluso después que mi alma abandone mi cuerpo. Te quiero, te quise desde el primer momento en que supe de tu existencia._

_Debo partir, pero te deseo lo mejor en tu vida. Mi mayor deseo es que seas feliz, que tus ojos vuelvan a brillar como lo hicieron esa mañana de primavera que marcó el principio de todo._

_Espero algún día llegues a perdonarme y dejes ir el dolor que mi orgullo ha causado._

_Tu padre que te ama_

Claro que lo perdonaba.

Secó las lágrimas que caían por su rostro y miró la mejor carta que había recibido en su vida.

-Yo también te amo, padre -musitó sonriendo débilmente.

* * *

10. Lacre. Pasta rojiza que, derretida, se emplea para sellar documentos.

.

**¡Hola!**

**Olaf dice: ¡Actualizó dos días seguidos! ¡Guau!**

**En fin, quería que llegaran a este capítulo, espero que estén leyendo esto y hayan disfrutado enormemente el capítulo, puse bastante de mí en él. Trataré de no extenderme tanto, no sé cómo lo tomaron pero después de mucho sentimiento no querran leer mucho. El detalle de la carta pasó super desapercibido en el capítulo en que Elsa la sacó, el 5 siendo exacta, espero que haya sido una sorpresa, ¿qué tal fue el capítulo? Realmente me gustaría tener muchas opiniones sobre lo que escribí, trabajé mucho :3 [o pueden dejar un comentario por mi actualización rápida]**

**No tengo muchas palabras, espero que disfrutaran el capítulo. Gracias a quienes leen la historia, que la siguen o tienen en favoritos y, por supuesto, a quienes dejan reviews.**

******Ya saben, cualquier duda, comentario, aclaración, reclamación, crítica, etc, etc, hasta pequeña carita que me haga sonreír, son verdaderamente aceptados en el recuadrito de abajo. Sólo escuchen a la vocecita interna que les dice que no soy profesional ni nada por el estilo, sino una simple estudiante que pasa mucho tiempo -que podría ser de calidad- en FF XD [a los autores nos hace feliz verlos]**

******Abrazos y besos, **

******HoeLittleDuck**

******PD. Entenderán por qué separé el capítulo en aquella parte, pero necesitaban disfrutarse casi al mismo tiempo.**


	11. Capítulo 10

Enmendar los errores requiere identificar las causas por las que se han cometido. Es esencial analizar si detrás de ellos se esconde un pasado sinuoso. Podemos arrepentirnos por haberlos hecho o volver a repetirlos, pero nunca borrarlos, porque gracias a ellos aprendemos algo nuevo. Nada justifica las faltas graves, pero que vuelvan a ocurrir no es una opción.

Poco a poco un corazón congelado comienza a derretirse. Éste es capaz de atravesar los obstáculos que se han generado en su camino, pero una persona puede ser la clave para que ocurra un verdadero cambio en él. Sólo basta una oportunidad.

* * *

**Disclaimer: En general todo pertenece a Disney y a los respectivos creadores de la historia, todo aquello que reconozcan no me pertenece. Siéntanse libres de dejar una queja si el empleo de ellos no es el correcto.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **_Post-Frozen. Pre-Fiebre. _Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Leve mención de Kristanna. Trato que los personajes sean lo menos OoC posible. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Paso a paso**

Capítulo 10

* * *

Elsa miró con detenimiento el retrato de su familia, sonriendo mientras lo hacía. Su padre acababa de decirle que al ser grande sería una excelente reina y por ello la sonrisa de su cara era amplia, aunado al hecho que sus padres habían dejado su mañana libre de obligaciones y pasaron todo ese tiempo en la nieve.

Extrañaba esos años.

La puerta se abrió.

-¡Olaf! -saludó a su amiguito de nieve.

-¡Hola Elsa! ¡Vamos a jugar en la nieve! Anna, Kristoff y Sven ya están ahí -explicó su amigo y reparó en el objeto en sus manos-. ¿Qué es eso? -cuestionó curioso, acercándose.

-Es un retrato que creía perdido. Hans me lo regresó.

-¡Guau! ¡Es muy bonito!

-Verdaderamente lo es -confirmó ella.

-¿Dónde está él? -quiso saber el pequeño.

-Está disfrutando con el regalo de una persona de su familia -explicó en voz baja, sonriendo. Olaf también lo hizo, para después tomar su mano.

Salieron del estudio.

En la mesa quedó la estampa de la familia real de Arendelle.

* * *

Se levantó del suelo y rápidamente se acomodó frente al pequeño escritorio de la habitación de tonos color crema. Se sentó en la silla con colchones color rosa pastel y procedió a escribir.

_Hermanos,_

_Mucho tiempo ha pasado desde que me dirigí a ustedes de la forma correcta, estoy muy apenado de admitirlo._

_Estos meses en Arendelle me han servido para darme cuenta de los errores que he cometido y de las fallas que hemos tenido como familia. Perder a nuestra madre a temprana edad fue un dolor que llevé conmigo tantos años y nunca podré apartarlo completamente, mas es tiempo de dejar de autocompadecerme._

_Hice mal hace unos meses al tratar de obtener el trono de Arendelle, pero no es el único mal que he hecho en mi vida. La serie de errores que he cometido a lo largo de los años estarán en mi conciencia largo tiempo, si bien el pasado no puede cambiarse o borrarse, en el futuro puede enmendarse; no deseo volver a cometer actos despreciables._

_Les pido perdón a todos por lo que he hecho, estaba equivocado._

_Quisiera que me dieran una oportunidad para ser parte de la familia, participar con todos ustedes sin que tengan que insistir para que lo haga. No los culpo por hacerme a un lado en algunos momentos, ya que yo he sido el instigador de ello. Ahora se ha suscitado la ocasión y deseo volver a sentir lo que es una familia._

_Espero que no sea muy tarde, haré lo que sea para tener lo que he apartado de mí, quiero obtener su perdón y que no se avergüencen de tenerme como hermano._

_Hemos estado desprovistos de afecto fraternal y completamente colmados de orgullo -más inmensa arrogancia por mi parte-, pero yo quiero dar el primer paso diciéndoles que los quiero, a ustedes y a mis sobrinos y sobrinas que no me he dado la oportunidad de conocer realmente -a sus progenitoras mucho menos-. _

_Iain, he leído la carta de nuestro padre, te agradezco haberla guardado todos estos años, por haber confiado en mí hasta el día de hoy, me ha dado las fuerzas necesarias para redactar estas palabras. Ha levantado la gran carga que traía conmigo. _

_Hermano, como rey de las Islas del Sur que eres, te suplico que no me devuelvas en tiempo cercano el título que se me dio como nacimiento, déjame seguir viviendo sin él y en el futuro considera si soy lo suficientemente apto para tenerlo, dejo en ti la decisión, empero trabajaré día con día no para obtenerlo de regreso sino para decir con orgullo que soy hermano vuestro._

_Deseo a todos que pasen una espléndida temporada y espero comprendan que no regrese a las Islas del Sur cuando mi tiempo en Arendelle haya concluido; sin embargo, no dejarán de escuchar de mí y anhelo tener respuesta de ustedes._

_Se despide afectuosamente el hermano que los quiere,_

_Hans_

Dobló el papel y tras pensarlo unos momentos decidió hacer uso del ofrecimiento de la reina.

Esperaba obtener una respuesta pronto.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 137

-Mi profesor habría estado contento de tener una alumna tan entregada como usted, su Majestad -le dijo Hans al entrar al salón, alzó la vista de las figuras y números.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? -cuestionó sonrojada la rubia.

-Toda la mañana -él sonrió de lado señalando el reloj con un gesto de su cabeza, se acercó hacia ella-. Me pareció que necesitaba algún refrigerio, pues en la mañana su desayuno fue insustancial -dejó la bandeja con pequeños emparedados y el recipiente con el té.

-¿Has estado monitoreando mis hábitos alimenticios, Hans? -preguntó con voz grave, entretenida ante el hecho.

-En absoluto, su Majestad -musitó él, sirviéndole el té de hierbas en la taza con diseño oriental.

-Mucho me temo que es difícil creerte, Hans -replicó cambiando su tono de voz por uno divertido. Le pareció que él se sonrojó levemente.

El pelirrojo sonrió de lado al alzar la mirada de su tarea.

-¿Hay alguna manera de comprobarlo? -interrogó.

-Como reina existen medios para saberlo -afirmó cerrando el libro y posándolo sobre la mesa.

-Entonces es mejor que me retire, disfrute de su tiempo, su Majestad.

-¿Huyendo Hans? -enarcó una ceja. Él rió en voz baja y se acercó a la puerta, realizó una reverencia y tomó el pomo-. Por cierto, gracias por los alimentos.

-Un placer, su Majestad -reveló antes de salir del salón.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 139

Todos en Arendelle se preparaban para la llegada del Año Nuevo, el día no era feriado y los establecimientos permanecían abiertos, principalmente cierta florería en la que una conocida muñeco de nieve trabajaba.

Ebba regó una de las macetas de margaritas blancas y sonrió al pensar que el año finalizaba. Estaba muy feliz por haber sido creada y tener la oportunidad de hacer muchos amigos, de formar parte de una familia y recibir un año que traería muchas cosas consigo.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó.

-¡Ebba! -exclamó su amigo Olaf.

Dejó de regar las flores y abrazó a su amigo.

-Olaf, hola, ¿estás preparado para esta noche?

El otro muñeco alzó los brazos.

-¡Qué emoción! El año ya acabó, pero el siguiente será mucho mejor.

-¿Crees que Hans se decida a hacer algo? -cuestionó y le entregó una crocus (11) morada a Olaf, que la olió y estornudó. Negó, siempre tendría la aparente alergia.

-No lo sé, aunque parece ser que se acerca más a Elsa.

-Esperemos que sí haga algo, yo quiero verlos juntos -replicó al oír las palabras de Olaf.

-No sabemos que pasará el próximo año, Ebba -susurró Olaf distraído.

* * *

-¡Comenzará un nuevo año Kristoff! -exclamó Anna abrazando al rubio.

Él rió y le dio una vuelta.

-Ya estoy planeando los viajes que haré para entregar el hielo durante primavera -replicó Kristoff cuando se separaron.

-¡Hey! -le dio un golpe en su brazo-. ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

-Contigo pasaré más fechas que en primavera, Anna -explicó sonrojado.

-Te quiero, Kristoff -dijo antes de ponerse en puntillas y besarlo.

* * *

Los sirvientes se encontraban reunidos en el patio trasero del castillo, escuchando las palabras de Kai, todos se encontraban firmes y atentos, infundados en sus trajes de gala, Hans junto con ellos.

-Recuerden que el servicio será a las veintidós horas, después la reina dará su discurso en el balcón. Al terminar nos prepararemos para dar la cuenta regresiva, y en el momento en que el reloj marque las doce, tenemos que hacer los fuegos artificiales, ¿entendido?

-¡Entendido! -exclamaron todos a una sola voz.

* * *

Ang le colocó la corona en su cabeza y observó el resultado. Llevaba tiempo sin utilizar la misma ropa que usó durante su coronación, pero creía que era momento de portarla de nuevo.

Se recorrió de pies a cabeza, sus zapatillas marrón oscuro, su vestido verde azulado con escote de corazón y detalles dorados, sus mangas oscuras, la capa magenta. Su maquillaje tenía tonos más claros que aquella vez y sus cabellos se encontraban recogidos con un estilo similar, sólo que algunas hebras habían sido dejadas sueltas.

Miró sus manos y recordó los guantes que portó, perdidos definitivamente.

Pero ya no los necesitaba.

-Muchas gracias, Ang.

-Siempre es un placer, su Majestad -replicó la joven con voz suave.

Se encaminó a la puerta para ir a la capilla.

* * *

Desde el piso inferior, Hans observó a la hermosa reina de Arendelle en el balcón, acompañada de Anna, Olaf y Kai, lucía imponente y esplendorosa, tal como una reina debía de ser. No parecía la criatura asustadiza e insegura del verano pasado, sino una gobernante que alzaría el vuelo. La miró avanzar hasta la barandilla, al mismo momento que los habitantes guardaban silencio. Su voz firme inundó el lugar.

-Buenas noches, ciudadanos de Arendelle. Hoy concluye un año más de vida para todos nosotros, lleno de alegría y tristeza, de nacimientos y pérdidas. El año, del que restan pocos minutos, no ha sido fácil para ninguno de nosotros, pero hemos podido superarlo en víspera del mañana, atrás quedarán las vicisitudes del ayer, aun cuando enfrentemos otras en el año a comenzar. Quiero agradecerles por el apoyo que le han dado a mi familia, por la solidaridad que entre ustedes han tenido, por la perseverancia que día con día demuestran. El calendario avanza y también lo hacen nuestras vidas, esperemos que como este año que comenzará lleguen muchos más, por completo prósperos. La familia real de Arendelle, precedida por esta servidora, tiene los mejores deseos para cada uno de los habitantes de nuestro reino. Sean dichosos todos ustedes y con orgullo les invito a abrirle los brazos al Año Nuevo.

Todos comenzaron a contar cuando se acercaban las doce.

-Diez… nueve… ocho… siete… -entonaba él también- seis… cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… uno…

* * *

.

.

.

Día 140

Resonó el primer fuego artificial y, en un segundo, las luces provocadas por la pirotecnia llenaron el cielo.

-¡Feliz año nuevo! -exclamaron todos.

Los abrazos y apretones de manos comenzaron a repartirse en el lugar, Anna le estrechó con fuerza y Olaf se unió a la muestra de afecto.

-¡Feliz año nuevo! -les deseó ella.

"Un nuevo año, sin duda", pensó Elsa y en la distancia se encontró con una mirada familiar, el de ojos color esmeralda inclinó su cabeza y ella le devolvió el gesto.

* * *

Horas más tarde, después de pasar por los establos a saludar a Sitron, Hans recorrió los pasillos del castillo aproximándose al salón en que sabía se encontraban la reina y su hermana. En el patio había visto a Kristoff, Sven y Olaf, por lo que tenía la certeza que la rubia y peli naranja estaban solas.

Comenzaría el año con el pie derecho.

Abrió las puertas y las dos cabezas le observaron curiosas cuando avanzó hasta el centro de la estancia. Pudo jurar que sintió las miradas de los diferentes retratos colgados en el lugar.

-¿Hans? -preguntó la reina.

-Les pido perdón a las dos -dijo con la mirada firme, su cabeza en alto.

Anna dejó caer el chocolate que llevaba a su boca y la dejó entreabierta. Elsa, en cambio, se mantuvo compuesta pero le miró con un brillo de orgullo.

-No puedo pedirles disculpas, porque no soy inocente de los crímenes que se me fueron imputados, lo que les pido es perdón (12) -se dirigió a la de cabellos anaranjados-. Anna, su Alteza, le pido perdón por haberla engañado y jugado con sus sentimientos, y por no socorrerla cuando acudió en mi auxilio, lamento haber actuado de forma deshonesta cuando usted había confiado en mí -cruzó su mirada esmeralda con la azul de la reina-. Su Majestad, a usted le pido perdón por tratar de matarle y arrebatarle su trono, por acercarme a su familia con malas intenciones, por aprovecharme de su vulnerabilidad y de la confianza depositada en mí, por haber hecho una burla hacia su persona. Con ambas tengo una deuda muy grande, y sé que pedir perdón es muy poco, pero estoy arrepentido.

Anna recuperó el habla primero.

-¿No es otra de tus farsas? -preguntó con recelo.

-Le juro por mi vida que no, su Alteza.

-Sólo quería asegurarme, te he observado Hans -avanzó hacia donde él y le ofreció su mano-. Aunque me cueste hacerlo, he comenzado a perdonarte, quizá con el tiempo lo haga completamente.

Él estrecho su mano.

-Gracias, su Alteza -respondió.

-Pero no creas que comenzarás a agradarme -le advirtió con un dedo en alto, soltándolo.

-No esperaría otra cosa de usted, su Alteza -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Elsa avanzó unos pasos.

-Me alegra escuchar tus palabras, Hans -expresó con voz suave. La rubia levantó su mano lentamente y él la tomó de forma delicada-. Poco a poco has obtenido mi perdón.

-Y no sabe lo agradecido que estoy con usted, su Majestad -agregó el pelirrojo con el mismo tono, sin eliminar el contacto.

Anna los miró con ojo crítico.

Hans soltó la mano con lentitud, le sonrió a la reina y realizó una reverencia para las dos. Comenzó a alejarse en dirección a la puerta; tras salir, la cerró sin hacer ruido y suspiró con alivio.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 142

Elsa entró a la habitación de Hans a asegurar la puerta y la ventana, mas que hacerlo por seguridad se había vuelto en la rutina de sus días, principalmente el intercambio de los saludos correspondientes y las preguntas sobre cómo estuvo el día.

-Hans -dijo al entrar, lo vio recostado en su cama, vestido con sus ropas de dormir, los brazos apoyados bajo su cabeza.

-Su Majestad, la noche está muy apacible, ¿no lo cree? -cuestionó él en tono bajo.

-Sí, está nevando de forma leve y es agradable observarlo, ¿cómo estuvo tu día? -preguntó al pasar junto a la cama, tras congelar la ventana.

-Tranquilo, hay algunos aldeanos que todavía celebran el año nuevo -ambos rieron levemente.

-Revisé mi correspondencia esta tarde y entre ella hallé esto -musitó momentos después y le entregó la carta que encontró una hora antes, la que tenía el sello de las Islas del Sur e iba dirigida al pelirrojo.

-Gracias, su Majestad -se inclinó sobre la cama y llegó hasta donde ella para tomar la carta.

-Buenas noches, Hans, te dejaré para que leas -manifestó antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

-Buenas noches, su Majestad.

* * *

Hans observó el sello y se preparó para cualquiera que fuera la respuesta que obtendría, acercó la pequeña mesa en que dejaba sus ropas en contadas ocasiones -las colocaba dobladas sobre la silla la mayor parte del tiempo-, tomó la lámpara del suelo y la dejó en la superficie de madera para tener mayor claridad.

Rompió el sello de sus tierras y comenzó a leer.

_Hermano,_

_No sabes la alegría que tus palabras trajeron a nosotros, se han cumplido las esperanzas que en ti teníamos puestas. Que no te aflija pensar que nos sentimos avergonzados de ti, todos somos humanos y nos hemos equivocado más de una vez, nuestra familia no ha quedado absuelta._

_Los doce nos encontramos reunidos en mi estudio privado, todos desean mandarte calurosos afectos. Soy yo el afortunado en poder responder tu carta._

_Nunca hemos dejado de considerarte nuestro hermano, no tengas dudas de ello, si la familia no es la primera en estar ahí para ti, ¿quién más lo estaría?_

_Esperaremos todo el tiempo que sea necesario y tu hogar, tu familia, te recibirá con los brazos abiertos. Treinta y ocho pares tendrás para ti._

_Hans, me complace escuchar que la carta de nuestro padre ha llegado finalmente a su destinatario, agradece a la reina de mi parte que cuando pueda escribir las palabras correctas lo haré yo. Con respecto a lo que expresaste en tu carta, me enorgullece que la hayas pedido y como rey aceptaré la petición de uno de mis súbditos de no entregarle su título; como hermano te aseguro que nunca ha dejado de ser tuyo. _

_Objetivamente -en un futuro- te devolveré tu derecho de nacimiento._

_La temporada será espléndida después de escuchar sobre ti, comprendo la decisión de no volver en un período cercano, mas no dudes que intercambiaremos correspondencia hasta que nos veamos cara a cara._

_Con cariño y afecto, _

_doce hermanos que te quieren._

* * *

.

.

.

Día 146

-¿Entonces qué te parece el bordado que hice, Elsa? -preguntó Anna alzando la tela de lino tensada en el bastidor (13) redondo, el trabajo de punto de cruz (14) mostraba unas flores moradas y rosas, con sus propios tallos y hojas verdes.

La rubia lo miró con interés y sonrió.

-Todos estos años no me permitieron apreciar que tienes talento, es muy bonito Anna, ¿por qué no hay algún bordado tuyo en todo el castillo? -cuestionó y se acomodó en el sillón del salón.

-Porque sólo lo hago cuando estoy aburrida y la mayor parte de los bordados queda a la mitad -dijo la peli naranja con un suspiro-. Está nevando mucho y tengo inmensas ganas de salir, ojalá y pudieras controlar las nevadas de la naturaleza.

Elsa rió.

-Estoy segura que dejará de nevar en unos cuantos días, pero en verdad apreciaría tener unos cuantos bordados tuyos en el castillo.

La joven de ojos verde agua infló los cachetes y se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Ya estoy aburrida! -protestó.

-No has cambiado mucho de cuando eras niña, Anna -susurró la reina y volvió a su lectura.

* * *

Hans observó a Anna salir del salón donde acompañaba a Elsa, parecía animal enjaulado cuando permanecía en una habitación. Y sólo habían pasado dos días desde que comenzara a nevar de la forma en que lo hacía.

Se asomó a una ventana y miró el blanco panorama, no era tan grave como lo que había hecho la reina, pero era muy arriesgado andar fuera de casa, era mejor permanecer dentro con el calor del fuego en las chimeneas. Quizá solo Olaf y Ebba podían transitar fuera sin temor a congelarse.

Apretó un poco más el abrigo turquesa que Gerda bordó, con sus intrínsecos diseños de rombos azul oscuro y rayas blancas a lo largo de las mangas. Miró uno de los relojes y reparó en la hora.

Negó.

-Ya ha estado cinco horas inmersa en su lectura -susurró en voz baja.

No podía evitar estar pendiente de las comidas de la reina, la veía muy delgada y siempre se le pasaba la hora del almuerzo -el único alimento que no compartían las hermanas-, él ya se había encargado de la tarea de alimentarla cuando ella no pedía nada al cocinero. Una dieta a base de chocolates no era muy recomendable.

Tenía un instinto de protección para con la reina.

Era muy irónico que fuera él quien intentó matarla en el pasado.

Sacudió la cabeza para hacer a un lado aquellos pensamientos y se encaminó a la cocina.

* * *

Escuchó el sonido de las puertas al ser abiertas y no se molestó en levantar la vista, le faltaban pocas hojas para concluir el libro.

-Su Majestad, ¿se encuentra ocupada? -preguntó la voz de Hans y se obligó a alzar la cabeza. Él señaló con la mirada la bandeja que cargaba en sus brazos.

Elsa se sonrojó.

De nuevo había olvidado almorzar.

Hizo un pequeño doblez en la esquina inferior de la página y dejó el libro a un lado.

-Gracias, estoy tan inmersa en lo que ocurre que no puedo dejar de leer, quiero saber qué pasa al final de la historia, con Esmeralda, con Quasimodo.

Observó lo que Hans traía en la bandeja, era chocolate caliente y un emparedado de jamón.

-Parece estar muy entretenida, su Majestad -replicó él con gracia.

-Aprovecho que está nevando para leer gran parte de los libros que llevan largo tiempo en la biblioteca del castillo, a ti te gusta leer, puedes tomar los que quieras, si gustas.

-Lo pensaré, su Majestad, regresaré en una hora a recoger la bandeja.

-Sí, padre -comentó divertida y los dos rieron.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 152

-¡Ha dejado de nevar! -exclamó Olaf en la quietud de la biblioteca, Elsa despegó su mano del libro que estaba a punto de tomar.

Anna apartó la mirada de su bordado, lo colocó en una mesa y se encaminó a la ventana, observó que ya no caían copos de nieve en la oscuridad.

-¡Al fin! ¡Podré ver a Kristoff! -gritó con júbilo.

-Es maravilloso que quieras pasar tiempo en casa, Anna -dijo su hermana.

La miró con ojos culpables.

-Lo siento, pero no le veo desde el cinco de enero, ¡son ocho días!, estoy preocupada por él.

-Creo que estará muy bien, Anna, seguramente estuvo con los trolls -le tranquilizó su amigo.

-Adiós a mi pequeño ocio -musitó la rubia.

Olaf rió.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 153

-Hay que apartar la nieve de los caminos, asegurarse que no hayan muchos daños por la nevada, corroborar el número de enfermos, prepararnos para otra posible tormenta, que alguien se encargue que las listas de las provisiones partan hoy mismo, hay que ofrecer espacio en el palacio si es necesario. Espero que esta improvisada nevada no deje pérdidas muy graves o lamentables. Yo misma me prepararé para salir, Kai -dijo con voz firme mientras se levantaba de su trono.

-Iré a repartir sus órdenes, su Majestad.

-Por favor, si he olvidado algo, haz que se cumpla -comentó antes de ver al sirviente partir.

Tenía que ponerse en práctica todo lo que había pensado mientras ocurría la nevada, afortunadamente -gracias a ella- los habitantes de Arendelle contaban con experiencia para tormentas extremas y el único día en que los guardias se aventuraron a salir nada se necesitó. Esperaba que siguiera así.

-¿Llegaron las complicaciones? -escuchó la voz de Hans a su lado. Suspiró.

-Así es, debo salir a cumplir con mi deber. Iré a abrigarme un poco, aunque no lo necesito.

-Desearía tener su fortaleza al frío -el pelirrojo caminó junto con ella por los pasillos.

-Viene con mi don -explicó con un encogimiento de hombros.

-¿Le molestaría tener mi compañía, su Majestad? -le miró interrogante-. Yo también iré a la ciudad, pero, si no le molesta, podría ir con usted y ayudarle si lo necesita.

Él le sonrió.

-Me serviría tener un guardaespaldas, Hans -devolvió una sonrisa al hacer el comentario.

* * *

Avanzaron a la siguiente casa y llegaron al hogar de la señora Agnes. Elsa tocó la puerta de madera de la casa amarilla, desde el exterior se podía ver el humo de la chimenea.

Hans dio un paso al frente y gritó: -¿¡Señora Agnes!? -llamó a la puerta-. Su Majestad se encuentra aquí, ¿podría abrirle?

Durante unos momentos no se percibió sonido, hasta que suavemente comenzó a sonar el toque del bastón de la anciana al hacer contacto con el suelo de madera de la casa.

-Buenas tardes, su Majestad, Hans -saludó la anciana de cabellos blancos y ojos marrones-. Siento no abrir antes, no podía dejar que mi comida se quemara. Creo que no podré hacerle una reverencia, su Majestad, el frío debilita los huesos de los ancianos como yo.

-Buenas tardes, señora. No se preocupe, estamos recorriendo casa por casa, queremos asegurarnos que no hayan daños graves, ¿cómo tomó la nevada? -preguntó la rubia que le acompañaba.

-Tengo mis huesos debilitados, pero todavía me queda mucho por dar, su Majestad. Mi casa está hecha de excelente manera y no me afectó la nevada, quisiera poder decir lo mismo de mi cuerpo -se quejó la anciana con pesar, después de presumir el estado de su hogar. Realizó una sonrisa ladeada.

-Es muy bueno escucharlo, señora Agnes. Cualquier cosa que necesite, no dude en pedírsela a algún guardia, recorrerán la ciudad durante dos días. Tenemos que seguir nuestro camino -comentó la reina y dio un paso atrás.

-¿No desean una taza de té? -invitó la mujer. Elsa negó.

-Agradezco su ofrecimiento, pero debemos terminar.

-Gracias, señora Agnes, pero ahora tendré que declinar su oferta, quizá la semana próxima -le dijo él.

-¿Has disfrutado del frío, Hans? -articuló la anciana.

Rió en voz baja ante la indirecta de la mujer.

-Sorprendentemente lo he hecho, ojalá usted pudiera decir lo mismo -la comisura derecha del labio de la señora Agnes se alzó. La mujer tenía gran poder de intuición y en fechas pasadas había acertado al concluir que la reina le gustaba. Encontrarse a alguien como él era peligroso.

Elsa sólo los observó.

-Debemos irnos, señora Agnes, que tenga buen día.

-Nos vemos, su Majestad, Hans -enunció antes de cerrar.

Siguió caminando en compañía de la reina, con las mantas bajo su brazo derecho. Ella le miraba con una ceja alzada.

-Digamos que la señora Agnes y yo tenemos cosas en común -manifestó con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Está bien -fue la contestación de la reina, antes de sonreírle.

Le encantaba cuando ella lo hacía.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 157

El pelirrojo sacudió la prenda marrón con que había llegado a Arendelle, hacía tiempo desde que no la utilizaba, tenía toda clase de uniformes del castillo y no veía la necesidad de recurrir a las ropas de día que llevó tiempo atrás -el uniforme que vestía era cómodo y ya no le enfadaba portarlo-.

Se encontraba listo para otro día de trabajo en Arendelle, se acercó a la ventana que momentos atrás la reina había descongelado, abrió el seguro y observó el panorama, algunos de los caminos se encontraban húmedos todavía, pero el sol salía en momentos y quizá no nevaría de nuevo en algunos días, aunque no podían afirmarlo, pues faltaba mucho para el final del invierno.

Alzó otra prenda y un papel cayó de ella. Lo levantó y sonrió al recordar la estúpida nota hecha en un momento de negación. Todas las mentiras que ahí plasmó.

Rió en voz baja.

La quemaría.

Se acercó a la mesa y se percató que no tenía cerillas.

"Lo haré por la noche, antes de que llegue la reina" se dijo.

Dobló la prenda de vestir y la colocó en la silla junto con las otras, la nota quedó en la mesa.

Salió de la habitación, sin recordar el pestillo de la ventana.

* * *

Elsa entró a la habitación de Hans en su búsqueda, había llegado una quinta misiva de parte del gobernante de la isla que quería una unión matrimonial con ella o Anna. Realmente era insistente. Quería la opinión del joven para poder zafarse del asunto de una vez por todas.

Se le hacía extraño que el pelirrojo se encontrara en sus aposentos, pero Gerda le había dicho que ése era el lugar donde le había visto por última vez, no se encontraba en otra área del castillo y si no estaba en su habitación, esperaría hasta verle regresar de la ciudad.

Tocó la puerta y ésta se abrió sola.

"No la dejó correctamente cerrada", pensó y se asomó dentro, como lo imaginaba, el lugar se encontraba vacío.

Procedía a retirarse cuando le sorprendió el ruido de la ventana al azotarse.

Hans andaba de olvidadizo ese día.

Entró y se acercó para cerrarla.

Al girar se encontró un papel frente a sus pies, seguramente voló por la brisa que había entrado.

Lo recogió, no pretendía leerlo -era violación de privacidad-, pero su nombre atrajo su atención.

No quería inmiscuirse, pero el título le cayó como un balde de agua.

_Razones por las que no debe gustarme Elsa de Arendelle_.

* * *

11. Crocus. Es la flor que Olaf huele en la película, la misma que se encuentra en los escudos de las banderas de Arendelle.

12. Se disculpa al inocente, pero se perdona al culpable. La diferencia radica en que se puede pedir disculpas cuando por accidente nos tropezamos en la calle, porque no tenemos la culpa de hacerlo; en cambio, pedimos perdón cuando realizamos una ofensa, donde somos culpables por darla. Es mucho más sencillo pedir una disculpa que el perdón.

13. Bastidor. Marco o soporte -generalmente de madera- utilizado para las piezas de tela, comúnmente utilizada para los bordados de punto y cruz.

14. Punto de cruz. Bordado con puntadas en forma de equis.

.

**¡Hola!**

**Me alegró saber que les gustó el anterior :3, ¿qué con este?**

**Je je je, ya llegó la condenada lista, aunque no sabrán su contenido hasta el siguiente capítulo, sólo les digo que me reí mientras la hacía, pero debía haber algún punto en que causara problemas. ¡Oh sí! Un paso al frente y dos atrás, pero no será tan drástico, creo.**

**He terminado de escribir la historia, ¡yey! Escribí lo necesario para no volver tedioso el fic, ha quedado acorde al oneshot que trajo su inspiración. Sólo se los digo para que puedan reclamarme en las actualizaciones que realice en el futuro ;D no para dejarlos con la intriga *ríe inocentemente*.**

**********Ya saben, cualquier duda, comentario, aclaración, reclamación, crítica, etc, etc, hasta pequeña carita que me haga sonreír, son verdaderamente aceptados en el recuadrito de abajo. Sólo escuchen a la vocecita interna que les dice que no soy profesional ni nada por el estilo, sino una simple estudiante que pasa mucho tiempo -que podría ser de calidad- en FF XD**

**********Saludos, besos y abrazos, ¡nos vemos!**

**********HoeLittleDuck - Panem today, Panem tomorrow, Panem forever **

**********¡Ups! Fandom equivocado XD**


	12. Capítulo 11

Enmendar los errores requiere identificar las causas por las que se han cometido. Es esencial analizar si detrás de ellos se esconde un pasado sinuoso. Podemos arrepentirnos por haberlos hecho o volver a repetirlos, pero nunca borrarlos, porque gracias a ellos aprendemos algo nuevo. Nada justifica las faltas graves, pero que vuelvan a ocurrir no es una opción.

Poco a poco un corazón congelado comienza a derretirse. Éste es capaz de atravesar los obstáculos que se han generado en su camino, pero una persona puede ser la clave para que ocurra un verdadero cambio en él. Sólo basta una oportunidad.

* * *

**Disclaimer: En general todo pertenece a Disney y a los respectivos creadores de la historia, todo aquello que reconozcan no me pertenece. Siéntanse libres de dejar una queja si el empleo de ellos no es el correcto.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **_Post-Frozen. Pre-Fiebre. _Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Leve mención de Kristanna. Trato que los personajes sean lo menos OoC posible. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Paso a paso**

Capítulo 11

* * *

Sostuvo el papel entre sus dedos. Enumeró en voz alta cada una de las oraciones escritas con tinta negra.

-Uno, es demasiado reservada y temerosa por lo que es muy difícil relacionarse con ella, así que ni lo intento-. Era increíble que precisamente Hans escribiera eso, porque reconocía su letra de algunas de los inventarios que hacía.

"Con él he dejado parte de esa reserva", reflexionó.

-Dos, es demasiado sobreprotectora con los demás, no deja vivir a los otros-. ¿Cómo quería que fuera entonces? Admitía que era protectora con la gente que quería, ¿pero hasta ese grado? Él exageraba.

"Ni siquiera le he demostrado que me importa".

-Tres, es elegante, aunque muy atractiva -leyó con burla-. Cuatro, se comporta con exagerada magnificencia.

"¿En serio, Hans? Prácticamente es lo mismo."

-Cinco, ¡tiene mucho remordimiento! -exclamó con voz aguda.

"Tienes que estar bromeando", entre los dos era él quien le superaba.

-Seis, es muy estirada, no se permite momentos de diversión.

"No me conoces, en verdad Hans, ¿dónde quedaron los meses pasados?".

-Siete, tiene un gran corazón y puede ser contagioso, es patético -rió con eso-. Ocho, su inteligencia es enorme, podría opacar la tuya. Recuérdalo.

"No puedo sentirme ofendida ante este punto".

-Nueve, es inmensamente atenta, a mí en lo personal me fastidiaría tener a alguien así cerca, principalmente esos brillantes y atrayentes ojos azules mirándote-. Maravilloso, ya no le tomaría importancia, que se las arreglara solo.

Pasó sus ojos por el último punto, todos los demás daban gracia y en parte eran ciertos, pero el del final era una rotunda mentira. La habitación comenzó a llenarse de frío y en el suelo apareció un poco de hielo.

"Tranquilízate Elsa, no importa lo que él opine".

Dejó el papel en el sitio donde se encontraba, respetaría sus deseos, no tendría mayor relación con él. Era simple, el pelirrojo había dejado por escrito que no le gustaría.

Muy bien.

Lo malo es que la lista le había permitido darse cuenta que Hans le gustaba desde algún tiempo atrás.

No como persona.

Sino como hombre.

Suspiró, tendría que resolver el asunto del matrimonio sola.

* * *

Hans agradeció terminar temprano las actividades del día. Así tendría tiempo de eliminar la infantil lista que había escrito.

-¿Cuánto tiempo atrás? -dijo en voz alta-. El día después del baile -contó mentalmente-, ¿tres meses?

Rió al recordar el orgullo que tuvo cuando la concluyó. Se le hacía fácil comprender nueve de las cosas que había escrito, ya entonces conocía cómo era la reina.

Todas esas cualidades la hacían ser quién era, la maravillosa persona que era. Se sentía muy afortunado de conocerla, de no haberla matado, de haber aceptado que le gustaba, de tener una agradable relación con ella.

Y de poder borrar la lista sin que la reina la viera.

Extrajo las cerillas de su bolso y las colocó en la pequeña mesilla, raspó una de ellas con una superficie áspera, alzó el papel y le prendió fuego en la esquina inferior.

Observó desaparecer el punto número diez.

_Tiene poderes con el hielo que son monstruosos, no puede gustarme, ni puedo estar cerca de ella porque llegará el momento en que pierda el control como en el verano. Es peligrosa y hará daño. Mantente alejado._

* * *

Elsa llegó a la habitación con rapidez, debía de controlarse porque era la primera vez que veía al pelirrojo desde que leyó su preciada lista. Abrió la puerta, ignoró a Hans, que se encontraba recostado en la cama, y avanzó hasta la ventana. Colocó su mano sobre ella e hizo su magia.

Dio una vuelta, caminó hasta la puerta y en el marco de ella deseó un 'buenas noches'.

Después de cerrar posó su mano izquierda en la madera, con un suspiro contempló cómo el hielo se esparcía desde el centro.

Dentro de la habitación el de cabellos rojizos observaba la puerta con expresión confusa.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 158

Ebba observó a Elsa sentada en su trono mientras atendía a un par de aldeanos. La reina lucía su expresión amable y firme, pero momentos antes de que llegaran tenía una cara pensativa, con un toque triste.

-Hoy que visito el castillo las cosas están un poco apagadas -le dijo a Olaf, sentado a su lado, mientras esperaban que la rubia terminara con lo que estaba haciendo.

-Sí, Elsa está así desde ayer, le pregunté y no quiso decirme, todos los demás estaban contentos, pero cuando ella está triste, todos se contagian.

-Es que Anna trae mucha alegría, pero es costumbre tenerla por como es ella, Elsa es quien le da brillo al castillo, es el toque mágico, ¿qué le habrá pasado? -expresó pensativa.

-No lo sé -su amigo suspiró y cortó un poco del papel con que hacían muñequitos tomados de las manos.

-Y ella no dirá nada -les recordó Gerda en voz baja mientras pasaba por allí.

Los dos muñecos de nieve asintieron.

* * *

Los dos habitantes realizaron una reverencia y se retiraron. Su único animal se encontraba enfermo y necesitaba sacrificarse, habían llegado a pedir el apoyo de su reina para que pudieran encontrar otra forma de sustento, el hombre no podía trabajar por una enfermedad y no tenían hijos que les mantuvieran. Si no existía empleo disponible para la mujer madura, debían de hacerse los arreglos para que comenzaran a recibir una pensión mayor, la que recibía el hombre no bastaría.

Elsa suspiró con alivio al saber que eran los últimos en llegar ese día.

Justamente cuando se encontraba más distraída era el momento en que gran parte de los habitantes decidían llegar a ella. No podía quejarse, era su deber, el que recibió cuando su madre la trajo al mundo.

Observó a Olaf y Ebba en la esquina de la habitación, realizando papel picado como dos niños pequeños. Sonrió, no le habían pasado desapercibida las miradas que dirigían en su dirección.

Tal vez ella no les ofrecería las respuestas que querían, pero no descansarían hasta encontrarlas.

Era una lástima que no pudieran hallarlas en alguna parte, el pelirrojo no se había dado por enterado que leyó su lista, ella creía que era muy secreta porque estaba en la privacidad de su habitación, pero por algún motivo llegó a sus manos.

* * *

Hans recorrió el estudio hasta posarse frente a Elsa.

-Le he traído un poco de té, su Majestad -dijo en voz baja.

La reina no alzó la vista de sus documentos y señaló la superficie de madera de su escritorio.

-Déjalo ahí, gracias, puedes retirarte -comunicó de forma desinteresada. El pelirrojo se extrañó por ella, pero lo adjudicó a algún asunto que estuviera tratando.

-Como desee, su Majestad -realizó la reverencia y caminó hasta la puerta-. ¿Necesita algo más?

Ella comenzó a negar, pero levantó la cabeza.

-Estoy bien, yo llamaré si es necesario, sólo dile al cocinero que almorzaré en una hora.

Se sorprendió al percatarse que ella lo había recordado.

-Comunicaré su pedido, con su permiso me retiro.

La reina no respondió, el joven salió intrigado por su actitud.

* * *

-Buenas noches, su Majestad -le dijo el pelirrojo después de que ella le deseara lo mismo.

Elsa asintió y cruzó la puerta, después de sellarla se dirigió a la biblioteca en busca de algún libro con que comenzar a entretenerse en sus tiempos libres, comenzaría a leerlo esa noche.

¿Por qué tenía que gustarle Hans?

Hacía mucho más difícil no tener que acercarse.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 160

-Buenos días, Hans -saludó Kristoff al joven de cabellos cobrizos, mientras éste apartaba la nieve de los caminos.

-Buen día -respondió él en tono amargo.

-¿No lo parece, eh? -replicó el rubio con una sonrisa ladeada-. ¿Hay algún problema? ¿en el castillo?, ¿en la ciudad?, ¿con Olaf?, ¿con Sitron?, ¿Elsa? -observó cómo su emisor se tensó.

-Eres muy preciso -reveló Hans con sarcasmo. Llevando a cabo una risa seca.

-¿Le has dicho que te gusta? -quiso saber, Anna había mencionado el día anterior que su hermana se encontraba extraña durante algunos momentos.

-Si se lo he dicho, no lo sé. Ha comenzado a actuar de manera reticente cuando se encuentra cerca de mí -se quejó el otro.

Kristoff rió en voz baja.

-Yo no entiendo a las mujeres, vaya, en general a las personas. Es mejor estar por mi cuenta.

-Quiero oírte cuando se trate sobre Anna -contrarrestó Hans.

-Pero no lo es -anunció de manera arrogante. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

Cuando se alejaba le pareció que Hans masculló un 'me llamó de usted'.

* * *

Anna se acercó a Kristoff y le dio un beso en su mejilla.

-¿Averiguaste qué ocurre? -cuestionó con tono curioso y el rubio negó.

Sabía que éste no obtendría respuesta alguna con el pelirrojo, tampoco parecía que el mismo Hans supiera lo que ocurría con su hermana. En momentos como ese le frustraba la reserva de su hermana. Incluso Ebba estaba completamente en blanco, bueno, no literalmente.

-¿Has intentado preguntarle? -interrogó el repartidor de hielo.

Lo miró con una expresión de incredulidad.

-¿Crees que no lo he hecho? -él asintió y ella suspiró-. Sí lo hice, pero no es muy difícil imaginar la respuesta. "No ocurre nada Anna, no te preocupes, ¿he actuado diferente con ustedes?, no Elsa. Entonces ahí tienes tú respuesta". Muchacha lista, no tengo idea alguna. Tenía la esperanza de que Hans tuviera conocimiento de algo.

-Masculló que Elsa le llama de usted, según tengo entendido nunca lo había hecho, ¿o sí? -la de cabellos anaranjados negó.

-Entonces sí es algo con el pelirrojo, ¿le dijo que le gusta? -Kristoff no alcanzó a responderle-. Si lo hizo, Elsa no reaccionaría de aquella manera. Es una persona dulce y, aunque no le gustara le trataría de mejor forma.

Levantó los brazos con frustración.

¡Si tan sólo supiera qué ocurrió!

-¿A Elsa le gusta Hans? -preguntó el rubio cuando su gesto concluyó.

Asintió después de unos segundos.

-Conozco a mi hermana.

-Eso dijiste la última vez -replicó él con diversión.

Le mostró su lengua.

* * *

Olaf estiró su mano frente a la puerta de Elsa. Cuatro toques melódicos. Pasaron unos momentos sin que obtuviera respuesta.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó la voz dulce de la reina.

-Soy yo, Olaf -respondió alegre.

-Pasa amiguito -dio un giro al pomo y entró a la estancia.

Elsa se encontraba leyendo una carta, mientras tenía la pluma en alto preparada para escribir otra.

-¡Hola Elsa! -saludó de manera educada.

-Hola, pequeño, ¿qué te trae por aquí? -la rubia cruzó su mirada azul con la oscura de él, dejando la pluma dentro del tintero.

El muñeco blanco tomó asiento frente al escritorio.

-Dejé a Anna con Kristoff porque voy a la floristería con Ebba -su amiga sonrió.

-Espero que ustedes sí puedan divertirse -un suspiro salió de sus labios sonrosados.

-¿Algo te tiene preocupada? -interrogó con interés el muñeco.

-Hay un rey que lleva largo tiempo, pues, insis… fastidiando con la propuesta de unir nuestras naciones mediante un matrimonio de conveniencia con Anna o conmigo; no lo acepto, pero no encuentro la manera de dejárselo completamente claro de forma diplomática.

Decidió incluir el tema que le llevó allí.

-¿No podrías pedirle ayuda a Hans? Él debe tener experiencia tratando con muchas personas importantes -sonrió mientras lo decía.

Ella se removió incómoda.

-¿Hay algún problema con él?

La rubia negó.

-Él ya tiene otros asuntos que tratar, Olaf. No le impondré uno sencillo de resolver para un gobernante. Ya encontraré yo la forma de hacerlo. Prométeme que no le dirás.

-Está bien, si te sientes segura de hacerlo sola -concedió desanimado.

Al verlo, Elsa agregó: -Si no estoy satisfecha con lo que haga, le diré a él, ¿te parece?

Asintió alegre.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 164

Hans leyó el contenido de la carta que enviaría a su hermano y sonrió un momento al percatarse de lo mucho que platicaba sobre su vida en años pasados, le había relatado la primera pelea que tuvo cuando salió un fin de semana con sus compañeros de colegio. Los directores no estuvieron enterados del suceso, por lo que no llegó a oído de alguno de los acaudalados tutores de la prestigiosa institución.

Su hermano reiría al imaginarse al joven y delgado Hans de esos días, que debido a aquella experiencia decidió comenzar a preocuparse por su condición física, practicando mucho más como jinete, perfeccionando su habilidad con el florete y la espada y ejercitándose en el gimnasio con el boxeo. En su estancia en Arendelle lo único que continuaba haciendo era equitación, montando a Sitron algunas veces, pero nada más. Si había mantenido su condición era por los trabajos con los que contribuía en el lugar.

"Es la primera vez en una semana que dejabas de pensar en un tema relacionado a Elsa".

Suspiró.

No entendía qué ocurría con la reina, pero ella había comenzado a guardar su distancia con él. Le mantenía preocupado, principalmente que ella dejara de tratarlo con familiaridad. Había llegado hasta el punto que ella pedía todos sus almuerzos a tiempo, cuando él estaba acostumbrado a recordárselo.

"Deberías alegrarte que ella lo recuerde por sí misma, Hans".

La actitud que tenía con el pelirrojo no era característica de ella y seguía temiendo haber hecho algo mal. Se parecía más a él cuando estaba en negación sobre su gusto por ella.

No albergaba esperanza que fuera por ello su alejamiento.

-Hoy le preguntarás -se aseguró en voz alta.

* * *

Elsa pensó que su trabajo de darle espacio a Hans resultaba muy difícil, mantenerse alejada de quien gustaba no era muy agradable, pero una parte de su orgullo estaba herida por lo que leyó en la habitación del pelirrojo.

Incluso había llegado a eliminar el trato que tenía, respetando su deseo. Ya había mucha gente en Arendelle que estuviera cerca del pelirrojo, por lo que no pasaría lo mismo que le platicó ese día de diciembre. Aunque él no lo supiera, su naturaleza preocupada se sentía conforme con ello. Sólo estaba alejando a la persona peligrosa, la que le haría daño.

Afortunadamente, estaba aprendiendo a controlar sus sonrojos al tenerlo cerca, aunque podía ser que en el futuro ocurriera lo contrario. No tenía conocimiento de ello, pero haría lo posible porque no fuera así.

Escuchó que la puerta de la biblioteca se abría, colocó el libro que terminó el día anterior y buscó otro título.

-Su Majestad -era Hans.

Volteó y le encaró.

-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿se me necesita? -preguntó de manera educada.

-Estaba buscándole, quería cuestionarle sobre un tema, si me permite hacerlo.

-¿De qué se trata? -interrogó y pegó el libro grueso a la altura de su muslo.

-¿He hecho algo, su Majestad?

Fingió ignorancia.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-A eso, su Majestad. Antes me llamaba de manera más amistosa, pero ahora no lo hace -sonrió al escuchar las palabras del pelirrojo-. ¿Por qué ha dejado de hacerlo?

-Me parece lo más correcto, nunca le pregunté si podía hablarle impropiamente. Usted es hijo y hermano de un rey, Hans. Merece respeto, y las acciones de estos meses concuerdan con mis palabras. Si eso es todo, Hans. Ya quedó claro, puede retirarse.

-Su Majestad.

-Creo que ha dicho un tema, Hans, en otro momento tratará alguno más. Si es de índole personal puede decírmelo antes. Siento parecer maleducada, pero no olvide que para la gente de nuestra clase no es normal tratar ese tipo de tópicos todo el tiempo.

Él asintió con expresión resignada, realizó una reverencia y se retiró.

Elsa suspiró.

Recordó cuando lo hacía con Anna, le dolía ser muy dura.

* * *

La joven de cabellos anaranjados se recostó en la nieve que cubría el jardín exterior del castillo, Olaf se recostó a su lado izquierdo, Ebba al derecho.

Un suspiro abandonó los labios de la princesa.

-Me está aburriendo que no le hable como antes, Hans no me simpatiza del todo, pero admito que me gusta ver el intercambio entre ellos. Esta vez, por mucho que insista, Elsa no me dirá, así que es cuestión de que él lo arregle.

Era extraño que ella pensara así del que quiso matar a su hermana, con una lista de actos más, pero cuando veía a su ex prometido con Elsa, no podía más que admirar el lado distinto que ambos mostraban. Aceptar otra cosa tomaría tiempo, claro -aunque quizá se adelantaba un poco a los hechos-, porque dejar de estar reacia a él sería muy difícil.

Ebba alzó sus ramitas en gesto impotente.

-Elsa tiene alguna creencia que se niega a corroborar.

-Mucho misterio -admitió Olaf.

Para Anna, imaginarse una relación romántica entre Elsa y Hans parecía mal, por lo menos pedía que se hablaran. Ambos se hacían bien uno al otro, el pelirrojo había pedido perdón y Elsa estaba volviendo a ser la de su infancia.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 167

Hans persiguió a la reina por las calles con un poco de nieve, de alguna forma le inquietaba que ella no le prestara atención. Toda su vida quiso que nadie lo hiciera, pero ser ignorado por su Majestad hacía que se le formara un nudo en la garganta y que sintiera el estómago como si fuera a devolver. Habían pasado diez días y no le gustaba, la respuesta que obtuvo tres días antes fue horrorosa, no resolvía sus dudas y le obligaba a seguir insistiendo con Elsa.

¡Claro que quería tener familiaridad con ella! Estaba reviviendo lo de meses atrás, pero de peor forma, antes fue él quien se apartó y lo extrañó inmensamente. Que se repitiera la experiencia era insoportable. ¡Ya hasta había admitido que le gustaba!

-¡Espere, su Majestad! -llamó poco antes de darle alcance.

Cruzó el camino y rodeó a un pequeño que jugaba con un caballo hecho de madera.

-¡Su Majestad! -exclamó de nuevo.

Ella se detuvo y dio una vuelta.

-No deseo hablar con usted, Hans -dijo con tono grave y la dureza en su voz no le agradó, Elsa volvió a girar.

Abrió la boca para preguntar algo pero escuchó una exclamación a su izquierda, muy cerca: -¡Ayúdenme, los caballos perdieron el control! ¡Háganse a un lado!

La gente se alejaba del camino. El hombre con una carreta manejada por dos caballos trataba de controlar las riendas, pero ni el peso de la leña hacía que éstos se detuvieran. Estuvo a punto de hacerse a un lado, pero miró hacia atrás.

El niño.

Sin pensarlo se abalanzó sobre él para apartarlo y hacerlo él también.

Pero fue muy tarde para lo último.

Escuchó a la reina gritar su nombre antes de sentir el impacto de la carreta en su pecho y el golpe en el suelo, para después ver todo oscuro.

* * *

Gritó el nombre del pelirrojo cuando los animales estaban cerca de él, que trató de alejarse pero fue golpeado con fuerza y quedó tendido en el suelo.

Miró la escena con ojos incrédulos.

"¡Reacciona Elsa!", exclamó en su mente y con presteza congeló las patas de los caballos, así como las ruedas, obligándoles a detenerse antes de hacer más daño. Caminó rápidamente hasta llegar donde Hans, cuya respiración se encontraba errática, al mismo tiempo que un pequeño hilo rojo salía de su cabeza. Se hincó y, a la par, comenzó a dar instrucciones.

-¡Busquen al doctor y que vaya ahora mismo al castillo! ¡Una sábana y cuatro hombres para trasladarlo! -todos se movieron diligentemente, una niña se acercó y le entregó un pañuelo para la cabeza del pelirrojo.

Agradeció en voz baja.

Acomodaron a Hans y le alzaron, afortunadamente el castillo estaba cerca. Dirigió una mirada a su entorno, el niño se encontraba bien -asustado, pero en buenas condiciones-, los habitantes miraban con preocupación el lugar donde llevaban al pelirrojo. La misma que ella tenía, aunque aún estaba conmocionada.

Descongeló la carreta y los animales. El hombre se disculpaba repetidamente.

-Fue un accidente, no se preocupe -susurró.

Ella tampoco pudo evitarlo, aunque debió haberlo hecho.

Corrió hacia el castillo.

"Tienes que estar bien, Hans".

* * *

**¡Oh, oh! ¡Hola!**

**No salen de una para entrar a otra, aunque es de conocimiento general que Hans no muere ;)**

**He editado a último minuto la lista de Hans, pero espero que el resultado haya sido bueno, no quedó tan risible como antes, mas consideré adecuado que tuviera escrito éso. Lo que cayó de sorpresa fue el descubrimiento de Elsa :3, ya no sólo es el pelirrojo je je je. En otro punto, quise hacer el desprendimiento de Elsa como el que se mostró en la película con su hermana, porque creo que es lo más in-charapter de la reina. Y lo del final, ¿qué cambio más grande no se demuestra cuando es capaz de ponerse en peligro por salvar a otra persona? Hasta parece que Anna ya está convenciéndose sobre el cambio en Hans, tanto que la rubia admite en 'Fiebre' que no tiene dudas sobre que lo tuviera.**

¡Y hablando de 'Fiebre'! Para quienes se interesan: En la desvelada de la noche anterior a hoy he escrito una breve, brevísima continuación, poco más de 1,000 palabras, en realidad. Me dieron inmensas ganas de subirla, pero hay algunas partes que mencionan hechos sobre este fic, así que lo siento. La subiré directamente después que Paso a Paso tenga un Complete. Es bastante Fluff XD porque me dije, los que se encuentran en el fandom soportaron Frozen, pues no habrá problema en escribir algo con un nivel parecido ;D. Con ella quedará completa toda la historia :'( porque agregarle mucho más me parecerá que vendrá sobrando.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Ya saben, cualquier duda, comentario, aclaración, reclamación, crítica, etc, etc, hasta pequeña carita que me haga sonreír, son verdaderamente aceptados en el recuadrito de abajo. Sólo escuchen a la vocecita interna que les dice que no soy profesional ni nada por el estilo, sino una simple estudiante que pasa mucho tiempo -que podría ser de calidad- en FF XD

******************Ya fue bastante habladuría :3 espero que hayan disfrutado. Gracias a quienes leen, comentan, agregan a fav's o siguen la historia.**

******************Saludos, les mando un gran abrazo**

******************HoeLittleDuck *suena la musiquita de Frozen***


	13. Capítulo 12

Enmendar los errores requiere identificar las causas por las que se han cometido. Es esencial analizar si detrás de ellos se esconde un pasado sinuoso. Podemos arrepentirnos por haberlos hecho o volver a repetirlos, pero nunca borrarlos, porque gracias a ellos aprendemos algo nuevo. Nada justifica las faltas graves, pero que vuelvan a ocurrir no es una opción.

Poco a poco un corazón congelado comienza a derretirse. Éste es capaz de atravesar los obstáculos que se han generado en su camino, pero una persona puede ser la clave para que ocurra un verdadero cambio en él. Sólo basta una oportunidad.

* * *

**Disclaimer: En general todo pertenece a Disney y a los respectivos creadores de la historia, todo aquello que reconozcan no me pertenece. Siéntanse libres de dejar una queja si el empleo de ellos no es el correcto.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **_Post-Frozen. Pre-Fiebre. _Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Leve mención de Kristanna. Trato que los personajes sean lo menos OoC posible. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Paso a paso**

Capítulo 12

* * *

Elsa observó atentamente al doctor de la familia real cuando éste salió de la habitación de Hans, cargando su maletín oscuro con él. Gerda y Kai, en representación de los criados, estaban junto a ella esperando el veredicto del galeno de cabellos blanquecinos y sonrisa afable.

Los ojos azules de la reina se cruzaron con los verdes de su doctor.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Hans, doctor Dahl? -cuestionó preocupada, sin enmascarar sus sentimientos ante el hombre que le había atendido gran cantidad de veces.

-Él tiene un par de costillas rotas que tardarán en sanar cinco o seis semanas, ya que su condición física es muy buena. El golpe en su cabeza no es muy grave, el joven despertó unos instantes para quejarse, por lo que espero que no sea de mucho problema. Por el momento se encuentra dormido, le he dado láudano (15) para mitigar su dolor, y se lo recetaré dos semanas por el trauma recibido en su cráneo. Puede presentar somnolencia, así como fiebre, mareos, confusión o vómitos, por lo que necesitará ser cuidado.

-¿Estará bien, doctor? -le preguntó después de haber escuchado el diagnóstico.

El hombre asintió.

-Es un joven fuerte y sano, dentro de un par de meses recordará el suceso como un breve susto. Regresaré en dos días, si llegara a empeorar no dude en solicitarme, su Majestad.

-Así lo haremos, esperemos que no ocurra, doctor.

-¿A quién debo dejarle las instrucciones para el joven Westerguard, su Majestad? -interrogó el doctor Dahl, la rubia le dirigió una mirada a Gerda, que ya había dado un paso al escuchar las palabras del hombre.

-Seré yo, señor -expresó la mujer con sonrisa amable, ganándose un agradecimiento silencioso de Elsa, que se alejó de ellos y abrió la puerta de la habitación del pelirrojo.

Desde su posición detalló al indefenso Hans, recostado en la cama, sus brazos en sus costados, su cabeza vendada, sus ojos cerrados. No le gustaba verlo así, pero le tranquilizaba saber que estaría bien.

Se mantendría informada sobre los cambios que ocurrieran, no podría supervisarle todo el tiempo, pero iría en los momentos que pudiera para asegurarse con sus propios ojos.

-Me retiro, su Majestad -dijo el doctor, ella se dio la vuelta y el hombre realizó una reverencia de rigor.

-Gracias por su ayuda, doctor Dahl -manifestó ella con voz firme.

El hombre asintió y se alejó en compañía de Kai, Gerda se acercó al sitio en que se encontraba y le dio una mirada al pelirrojo, posó una mano en su espalda y débilmente le animó a entrar a la habitación.

-El noviecillo de Beth será quien ayude a asear a Hans, su Majestad. Es una ventaja que al ser aristócrata haya crecido con criados que hicieran esa clase de tareas, por lo que será menos incómodo que para un simple campesino. Kai y yo hemos planeado rondas para mantener vigilado a Hans y seguir las recomendaciones del doctor. Su Majestad, él estará bien.

La rubia dejó escapar las lágrimas que tenía guardadas desde el momento en que el accidente ocurrió, la mujer rellenita acarició su espalda con ternura maternal.

-Gracias Gerda, estaba asustada -ella le sonrió.

-Ahora podrá ayudarme en algo, su Majestad.

-¿En qué puede ser? -en su cara había una expresión interrogante.

La sirviente le mostró un pañuelo y lo extendió con sus manos de forma horizontal.

-El doctor dijo que podríamos aprovechar la temporada y tomar algo de nieve para la inflamación, pero me parece que sería un desperdicio si se encuentra usted aquí, su Majestad -ambas sonrieron, Elsa alzó su mano y la colocó por encima del material de algodón, con un giro de su muñeca la blanca nieve apareció. Gerda anudó el pañuelo y, después de alzar la sabana que cubría al pelirrojo, con delicadeza lo aplicó sobre el abdomen de Hans, haciendo a un lado la camisa blanca de botones que no fue cerrada tras la inspección del doctor.

La expresión en el rostro de Hans fue de alivio, aunque su mano derecha permanecía en puño. Se sentó en la silla junto a la cama y lentamente acercó la suya y la tomó, acariciando débilmente la mano gruesa.

* * *

Regresando del Valle de la Roca Viviente, Anna, Kristoff, Sven y Olaf se enteraron de lo que ocurrió durante su ausencia, el último de ellos llevando sus bracitos hacia su cabeza.

-¡Pobre Hans! -exclamó en tono triste después de escuchar las palabras del hombre que les narró lo ocurrido. Se adelantó hacia el castillo.

-Todos en la ciudad confiamos que él estará bien pronto, sería una historia diferente si el pequeño hubiera resultado golpeado -aseguró el personaje de cabello castaño.

-¿El pequeño resultó completamente ileso, señor? -cuestionó Anna, agradecida ante la acción del pelirrojo, una parte de ella preocupada por las consecuencias que le causó su acto altruista.

-Así es, su Alteza. Fredrik, el hijo de los carpinteros, está bien, un poco asustado, pero no tiene ni un rasguño.

Anna suspiró de alivio.

-Gracias por informarnos señor -le dijo educadamente.

El hombre asintió, Kristoff posó una mano en su espalda dispuestos a avanzar al castillo.

-Disculpe, su Alteza -habló el castaño de nuevo-. Muchos de nosotros estamos preocupados, nos preguntamos si no es mucha molestia saber cómo se encuentra Hans.

El rubio a su lado sonrió y ella reprimió una sonrisa irónica.

Los habitantes de Arendelle apreciaban a Hans.

Kristoff le miró interrogante, por lo que asintió.

-Yo me encargaré de hacerles saber, señor -respondió él.

El hombre realizó una reverencia hacia ella y se alejó.

* * *

Olaf llegó a los aposentos de Hans cuando Elsa cerraba la puerta de madera y suspiraba dándole una última mirada a la habitación.

-Amiguito -saludó la rubia en voz baja.

-¿Cómo está Hans? -notaba la preocupación en el rostro de la reina.

-El doctor dice que estará bien, que dormirá durante dos semanas para evitarle el dolor de su costilla y su cabeza, que no tardará demasiado en sanar, pero que necesita vigilancia.

El muñeco exhaló de alivio.

-¡Yo puedo vigilar todo el tiempo! -aseguró con firmeza. La reina rió levemente.

-Muy bien, estarás con él durante algunas horas del día, pero Gerda y Kai organizarán a los sirvientes para no descuidarlo, yo vendré a verlo en algún momento.

-No es tu culpa Elsa, los accidentes pasan -susurró abrazando a su amiga, que se inclinó para devolverle el apretón.

-Pero yo estaba ahí, Olaf. ¿De qué sirve tener poderes de hielo y no utilizarlos para evitar esa clase de cosas?

-Estoy segura que actuaste de maravilla en la situación, Elsa -le dijo Anna, que acababa de llegar-. No siempre podrás estar ahí para todo y todos. Estoy segura que él no te culpará.

Kristoff asintió y la reina se recompuso.

-Gracias.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 168

Elsa aprovechó la salida del sirviente de la habitación y se acercó a la cama de Hans. Posó su delgada mano sobre la gruesa de él.

-Siento mucho que hayas salido lastimado, Hans -susurró en la quietud de la habitación, la noche era tranquila y afuera nevaba débilmente. Le hacía falta tener al pelirrojo como su sirviente, los días en que no le había hablado correctamente fueron muy difíciles para ella y los que vendrían también lo serían.

Permaneció unos minutos más en los aposentos, colocó su mano en el brazo de Hans y se despidió.

-Buenas noches, Hans.

Le hacía falta la respuesta.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 171

Ebba le platicó sus días a su amigo pelirrojo, mientras éste dormía en su cama, actividad que realizaba la mayor parte del tiempo, principalmente después que -según el doctor- el golpe en la cabeza y costillas comenzaran a provocarle la fiebre que tenía.

Por el momento ella tenía alivio porque la temperatura estaba disminuyendo, confiaban en las palabras del doctor que su amigo Hans estaría bien.

-Elsa… -susurró el joven en sueños.

La muñeco de nieve sonrió melancólica, era triste que lo último ocurrido antes del accidente fuera el alejamiento de la reina, suceso que probablemente atormentaba los pensamientos del pelirrojo.

-Ella quiere que te encuentres bien, Hans. Todo se arreglará cuando lo hagas -su amigo pareció entenderle porque se tranquilizó.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 172

Elsa y Olaf permanecían en la habitación de Hans cuando resonaron los golpes en la puerta.

-Adelante -indicó la reina.

Kai apareció detrás de ella.

-Su Majestad, han llegado unas personas a las que le gustaría decir unas palabras. ¿Les hago pasar? -la rubia le miró interrogante mientras asentía.

Miró a una pareja vestida humildemente con pantalones marrones y camisas verdes, recapitulaba haberlos conocido antes mientras visitaba las casas, pero durante aquellos momentos no recordaba con exactitud quiénes eran.

-Buenas tardes, su Majestad -realizaron una reverencia.

-Buenas tardes, discúlpenme por no estar en mi sitio, ¿qué desean decirme? Mi pequeño amigo no interferirá en nada -respondió ella. Olaf se mantenía callada, a un lado de la cama.

-En realidad queríamos ver la condición en que se encuentra Hans, su Majestad, y venimos a ofrecer nuestro agradecimiento por lo que hizo, nuestro Fredrik está vivo gracias a él.

Ellos eran los padres del niño que Hans salvó.

Por la puerta entró el pequeño pelinegro que observó el día del accidente.

-Su Majestad -pronunció él dirigiéndole una mirada tímida a ella y al hombre recostado en la cama, sus brazos ocultos tras su cuerpo. Comenzó a dar unos pasos hacia Elsa, que se inclinó para estar a su altura.

-Hola Fredrik, ¿estás mejor?, ¿el susto ya ha pasado? -cuestionó con tono suave. Él asintió-. Me alegra.

El pequeño de unos siete años miró a Hans con sus ojos marrones: -Le traje mi caballito para que sane pronto -le mostró el animal de madera con que jugaba aquel día.

-Estoy segura que ayudará a que se recupere pronto -asintió al observar el gesto silencioso del niño, cuestionándole si podía acercarse a la cama. Se hizo a un lado.

-Gracias Hans -musitó el niño y dejó el juguete en la esquina de la cama, cerca de los pies.

-Tu caballito cuidará de Hans mientras esté enfermo y cuando despierte podrás volver por él y agradecerle, ¿te parece? -el chiquillo asintió con una sonrisa.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 174

Hans soltó un gemido de incomodidad.

-Tranquilo, no haga un gran esfuerzo. ¿Recuerda algo? -le dijo Elsa.

-Algunas cosas, ¿por qué estoy mareado? -preguntó a la reina con dificultad, tratando de encontrarla entre lo borroso que veía.

-Es el efecto del láudano -alcanzó a escucharla antes de volver a caer en la inconciencia.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 175

Hans se despertaba entre momentos, los que aprovechaban para darle alimentos líquidos con el fin de que no fuera a enfermarse por la falta de ellos, cuando lo hacían él se quejaba del dolor e incluían las gotas de láudano que el doctor le recetó la semana anterior. Poco a poco disminuían las dosis, ya que el joven podría comenzar a formar una adicción por la fórmula.

Esos momentos en que estaba despierto eran para atender las necesidades que tuviera.

Elsa se acomodó en la silla a un lado de la cama mientras su hermana, que le acompañaba, permaneció lejos.

Anna se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, aclaró su garganta para atraer la mirada de la rubia.

-Después de todos esos años contigo, decidí que no me gustaba mantenerme en la oscuridad sobre las cosas importantes, así que comencé a espiar a Hans para convencerme de que no hacía algo malo -pausó durante unos momentos-. Al principio me intrigaba todo lo que ocurría, estaba muy resentida, pero después comencé a mirar detenidamente y tuve que aceptar que parecía sincero, no llegará a agradarme del todo, te lo aseguro, pero no es porque sea tan malo, sólo creo que él y yo nos llevaremos mejor como enemigos. Miré lo que hacía con los habitantes, con los integrantes del castillo, con Kristoff, Ebba, Olaf -suspiró-, contigo. Elsa, no se lo admitiré nunca a nadie más, mucho menos a él, pero ya no es aquél que era en el verano. Por eso comencé a llamarle Hans -lo observó con sus ojos verde agua-. El que fue mi 'prometido' no hubiera salvado a un niño de la forma en que lo hizo.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 177

Elsa se sentó en el colchón de la cama, que no se hundió demasiado por su liviano peso. Contó las respiraciones de Hans, dificultosa por la fractura en sus costillas, mejoraba cuando se encontraba recostado del lado que tenía menos dañado, como comenzaba a hacerlo en ese momento. A él le gustaba moverse cuando dormía y había observado otras manías presentes mientras se encontraba en el mundo de los sueños.

Con un titubeo acercó su mano a los cabellos rojizos en la cabeza de Hans, acarició su cabeza levemente durante ese preciado momento que podía tener con él.

Esa tarde decidió que cuando él estuviera completamente mejorado podría irse de Arendelle. No conocía algún motivo para impedir que partiera. Así ya no estaría en la presencia peligrosa de ella, aunque en los días previos a su accidente constantemente la buscara.

Parecía más bien que lo quisiera alejar por el gusto que sentía ella y que no era correspondido, pero quería lo mejor para él.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 179

Hans estaba seguro que esa vez se despertaría completamente, ya estaba cansado de dormir durante largas horas y sólo mantenerse en el mundo de los vivos por poco tiempo. Claro que se sentía adolorido, su pecho le dolía enormemente incluso cuando sólo quería respirar, pero deseaba estar despierto y ser consciente de su alrededor.

Mucho más cuando tenía pequeños recuerdos de aquellos días, aunque recordaba haber devuelto en algunos de ellos.

Abrió sus ojos verdes y se acostumbró a la luminosidad de la habitación.

-¡Hans! -exclamó la conocida voz de Olaf, que recordaba era quien más se encontraba con él durante ese tiempo.

-Olaf -susurró con voz ronca. Uno de los sirvientes -del cual recordaría el nombre en unos momentos- le ayudó a incorporarse y colocó una almohada bajo su espalda.

Realizó una mueca por el dolor en su pecho, el de su cabeza era más ligero, pero cada que respiraba sentía la punzada e incomodidad que ocasionaban sus costillas. En su vida sólo durante una práctica de boxeo había resultado herido y con esperanza deseó que no ocurriera de nuevo.

-Gracias, Mats -masculló y el muñeco de nieve le ofreció un poco de agua, que con gusto aceptó, principalmente porque no tenía el sabor del láudano. El novio de Beth asintió.

-Le has dado un susto a muchos, Hans -expresó mientras sonreía con semblante amigable.

-¿Cómo está el pequeño? -cuestionó.

-Él se encuentra bien gracias a usted, Hans -anunció la voz suave de la reina desde la puerta, tan atontado se encontraba que no reparó cuándo llegó.

-Su Majestad -saludó y formó una sonrisa, que ella devolvió levemente.

-El pequeño Fredrik estará contento de saber que su caballo le cuidó perfectamente -la rubia señaló al juguete de madera en la esquina de su cama-. Haré que alguien le avise que puede venir a verle mañana. ¿Cómo se siente, Hans?

El tono educado de la reina le desanimó un poco, pero tenía la determinación que cambiara. El accidente le había impedido solucionarlo, mas no había mermado sus ambiciones de tener a la misma Elsa a la que se acostumbró.

Mats realizó una reverencia a la reina antes de salir de la habitación.

-Sí, ¿cómo te sientes, Hans? -cuestionó Olaf aligerando la tensión.

-No mentiré, me duele el pecho, pero ya estoy fastidiado de la medicina -aseguró con una mueca.

-Es un gusto saber que no se volverá adicto como muchos -comentó la reina.

-¡Estoy muy contento de que hayas despertado completamente Hans! -exclamó el muñeco de nieve.

-Siento haber causado molestias -agregó mirando a Olaf unos momentos, para regresar su vista a la reina.

-No tiene por qué, Hans. En Arendelle le han atendido de manera gustosa -guardó silencio un momento-. El incidente me ha hecho decidirme y puedo decirle que cuando esté completamente recuperado podrá abandonar Arendelle, Hans.

No recibió la noticia como hubiera esperado meses atrás.

"No pueden quedar las cosas como están ahora".

Olaf abrió los ojos ampliamente.

-Debo hacer otras cosas, Hans. Es una fortuna que despertara -concluyó ella sin observar las reacciones de los dos presentes.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 184

La rubia se había mantenido ocupada aquellos cinco días desde que Hans había despertado definitivamente y sólo había ido a verle muy tarde en la noche, cuando tenía la seguridad que él se hallaba dormido. Dos o tres veces le visitó despierto, pero siempre que veía la habitación ocupada por otra gente.

A Elsa se le hacía muy complicado guardar la distancia y no demostrar la alegría que sentía al ver que despertó. Si bien lucía un poco más delgado por estar confinado en cama, su aspecto mejoraría conforme transcurriera el tiempo, recibiendo comidas más sustanciales, y en unos meses comenzaría a fortalecer su figura con ejercicio físico.

El doctor dijo que dos o tres meses debían transcurrir para que pudiera hacer actividades físicas muy demandantes.

Anna apareció en la puerta de su estudio y le ofreció una pequeña caja de chocolates.

-¡Feliz San Valentín Elsa! -exclamó y rodeó el escritorio para abrazarla.

"¿San Valentín? ¿Tan pronto?"

-¿Lo has olvidado, Elsa? -cuestionó su hermana, asintió-. No te preocupes, sólo dame un abrazo, has estado preocupada últimamente.

-Lo siento, Anna. ¿Pasarás el día con Kristoff? -interrogó curiosa, abrazando a la menor.

-Sí, le he dado su chocolate a Olaf y a ti, ahora iré con él.

-Espero que se diviertan.

Su hermana se despidió con un saludo de manos.

* * *

-¿Es San Valentín? -interrogó Hans masticando el chocolate recibido por parte de Ebba, que le sonrió antes de salir en busca de otras personas, después de platicar con él durante una hora. Negó al percatarse que había olvidado aquel día, otros años siempre le daba una rosa a alguna mujer con tal de contentarla, pero ese año no tendría por qué, principalmente porque a la única que quería dársela le ignoraba.

Ella apenas había ido a verle aquellos cinco días y Gerda no le había permitido salir de la habitación hasta dentro de una semana.

Suspiró.

Se volvería loco por aquella mujer. Además que no aceptaría irse de Arendelle todavía, partiría en algún tiempo, pero aún no. Quería disfrutar más momentos con Elsa, que guardaría en su memoria cuando se fuera.

La dueña de sus pensamientos entró en la habitación ese momento. Que abriera sus ojos le demostró que se asombró al no ver a alguien más.

-Hola, su Majestad.

-Buen día Hans. ¿Gerda no le deja abandonar la habitación todavía?

Negó.

-Feliz San Valentín, su Majestad -deseó con voz suave.

-¿Usted sí se ha acordado del día? -cuestionó ella sonrojada.

-Me temo que no -sonrió de lado-. Ebba acaba de recordarme la fecha.

Ella asintió y él le ofreció asiento antes de que decidiera retirarse. Elsa se ubicó en la silla en espera de lo que él diría.

Hans no tenía idea cómo comenzar.

-¿Por qué escribió esa lista, Hans? -su voz tenía un deje de recelo, pero se mostraba curiosa.

"La lista… la lista… ¡la lista!", repitió en su cabeza, imaginando su suerte.

Comenzó a reír en voz baja, subiendo el volumen, hasta que su pecho reclamó la actividad. Llevó una mano a su abdomen.

Elsa lo observaba desde que empezó a reírse.

-Veo que le causa gracia, Hans. ¿Se encuentra bien?

-¿No le han prohibido leer propiedad ajena, su Majestad? -preguntó contento, ella se mostró abochornada un momento-. No se preocupe, es sólo que, nunca pensé que… ¿cuándo la leyó?, no, no, ¿en qué momento de ese día la leyó?, sé que fue el día que la dejé fuera, que tonto de mi parte.

"Y pensar en todo los problemas que me ocasionó", analizó con amargura.

-No importa cómo, cuándo o por qué la leí, Hans. Sus palabras confirman que… -le interrumpió.

-¡No! Lo siento -dijo al darse cuenta que ella permaneció con la boca abierta-. Fue una tontería escribir eso, lo hice cuando llevaba un mes aquí, ¡oh! -exclamó, ignorando la queja de sus pulmones por lo apresurado de su discurso-. Su Majestad, se lo dije hace unos meses, usted es una mujer maravillosa, ¿a quién no podría gustarle? Puede buscar en la habitación, quemé el papel, en los primeros puntos le describía pero lo tachaba de algo negativo y en el último, su Majestad, muchas personas darían lo que fuera por tenerle cerca, me incluyo entre ellas.

Ella le miró detenidamente y suspiró momentos después. Observó los ojos azules de Elsa suplicándole que le creyera.

-Admito que yo no debí haber leído lo que no me incumbía. Le creo, Hans, porque también me pareció que no eran palabras que en la actualidad saldrían de usted- manifestó la reina.

-Siento haber escrito aquellas palabras, su Majestad -pidió. Realmente Elsa tenía un corazón enorme si le perdonaba tan rápido -en lo que cabía, claro, habían transcurrido ¿tres semanas?-.

-Disculpa aceptada, pero también discúlpeme a mí por entrometerme en su privacidad.

-No se preocupe, su Majestad -respiró con alivio-. Y si me lo permite, aún no deseo irme de Arendelle.

Elsa lo miró con una expresión de sorpresa y quizá de alivio.

-¿Qué le parecen seis meses más? Para cumplir el año -sugirió ella.

-Me parece perfecto, su Majestad. Con respecto a mi persona, puede tratarme con menos propiedad. No me molesta que no lo preguntara en el pasado-. La rubia sonrió y asintió.

-Muy bien, Hans. Lamento tratarte de la forma en que lo hice.

Se alegró ante la frase, pero una idea se formó en su mente.

-Acepto sus disculpas, su Majestad, si permite que seamos amigos -realizó una sonrisa ladeada. Los ojos azules se iluminaron mientras la boca rosada sonreía.

-Claro que sí Hans, pero sería mejor que tuviéramos el mismo trato y me llamaras Elsa -su voz era suave.

Definitivamente ése era el mejor San Valentín de todos.

-Elsa serás -y le dirigió una de esas sonrisas que sólo le mostraba a ella.

* * *

15. Láudano. Preparado compuesto principalmente de alcohol, opio -un tipo de droga- y otras sustancias, cuyo principal uso es de analgésico.

.

**¡Hola!**

**¿Sorprendente lo de Anna?, ¿y ese momento en que la reina le dijo que se iría? -pero no iba a tardar seis meses en recuperarse XD-, ¿o el hecho de que sean amigos oficiales?, ¿o los tiernos momentos de preocupación de Elsa -que también se reflejan en los de Ebba-? Créanme que si hubiera sido una historia no tan basada en el Helsa habría incluido más de los otros, pero, ¡lo siento! :3 mi pareja principal ya está determinada *risa malvada*. **

**Como se percataran, no he tardado mucho en las actualizaciones, espero que les haga felices como a mí sus apreciaciones de la rapidez de ellas.**

**Les envío gratos saludos, y están invitados a un OS fluff que subí, si les interesa la miel en exceso jajajajaja.**

**En esta actualización no les dejaré mi perorata, sólo les deseo que sean felices aww :3, que yo también lo soy.**

**Abrazos del pequeño y amado Olaf,**

**HoeLittleDuck**


	14. Capítulo 13

Enmendar los errores requiere identificar las causas por las que se han cometido. Es esencial analizar si detrás de ellos se esconde un pasado sinuoso. Podemos arrepentirnos por haberlos hecho o volver a repetirlos, pero nunca borrarlos, porque gracias a ellos aprendemos algo nuevo. Nada justifica las faltas graves, pero que vuelvan a ocurrir no es una opción.

Poco a poco un corazón congelado comienza a derretirse. Éste es capaz de atravesar los obstáculos que se han generado en su camino, pero una persona puede ser la clave para que ocurra un verdadero cambio en él. Sólo basta una oportunidad.

* * *

**Disclaimer: En general todo pertenece a Disney y a los respectivos creadores de la historia, todo aquello que reconozcan no me pertenece. Siéntanse libres de dejar una queja si el empleo de ellos no es el correcto.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **_Post-Frozen. Pre-Fiebre. _Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Leve mención de Kristanna. Trato que los personajes sean lo menos OoC posible. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Paso a paso**

Capítulo 13

* * *

Con una sonrisa en sus caras, Olaf y Ebba escucharon la risa proveniente de los aposentos de Hans, aparentemente discutiendo asuntos descritos en alguna lista de la que no tenían conocimiento pero que habían entendido Elsa reclamaba de sobreprotección y magnificencia exagerada.

-¡Hans no se irá tan pronto! -exclamó Ebba cuando estaban lejos de la habitación, dio una vuelta extendiendo sus brazos de manera horizontal, tal como una bailarina lo haría.

-¡Oh, oh, oh! ¡Qué emoción! -celebró Olaf alzando su cabeza un segundo para después elevar sus brazos hacia el cielo.

-¿Vamos a ver a los enamorados en Arendelle? -cuestionó la pequeñita colocando sus ramitas tras su cuerpo.

Olaf asintió alegre.

Juntos se dirigieron a la salida del castillo.

* * *

Anna llevó las tres rosas hacia su nariz y las olfateó. Amaba la frescura de ellas, pero las quería más porque Kristoff se las había dado en San Valentín, junto con un pequeño chocolate. Era una suerte que él no le diera más de sus dulces favoritos, porque ella había pasado la tarde anterior preparando muchos y admitía que por un día, un solo día, no quería probar bocado de ellos.

Le entregó al rubio su dotación de chocolates en forma de corazón. No podía negar que era una completa romántica.

El repartidor de hielo rió al ver los chocolates, pero pronto quedaron olvidados al concentrarse en una actividad muy diferente.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 189

Hans se sentó en el sofá de la biblioteca y abrió el tomo que Elsa le había entregado para mantenerlo quieto en algún lugar. Afortunadamente para él, pudo convencer a Gerda de que era lo suficientemente apto para salir de cama, pero la reina había sido mucho más difícil y quería tenerlo sin movimiento.

Como si él no supiera que no debía estar moviéndose.

Cuando Olaf se ubicó a su lado pensó que alguien por lo menos alguien se solidarizaba con su aburrimiento. El pequeñito se acomodó en el sofá y le observó con sus ojos negros, brillantes.

-¿Todo bien, Olaf? -cuestionó marcando la página en que se encontraba. El muñeco asintió-. ¿Te gustaría escuchar parte de mi lectura?

Olaf negó.

-¿Entonces… -preguntó con interés, su amiguito miró en diferentes direcciones y colocó una ramita a un lado de su boca, haciéndolo señas con la otra para que inclinara la cabeza. Con un esfuerzo siguió la instrucción, tratando de no presionar en las partes adoloridas.

-¿Elsa y tú ya son amigos? -susurró el muñeco. Si hubiera podido habría reído a carcajadas, pero hacerlo hubiera supuesto mayor dolor y tiempo de recuperación, siendo que quería estar activo. En el pasado habría sido distinto, pero no en ese momento.

Asintió con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Guau! -exclamó Olaf-. ¡Qué emoción! ¿No más disgustos o malentendidos?

-No lo sé, Olaf, pero no quiero -admitió, era increíble lo que las creaciones de Elsa podían hacerle.

-Muy bien, ahora sí puedes leer en voz alta -pidió el pequeño acercándose a él cual niño pequeño.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 193

-¿Así que hoy es el cumpleaños del rubio? -interrogó a la reina mientras ella ocupaba el sofá frente a él, tenía la costumbre de llegar y hacerle compañía en sus tiempos libres. Solían conversar sobre temas literarios, incluso a habían llegado a tener un reñido debate sobre algún libro.

-Kristoff, Hans -él sonrió de forma socarrona-. Sí, es su cumpleaños y Anna celebrará junto con él, Sven, Olaf y… unos amigos.

-No tengo el hábito de llamarle Kristoff, rubio está bien -aclaró y Elsa rió-. ¿No te invitaron a la fiesta?

-Eh, sí, pero no soy muy apegada a él y me sentiría incómoda, es mejor que disfruten todos ellos que ya se conocen -explicó la rubia.

-¿De qué querías consultarme Elsa? -cuestionó enarcando una ceja. Ella suspiró y se abanicó con cinco misivas apiladas como una baraja.

-¿Cómo eres en asuntos diplomáticos? -se levantó del sofá que ocupaba para colocarse en el mismo que él.

-Tener más años que tú me ha dado mayor experiencia, ¿qué quieres resolver? -Elsa le entregó las cartas en su mano.

-Léelas, pero para resumir, el rey no entiende que no deseo unir a nuestros dos países por medio de un matrimonio concertado, le he enviado negativas hasta el cansancio y él sigue insistiendo -miró los ojos azules que tanto le gustaban, brillaban respaldando las palabras feroces. Escuchar sobre matrimonio hizo que sintiera un nudo en el estómago, si el otro no aceptaba la negativa quien tendría que casarse sería ella.

"Déjate de tonterías, Elsa tiene su propia vida, no tiene que detenerse por ti".

-¿Tiene mucha importancia para ti las relaciones con ese país? -quiso saber antes de leer la correspondencia que seguramente repetiría lo mismo en todas las cartas.

-Debería decir que sí, pero la respuesta es en lo absoluto.

-Mándalo al demonio -aseveró y sonrió al escuchar la carcajada de los labios de Elsa.

-Me parece una gran falta de respeto -manifestó.

-¿Quieres casarte con él? -ella negó rápidamente y Hans deseó exhalar de alivio-. No hay otra cosa que hacer, escribe la carta y se la envías antes de que lo pienses demasiado.

-No te reclamaré que mandes a la reina, Hans -dijo y no pudo evitar reír un poco al escucharla, pero una pequeña punzada le hizo llevar su mano a su abdomen-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sólo me recordaban que existen -aseguró tranquilizándola. Era consciente del grado en que llegaría la preocupación de ella.

-Aceptaré tu respuesta por ahora -respondió antes de ir en busca de papel y pluma, intercambió su mirada del escritorio a la mesa frente al sofá.

Negó divertido.

-¿Crees que la alfombra sea incómoda Elsa? -ella se sonrojó y avanzó con dignidad hasta sentarse en el suelo marrón de textura suave, colocando su peso sobre sus piernas y dirigiendo su mirada azulada hacia la suya.

-Tendrás que ayudarme a escribirla, Hans.

-Pensé que no lo pedirías -agregó arrogantemente.

Elsa sonrió negando.

* * *

-¡Y ya no usas pañales, puedes ser muy feliz! ¡Feliz cumpleaños Kristoff! -exclamaron los trolls finalizando la vergonzosa canción para el rubio.

Anna y Olaf no paraban de reír ante el enorme sonrojo del repartidor de hielo. Kristoff tenía que admitir que era hilarante la situación, sólo los seres del Valle de la Roca Viviente podrían cantarle algo tan divertido y original para su cumpleaños. ¡Habían rememorado todo lo vergonzoso que hizo en los catorce años que llevaba conociéndolos! ¡Frente a Anna!

"Por lo menos no se lo dijeron a la reina, ya que tal vez me prohibiría acercarme a su hermana", pensó.

Deseó tener una fuerza de voluntad mayor para negarse a volver a hablarles, pero el abrazo de sus 'padres adoptivos' refrenó aquellos pensamientos.

-Mi pequeñito ya es grande -expresó Bulda con ojos llorosos, Cliff pasó una de sus manos tras su espalda.

-Ya pronto seremos abuelos, Bulda -le dijo con regocijo observándoles a Anna y a él.

"¡No puede ser!", pensó irritado sólo porque le molestaran, la idea de tener hijos con la joven era muy atrayente.

-Gracias a todos -comunicó alzando su mano y los trolls se abalanzaron sobre él.

Rió por el afecto que le demostraban, Anna, Sven y Olaf se acercaron también.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 195

La reina de Arendelle alzó la mirada del papel que redactaba, recordando un último tema antes de permitir que su sirviente se retirara.

-¿Ya han sido enviadas todas las invitaciones, Kai? -cuestionó cruzando sus manos.

-Así es, su Majestad. Esta mañana han salido -aseguró el hombre rellenito.

-Puedes retirarte Kai, muchas gracias -después de una reverencia él abandonó la estancia.

Pensó en el evento que se llevaría a cabo por la llegada de la primavera, sería una fiesta con pocos invitados del exterior, pero requeriría una cena formal y un baile tras ella. Como gobernante debía de realizar esos eventos más a menudo, aunque admitía que no le gustara mucho. Comenzaría la costumbre de organizarlos a principios de la primavera y otoño, para tener una buena relación no sólo con otros gobernantes, sino con los habitantes de Arendelle.

Debían de resultar perfectos -o aceptables-, porque la planeación sería exclusivamente de ella, no recaería en nadie más. Principalmente el que se aproximaba, ya que era el afortunado primero. No debía salir mal.

Se lamentaba que no podría pasar mucho tiempo con Hans.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 197

Elsa observó al pelirrojo mientras costuraba uno de los libros de recetas del pastelero, aparentemente estaba harto de hacer nada.

-¿Cómo es tener doce hermanos, Hans? -preguntó curiosa al joven semi uniformado, ya que sólo portaba el pantalón verde grisáceo y una camisa blanca de abotonar que le quedaba levemente holgada por la pérdida de peso sufrida. Él interrumpió su tarea y sonrió en su dirección.

-Creo que tenía seis años cuando fui capaz de memorizar sus nombres, pero hasta el día de hoy soy incapaz de no confundirlos -le confió y su trenza se agitó mientras reía-. Sí, siento que es más complicado siendo de los menores, ya que hay muchos que nos preceden y aprender nombres a corta edad tiende a ser difícil. En cuanto a la relación con ellos, me apena decir que no disfruté mucho, el que nació antes de mí es cuatro años mayor y el que es rey me supera por diecinueve años, por lo que ellos pasaron etapas muy diferentes cuando yo vivía las mías. Sí convivimos un poco… pero los aparté demasiado Elsa. Con el tiempo se fue perdiendo la relación entre nosotros…

Apoyó su mano sobre la de él.

-No me imaginó tener que multiplicar por doce lo que sentí con Anna, siento traerlo a colación -él negó.

-Ya no se puede hacer nada por el pasado, pero he empezado a recuperar mi relación con ellos Elsa, y me alegra, es como si un gran peso se me fuera de encima. Me hace feliz -sonrió mientras la miraba y movió su mano para apretar la de ella-, parte de ello te lo debo a ti.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, Hans -manifestó con voz suave.

-Ahora te toca a ti, me gustaría saber más de la vida de Elsa -rió al escuchar las palabras de la voz varonil.

-Entonces así haremos, un poco de tu vida y yo te platico un poco de la mía, ¿te parece?

Él pareció meditarlo unos segundos.

-Está bien.

Mientras conversaban, parecieron no percatarse que sus manos continuaban unidas.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 200

Olaf observó a Anna mientras daba vueltas en el jardín del castillo, su vestido violeta se extendía a su alrededor mientras giraba sin cesar.

-¡En treinta días es mi cumpleaños Olaf! ¡Es el primero que celebraré contenta con Elsa, te tendré a ti, será el primero -espero de muchos- con Kristoff! ¡Me da mucha emoción!

El muñeco rió.

-¿Quieres una gran fiesta? -interrogó trabajando en secreto para Elsa.

La de cabellos anaranjados negó.

-Sólo quiero tenerlos a ustedes conmigo, quizá un bonito pastel, pero no puedo pedir más Olaf- se acercó a él y le abrazó con fuerza. Sonrió.

-No iremos a alguna otra parte, Anna -aseguró.

* * *

Hans llevó a Elsa frente al piano del abandonado salón de música del castillo, bueno, quizá no podía llamársele de música porque sólo un piano, un arpa, dos violines y una guitarra ocupaban el lugar, pero estaba condicionado para el relajamiento, los propósitos principales de los instrumentos.

-Hans, te aseguro que tengo cosas que hacer, todavía no te reincorporas a todas tus actividades y por eso dispones de tiempo, pero no creo que con un baile cerca pueda entretenerme aprendiendo a interpretar en un piano- replicó Elsa por enésima vez.

-Estoy seguro que encontrarás una excusa después Elsa, comenzaré a enseñarte lo básico y luego podrás practicar más. Acuérdate que te he dicho que te ayudaré a hacer muchas de las cosas que no has disfrutado -respondió seguro de sí mismo.

Tampoco le admitiría que aprovecharía para pasar tiempo con ella.

La rubia suspiró resignada.

-Muy bien -ocupó el taburete frente al piano y le brindó un espacio para que él se sentara, lo hizo con un poco de dificultad-. A propósito, nunca me has dicho cómo es que sabes tocar el piano, sólo aquellos hombres con verdadera habilidad lo hacen, se acostumbra a instruir a las sumisas mujeres.

Él rió recordando el porqué de aprender.

-Cuando tenía nueve años, dos de mis hermanos que estaban en la adolescencia comenzaron a recibir clases y me convencieron que serviría para conquistar mujeres, porque ustedes aprecian que nosotros también tengamos una parte sensible, ellos lo hacían por aquella razón. Así que comencé a aprender, después de todo me gustó y soy un poco bueno, pero no lo presumo- explicó arrogantemente.

-¿Te sirvió con las mujeres? -interrogó ella, él alzó la cubierta de las teclas y comenzó a tocar una melodía suave, Claro de Luna del famoso compositor que sufrió sordera. Beethoven.

Se interrumpió y negó.

-En realidad eres la primera que tiene conocimiento de mi gusto por el piano -susurró mirándole a los ojos. Ella le sonrió dulcemente y se obligó a terminar el contacto. Tomó con suavidad la mano de Elsa y le fue guiando tecla por tecla, presionándolas con los dedos de ambos.

El único sonido presente en la habitación, además de las melodías, era el de sus respiraciones y los susurros que intercambiaban.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 203

El pelirrojo sonrió de lado al observar la mirada que el rubio le daba a los utensilios en el estante. Avanzó unos pasos y se acercó.

-No soy el único al que le cuesta pedir ayuda, ¿no crees? -cuestionó riendo en volumen bajo, ya había pasado un mes desde su accidente y comenzaba a recuperar poco a poco sus capacidades.

-¿De qué hablas? -espetó Kristoff encarándole.

-En el baile de unos meses atrás te salvaste porque no hubo cena formal y no estuviste presente en el desayuno antes de la partida de los invitados, pero ahora no será la misma historia -dijo en tono divertido. Ese rubiecito le debía unas cuantas, no le desagradaba, pero no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad perfecta que se le estaba brindando.

-¿Te divierte? -preguntó irritado.

-¿Qué te parece si te enseño lecciones de protocolo? Créeme que no hay nadie mejor para enseñarlas que alguien que creció bajo la tutela de profesores e institutrices -su tono era irónico.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?

-Tómalo como un pago por estos meses -ofreció su mano. Kristoff la tomó y le dio un apretón mirándole a los ojos.

-Parece que no te daré la primera lección -expresó soltándole.

-¿Cuál es?

-Estar seguro de ti mismo -aseguró, pretendiendo que no sonara como halago.

Su rubio acompañante no pudo evitar reír.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 207

Hans movió el alfil para comer a su torre, ella observó la jugada, sólo le quedaban tres peones, un caballo, un alfil y la reina para proteger a su rey, sería la tercera partida perdida de cinco. Era un digno oponente.

-Eres una gran jugadora, Elsa -comentó Hans.

-Es mutuo, Hans.

-¿Quién te enseñó a jugar? -preguntó el pelirrojo y ella se entristeció.

-Era una de las pocas actividades que podía hacer con mi padre, permanecíamos concentrados en el juego y no requería algún peligroso contacto -dijo con voz triste.

-Lo siento, si te hace sentir mejor, el ajedrez es uno de los pocos bonitos recuerdos de mi infancia, cuando uno de mis hermanos regresaba del internado durante el verano aprovechaba para jugar con él, realmente es muy bueno en el juego.

-Es muy fácil recordar los momentos en que no estábamos solos- declaró Elsa viéndole.

-Sin duda, Elsa. Jaque mate.

-¡Me distrajiste! -exclamó la reina y el otro rió.

Hans se puso de pie y se alejó a la salida.

-¿Ya te vas? -cuestionó la rubia.

-Sí -señaló el reloj-. Ya pasaron tres horas, tengo obligaciones que cumplir.

Elsa miró la hora con los ojos abiertos de par en par. ¡Era muy tarde!

-¡Me debes la revancha! ¡Hiciste trampa!

Hans rió débilmente, asintió y abrió la puerta.

Nunca precavía el paso del tiempo cuando se encontraba con el pelirrojo. Se sonrojó al pensar en lo mucho que pasaba últimamente con él.

Agitó la cabeza y se encaminó a su escritorio, ella también tenía obligaciones que cumplir.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 210

Elsa lo miraba detenidamente, su expresión era la misma que cuando resolvía uno de sus problemas de geometría.

-Tienes las mismas medidas que mi padre, ¿usarías uno de sus trajes? -manifestó ella de improviso.

-¿Para qué lo usaría, Elsa? -cuestionó con duda, sentándose a su lado.

-Para la cena y el baile, por supuesto -aclaró como si fuera obvio.

-¿Asistiré a ambos como invitado?

-Claro que sí, quiero que estés presente y como el evento es formal, no puedo permitir que mi pareja de baile vista de forma inadecuada.

-¿Tu pareja de baile?

-Se vuelve incómodo que respondas con preguntas, pero sí, eres el único con quien me siento segura al bailar y tú serás quien me acompañe con el vals de apertura.

-Tengo el privilegio de ser la pareja de la reina -sonrió de lado-, que conveniente -alzó sus cejas-, soy una persona muy importante.

Elsa rió.

-No lo tomes muy en serio, Hans, si hubiera otro con quien pudiera hacerlo, se lo pediría.

-Hieres mi orgullo, Elsa de Arendelle -afirmó teatralmente.

-Tienes el suficiente como para soportar unos cuantos golpes más, ¿lo harás? Será sólo un baile, ya que todavía no puedes realizar muchas actividades. Además, no me he animado a aprender los pasos de otras danzas.

-¿No puedo pedir a mi hermano que me mande un traje? -interrogó curioso, aunque admirado porque considerara que era digno de usar un traje de su padre.

-¿Teme estar fuera de moda, señor Westerguard?

-En lo absoluto, parece que es buena negociadora, su Majestad.

-Muy bien, ahora vé donde Gerda para que te pruebes la ropa y ella le realice algún arreglo -rió al escucharla.

-Muy segura que respondería afirmativamente, ¿me equivoco? -cruzó sus brazos y enarcó una ceja.

Ella le mostró su lengua, muy maduro de su parte.

-El beneficio de ser la reina es poder obligarte si te negabas -sonrió dulcemente y él le quedó mirando embelesado. Ella le miraba detenidamente.

Se escuchó la voz de Olaf no muy lejos de ahí.

-¿Dónde se encuentra Gerda? -cuestionó después de unos segundos.

-En el salón de costura, Hans, y gracias por aceptar.

-Para mí es un placer -aseguró, levantándose del asiento para dirigirse al lugar indicado.

¿Qué acababa de ocurrir?

* * *

-¿Te encuentras bien Elsa? -le preguntó el muñeco a la pensativa reina, que se encontraba así desde que entró a la biblioteca.

Ella agitó la cabeza.

-Sólo pensaba Olaf, el regalo de Anna lo traerán en cinco días, cuando salga a la luz tendrás que cuidar mucho tus preciados bracitos, amiguito -explicó la reina dulcemente.

No creía que fuera aquello lo que tenía pensativa a Elsa pero lo ignoró.

Movió su ramita para hacer un gesto que acompañara sus palabras: -No hay problema, he podido resistir que Sven me quite mi hermosa nariz.

Acarició la zanahoria incrustada en su cara.

Elsa rió.

-Supongo que sí.

-¿Es sobre Hans? -interrogó cuando ella todavía reía, la rubia se sonrojó.

Aplaudió contento.

-¡Qué bonito es el amor! -exclamó.

-¡Olaf! -replicó Elsa-. No estoy enamorada, sólo me gusta.

-¡Oh! -alargó la vocal-. ¡Lo has dicho! -señaló con alegría y un poco de perspicacia.

La rubia llevó una mano hacia su trenza y jugueteó con ella.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**¡Amo cuando llueve! *baile de alegría mientras observa por la ventana*, ¿qué les puedo decir del capítulo? Parece que ya hay más confianza en nuestra parejita que hasta se toman de las manos y no pueden apartar la mirada del otro, y susurros mientras están solos en las habitaciones :3. Además de los celos que sintió en el momento del posible esposo jajaja, si no supusiera suficiente complicación aquello estaría agregado en la historia, así que allí quedó, al demonio aquel rey XD.**

**Además, se acerca otro baile, ¿qué habrá en él? Yo sí lo sé *risa malvada*. Ese Hans es malo con Kristoff, pero me dije que aquella escena marcaba su personalidad, para no perder tanto el In-charapter. ****¿Se han percatado que en una parte mencioné a los trolls? Pues resta poco tiempo para encontrarlos, pero no se emocionen, ellos serán juguetones pero dicen mucho más que nadie -los hice un poco menos infantiles en el encuentro con Elsa, lo siento XD-.**

**¿Han visto los días? Sniff, sniff, ya se acerca el final, el calendario gregoriano nos dice 365 días un año normal y 366 cada cuatro, pero hay una sorpresita al terminar :'( triste. No me linchen es la lluvia la que me pone melancólica, los estudios dicen... ;D [Aunque la historia lleva tiempo terminada]**

**Por otra parte, ¿han leído historias de romance sin beso entre los protagonistas? Fiebre lo fue, ¿creen que en esta ocurra uno? Consideren que dije que él se quedó de brazos cruzados, supongo tendré que dejarlos con la intriga XD (o pueden hacer sus apuestas mientras esperan). Mmmm aunque el romance no sólo se expresa en besos.**

**Creo que ya ha sido bastante de provocaciones de mi parte para los que les gusta mi historia.**

**De nuevo les deseo felicidad, tanto como la que siento ahora mientras veo la lluvia. ¡Aaaaa! **

**Les invito a reírse, tal vez parecerán enfermos para los otros, pero el cerebro no puede diferenciar entre una risa falsa o una verdadera, sólo le hacemos un favor :D**

**A quienes me han dejado review sin cuenta, he actualizado mi perfil ;)**

**Nos vemos, abrazos de Olaf y Ebba -cortesía mía-,**

**HoeLittleDuck**


	15. Capítulo 14

Enmendar los errores requiere identificar las causas por las que se han cometido. Es esencial analizar si detrás de ellos se esconde un pasado sinuoso. Podemos arrepentirnos por haberlos hecho o volver a repetirlos, pero nunca borrarlos, porque gracias a ellos aprendemos algo nuevo. Nada justifica las faltas graves, pero que vuelvan a ocurrir no es una opción.

Poco a poco un corazón congelado comienza a derretirse. Éste es capaz de atravesar los obstáculos que se han generado en su camino, pero una persona puede ser la clave para que ocurra un verdadero cambio en él. Sólo basta una oportunidad.

* * *

**Disclaimer: En general todo pertenece a Disney y a los respectivos creadores de la historia, todo aquello que reconozcan no me pertenece. Siéntanse libres de dejar una queja si el empleo de ellos no es el correcto.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **_Post-Frozen. Pre-Fiebre. _Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Leve mención de Kristanna. Trato que los personajes sean lo menos OoC posible. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Paso a paso**

Capítulo 14

* * *

.

.

.

Día 215

La reina le persiguió por los pasillos del castillo.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor. No te lo pido como reina sino como amiga, es sólo un bebé y serán unos cuantos días, yo también me encargaré de ayudar a cuidarlo y le pediré a otros sirvientes que también lo hagan, pero tu habitación es el único lugar en que Anna no se acercaría. Por favor, por favor, por favor -suplicó Elsa.

Si tan sólo él hubiera conocido a Anna más de cerca habría encontrado similitud en las hermanas.

Hans se volteó resignado y trató de resistirse al encanto de los hermosos ojos azules de la mujer que le gustaba enormemente.

-¿Qué pasa si te digo que soy alérgico a los perros? -ella abrió los ojos asombrada y su boca formó una o, sus hombros se encogieron.

-Nunca se me ocurrió preguntarte eso -admitió con tristeza Elsa, sus labios hicieron un gesto tierno.

-Hey -tomó la mano de ella-. Es una broma -dijo sonriendo, los ojos azules se iluminaron.

-¿Dejarás que el pequeño esté en tu habitación? -preguntó ella con alegría renovada y él suspiró.

-Puede que me arrepienta, pero está bien. Pasará largo tiempo durmiendo y en quince días confío que Anna se encargará de él.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! -le alegró la emoción en Elsa, que se puso en puntillas y besó su mejilla, para después bajar la cara sonrojada. Esperó que su propio rostro no reflejara la completa felicidad que le inundaba por dentro-. Aprovechemos que envié a Kristoff a mantener a Anna lejos. Así podremos llevarlo con calma.

Elsa tiró de él y le dirigió hacia su estudio privado.

* * *

-¿Entonces Hans te ha ayudado a prepararte para la cena que Elsa está organizando? -le preguntó escéptica a Kristoff mientras caminaban por el pueblo después de que él picara hielo en la montaña.

-Sí, él se ofreció a asistirme en la difícil tarea, no sé cómo has podido vivir siguiendo todas esas reglas de etiqueta, es decir, tener que esperar que te 'presenten' correctamente a alguien para poder hablarle cuando ya han conversado antes. No lo entiendo -expresó Kristoff mientras tiraba del trineo.

Ella rió divertida.

-Mi madre recibió las mismas respuestas de mi parte cuando lo decía, ella sólo negaba divertida y hacía un 'incorrecto' pero muy necesario encogimiento de hombros -explicó entre risas-. Me llega a aburrir todo el protocolo, pero tengo que seguirlo. No sé cómo lo soporta Elsa.

-Debe tener una voluntad muy fuerte -aseguró el repartidor.

-Me da alegría que en la actualidad esté aprendiendo a hacerlo a un lado -dijo y se arrodilló para saludar al pequeño niño que le entregaba una flor amarilla-. Gracias, pequeño, eres muy lindo.

El menor se sonrojó, asintió y corrió donde su madre.

-¿Debería estar celoso por tu admirador? -cuestionó su pretendiente. Ambos rieron.

-Claro que no. ¿En qué estábamos? -llevó la flor hacia su nariz-. Claro, supongo que tendré que agradecer a Hans por ello -concedió aunque no le agradara mucho la idea.

-Es sorprendente decirlo -manifestó el rubio riendo en voz baja. Asintió.

-No quiero que al final le haga daño a Elsa, Kristoff -musitó en tono apenas audible.

-No existe la completa seguridad de que lo haga, Anna -le abrazó.

* * *

-Admitiré que es lindo -le dijo Hans observando al animalito de pelaje blanco que dormía apacible en la cesta.

Acarició la pequeña oreja del perrito. Se preguntaba por qué a sus padres nunca se les ocurrió adquirir uno para su hermana, aunque ella misma no hubiera disfrutado de la mascota.

-Anna estará completamente feliz de tenerlo -aseguró mirando los ojos esmeralda del pelirrojo. Le sonrió.

Él tomó la canasta y la dejó bajo la mesa al lado de su cama, después abrió la ventana levemente para que hubiera aire.

-Sólo espero que sea tranquilo y no quiera explorar mi habitación -suplicó Hans, recogiendo unos zapatos y dejándolos sobre el baúl de madera regalado por el carpintero cuyo hijo salvó de una muerte segura.

-Aunque tú no puedas supervisarlo, otros vendrán; respetarán tu privacidad, no te preocupes -aseveró sonrojándose, recordando el suceso de la lista.

Hans rió y juntos abandonaron los aposentos.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 218

El sirviente pelirrojo observó a Kristoff mientras éste se encontraba sentado en la mesa. Suspiró audiblemente.

-Se supone que eso no es correcto, Hans -le dijo, refiriéndose a la exhalación en volumen alto.

-¡Vaya! -exclamó con sarcasmo el de ojos esmeralda-. ¿Cuánto te ha tomado? Ahora entiendo por qué mi institutriz se lamentaba que fuera príncipe, siempre tuvo enormes anhelos de darme una tunda por mi desobediencia. Muy a mi pesar, puedo decir que casi estás listo rubio, en lo que cabe, claro está. En muy poco tiempo es imposible enseñar lo suficiente y dudo que alguna vez tuvieras intención verdadera de aprenderlo todo.

-Sólo lo hago por Anna, si fuera por mí ni lo intentaría -masculló el rubiecito cruzándose de brazos.

-A propósito, ¿no deberías odiarme por lo que le hice el año pasado? -cuestionó apoyando su peso en el respaldo de la silla que se encontraba del otro lado de la mesa. La pregunta le rondaba desde mucho tiempo atrás y no había momento mejor para hacerla.

-En ese tiempo no podía hacer nada porque no era más que su amigo, me contentó ver que ella cobró su venganza perfectamente con ese gancho que te dio -Kristoff rió al decirlo y él sólo hizo una mueca-; pero mi satisfacción llegó al ver cómo te humillabas, si hubieras intentado otra cosa sí habría necesitado la violencia y no tan dulce como la de Anna- aseguró finalmente.

-Un espectáculo digno de ver -expresó con ironía. Pensando en quién podría haberle enseñado aquello a la de cabellos anaranjados que, le costaba admitir, era de gran provecho conocer.

-Por supuesto -concluyó el otro de forma arrogante.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 220

Hans barajeó los cincuenta y dos naipes y se sentó frente al escritorio del estudio de Elsa, ella le observó con curiosidad.

-Vas a tomar un descanso y así aprovecharé para enseñarte a manejar un poco de la actividad más estimulante y obsesiva de los hombres de nuestra época, el juego de cartas -rió al decirlo y colocó la baraja sobre la mesa. Ella negó.

Con cuidado, comenzó a apartar los artículos desperdigados en la superficie de madera.

-A mi madre nunca le pareció que la utilizáramos, incluso no nos dejó aprender los juegos que las mujeres acostumbraban.

-Y eso, Elsa, es una pena -aseguró tras dejar el espacio para su juego.

-Te enseñaré una variante del conocido Whist (16), lo aprendí cuando estuve en territorio español, se llama Corazones, es habitual jugarlo con cuatro jugadores, por lo que yo seré los tres restantes -rió al ver que ella alzó las cejas-. No te sorprendas, es bastante sencillo, en otro momento te enseñaré incluso a jugar el afamado Bridge (16). Lamentablemente puedo volverte una adicta, en los barcos se acostumbra a jugar en demasía. Afortunadamente no apostaremos nunca.

-Muy bien, confiaré en sus grandes habilidades, Almirante Westerguard -expresó ella con un toque de gracia.

-Dentro de media hora no reirá de mí, su Majestad -arremetió con arrogancia.

Ella demostró ser buena aprendiz pero, al final, eran los dos quienes reían.

Le pareció que la reina incluía cultura general en sus lecturas.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 223

Elsa supervisaba los arreglos que realizaban para su dichosa fiesta. Ebba le había recomendado bonitas flores que podían adornar el gran salón y el comedor real, pues un evento en aquella estación no lo sería sin la presencia de ellas.

Los sirvientes colgaban las telas transparentes en las paredes, para que después todas las coloridas flores fueran esparcidas en sus mantos. En lo bajo, pequeños floreros estaban siendo colocados estratégicamente en las columnas y los asientos se acomodaban en los lugares que se creían necesarios. De igual forma los instrumentos de los músicos se acomodarían en una esquina.

En los pasillos, las armaduras estaban siendo retocadas; a las cortinas y alfombras las aireaban; los cuadros se sacudían; los suelos se pulían; las ventanas se limpiaban. Las habitaciones se preparaban para ser ocupadas. Inevitablemente, nada podría opacar los jardines, que resplandecían ante la estación que comenzaba esos días.

-Con cuidado, por favor -indicó al sirviente que subió para preparar el candelabro.

Salió del gran salón con intención de mirar las puertas del castillo y se cruzó en el camino del pelirrojo, que sostenía un florero.

-Espero que sea lo más pesado que cargues, Hans -reiteró cuando él la miró con sus resplandecientes ojos verdes, que brillaron con diversión al escucharle.

-No me atrevería a desobedecer tus órdenes, Elsa -explicó fingiendo inocencia-. Además, tengo una bonita tarea esta noche, no me gustaría no hacerla. Me luciré completamente.

-Eres incorregible, Hans -negó y le sonrió al de cabellos rojizos.

-Nos vemos, su Majestad -dijo él con un guiño.

* * *

Se calzó las lustradas botas antes de colocarse la parte superior del traje de gala. Hacían nueves meses desde que no portara ropas de aquella calidad, era muy extraño para él no hacerlo, prácticamente toda su vida estuvo acostumbrado a portarlas, en años recientes con condecoraciones -que sí podría utilizar esa noche porque tenía logros que no dependían de su antiguo estatus como príncipe, pero tales estaban en las Islas del Sur-.

Hans rió en voz baja y negó ante las vueltas que daba la vida.

Se levantó de la silla y dio una mirada al animalito dormilón, que no había causado problema alguno para él porque era completamente tranquilo para ser un cachorrito -que normalmente resultaban 'curiosos'-. Otro pensamiento llegó a su mente, Anna odiaría que al cachorro le agradara su presencia. Contuvo una carcajada.

Se colocó la camisa blanca de botones que iría bajo el saco, comenzando a abotonarla en el acto, no quería que se le hiciera tarde para la cena. Después vistió la prenda del mismo azul oscuro que el pantalón.

Abotonó en los ojales las pequeñas rueditas doradas y comprobó que sólo una parte de la camisa blanca fuera visible en las muñecas, extrañó los gemelos que tenía en casa pero se dijo que era una tontería, se vería bien. Era apuesto.

"No tienes porqué ser humilde, Hans", rió.

Ajustó el cinturón oscuro. En el espejo peinó sus cabellos rojizos y determinó que estaba listo, sólo se vería de cuerpo completo en otra habitación, tomó los guantes blancos que se colocaría luego y decidió salir de sus aposentos. Después de hacerlo comenzó a caminar en el pasillo.

-Hans -le llamó Ang tras de él, se volteó-. Te ves bien -apreció ella mirando el traje azul con adornos dorados y rojos, estos últimos con los diseños de Arendelle a lo largo de la franja del saco.

-Gracias, ¿qué ocurre?

-Su Majestad me ha pedido que te llame antes de que bajes.

-Muy bien.

* * *

Elsa se colocó los guantes de seda en combinación con su vestido y esperó a la llegada de Hans, que seguramente luciría muy apuesto en el traje de su padre. Quería verlo antes de estar en compañía de otros para poder apreciar su aspecto sin interrupciones.

"Requeriré ser buena anfitriona y sólo podré estar con él durante nuestro baile", se sonrojó. Sonó la puerta -con el toque que indicó a su doncella Ang-, para abrirse después.

-Ho…Hola, Hans -saludó al joven con un tartamudeo, porque se veía muy bien, vagamente le recordaba de la fecha de su coronación, pero verle en ese momento le provocó un cosquilleo. Lucía muy guapo en el traje de su padre, no creía que alguien -además de ellos dos- pudiera hacerle justicia a las ropas.

-Sabría que lucirías excelente -susurró mientras él se acercaba. Ang se había retirado discretamente, con una sonrisa amplia.

* * *

El pelirrojo se quedó sin habla al verla, sonaría muy poético expresarlo así, pero ella lucía como una de las ninfas en la mitología. Era imposible que existiera un diseño como ése. Su traje era básicamente como el follaje verde, entallado a la cintura y con un escote de corazón, la parte del cuello estaba hecha con una tela transparente y no creaba manga alguna, aunque sus brazos lucían guantes del color del vestido. Pero la grandeza no era aquella.

En la falda del vestido había un detallado diseño de flores que recorrían la parte baja en forma de línea, conforme subía hacía diminutas enredaderas que llegaban a la delgada cintura. En la parte superior sólo habían delicadas flores para no sobrecargar el vestido.

Su cabello recogido era el único con la presencia de una flor natural.

La palabra bella quedaba corta al querer describir a Elsa.

-Gracias, Elsa, pero tú, tú luces tan bien que no hay palabras para describirte -tomó su mano enguantada y le hizo dar un giro de trescientos sesenta grados, ella se sonrojó un poco más, su maquillaje oscuro resaltó ese aspecto.

-Gracias, hay algo que me gustaría darte. Es un pequeño presente para ti, de parte mía y de Arendelle -se soltó y buscó una cajita en su tocador, que colocó en su mano.

La abrió y se encontró con un listón, lo extrajo y miró la flor de crocus -del escudo del reino- hecha de metal.

-No puedo aceptarlo, Elsa -replicó y ella negó.

-Lo harás, porque eres aceptado como un habitante más de mi pueblo, tómalo y pórtalo con orgullo para cualquiera que hable esta noche. La ropa es un préstamo, pero se verán bien juntos.

Realizó una reverencia hacia Elsa y tomó la delicada mano para besarla. Aunque tuviera la tela interfiriéndose supo que ella sintió lo mismo que él, un escalofrío agradable en todo su ser.

Le soltó y pasó el listón a través de su cabeza, para después ofrecerle su brazo caballerosamente.

* * *

-Aun teniendo un oficio humilde tiene unos modales excelentes, joven -dijo la baronesa sentada en el costado derecho de Kristoff-. No es de extrañar que su Alteza Anna se fijara en usted.

-Se lo agradezco, milady -expresó con el tono más 'acomedido' posible.

Hans le sonrió arrogante desde el otro lado de la mesa. De reojo vio a Elsa alzar levemente su mano derecha y mover dos dedos al momento que enarcaba una ceja, a lo que el pelirrojo dejó de sonreír ampliamente y asintió discretamente, atendiendo la conversación que tenía con la mujer sentada a su lado.

Fue su turno de sonreír. La reina le tenía dominado y no en un sentido monárquico.

-¿Cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones con la princesa, joven? -cuestionó la baronesa tras dar un sorbo a su copa.

Contuvo un esfuerzo para no ignorar a la mujer entrometida.

Sería una cena extremadamente larga.

* * *

En su lugar junto al trono, Anna detalló hábilmente la llegada de Hans frente a Elsa.

Él realizó una reverencia hacia las dos, aunque su mirada esmeralda no se desviaba de la azulada de su hermana, que tenía el mismo brillo en sus ojos.

Kai anunció que tomaría a lugar el comienzo del baile, que sería iniciado por un vals de la reina. Hans extendió su mano enfundada en un guante blanco y Elsa le ofreció la suya para comenzar a caminar, ambos tenían la cabeza levemente girada hacia el otro, sin descuidar los pasos que daban hacia el frente. Los invitados parecían inundarse con la majestuosidad de las dos figuras y se movían para dar el espacio a los que serían bailarines.

Llegaron al centro del salón y realizaron la reverencia inicial, la de Hans más pronunciada ante el rango que tenía su acompañante. Colocaron sus manos en los lugares precisos y el primer acorde sonó.

Con admiración observó la sonrisa sincera de Hans, ya que la de su hermana no le sorprendía tanto.

"Están enamorados", reflexionó al verlos dominar la pista con maestría, mirándose a los ojos, ajenos a lo que les rodeaba, en una danza que hipnotizaba y confería una intimidad a los observadores. "¡Oh Elsa!, tengo miedo por ti, no puedo evitar lo que sienten pero… temo el futuro", pensó preocupada.

-Pasará lo que tenga que pasar, Anna -susurró Olaf a su lado, también ensimismado en el hechizo que los bailarines creaban. Pero después de un momento él lo olvidaría.

Con tristeza pensó que su hermana también tenía que vivir, incluso si en algún momento debía de sufrir. Podía tener sus reservas, pero no serviría oponerse.

Los observó bailar transmitiéndose muchos sentimientos, hasta que el vals llegó a la mitad, cuando Kristoff pidió que le acompañara en el baile.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 225

Era el segundo día consecutivo en que despertaba con profundas alegría, el baile había resultado ser todo un éxito, los invitados tuvieron una velada excelente y el ambiente fue perfectamente amenizado por la plática y la música, así como los paseos en el hermoso jardín de su castillo.

Después de colocarse su vestido de muselina rosa, se postró frente al espejo del tocador y comenzó a peinar sus cabellos despreocupadamente, pasando el cepillo con delicadeza y esmero, su cabellera era una de sus preciadas posesiones, su madre siempre le decía que completaba su bella apariencia de ángel.

Se colocó unas pequeñas flores para retener algunas de las hebras y observó su reflejo, sus ojos, por algún motivo, le parecían más brillantes. Quizá era por la felicidad que sentía, se dijo con un encogimiento de hombros, sin disminuir la sonrisa de su cara.

Salió de su habitación y se cruzó con su hermana, que salía de la suya.

-Buenos días, Anna -saludó.

-Buenos días, Elsa, ¿te diriges al desayunador? -cuestionó la peli naranja mirándole detenidamente.

-Claro, bajemos juntas -le dijo y abrieron la puerta de los aposentos de Olaf, buscándole, pero seguramente ya habría comenzado su día.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras charlaron sobre temas sin importancia. Elsa no tenía que preocuparse por descongelar la habitación de Hans, ya que desde el accidente había dejado la rutina que caracterizó los primeros meses de la estadía del rubio. Aunque más tarde iría a saludar al pequeño futuro amiguito de Anna.

Sonrió al imaginarse cómo reaccionaría su hermana ante semejante regalo.

-¿Sólo te dedicarás a revisar papeles? -preguntó la de ojos verde azulado.

Suspiró.

-Lo haré durante poco tiempo, después practicaré un poco en el piano.

-¿Desde cuándo tocas el piano? -interrogó su hermana antes de abrir las puertas de su destino.

-Desde que Hans comenzó a enseñarme, aunque estaré un poco sola a partir de hoy, ya que él ha decidido dejar de ser un completo holgazán -explicó y avanzaron hasta llegar a la mesa, recibiendo las reverencias de los empleados.

Su hermana le miró pensativa y se encogió de hombros momentos después.

* * *

-Sí está enamorada -anunció a los muñecos de nieve que ocupaban la floristería en ese momento, la amiga de Ebba se encontraba conversando con un cliente, ésa era la mejor época del año para aquel lugar.

-Lo sabía -susurró la muñeco de nieve con ojos felices.

Olaf rió y suspiró diciendo un 'Guau'. Ella los miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me es difícil imaginarlos a los dos -musitó en voz baja.

Sorprendentemente viniendo de ella, pensó que estar enamorada era, quizá, lo más sencillo. La parte difícil sería si podrían estar juntos.

Pasara lo que pasara, opinara lo que opinara, sólo quería la felicidad de su hermana y si parte de ella llegaba con Hans no podía oponerse.

Suplicaba que, al final, todo terminara bien.

Por Elsa.

* * *

Hans acarició el lomo de Sitron con lentitud.

-Lo siento amigo, todavía no puedo ser yo quien te monte, pero tan pronto esté autorizado juro que ambos lo disfrutaremos.

Su amigo le miró.

-Ahora que lo pienso, podrías ayudarme con algo que tengo planeado -el caballo se mostró reacio-. Es con relación a Elsa, ya no me dedicaré a lo del pasado -recordó con vergüenza que su amigo alguna vez escuchó sus tontos planes-, quiero ayudarle.

El animal bajó la cabeza.

-No tienes por qué afligirte, sé que erré mucho antes, gracias por soportarlo aunque no me apoyaras.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 226

Una pequeña melodía provenía del salón de música, era uno de los compases sencillos que había indicado a Elsa. Caminó con lentitud hasta llegar a la habitación, que tenía la puerta entreabierta.

Apoyó su cuerpo en el marco derecho y observó a la rubia practicar. Era muy tenaz en las tareas que se le presentaban. Ella siguió repitiendo hasta que sonó como él lo hacía.

Sonrió al oír que interpretaba de manera correcta.

Hans detalló la postura recta de la reina y sus cabellos rubios sujetos con pequeñas flores, era lo único que podía ver de ella. Avanzó lentamente hasta llegar tras de Elsa.

-Muy bien -susurró colocándose a un lado del piano. Ella alzó la mirada y le sonrió. Elsa era la criatura más hermosa que alguna vez haya visto, capaz de hipnotizar a cualquiera con su encanto, se sentía afortunado con sólo estar en su presencia.

-Tengo un buen maestro -contestó ella y le hizo un espacio en el banquillo, que no dudó en tomar. Realizó una pequeña señal para que continuara y acompañó con su mano derecha la melodía que ella estaba aprendiendo.

Le miró de reojo y ella lo sintió, porque se equivocó al mismo tiempo que sus ojos azules se cruzaban con los verdes de él.

Sonrieron y siguieron tocando.

* * *

16. Whist y Bridge. Para no entrar en las complejidades de ambos, son juegos de cartas bastante antiguos que se acostumbraban a jugar en las casas de juego y por las personas de diferentes estatutos de la sociedad. Se compite entre dos parejas.

.

**¡Hola!**

**¡Y allí tuvieron su beso! -nunca aclaré que clase de beso, la mejilla cuenta, eh-. Estoy imaginándome sus caras cuando han leído la oración anterior LOL, ¿cómo irán sus apuestas? **

**¡Y sí era un perrito!**

**En fin, jugar cartas sí puede volverse un vicio, mi abuelo guarda tres paquetes de barajas españolas -intactas por si otras se dañan demasiado-, pero bueno, ¿qué le hago? Ya es mayor como para corregirle :3 Así que cuídense, incluso en la computadora uno se puede volver adicto al Corazones XD**

**Dejo eso, aawww Elsa no quería que su 'amigo' se lastimara, que cursi :3, y él de vanidoso XD. Y Anna de romántica que ya se dio cuenta de que se quieren, ¿qué cosas?, ella no fue capaz de enterarse que se enamoró de Kristoff, pero bien que sí puede hacerlo con otros ;D, a esa escena sólo le faltó la señora Potts, Lumiére, el relojito... ¿Bella y Bestia? XD**

**Por cierto, eso de la sorpresita triste, no es muy grave, no se preocupen, incluso al final no les importará mucho, es muy mínimo :)**

**Me agrada saber que les gusta la historia y sus comentarios me animan, también quien la sigue y tiene en favoritos, leer los reviews me hace pasar un buen rato. **

**Bueno, les dejo, que los truenos me preocupan pero la lluvia me fascina, no vaya a ser que luego empiecen los rayos y la conexión a tierra me haga algo -lo siento, la física es lo que MÁS detesto-. Tal vez es un poco de drama por mi parte, ¡ups!, pero me pareció ver un relámpago.**

**¡Feliz mañana-tarde-noche! A portarse bien y, si no es así, me invitan y juntos hacemos maldades.**

**Cuídense, saludos y abrazos,**

**HoeLittleDuck**


	16. Capítulo 15

Enmendar los errores requiere identificar las causas por las que se han cometido. Es esencial analizar si detrás de ellos se esconde un pasado sinuoso. Podemos arrepentirnos por haberlos hecho o volver a repetirlos, pero nunca borrarlos, porque gracias a ellos aprendemos algo nuevo. Nada justifica las faltas graves, pero que vuelvan a ocurrir no es una opción.

Poco a poco un corazón congelado comienza a derretirse. Éste es capaz de atravesar los obstáculos que se han generado en su camino, pero una persona puede ser la clave para que ocurra un verdadero cambio en él. Sólo basta una oportunidad.

* * *

**Disclaimer: En general todo pertenece a Disney y a los respectivos creadores de la historia, todo aquello que reconozcan no me pertenece. Siéntanse libres de dejar una queja si el empleo de ellos no es el correcto.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **_Post-Frozen. Pre-Fiebre. _Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Leve mención de Kristanna. Trato que los personajes sean lo menos OoC posible. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Paso a paso**

Capítulo 15

* * *

.

.

.

Día 230

Gerda caminó con una sonrisa hacia la mesa del comedor principal, llevando en sus manos el pastel con glaseado rosado que sería para su preciada niña Anna, que cumplía finalmente diecinueve años.

Su querida Elsa había dicho que la joven sólo quería estar con aquellos a quienes quería, en la comodidad de su hogar, pasando un rato juntos. Con nostalgia pensó en esos años en que las entonces princesas estuvieron apartadas la una de la otra. Felizmente aquello era pasado y apartó tal recuerdo de su mente, era tiempo de estar alegre, celebrando la bonita ocasión que se les presentaba.

En cuanto le vieron entrar, todos los sirvientes que se mantuvieron fieles esos -casi catorce- años comenzaron a cantar 'Feliz cumpleaños' a la joven, cuyos ojos brillaban de emoción ante el afecto de quienes le querían; claro que a ellos les acompañaban la reina, Kristoff y los pequeños Olaf y Ebba. La familia a la que Anna quería.

Colocó el pastel frente a la joven y continuaron cantando para ella, que observaba las velas que previamente se habían encendido.

Su Majestad abrazó a su hermana y le susurró que pidiera un deseo, la peli naranja dudó un segundo y asintió. Sopló las velas rápidamente y todos aplaudieron al ver que se apagaban.

Las abrazos surgieron y su niña los recibía con alegría, de reojo miró cómo la puerta se abría y la rubia comenzaba a ir en dirección a ella, para recibir la cesta que traería su regalo y el de Olaf, de manos del pelirrojo que mucho había cambiado. Los demás sirvientes se apartaron de la princesa y su hermana mayor caminó hasta ella sonriente.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Anna -dijo y con cuidado alzó una parte de la manta azul que cubría a la diminuta criatura.

* * *

Anna observó al perrito con los ojos brillantes.

¡Era una lindura! Una diminuta bolita blanca que le miraba con sus ojitos marrones, ladró débilmente y se enterneció con el sonido, era un pequeño cachorrito. Tenía un lazo azul alrededor de su cuello, en forma de moño.

Apenas y miró cómo cortaban el pastel, con delicadeza tomó al animalito de la cesta que sostenía su hermana y lo acercó hacia ella, acariciándolo tiernamente.

-¿Cómo se llama? -cuestionó a Elsa. Ella rió y negó.

-Tú tienes que nombrarlo, es tuyo, ¿qué nombre quieres darle? -curioseó su hermana.

-No lo sé, tengo que pensarlo detenidamente, tiene que ser el nombre indicado para ¿él? -quiso asegurarse, sin revisarlo frente a los demás.

-Sí, él -aseguró la rubia. Olaf rió a su lado.

-¿Qué nombre crees que podría darle a nuestro nuevo amiguito, Olaf?

-Un nombre que realmente te guste -concedió su querido amigo, al que no haría a un lado por el nuevo que tenía. Sonrió y miró con picardía a Kristoff, sus dos acompañantes negaron y rieron en voz baja.

Avanzó unos pasos hasta llegar al rubio, él acarició las orejitas de su perrito, que hizo un ruido de satisfacción. Le agradaba, perfecto.

-¿Me ayudarías a nombrarlo? -le dijo a su pretendiente, que esperaba no tardara mucho en ser su prometido. Se imaginó feliz el día en que él le propusiera que se casaran -finalmente-.

"Paciencia Anna, no debes precipitarte, ya lo hiciste una vez", se recordó.

Kristoff rascó su cabeza.

-Puedes ayudarte con su color, aunque no sea muy inteligente hacerlo.

-Muy bien -alzó el perrito frente a su cara, blanco como el algodón, ése sería su nombre-. ¿Qué te parece Bomull? Eres tan suavecito y parecido al material.

El animalito ladró y se inclinó para lamer su mejilla. Miró a Kristoff, que sonreía.

-Parece que le gustó -rieron juntos.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 234

-He retrasado mucho esa visita -musitó Elsa y él la miró interrogante, se encontraba sirviéndole té en el salón.

-¿Ocurre algo, Elsa? -preguntó el pelirrojo. Hans observó cómo ella parecía pensarlo un poco.

-¿Te gustaría acompañarme a un sitio no muy lejos de aquí? -cuestionó mirándole. Se extrañó, le intrigaba el lugar al que ella se refería.

-¿A qué te refieres Elsa?

-Hace unos meses me invitaron a ir a un lugar y no he ido, se cumplen años desde que no los he visto y creo que lo correcto sería hacer una visita -explicó ella.

-¿Mi compañía no les molestará? -ella negó.

-Le dijeron a Anna que podía ir con quien yo deseara, así que puedes acompañarme, iré mañana, ¿irías conmigo?

-Si así lo quieres Elsa -sonrió-. ¿Es muy lejos?

-No, pero me gustaría aprovechar mi tiempo libre e ir caminando.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 235

Los primeros minutos de camino los habían recorrido en completo silencio, cada uno de ellos observando el lugar y compartiendo sonrisas discretas, hasta que un pequeño conejo había salido, provocando que una plática surgiera.

-¿Qué tanto disfrutas la caza? Me has dicho que la has hecho, pero no suenas muy entusiasmado por ella -conversó mientras recordaba el camino que recorrió años atrás, necesitó comprobarlo en el libro de su padre y con Kristoff, porque cuando era una niña lo vio como un borrón al ir a caballo.

-No me gusta, muchos de los aristócratas llenan su tiempo con esas prácticas pero a mí no me parece muy justo hacerlo sólo por diversión, no me opongo a comerlo, no soy tan extremista, pero sólo cazo cuando no me es posible rechazarlo -explicó él riendo.

-Hans… ¿me prometes que no te exaltarás cuando veas a quienes visitaré?, sé que la impresión será inmensa, yo la tuve y los conocí con ocho años, con la ilusión y credibilidad de una niña.

-¿Quiénes son, Elsa? Te mentiría si dijera que no me intriga -le miró con una ceja enarcada que provocó la risa del pelirrojo.

-Son rocas -susurró inaudiblemente, llegando al Valle de la Roca Viviente.

-¿Qué has dicho? -cuestionó Hans, se giró y le encaró, dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Son… -y se tropezó, cayendo despacio sobre su espalda, observando que él también lo hizo y caía encima de ella. Sintió el suave musgo de la superficie en que se encontraba, miró con fijeza a Hans, que tenía sus brazos a sus lados, evitando presionar su cuerpo sobre ella.

Sus brillantes ojos color esmeralda estaban a la altura de los suyos, ninguno de los dos hacía intento de moverse. Él comenzó a reír con nerviosismo.

-Creo que me estoy volviendo loco Elsa, me pareció ver que una roca se movió tras de ti y sentí que un peso duro me empujaba. Elsa, ¡rocas! -sintió el aire cálido de él mientras hablaba, tenía el olor a menta del té que recientemente tomaron. Ella se sintió reír junto con Hans.

-¿Rocas? -murmuró y tragó saliva.

-Dime que no estoy loco Elsa -pidió él en voz baja, dejando de reír abruptamente y juró ver que sus ojos verdes se dirigieron a sus labios. La idea de que él le diera su primer beso le hacía sentirse nerviosa, pero no se oponía. Hans comenzó a inclinar su cabeza lentamente-. ¿Estoy loco?

-No -musitó cuando estaban a poca distancia.

-¡Es la reina! -exclamaron muchas voces y el momento se rompió.

Los trolls.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?! -exclamó Hans separándose y levantándose, ofreciéndole su mano para que ella lo hiciera. Decidió actuar correctamente aunque por dentro estaba muriéndose de nervios.

-¡La reina Elsa está aquí! -corearon todos dando vueltas-. ¡Y trajo al chico!

-Son trolls, Hans -le dijo acercándose a él y apretando la mano que el pelirrojo no había soltado, se sentía muy natural el gesto.

-¿Trolls?, ¿como en los cuentos?, ¿los mitos?, ¿leyendas? ¡trolls! -rió nerviosamente-. ¿Estamos los dos locos?

-No Hans, tranquilízate -acarició su mano y él bajó la mirada, le sonrió después de unos momentos. Las criaturas del Valle de la Roca Viviente seguían haciendo exclamaciones de júbilo.

-Un placer tenerla aquí, su Majestad -le dijo el que reconoció como gran Pabbie.

-Es un gusto estar aquí, quiero agradecerle por lo que hizo -expresó hincándose, soltándose de Hans al mismo tiempo.

-Me gusta ayudar, su Majestad -comunicó él.

-Llámeme Elsa, él es Hans -señaló al pelirrojo a un lado suyo, que era observado por todos los ojos brillantes.

-Él sí es como un caballero -observaron unas pequeñas rocas.

-No tienes pelo de chica -indicó un pequeñito con un hongo blancuzco sobre su espalda.

Varios de ellos se colocaron uno sobre otro.

-¡Tiene la altura perfecta! -exclamaron y unas trolls frente a él suspiraron. Una troll mayor, con un collar hecho de piedras rosas, se acercó y palmeó el muslo de Hans, que se sonrojó, aunque miraba a todos ellos escépticamente.

-Muy fuerte, tanto como mi Kristoff -así que ella debía ser Bulda.

Elsa rió junto con Pabbie.

Los trolls le escucharon y realizaron una reverencia.

-¡Su Majestad! -le extrañó el respeto de todos ellos, según Kristoff serían lo suficientemente irrespetuosos sin importar quién era. Cuando era pequeña no se percató mucho de cómo eran.

-Hola -saludó y le dio un codazo a Hans.

-Hola -manifestó él.

-¡Una voz varonil! -corearon y comenzó el sufrimiento -en palabras de Kristoff-, entonaron una canción con compases lentos en el comienzo.

-Él puede ser quien que constantemente se equivocó -cantó uno.

-Mas con mucha ayuda en sus errores reparó -siguió otro. Una troll le dio una vuelta a Hans, alejándolo de ella, él observaba todo con ojos abiertos.

-Ahora vive contento sólo buscando el perdón -dijeron tres.

-Sin saberlo encontrando un gran amor -expresó Bulda, empujándola.

-El amor.

-El amor.

-El amor.

-Sí, ¡amor! -completó Bulda, guiñándole un ojo a Hans.

-Duras batallas enfrentará.

-Sí, claro que las enfrentará -expresaron algunos, mirando a Pabbie, que asintió.

-Pero la hermosa princesa del cuento esperará -le acercaron con delicadeza y él le miró preocupado.

-Vive -gritaron-. ¡Como nosotros!

-Sonríe -corearon-. ¡Aunque sea aburrido! -intercedió otro.

-Aprende -pidieron-. ¡No seas bobo! -agregó un troll pequeñito.

-Repara -exigieron-. Trabaja duro -susurró una.

-Y vuelve siempre con ella -el pequeño troll cantó con fuerzas.

-Ella, ella, ella -repetían todos.

-Que te amará -alargaron la a. Los sentaron en un tronco.

-Muy bonito -susurró Hans.

-No eres tan mal chico -le dijo Bulda palmeando su rodilla. Elsa asintió, aunque seguía estupefacta por las palabras de los trolls.

-¿Cómo has avanzado con tus poderes Elsa? -interrogó el gran Pabbie.

-Perfectamente, ese consejo me sirvió mucho.

-Sólo no dejes de recordar que el amor está en cualquier parte, sólo debes dejarle fluir.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 238

Después de la visita a los trolls, estar junto con Elsa resultaba un poco más íntimo, si bien al comienzo fue un poco incómodo, todo mejoró después de sentarse en la biblioteca a disfrutar de una buena lectura. Las palabras de los trolls habían reforzado el inmenso sentimiento que llegó a él cuando estuvieron a unos centímetros de besarse. Se lamentaba que no haya podido ocurrir, aunque en algún momento podría pasar, no se arrepentiría de que sucediera, pero le causaba estragos pensar que en cuatro meses se acabaría el plazo de su estancia en Arendelle.

Tenía que irse, no había otra opción. Debía hacer muchas cosas. Los trolls se equivocaban, no podría volver. Él era alguien malo para la reina.

Le quedaba el consuelo que sólo le gustaba.

Ella alzó la mirada para sonreírle, antes de dar vuelta a la página.

Aunque sólo le gustara, sería muy difícil partir.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 242

-¿Acostumbran a esquiar? -cuestionó escéptico Hans, y Anna, que se preparaba para irse con Kristoff, Sven, Ebba y Olaf, rió.

-¿Qué hacen en las Islas del Sur? -quiso saber mientras guardaba sus guantes en un saco. Elsa no iría con ellos ese día, pero había asegurado que el siguiente sí. Esa semana se dirigiría con cordialidad extrema al pelirrojo, trataría de, para ser exacta.

-Supongo que respetamos un poco más lo que indica la iglesia -explicó mientras ayudaba a Kristoff a colocar unas cosas en el trineo. Ella negó.

-Nosotros sí hacemos costumbres eclesiásticas, sólo que también nos gusta esquiar, puede que en un futuro sea muy distinto. Pero no te preocupes, el día de Pascua recogeremos los deliciosos huevos de chocolate -realizó una cara de felicidad-. ¿Todo listo Kristoff? -interrogó al de ojos marrones.

-De lo mejor -dijo el rubio anhelando el momento de llegar a la montaña.

-Perfecto. Que te diviertas con todos los establecimientos cerrados -la joven rió diciéndolo, sus ojos verde agua brillando con alegría.

-Increíble -murmuró el pelirrojo.

La joven de cabellos anaranjados se dirigió a las montañas con sus acompañantes.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 243

Elsa observó el panorama desde lo alto, por mucho que quisiera negarlo, estar en la cima de la montaña le hacía sentir completamente en el lugar que debería. Como si fuera parte de todo aquello.

La brisa con bajas temperaturas capaz de congelar a quien no subiera abrigado; la suavidad de la blanca nieve cuya sensación, al tocarla, no provocaba incomodidad ya que era plenamente apta para soportar el frío; la liberación de las cadenas que imponían sus obligaciones.

Decírselo a alguien en voz alta podría haber sido malinterpretado, el suceso ocurrido el año anterior no iba a repetirse, no escaparía. Hasta cierto punto le agradaban sus deberes como reina, pero todavía era joven y, gracias a su hermana, a Olaf, a Ebba, a Hans, podía reparar en ello. Siempre tendría que cumplir con sus obligaciones para con su familia y su pueblo, pero nunca debía olvidar que ella también importaba.

No había nada de malo en ello. La noche de su coronación había huido creyendo que era lo mejor para los otros y después fue por sí misma, pero haberse apartado todos esos años no fue bueno para ella. Sí, se necesitaba algún momento en soledad, tener unos minutos, unas horas, quizá un día para uno mismo, pero no una vida entera.

Si se mantenía apartada toda su vida llegaría el día en que partiría y frente a sus ojos, lentamente, vería todas las experiencias que fueron desaprovechadas.

Miró hacia la parte inferior de la montaña, Olaf y Anna le esperaban mientras ella decidía bajar desde lo alto, llegar a ellos después de tener unos momentos para sí misma. La caída representaba más que el simple acto de deslizarse.

No, era mucho más que eso.

Significaba que no importaban las veces que se apartara, siempre volvería.

No tenía que repetir lo del verano anterior.

Ciertamente podría ser libre, claro que podía serlo.

Pero ya no tenía las cadenas que se había autoimpuesto mucho antes, tenía los lazos que creaba con todos los que quería.

Se acomodó la protección de sus ojos y apretó en la nieve los bastones que le ofrecerían equilibrio. Dio un grito de júbilo.

Con fuerza se impulsó montaña abajo y cuando comenzaba a sentir la ráfaga de aire frío extendió los brazos de forma horizontal.

No le importaba volver a estar rodeada de todo.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 244

-Muy bien, ya te has divertido un poco con vuestra costumbre de esquiar, te ves muy contenta -expresó el pelirrojo mientras se encontraban almorzando en el comedor, hábito tomado para que no olvidara hacerlo, aunque una parte de ella lo hacía para tener su compañía.

Elsa llevó un emparedado a su boca, lo masticó con mordidas lentas.

-¿Qué esperas que diga? Hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, tenía la ilusión de volver a esquiar, es una actividad muy estimulante para quienes vivimos rodeados de montañas nevadas -sonrió al concluir sus palabras.

-Es como mi gusto por los barcos, navegar es fascinante -no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al escucharlo-. La sensación de la brisa marítima en mi rostro, la sal que se levanta con las olas, la nueva velocidad que ofrecen las máquinas de vapor. Es increíble, deberían tener más de aquellos avances en Arendelle -se detuvo-. Lo siento, me he olvidado un momento de tus padres.

-Me causa un poco de miedo el mar -admitió-, aunque en verano quiero que Olaf, Anna y yo vayamos a una playa lejana. Tengo que superar mi temor, pero no creo tener alguna vez la emoción que presumes.

Terminaron su almuerzo.

-Después de lavarte, te espero en las puertas del castillo, irás a esa playa. Confía en mí, yo te ayudaré -pidió.

-Muy bien, confiaré en tu ayuda -susurró.

* * *

Hans aprovechó que conocía bastante al dueño del barco para pedirle el favor de dirigir su embarcación durante lo que restaba del día. Usar una de las que pertenecían a la familia real sería demasiado ostentoso para una pequeña prueba.

Tomó la delicada mano de Elsa y la dirigió hacia el embarcadero, frente a la rampa para abordar.

-Tendrás al Almirante Westerguard contigo -aseguró a su lado-. No dejaré que nada te pase -susurró en su oído y pasó un brazo por su hombro-. Nada- juró y ella asintió levemente.

Con pasos lentos empezaron a ascender. Comenzó a decir palabras para distraerla.

-No se puede controlar a la naturaleza, pero no me atrevería a exponerte a la marea si se presintiera hasta la más leve llovizna, cuando hayas decidido cuándo ir a tu viaje, revisaré la embarcación minuciosamente desde mucho antes -le decía hasta que llegaron a una zona firme-. Sentirás que el suelo bajo tus pies se mueve, pero lo hará levemente, da pasos lentos hasta que te sientas segura, yo estoy a tu lado si crees que podrás resbalar. Respira hondo, Elsa. Sé que podrás hacerlo -besó la coronilla de su cabeza-. Lo estás haciendo bien- ella temblaba, pero no la soltaría aunque la vida se le fuera en ello.

Se quedaron a mitad de cubierta, sintiendo la fresca brisa, ella cerró los ojos dejando derramar un par de lágrimas, se puso frente a ella y las apartó con extrema lentitud. Elsa le abrazó fuertemente.

-Nos moveremos cuando estés lista, cariño -musitó entre sus cabellos.

Ella asintió y susurró que lo hicieran.

Alzó su mano e hizo una señal a uno de los tripulantes.

Desde tierra firme, Anna, acompañada de Olaf, observó lo que el pelirrojo hizo por su hermana. Viendo aquello, ¿cómo podía imaginarse que él no la amaba lo suficiente?

* * *

.

.

.

Día 247

Ella y Hans se encontraban sentados en la alfombra del salón, mientras jugaban una partida de ajedrez. ¿Quién pensaría un año atrás que se encontraría en aquella posición? Las piernas cruzadas en una pose no muy femenina y correcta, pero muy cómoda, comiendo unas galletas de chocolate -cuyo plato también se encontraba en el suelo-, con un 'sirviente' frente a ella. Su querida madre estaba riéndose desde dondequiera que estuviera, después del accidente de Anna realmente nunca pudo lograr que lo hiciera -sólo se sentó en el suelo cuando murieron sus padres-.

Habían pasado tres días desde que él le ayudó a embarcar, estaba completamente agradecida con Hans, si no le hubiera acompañado no habría podido hacerlo, ella era una reina y protegía a su pueblo, pero desde hacía tiempo no tenía a alguien que le hiciera sentir completa seguridad, con él la había sentido. Era una pena que se fuera en cuatro meses, su corazón se sentía oprimido con sólo pensarlo.

"Espera Elsa, ¿tu corazón?", reflexionó.

Negó y se inclinó para ver el juego detalladamente.

-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños, Hans? -preguntó alzando la mirada. Sopló un pequeño mechón de su cabello que le obstruía, volvió a caer. Él lo apartó con su mano, para ocultarlo tras su oreja. Le recorrió un escalofrío.

-El veinticuatro de junio -comentó el pelirrojo observando su jugada.

-El mismo día de la celebración que lleva tu nombre, no sé por qué no pudo ocurrírseme -susurró tomando una galleta.

-¿Cuándo es el tuyo? -preguntó él.

-El cuatro de junio, también muy cerca del verano, por ello mi coronación tomó lugar en esa estación.

-Casualmente somos del mismo mes -aseveró él tomando una galleta del plato.

Ella apartó el mechón de cabello que se movió mientras asentía. Con malicia movió a la reina.

-Jaque, señor Westerguard, parece que le he ganado todas las partidas- rió y él la observó con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Ha ganado, Su Majestad.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 250

-Es tú castigo por perder ese día -le dijo la rubia, enfundada en un traje de montar femenino oscuro que le quedaba muy bien. Negó, no era un castigo que le hiciera sufrir mucho, ¡montaría junto con ella!

Secretamente ya tenía planeado presionarla para que ella se aventurara a acostumbrarse a montar con la silla para mujer, ya que por muchos años lo hizo a horcajadas -hilarante imaginarse a la reina haciéndolo así-. No podía evitar reírse al recordar su cara sonrojada cuando lo admitió, aparentemente a su madre y hermana tampoco les gustaba. Lo entendía, tener las dos piernas a un solo lado del caballo le parecía completamente incómodo, pero alguna vez ella tendría que cabalgar en público y era obligatorio que lo hiciera con la silla para damas.

-Pero no montarás en una yegua, lo harás en Sitron -comunicó.

-¿Ah sí? -ella se cruzó de brazos-. ¿Por qué?

-Porque sé que con él será mucho más seguro que con otro caballo, será tu primera vez con una silla de amazona (17), es mejor un animal muy -reafirmó la palabra- amaestrado.

-Muy bien, muy bien. Lo haremos esta vez -concedió la rubia suspirando, eliminando el cruce de brazos.

Sacó a los animales de las caballerizas, unos minutos antes les había colocado las sillas.

Ella miró su silla de montar con una expresión de anhelo completamente tierna. Apartó el mechón de cabello rubio, gesto que, de forma inconsciente, se le había hecho costumbre; dejó la mano en su mejilla.

-Lo siento Elsa, pero debes acostumbrarte -ella apretó su labio inferior y sus ojos azules brillaron cuando le vio. Se resistió a la cara que le hacía. Colocó sus manos alrededor de su cintura y la alzó para sentarla sobre Sitron. Ella se cruzó de brazos nuevamente y comenzó a acomodar sus piernas.

-Bueno Sitron, sólo no me ayudes a caer, te lo pido, ¿harás lo posible por evitarme una humillación? -cuestionó ella acariciando las crines de su amigo, que relinchó a gusto.

Negó, no podía ser que él se dejara ganar tan rápido por ella.

Montó a la yegua con maestría.

Quizá Sitron reflejaba lo mismo que una vez él experimentó, cuando la conoció verdaderamente.

* * *

17. Espero que hayan visto Princess Diaries 2, ahí está el claro ejemplo, sino el buscador sirve.

.

**¡Hola, hola!**

**Dirán: ésta no tiene qué hacer. Lamentablemente es falso XD, pero pasar por aquí me entretiene. ¿Qué ha sido del capítulo? Un poco romántico. Espero estar cumpliendo mi propósito al determinar que la historia fuera Hurt/Comfort/Romance :3. **

**Bueno, por partes. La escena de Anna fue para no dejar tanto de lado el Kristanna, y en la anterior a esa ya se ve que Gerda no está resentida con Hans O.O. ¡Llegó la visita de los Trolls! No los hice completamente como en la película, pero no tenía idea de cómo darles el toque verdadero, hice mi mejor esfuerzo XD, pero, vaya, lo importante fue lo que dijeron -aunque fueron muy malos al separarlos, me reí un poquito ;) ains, mejor dejemos la apuesta del beso por la paz-. **

**¡Le quedan menos de cuatro meses a Hans!, ¡qué lástima!, eso va marcando el final. Y según el pelirrojo, a él sólo le gusta, ¡patrañas! ¿y Elsa? ¡por las mismas!**

**Aquí toco la semana santa cristiana, no me introducí mucho en el tema pero tiene importancia porque es característica principal en la mayor parte de occidente y con la costumbre de los noruegos de salir a esquiar me dije que ahí, ahí justo tocaba el análisis de Elsa. Gran paso para ella. Y hablando de las costumbres noruegas, ¡lo que hubiera dado para que fuera después del siglo XX! Por si lo quieren investigar, ellos se dedican a resolver crímenes durante esos días, siempre me ha atraído buscar cosas nuevas y una vez lo escuché.**

**¿Qué más? Creo que la parte más simbólica del capítulo es el Helsa en el barco, ¡¿qué ha sido eso?! Me caso con él, okay no. Ya le había tocado a Anna, faltaba Elsa. Y ya se acercan los cumpleaños de ellos XD, ¿qué ocurrirá en cada uno de ellos? En el de Hans la pista la dio Elsa.**

**Y, finalmente, Elsa se ganó a Sitron, tanto como a Hans, ¡qué cursi! :3 y lo del cabello, 'detallito'.**

**Creo que ha sido todo, espero que les haya hecho feliz la actualización :D -ahora viene el chantaje: review-. Cualquier duda o todo lo que quieran, siempre tengo tiempo para devolver lo que me manden -hasta algún insulto, sólo que no igual, vaya, hay que ser sutil ;)-, en mi perfil aparecen la respuesta de aquellos que no tengan cuenta -¿se imaginan el largo de la nota si fueran aquí?-.**

**¿Cuántas palabras irán de nota de autor?, quien sabe -se encoge de hombros-, pásenla bonito y disfruten sus días.**

**Abrazos, saludos,**

**HoeLittleDuck**


	17. Capítulo 16

Enmendar los errores requiere identificar las causas por las que se han cometido. Es esencial analizar si detrás de ellos se esconde un pasado sinuoso. Podemos arrepentirnos por haberlos hecho o volver a repetirlos, pero nunca borrarlos, porque gracias a ellos aprendemos algo nuevo. Nada justifica las faltas graves, pero que vuelvan a ocurrir no es una opción.

Poco a poco un corazón congelado comienza a derretirse. Éste es capaz de atravesar los obstáculos que se han generado en su camino, pero una persona puede ser la clave para que ocurra un verdadero cambio en él. Sólo basta una oportunidad.

* * *

**Disclaimer: En general todo pertenece a Disney y a los respectivos creadores de la historia, todo aquello que reconozcan no me pertenece. Siéntanse libres de dejar una queja si el empleo de ellos no es el correcto.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **_Post-Frozen. Pre-Fiebre. _Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Leve mención de Kristanna. Trato que los personajes sean lo menos OoC posible. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Paso a paso**

Capítulo 16

* * *

.

.

.

Día 254

Temblando de anticipación, Kristoff observó el anillo por el que había ahorrado arduamente durante unos meses para poder comprarlo. Todavía se sorprendía que Anna quisiera estar con un plebeyo como él, pero ya no se imaginaba cómo sería estar separados -ni quería estarlo-, se admitía enamorado de ella, aunque casi nunca se lo expresara con palabras. Pero claro que lo sentía, amaba demasiado a su joven de ojos verde azulados y sonrisa alegre.

Sólo faltaba pedirle su autorización a Elsa y animarse a hacer la proposición.

Guardaría celosamente la banda con la pequeña piedra rosa, hasta que llegara el momento de entregárselo a su verdadera dueña.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 256

-No entiendo por qué debo aprender a hacer esta clase de cosas, Hans -dijo la reina de Arendelle a su pelirrojo acompañante mientras se encontraban en el jardín del castillo.

Él soltó una larga carcajada.

-Considero que es necesario Elsa, no quiero que pase, pero en el futuro podría ocurrir que se te presente una situación que requiera defensa de tu parte y no querrás revelar a tu enemigo tu mayor fortaleza, le harás creer que eres una dulce reina que sólo sabe disparar flechas y quizá pistolas, si me animo a enseñarte con ellas -le explicó Hans mientras observaba cómo trazaba unas marcas en el tronco de un árbol-. Pero que quede claro, ¡nada de espadas!

Elsa movió el carcaj y consideró que quizá él tuviera razón, con la situación que ocurría en el Mediterráneo -alargada demasiados siglos-, afortunadamente muy alejado de Arendelle, debía estar preparada ante cualquier incidente que se presentara, no podía ser una reina que sólo dependiera de sus guardias. Claro, tenía poderes, pero cuando estuviera fuera no podía gritárselo al mundo entero, siempre había que tener un as bajo la manga.

Le sonrió al pelirrojo mientras volvía con ella, estaba vestido con uno de los pantalones marrones con que llegó a Arendelle, que portaba maravillosamente a pesar de no ser ropas de grandes categorías como las que se acostumbró toda su vida. Lo había visto con los diferentes tipos de ropas que tenía y en todas lucía muy bien.

Se sonrojó y él la miró interrogante. Negó. Hans realizó una sonrisa ladeada.

-Primero intentarás lanzar tú misma, veremos qué tanto has observado a tus arqueros, así te ayudaré a corregir unos cuantos errores -explicó tomando una flecha, entregándosela junto con el arco.

-Correcto, veamos el ángulo -él rió-. No puedes negar que me gusta la geometría, es muy bueno ayudarse con la ciencia.

Decidió que su brazo derecho sería el que tomaría la flecha y el izquierdo el arco, de manera calculadora acomodó sus pies, cerró su ojo izquierdo, colocó la flecha y tensó la cuerda. Soltó la flecha.

¡Directo al pasto!

Comenzó a reír a carcajadas, al mismo tiempo que Hans lo hacía.

-Nada mal, si tomamos en cuenta que tu blanco es la mitad del tronco -se acercó cerca de ella y le dio otra flecha-. Toma la posición anterior.

Elsa así lo hizo. Él colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros y, delicadamente, le acomodó de manera que quedara un poco en diagonal.

-Debes de hacerlo de manera instintiva -susurró cerca de ella apartando su trenza de su oreja izquierda, llevó una mano a su codo derecho y lo levantó un poco-. Tu cabello es muy suave, Elsa -dijo en un tono que asemejaba una caricia-. Tienes que sentir y desear dar en tu objetivo -colocó dos dedos en su barbilla y lo acarició, alzó levemente su cara-. Cuando tenses la cuerda lleva el final de la flecha a la altura de tu ojo, mentón o labios, sólo no la pegues demasiado cerca porque podría rozarte y lastimarte.

Ella así lo hizo, a pesar del nerviosismo por la cercanía.

-Ahora puedes cerrar tu ojo y mirar el objetivo, sólo debes de abrirlo después de enfocarte porque podrías necesitar mirar de reojo -lo realizó-. Dispara.

Resonó el toque de la flecha con la madera.

-¡Lo hice! -exclamó observando que la flecha había acertado un poco debajo de la marca.

Él aplaudió con orgullo, señalándose como maestro.

-Intentemos un poco más -ella asintió.

* * *

-Por favor, que dar un puñetazo sea el último recurso que utilices -pidió Hans a Elsa, parándose frente a ella.

-Claro, no me gusta mucho la violencia -aseguró ella sonriendo, suspiró aliviado, no quería que ella resultara lastimada por alguien mayor que ella, pero no se quedaría de brazos cruzados ante la posibilidad de darle a alguien su merecido. Tal como lo hizo Anna con él el año anterior.

Escuchó a un par de pájaros cantar mientras reía en voz baja al recordar el golpe que le dio la menor de las hermanas. Tomó la mano de Elsa, que no se cansaba de sostener, y estiró el brazo de la rubia. Procuró que fuera el derecho.

-Muy bien, has un puño -ella cerró su mano y colocó, completamente recto, su pulgar sobre el dedo medio-, si no quieres que te rompan tu pequeño dedo debes de hacer esto - estiró los dedos de la rubia y alzó el pulgar hacia el cielo, después regresó los otros cuatro de manera que se hundieran en la palma, para proseguir y doblar su pulgar sobre los otros dedos, de manera que no fuera el que recibiera el golpe-. Así podrás resistir un poco el impacto.

-Está bien, ¿ahora? -rió, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ella era impaciente cuando se trataba de aprender. Elsa se sonrojó.

-Ahora mantén el puño así -soltó su mano-. Coloca las piernas a la altura de tus hombros y, como eres diestra, adelanta el izquierdo, siempre debe ser el contrario con que das el puñetazo. Muy bien, ladea tu cadera y tu hombro mientras estiras hacia atrás el codo en que hiciste el puño.

Le observó realizar la posición y se lamentó al saber que su pequeña mano le dolería con lo que harían a continuación. Alzó su mano izquierda y extendió la palma para que ella fuera capaz de golpearle.

-Intentaremos el golpe, mantén tu muñeca recta, no decidí que te vendáramos porque nunca, nunca tendrás pensado dar un golpe. Bien, presionarás el pie trasero al suelo y éste te impulsará al momento de golpear, trata de hacerlo con los nudillos más cerca del pulgar, le dolerá más a la persona -miró los ojos azules de la rubia y asintió-. El impacto te va a doler, Elsa, no te voy a mentir. Quiero que golpees mi palma lo más fuerte que puedas.

Ella se impulsó y su puño frío golpeó su palma. No le dolió demasiado.

Pero a su pequeña amiga sí.

-¡Duele! -exclamó con voz quebrada-. Tonto, me duele mucho.

La abrazó y la arrulló. Se separó y le miró a los ojos brillantes, cómo le aquejaba ser él quien lo causó.

-Vas a estar bien, señorita, dame tu mano -ella la apretaba contra su pecho, así que delicadamente la separó, para llevarla a sus labios y posar dos besos sobre los nudillos-. Lo hiciste bien, Elsa. No te preocupes, no volveremos a hacerlo.

Ella asintió. Afortunadamente sus manos se encontrarían frías constantemente.

-¿Por qué no haces un poco de nieve sobre tu dorso? -cuestionó y miró cómo ella suspiraba al aplicar un poco más de frío en su mano.

-Eres un tonto, Hans -ella rió levemente.

Pasó un brazo sobre su hombro y besó su cabeza rubia.

-Claro que soy un tonto, pero no volveremos a intentarlo, creo que ya aprendiste lo suficiente.

Así no vería más su sufrimiento.

¡Perfecto, se estaba volviendo un blando!

Ahogó una risa sarcástica.

Ella apoyó su cabeza sobre él y comenzaron a caminar dentro del castillo.

* * *

Elsa llevó un poco de helado hacia su boca con lentitud, no acostumbrada a utilizar su mano izquierda para sostener la cuchara.

Gimió al sentir el sabor a chocolate. Hans sonrió frente a ella y tomó un poco de su propia copa.

-No entiendo cómo pueden disfrutar de dar puñetazos, es horroroso -expresó.

-No se disfruta mucho pero sirve para aliviar la frustración, así no se daña a alguien más -señaló el pelirrojo.

-Agradezco ser la reina -comentó y el otro rió.

Hundió la cuchara en la copa y disfrutó un poco más del postre.

-Hans -llamó.

-¿Sí? -le instó a continuar.

-Tengo curiosidad, ¿realmente te hubiera gustado ser rey? -él tragó su helado y le miró.

En sus ojos esmeralda se percibía una inmensidad de sentimientos.

-Sí, muy en el fondo me hubiera gustado poder gobernar una nación -declaró con sinceridad-, poder dirigirles hacia un futuro mejor, ver por el bienestar de los habitantes, el progreso, ser parte del reino... -sonaban nobles sus palabras. Encogió sus anchos hombros.

-Es muy bueno querer eso -manifestó en respuesta.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 260

Olaf señaló a Sven con su índice.

-¡¿Lo has visto?! Bomull no intenta quitarme las partes de mi cuerpecito -regañó y el reno rió.

El diminuto animalito blanco los observaba a los dos de manera interrogante, Ebba reía mientras los escuchaba.

Se encontraban en el patio frontal del castillo esperando a Anna, que entró por un poco de leche para su mascota.

-Es que Bomull está muy chiquito y desde ahora puede aprender modales, Olaf -señaló la pequeña muñeco de nieve.

-¿Verdad que tú no abusarás de mí? -preguntó Olaf inclinándose al perrito, que sólo ladró.

Negó, no creía que entendiera.

El perrito corrió hacia el pelirrojo que se dedicaba a entrar al castillo, él había sido su 'compañero de habitación' por dos semanas y, para disgusto de Anna, quería al temporal sirviente de Arendelle.

El de ojos color esmeralda se hincó y acarició al animalillo en la cabeza, justo en el momento en que Anna salía con el recipiente lleno de leche.

-¡No! -gritó su amiga con enfado y resignación, mirando el encanto que Hans tenía con su perro.

El otro sonrió de lado.

* * *

Cerró el libro y suspiró, no tenía qué hacer ese día. De manera asombrosa no quería leer, no lo dijo en voz alta con temor a que sus queridas posesiones se enojaran con ella.

"¿Por qué piensas eso, Elsa? Te hace mal el aburrimiento".

La rubia se estiró en el sofá, apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo y cerrando sus ojos, respirando apaciblemente. Le sorprendió que la puerta se abriera, temió ser descubierta en la postura en que se encontraba. Abruptamente se sentó de manera correcta.

-Sólo soy yo, Elsa -comentó el pelirrojo mostrando sus palmas en gesto de inocencia.

Suspiró y rió en voz baja.

-Me parece increíble que estés en la biblioteca y no te encuentres leyendo -comentó él ubicándose a su lado.

Elucubró una respuesta coherente y no encontró nada, se cruzó de brazos.

-Estoy aburrida -admitió.

Él abrió la boca con escepticismo y llevó una mano a su frente.

-Elsa no estás caliente, pero debes estar enferma, ¿qué ha ocurrido contigo? -preguntó con gracia y ella le mostró su lengua.

Ambos rieron.

-Debemos de arreglar eso -le dijo Hans y le miró interrogante, él no sabía que sólo estar juntos le hacía olvidar lo demás, disfrutaba enormemente su compañía. El cosquilleo que sentía al escucharle reír y al ser objeto de su mirada, la emoción que le embargaba al pasar un tiempo juntos, el anhelo cuando no estaban cerca.

No se imaginaba cómo sería cuando él se fuera.

No creía que algo supusiera un impedimento, él se iría para seguir su vida y ella continuaría la suya.

La imaginación de los trolls eran muy buena, pero ellos no estaban enamorados.

* * *

Ella le observó con sus hermosos ojos azules y no le quedó de otra opción que continuar hablando, aunque podría haber pasado largo tiempo observándolos.

-Tendremos que hacer algo realmente entretenido para que recuperes los ánimos -lo pensó durante unos instantes y sonrió con maldad, la comisura de su boca se alzó ante lo que diría-. Congela los pasillos.

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamó Elsa y Hans rió.

-¿Es muy impropio para ti, Elsa? -susurró lentamente, tanteando el terreno. Ella se cruzó de brazos.

-Muy bien, congelaremos los suelos.

La tomó de la mano y salieron al pasillo fuera de la biblioteca, la llevó al segundo piso.

Se paró frente a ella.

-Congélalo, atrévete -le dijo mirándola con intensidad, sus facciones se suavizaron al tenerla muy cerca. Le fascinaba tener que retarla.

Ella sonrió de manera socarrona y él supo que lo haría. Elsa se alejó un paso y su pie resonó en los suelos, que comenzaron a destellar y tornarse azules por el hielo que comenzaba a aparecer. Las escaleras se transformaron en una rampa y escucharon a Gerda decir que se apartaran del vestíbulo.

En los pies de ambos aparecieron patines.

-¿Creíste que no lo haría? -cuestionó la rubia dando un giro.

-Sabía que lo harías -afirmó él siguiéndola.

De su pequeña boca comenzó a salir una risa, que le contagió; después de perseguirla unos minutos la atrapó y ella quiso escapar. Tocó su delgada cintura y ella rió más fuerte, tenía cosquillas en el lugar.

Le dio la vuelta y al ver su expresión de algarabía no lo soportó más. Posó una mano en su mejilla e instantáneamente ambos dejaron de reír, pero sus pulsos estaban acelerados. Se miraron detenidamente unos instantes y, sabiendo que no se arrepentiría, la besó.

* * *

Cerró sus ojos al sentir el contacto de los cálidos labios de Hans, que se posaron sobre los de ella de una forma dulce y suave, con reverencia, a un ritmo lento para ella, que nunca había recibido uno.

Sus labios fueron acariciados e instintivamente comenzó a devolver la caricia que él proporcionaba, dejó sus manos en su pecho, olvidando completamente su alrededor, el hielo, los sirvientes, el ruido, todo. Hans movió su pulgar sobre su mejilla izquierda y con la mano que tenía en su cintura la acercó a él. Continuaron besándose sin saber cuánto tiempo pasó.

Se encontró ruborizándose cuando Hans se separó, mucho más porque besó sus labios sólo con un contacto.

Abrió los ojos y se enfrentó a los esmeralda que brillaban, al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se formaba.

Hans le había dado su primer beso.

Ella también sonrió.

* * *

Sonaba tan cursi decir que nunca había sentido lo que sintió cuando la besó; él, que tenía mucha experiencia haciendo más que un 'simple' e inocente beso.

No tenía palabras.

Sólo podía observarla y acariciar el lugar en que había acomodado el mechón de cabello que se soltó mientras patinaba. Besó la frente de Elsa antes de juntarla con la suya.

-No me arrepiento Elsa -susurró separándose un poco para mirar los ojos azules de la rubia.

Ella rió en voz baja.

-¿Por qué tendríamos que hacerlo? -musitó lentamente, sin dejar de sonreír con los labios que acababa de besar.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace oírlo -tomó la mano de Elsa-. ¿Sin remordimiento?

Elsa asintió.

Increíblemente siguieron patinando, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 264

Ebba observó cómo Olaf jugueteaba con el pequeño perrito de Anna, que les había tomado cariño a los dos. El muñeco se tropezó y su cuerpo se separó.

-¡Oh! -exclamó y su 'trasero' comenzó a correr en círculos. Era una suerte que la nube se dividiera cada vez que su cuerpo lo hacía.

-¿Me ayudas a recuperarlo? -preguntó su amigo siguiendo su trasero con la mirada.

Bomull comenzó a perseguir el cuerpo y ella negó, no podría soportar el peso de Olaf, necesitaba que alguien más llegara.

-¿Has visto el avance de Elsa y Hans? -cuestionó sentándose en la acera del patio del castillo, buscando a algún guardia con la mirada, aunque Anna y Kristoff llegarían pronto.

-¿Qué avance? -dijo el muñeco.

-¡Olaf! -exclamó, su amigo llegaba a ser despistado algunas veces.

-¿Te refieres a que están más juntos? -quiso asegurarse Olaf. Alzó sus bracitos al cielo.

-Sí -respondió con calma.

-El amor es muy bonito, ¿sabías que fueron con los trolls?, uno de ellos lo dijo contento -expresó el otro pequeño.

Sonrió al oír las palabras de Olaf, definitivamente sus dos amigos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y le hacía feliz.

Muy feliz.

Se les veía bien juntos, ellos se complementaban, ella era reservada y él se divertía un poco más, ella era de complexión delicada y él fuerte, tenían gustos semejantes pero compartían los que no los eran; podía seguir enumerando los puntos a su favor y seguían gustándole. No importaba mucho cómo fue él en el pasado porque estaba mostrando cómo tenía que ser en realidad y ese Hans era bueno para Elsa.

-Me haces cosquillas -dijo Olaf riendo por la lengua del perrito en su cara.

Un pensamiento triste le asaltó.

¿Hans no se iría, o sí?

-¡Olaf! -exclamó Anna preocupada, ayudando a su amigo a unir su cuerpo, no se dio cuenta de cuándo había llegado. Su amiga alzó a Bomull y le miró-. No hagas eso, corazón.

Kristoff llegó riendo, acompañado de Sven.

-¿Qué te pasa Ebba? -le preguntó hincándose, ella se lanzó a sus brazos.

No quería que Hans se fuera.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 269

Anna se sentó a su lado mientras comía una rebanada de sandía.

-¿Sabes? Hay algo que me tiene pensando -dijo ella y él espero a que prosiguiera-. ¿Estás enamorado de mi hermana?

Hans empezó a toser sonoramente. Sintió la semilla descender en su garganta.

-Ya veo -reveló la peli naranja. Hizo amago de ponerse en pie.

-¡Espera! ¿Quién ha dicho que estoy enamorado de Elsa? -exigió saber, pensando en las palabras-. No es como si lo esté, sólo quiero saber de dónde salió esa idea.

-No trates de convencerte a ti mismo de lo contrario, Hans -enunció Anna antes de irse y dejarle con sus pensamientos.

Elsa le gustaba, aquello lo tenía claro, le había gustado mucho besarla -y le gustaría que se repitiera-, pero no estaba enamorado de ella. Eso complicaría las cosas, por lo que sólo se permitía que ella le gustara, no podía pedir más que ello.

Él se iría.

Además no sabía cómo amar verdaderamente a una mujer, en un sentido romántico.

Negó cualquier otro pensamiento y mordió la sandía.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 272

Desde el beso con Hans se mantenía muy ocupada por las preparaciones de la celebración del diecisiete de Mayo, muy importante para los ciudadanos de sus tierras. Eso no significaba que dejaron de compartir momentos juntos, él continuaba supervisando sus avances con el piano y ella estaba comenzando a entender el Whist, notaba que Hans disfrutaba mucho de aquel juego y le emocionaba enseñar a alguien a jugarlo, aunque resultaba difícil siendo sólo dos -ambos se sentían recelosos de incluir a alguien más en su tiempo juntos-.

El beso no había cambiado nada entre ellos, continuaban con su amistad y sólo entre momentos se miraban en silencio, pero no darían otro paso, eran plenamente conscientes que se separarían, aunque ninguno quería admitir que les dolería cuando llegara aquel día. Increíblemente el año anterior nada de eso les hubiera afectado.

Lo que le tenía preocupada era el presentimiento de que no sólo le gustaba Hans, creía que llegaba a mucho más. Quería estar ocupada para no pensarlo, no podía permitirlo. Enamorarse de él no sería malo, no era una mala persona. Lo había demostrado con creces durante los meses que llevaba ahí.

Sin embargo, tenía un principal argumento en contra.

Enamorarse de él arruinaría su amistad.

Le dolía pensarlo.

* * *

**¡Hola, hola!**

**Bueno, no sé ni qué decirles XD. ¡El beso! ¿Quién se imaginó que pasaría en este capítulo? Con el principio trataba de hacer que se fueran con la idea que nada ocurriría y luego llegó la parte del hielo, ¡claro que tenía que ocurrir allí! -sino toda la historia de Frozen la hubiera mandado a volar-. ¡Sólo no me condenen por las palabras que se dicen después! ¿qué esperaban? Ambos tienen que estar confundidos y no acostumbran a expresarse en voz alta, pero no quisieron afectar el momento que compartían.**

**Dejo eso mejor, me tomará más convencerles de que ellos no debían saltar tan rápido. **

**Y ya hablan más de la partida de Hans, ¿les conmovió Ebba? Como parte de Elsa ella debía expresar lo que la otra también comenzará a sentir :3. Con la escena de Anna y Hans, ¿se fijaron la parte en que él no sabe amar? Ahí el detalle, Elsa siempre supo que sus padres y hermana la querían y ella los quería demasiado así que puede avanzar un poquito más rápido, pero con el pelirrojo estará más difícil :s**

**Aun así hasta Elsa tiene la negación que se refleja en la última escena. Y si se preguntan del 17 de mayo, al ser ficción no será el mismo nombre ni exactamente lo que hacen en el país original, sino una pequeña adaptación de una fecha importante, pero debía estar en la historia :3 -aunque eso lo dejo para el siguiente-.**

**Ahora bien, no lo alargaré más, sólo no me digan que si me tuvieran cerca utilizarían el golpe, mejor hagan esto: tomen una almohada y descarguen cualquier enojo-coraje-frustración-malestar que tengan, y después den una inhalación y exhalación profundas -las veces que lo necesiten-. O mejor, ¡sólo háganlo! Sin saberlo, estarán guardando algo y un poco de ello lo sacarán, repítanlo todas las noches, algún día llegarán a dormir completamente en paz. Se empieza poco a poco ;) y ríanse, es mucho mejor -por no decir barato- que las operaciones relacionadas a todos aquellos temas. Y sin que parezca juego, sirve hablar con alguien, principalmente si es muy grave, es bastante preocupante lo que se vive cada día. **

**Por lo anterior es que he hecho la parte del puñetazo, no para incitar la violencia :D**

**Les mando un gran abrazo afectuoso, besos y mis mejores deseos para ustedes, lo que gusten, el review o PM están disponibles :3 -sólo procuren escribir ¡advertencia! si me dolerán las palabras-.**

**HoeLittleDuck**

**PD. ¡Hubo beso!**


	18. Capítulo 17

Enmendar los errores requiere identificar las causas por las que se han cometido. Es esencial analizar si detrás de ellos se esconde un pasado sinuoso. Podemos arrepentirnos por haberlos hecho o volver a repetirlos, pero nunca borrarlos, porque gracias a ellos aprendemos algo nuevo. Nada justifica las faltas graves, pero que vuelvan a ocurrir no es una opción.

Poco a poco un corazón congelado comienza a derretirse. Éste es capaz de atravesar los obstáculos que se han generado en su camino, pero una persona puede ser la clave para que ocurra un verdadero cambio en él. Sólo basta una oportunidad.

* * *

**Disclaimer: En general todo pertenece a Disney y a los respectivos creadores de la historia, todo aquello que reconozcan no me pertenece. Siéntanse libres de dejar una queja si el empleo de ellos no es el correcto.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **_Post-Frozen. Pre-Fiebre. _Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Leve mención de Kristanna. Trato que los personajes sean lo menos OoC posible. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Paso a paso**

Capítulo 17

* * *

.

.

.

Día 276

El reino de Arendelle se encontraba completamente de fiesta, los habitantes vestían sus mejores ropas; los establecimientos, las casas, el castillo estaban completamente adornados con los colores de su reino, celebrarían un año más de la creación de las leyes de su país y todos sonreían por lo que implicaría. Niños contentos, banderas por todas partes, canciones, comida, historias,…

Alegría entre los habitantes.

"Nada de formalidades", pensó Elsa prendiéndose la pequeña banderita de su nación en su vestido azul claro, sonriendo al escuchar las risas que provenían de fuera. Salió de su habitación y chocó con Hans, se sonrojó.

-¿Celebrarás con nosotros o pasarás un día de lectura? -cuestionó sabiendo que él no nació en Arendelle. Él sacó el collar de su bolsillo y lo movió.

-La reina me dijo que soy aceptado, pensé que podría conocer un poco más del país -sonrió.

-Vamos -le dijo.

* * *

Olaf observó los diferentes adornos que inundaban las calles, percibió los olores de los platillos preparados por las mujeres del país, miró a los niños corriendo en las calles agitando sus banderas -se encontraban felices porque significaba un día sin tener que escuchar sus lecciones-.

Unos hombres cantaban el himno con voces graves, rió al escuchar unas cuantas agudas. Encontró a Ebba y ambos agitaron sus banderitas con felicidad, ella le señaló a unos niños que jugaban, por lo que asintió, uniéndose a la actividad que realizaban.

* * *

-Entonces, ¿los niños saldrán y harán un desfile? -cuestionó saboreando un poco del helado de vainilla, sentado en el bordo de piedra del camino hacia las puertas del castillo. Cuando lo pensaba detenidamente aprender todo ello no serviría de mucho, quien tendría que conocerlo perfectamente debía ser el futuro cónyuge de Elsa, cuya cara no quería ni imaginar. Un no aceptado sentimiento de posesividad llegó a él, pero lo alejó tan pronto como comenzó.

-Exacto, hoy destacan principalmente todos ellos, el futuro -dijo la reina sentada a su lado, igualmente disfrutando del helado en un barquillo.

Cuando concluyeron sus palabras las puertas del castillo se abrieron y gran parte de los niños de Arendelle las traspasaron, vestidos en trajes con los colores del  
reino, agitando las banderitas que llevaban en sus manos. Los adultos cantaban y aplaudían al verlos pasar. Elsa sonreía y cantaba junto con ellos, instándole a hacer lo mismo aunque no conociera nada de la tradición.

Le encantaba ver sonreír a Elsa, eliminaba por completo la faceta reservada de reina, para mostrar a la joven que todavía era y que necesitaba ser por largo tiempo.

"Que afortunado será quién esté con ella", se permitió pensar amargamente.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 282

Elsa abrió los ojos con incredulidad y observó la gracia que inundó los rasgos del pelirrojo.

-¿Nunca te has dedicado a observar la grandeza del manto estrellado? -cuestionó.

Él rió en voz baja y negó.

Se entristeció al pensar que él nunca pudo valorar aquellas hermosas oportunidades existentes de la vida, lo que le había confiado sobre su familia le hacía entender lo mucho que él también necesitaba de bonitas experiencias sencillas que podría comenzar a tener con sus seres queridos. Tronó los dedos.

Ella nunca había acampado pero desde su habitación se dedicaba a observar el espectáculo que se le ofrecía en las noches con los astros brillantes. Ayudaría a que él pudiera apreciarlo.

-Hoy tú y yo haremos una fogata fuera, asaremos malvaviscos y nos dedicaremos a observar las estrellas -anunció y le sonrió a Hans, que se encontraba estupefacto-. Así que termina pronto tus actividades y nos veremos en el jardín a las veinte horas. Aprovecharemos que las noches aun no son tan cortas como lo serán en verano.

* * *

-Es increíble que Hans se preste a planear una fiesta sorpresa para Elsa -indicó Anna mientras observaban jugar a unos niños en la pequeña ciudad-. ¡Me ganó! ¡Yo iba a hacerlo! Tendré que trabajar con él -refunfuñó.

Kristoff asintió, realmente asombrado ante lo que el pelirrojo -con su conocida arrogancia- les había dicho.

-Es que sólo el estar verdaderamente enamorado de mi hermana le permite hacer eso, no sé qué otras cosas hará, arrastrándola a ella en el camino, ¿qué ocurrirá cuando él se vaya y quiera llevársela? Apartarla de Arendelle y de su familia -masculló la joven de cabellos anaranjados.

-¿Crees que Elsa realmente abandonará a su reino por un hombre? -preguntó escéptico. Ella suspiró y negó.

-La otra alternativa es que termine con el corazón roto -susurró ella-. Me dolerá verla, saber que yo estoy feliz y que ella sufrirá por la partida de Hans.

-¿Y si él no se va? -interrogó para resaltar el hecho, aunque le parecía tonto hacerlo si tenía un indicio sobre cuál sería la respuesta.

-Algo me dice que sí lo hará, por mucho que le destruya hacerlo.

En la mente de ambos recorrió el suceso de la espada sobre Elsa.

* * *

Los brazos de Elsa se encontraban ocupados por un recipiente de cristal con malvaviscos y unas ramitas para acercarlos al fuego. Llegó hasta donde estaba él y los colocó sobre un pañuelo que se encontraba en el pasto. Le sonrió.

-Confío en que el gran señor Westerguard sepa encender una pequeña fogata -aseveró riendo, mientras se sentaba con las rodillas flexionadas.

-¿Bromeas?, ¿por quién me tomas? Claro que sé -precisó con arrogancia, aunque nunca había logrado hacer una sin las cerillas, ¿qué esperaban? Él navegaba, no recorría los campos a pie, explorador no era.

Miró los troncos apilados y tragó saliva, recordó las palabras de un antiguo compañero de instituto y trató de copiar lo que dijo. Con fuerza giró la pequeña vara sobre otra madera, pero no logró ver el humo que se supone saldría. Lo intentó un par de veces sin lograrlo.

"Desgraciada madera", pensó humillado.

Ella rió y se inclinó hasta llegar a su talón, movió sus faldas y extrajo unas cerillas.

No pudo evitar reír.

-Malvada -acusó.

Los ojos de la rubia brillaron cuando rió, mientras él encendía el fuego. De reojo observó cómo ella introducía los blancos dulces en las varitas, con una dedicación extrema. Las llamas ardieron y su rostro se iluminó en aquella noche sin luna, detallando los rasgos delicados que tenía.

Rasgos que no podría olvidar nunca, pero que cambiarían con el paso del tiempo.

"No podrás observarlos", reflexionó con melancolía; conforme se acercaba la llegada del doceavo mes su corazón dolía al pensar que tendría que irse, no tenía que engañarse, Arendelle no era su hogar, nunca lo sería. Aunque hasta ese día nunca consideró que algún lugar lo fuera, quizá un sitio exacto no debía serlo.

¿Entonces dónde se encontraría su hogar?

Su mente le gritaba que allí y la ignoró.

Elsa enterró las varitas a un lado del débil fuego, cuyo crepitar acompañaba el canto de los grillos y los sonidos de los animales nocturnos.

-Dejaremos que se calienten -murmuró la rubia, le atrajo hacia su lugar y le recostó en el pasto, Hans colocó su brazo izquierdo bajo su cabeza-. Así veremos mejor las estrellas- susurró Elsa inclinándose sobre él.

Instintivamente extendió un brazo para que ella se recostara, ofrecimiento que no rechazó y se acomodó cerca de él.

-No soy muy buena en astronomía, pero sé que tú sí, porque para navegar lo usas mucho -habló rápidamente, seguramente nerviosa-. No sé cómo lo haces ignorando la maravilla que supone.

Era cierto, pero no creía que en aquel momento pudiera concentrarse en la oscuridad del cielo, sino sólo en ella, con su fragancia de lavanda y sus actitudes infantiles, que eran muy pocas, pero que se sentía afortunado de presenciar.

Aspiró y le llegó otro olor. Rió.

-¿Qué ocurre? -cuestionó Elsa y abrió los ojos alarmada-. ¡Nuestros dulces!

Abandonó la cómoda posición para apartar los restos quemados del malvavisco. Comenzó a reír con el sonido alegre al que se encontraba acostumbrado. Se incorporó y observó cómo tomaba el hecho de que su pequeño refrigerio se había arruinado, al parecer no le pareció muy mal porque alargó su brazo hacia el recipiente.

-Elsa, déjalo, me estabas platicando sobre las maravillas de las que me pierdo.

Ella suspiró y asintió. Tiró de su brazo suavemente para que volviera a la posición en que se encontraban.

-Ya que no quieres de nuestro banquete dulzoso, tendrás que soportar más tiempo mirando las estrellas.

Comenzó a señalar algunas de las constelaciones que eran visibles en Arendelle, platicando cosas sobre las que había leído o anécdotas alegres que tenía de su infancia. Estaba completamente concentrado escuchando su voz, riéndose cuando era necesario, y haciendo comentarios apropiados hasta que sólo llegó el silencio apacible, observando las brillantes estrellas en lo alto, tan lejanas pero tan hermosas.

Cerró los ojos un momento y se concentró en todos los años que había vivido, nada comparables con los meses que llevaba en el reino de Arendelle. Sentía una inmensa tranquilidad consigo mismo, la cual no le habría parecido posible mucho antes.

Elsa se acurrucó más a él y la pegó más hacia sí, sin abrir los ojos todavía. Quería disfrutar del momento mientras durara.

Momentos, minutos, horas después, no importaba cuánto, abrió sus orbes y detalló las estrellas. Tan bellas e infinitas, tan mágicas. Era cierto, se podría permanecer demasiado tiempo en la posición en que se encontraba, sólo observándolas. Con la tranquilidad que suponían, la lejanía en que se encontraran, eran sólo un pedazo del manto nocturno. Las observó con infinita paz, maravillándose como muchas personas lo hacían.

Bajó la mirada y se percató que Elsa dormía, con una quietud que envidiaría quien sufriera de problemas para conciliar el sueño.

Con cuidado apartó su brazo y le colocó sobre el pasto, apagó los restos de la fogata y miró a Elsa. Movió los cabellos de su frente y se la besó.

Tras segundos de observarla, acarició su mejilla y pasó su brazo derecho bajo el cuello, el izquierdo debajo de las rodillas, para levantarla. Era demasiado liviana.

Dirigió una mirada al recipiente con los malvaviscos y decidió que después regresaría, dedicó su atención en llevar a Elsa a su habitación.

De camino se encontró a Ang, que se apresuró a preparar la cama de la rubia.

-Buenas noches, Elsa -susurró mientras la doncella desaparecía para hacer los arreglos de la reina.

Se alejó silencioso.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 287

-Quisiera pedirle su autorización para pedir la mano de su hermana, su Majestad -pidió Kristoff estando a solas. No le sorprendió la petición. En realidad, la esperaba. A pesar de no pertenecer a la misma clase social que ellas, el repartidor de hielo tenía un amor enorme y sincero hacia su hermana y nadie parecía más adecuado para ella, por lo que daría su consentimiento. Además, él podía controlar los impulsos de Anna.

-¿Eres consciente que, en caso de darte mi bendición, deberán esperar unos meses para llevar a cabo la ceremonia? -cuestionó la reina.

Kristoff asintió.

-¿No se escaparán a las Tierras del Cardo (17)? -preguntó y él negó.

-Entonces no me queda más que darte la bienvenida a la familia Kristoff Bjorgman -estiró su mano y él la apretó, después le dio un abrazo a su futuro cuñado.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 292

Hans y Elsa se encontraban sentados en una banca del jardín del castillo, la gobernante se encontraba lanzando comida a los patitos reunidos alrededor de ellos.

-¿Me estás diciendo que cuando yo decida que hombre es el que se debe casar conmigo él deberá de cortejarme como si me hubiera escogido en primer lugar? -preguntó escéptica la rubia, completando la tarea de alimentar a las pequeñas aves.

-No sé por qué te parece extraño, antes que una reina eres una dama y mereces que te entreguen flores, te escriban poemas, te lleven a citas y te regalen obsequios inofensivos como pañuelos, chocolates o listones. Que te redacten cartas o poemas. Te mereces eso y mucho más Elsa y el hombre que se case contigo debe merecerte. Él debe estar dispuesto a poder ser tu compañero, pero mereciéndolo, sin engaños o ambiciones -señaló Hans observándola fijamente, provocando un sentimiento de calidez en ella.

Elsa pensaba en la triste situación a la que se vería expuesta, lo más factible era desposarse, pero no debía ser con cualquier hombre sino uno con las mejores cualidades y referencias posibles. Ya había hecho una gran excepción permitiendo que su hermana fuera pretendida por un joven que no pertenecía a la clase noble.

Suspiró.

Anna tuvo la oportunidad de enamorarse, mientras que ella no la tendría.

Su padre, su abuelo, su bisabuelo, todos ellos se habían casado con las personas correctas, ella tenía el deber de hacerlo. Quizá, como a su madre le ocurrió, llegaría a sentir cariño y afecto por el escogido. Si bien no era completamente amor, le permitiría una mejor relación.

Aunque por otro lado su hermana se casaría y podría cederle el trono a sus hijos, muy en el fondo ella también quería enamorarse y casarse por amor.

-Quizá serviría para tener afecto por ese hombre -susurró sonriendo tristemente-. Puede que no me llegue a amar, pero me agradará sentir que lo hará.

Hans le abrazó y habló sobre su cabello.

-Estoy seguro que ese hombre te amará demasiado, tú lo mereces Elsa, no puedes conformarte con menos, no comprendería al hombre que se diera la tarea de conocerte y no te amara -comentó.

-Tú no lo haces -arremetió ella con un nudo en su garganta.

Hans se separó abruptamente y le miró detenidamente, colocó tiernamente sus manos sobre su rostro.

-Si yo pudiera amar a una mujer, créeme que tú serías a quien yo amara Elsa, te lo juro -le dijo con firmeza-, pero ya amé a una sola y ella murió cuando era un niño, no aprendí nunca a amar a alguna otra, no te mereces que alguien como yo te ame.

No le quedó más que asentir.

Él volvió a abrazarla.

-Un hombre realmente te va a amar Elsa -le pareció que murmuró, la rubia derramó una lágrima mientras él no le veía.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 294

Hans miró el reloj en la pared de la casa de la señora Agnes, que le había ayudado a crear una distracción creíble para mantener a Elsa fuera del castillo; se encontraban en la sala de la señora disfrutando de su conocido té.

Reprimió una sonrisa al recordar que la mujer había apelado en que la reina no conocía su té especial y que la vez anterior le había rechazado la invitación. Elsa, al ser tan dulce con los otros, no se había podido negar cuando 'transmitió' el mensaje de la señora.

Así que se encontraban platicando un poco tras tomar un poco del té -que realmente fascinó a Elsa, gran amante de la bebida-.

-Ya es tiempo de irnos, señora Agnes -señaló Elsa apenada-, ha sido muy agradable, con gusto acepto visitarle en otra ocasión, ya que no le parece una molestia.

-Al contrario, su Majestad, para mí es un gran honor tenerla en mi modesto hogar, una anciana como yo tiene muy poca compañía -dijo con un toque de cansancio. Sonrió al escucharla, tenía muy buenos trucos la mujer.

-Nos vemos, señora Agnes -intercedió él antes de que comenzara a reír-. Ha sido un placer que me incluyera en su invitación.

Elsa y él se levantaron del sofá.

-Que pase un buen día, señora -deseó Elsa antes de salir, él se volteó y recibió el guiño de la anciana.

Después de salir se encaminaron al castillo en silencio, no necesitaban hablar todo el tiempo en que estuvieran en compañía. Sólo disfrutaban la presencia del otro, él no necesitaba alardear y ella podía demostrar su timidez. El silencio también se podía apreciar.

Realmente era agradable estar junto con ella, las palabras que le dijo dos días atrás eran ciertas, si pudiera enamorarse claro que sería de Elsa, pero él no estaba hecho para amar.

Haciendo a un lado esos pensamientos, reflexionó lo irónico y extraño de que hubiera organizado una pequeña fiesta sorpresa a Elsa, que aparentemente incluso había olvidado su cumpleaños. Él estuvo mucho tiempo por su cuenta pero era tan arrogante que no se permitía olvidarlo, ella, en cambio, tendía a ignorar la importancia de su propia persona sólo por dársela a los otros.

Eran tan distintos.

A lo que iba, Gerda y los demás estaban preparando el pequeño salón con flores y adornos que le agradarían a la rubia, sólo los sirvientes más cercanos, Olaf, Ebba, Kristoff y Anna -junto con su perro- estarían allí, Elsa no estaba acostumbrada a grandes grupos de personas.

Los guardias que custodiaban la puerta hicieron una reverencia al ver pasar a Elsa, que les devolvió una inclinación de cabeza.

-¿Qué te parece ir al salón y jugar una partida de naipes? -sugirió al entrar al castillo, ella suspiró y estuvo a punto de negarse-. Los papeles no se irán, Elsa.

-Es muy fácil decirlo, está bien, no me apetece ir directamente a cumplir mis obligaciones -expresó.

"Perfecto".

Por primera vez dejó que ella abriera las puertas y observó la admiración en sus ojos después de escuchar el feliz cumpleaños de todos los que le querían, cerca de un pastel de chocolate de tres niveles y unas velas en el centro.

Su hermana Anna corrió a abrazarla, seguida de Olaf y Ebba.

* * *

La rubia soltó enormes carcajadas mientras caminaban por el jardín al final del día.

-¿Puedes creer que no recordaba que era mi cumpleaños? -le dijo al pelirrojo, el organizador principal de su fiesta sorpresa, sin quitarle importancia a su hermana.

Él rió junto con ella.

-Debes prometer que no lo harás en el futuro -le pidió y asintió, siempre recordaría el bonito día de su cumpleaños veintidós.

-Muchas gracias, Hans -expresó en voz baja mirándole.

-Sólo júrame que no harás nada por mi cumpleaños -pidió con voz firme.

-No es justo -reclamó y lo pensó unos segundos-. Pero debes disfrutar de las celebraciones del día anterior, ¿lo harás? -le miró a los ojos y vio la incertidumbre en ellos.

Han asintió tras unos momentos.

-Sólo hay algo con lo que completaremos tu día -susurró mientras tomaba su mano para guiarla un poco más al centro del jardín.

Vio un globo de papel de seda color azul.

-Debes de pedir un deseo Elsa, y dejar que el globo flote, así te asegurarás que se cumpla.

-¿Debe ser para mí? -cuestionó mientras él lo alzaba del pasto.

-Es lo recomendable, pero es tu cumpleaños y tu deseo, tú haces las reglas -respondió.

Cerró los ojos y lo pensó durante unos momentos.

No había nada que quisiera demasiado, tenía una vida esplendorosa, una familia que le quería, amigos que también lo hacían, salud, un reino próspero, experiencias maravillosas…

Quizá lo único que le faltaba era enamorarse, pero no veía algún apuro para hacerlo y de cualquier forma se sentía capaz y dispuesta a querer a alguien de una forma no fraterna.

Pensó en Hans… él sí necesitaba hacerlo.

Sin importarle de quien se enamorara, incluso si no fuera de ella como lo dijo.

"Por favor, no pido nada para mí, pero que Hans pueda aprender a enamorarse de alguien y que sea correspondido"

Abrió los ojos y el pelirrojo le ayudó a encender la vela de parafina.

Repetía su deseo mientras observaba cómo el globo ascendía.

Pasó un brazo tras la cintura de Hans y él rodeó su hombro.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 298

El aire movió los vestidos oscuros de las dos figuras que se encontraban en el campo, teniendo como únicas compañeras dos rocas separadas a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Elsa observó con detenimiento los monumentos hechos en memoria de sus padres. El rey Adgar y la reina Idun de Arendelle. Cuyos cuerpos nunca fueron encontrados en el vasto mar.

Cuatro años habían transcurrido desde sus fallecimientos.

Demasiados días sin la presencia de los seres que Anna y ella más querían.

La rubia había pedido a los sirvientes que durante la mañana ella y su hermana fueran las únicas presentes allí, antes del servicio que se ofrecería por el aniversario. Anna y ella querían que se les permitiera compartir ese momento juntas, oportunidad que no tuvieron los tres años anteriores.

La joven de cabellos anaranjados se alejó de ella y se acercó a colocar unas rosas frente al que decía el nombre de su madre, mientras que la reina lo hizo con el de su progenitor.

-Padre… papá, tenías razón, ahora estoy bien -susurró, recordando las palabras intercambiadas en su despedida, que no creyó en su momento pero que se habían cumplido. Se hincó y dejó un ramo de rosas blancas en la 'tumba' de su padre, para dirigirse a la de su madre.

-Mamá, sé que desde donde estés nos observas, gracias por cuidarnos tú y papá, a ambos los amo -murmuró.

Recorrió el espacio hasta llegar a un costado de Anna y juntas detallaron en silencio el lugar en que se rendía un tributo a sus padres.

Ellos habían tenido sus errores, se equivocaron al creer que la mejor manera para no repetir la escena del pasado era separarse. Pero ellos intentaron proteger a su familia, no manteniéndola unida, sino a salvo.

Viva.

No fue la mejor decisión la manera en que lo hicieron, el miedo de perder a uno de los miembros esfumó toda lógica. Sólo querían que todos estuvieran presentes.

Desde donde las vieran, ellos se habrían dado cuenta que se equivocaron, pero estarían felices de ver que ella y Anna lo lograron, aun cuando no continuaron con la forma que ellos habían comenzado.

Eso no importaba.

Compartió una mirada con su hermana menor, que sonrió.

Extendió su mano y la otra joven tomó uno de los pequeños guantes de su infancia.

Alzaron sus brazos al aire y los soltaron, para que el viento se los llevara.

Ella hizo un poco de ventisca invernal.

Sonrieron hacia el cielo.

No devolvería a sus padres, pero les habían demostrado que no guardaban algún rencor por la equivocación del pasado.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 301

-Quiero un retrato especial donde sólo aparezcamos nosotros tres -les dijo Elsa a Anna y a Olaf mientras desayunaban-, quiero mucho a Ebba y aprecio a tu pequeño Bomull, así como a Kristoff y Sven, pero deseo que seamos los tres quienes aparezcamos.

El muñeco de nieve aplaudió emocionado.

-¡Guau! Apareceré en un retrato -abrió la mitad de su boca como si fuera a contar una confidencia-, ¿crees que pueda aparecer en una estampilla?- le dijo a Anna a su lado.

Las dos hermanas rieron.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 305

Hans observó al artista que llegó a Arendelle para cumplir el encargo de la reina y hacer un retrato de ella, su hermana y su pequeño amigo Olaf, no habían cuadros de gran calidad en el castillo al haberse mantenido cerradas las puertas durante tantos años.

Reconoció al hombre como un artista no muy famoso u ostentoso, pero con un talento admirable, le saludó y le dirigió al salón, entablando una pequeña conversación con él.

Ya había encontrado un uso a las monedas que no había gastado.

* * *

18. Es Escocia. Las parejas acostumbraban a fugarse a Gretna Green, donde no se necesitaba tener la autorización de los padres para casarse o se iba para realizar matrimonios apresurados -ya saben, sin tanta planeación o amonestaciones, incluso cuando surgía un embarazo no planeado-.

.

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, mi calendario dice viernes, así que es un bonito día, puede que cuando lo estén leyendo ya no lo sea, pero mi actualización si está fechado en ese día. ¿Cómo les trata la vida? A mí, tan bien que soy capaz de tomar mi tiempo para subir capítulo.**

**¡El capítulo!**

**Creo que la nota tal vez será larga.**

**Y Hans siente celos de su yo futuro, ¡qué cosas!, pero claro que en ese punto él no lo sabe. Y sale a relucir la preocupación de Anna, hasta a ella -aunque no lo admita- Hans le ha convencido.**

**¿Qué ha sido la escena de la fogata?, amo las estrellas, por lo menos yo tengo la fortuna de vivir en las afueras de la ciudad y no me obstruyen las luces, y aunque parezca aburrido, es muy bonito observarlas; pero eso fue un momento bonito, romántico y nada meloso como otros, ¿a quién no le quedó un aaawww? **

**¡Y se los corté con la autorización de Kristoff! jejeje la pedida de mano de Anna -lamentablemente- no la verán, lo siento, quedará en su imaginación *banderita blanca*, pero sí indicaré cuándo ocurre, no se preocupen.**

**Ahora, con el día 292, la conversación está relacionada con Fiebre, cuando ella le dice si él está dispuesto a cortejarla -ahora creo que pasarán a checarlo en la otra historia ;P-, encaja un poquito con lo que se dicen, ¿o no?, estoy abierta a sus opiniones :D, pero él se preocupa por ella y aquí aparece la explicación de Hans de por qué "no la ama". Pero él ha pensado en la posibilidad de enamorarse de ella, sniff.**

**Luego, en el cumpleaños, les puedo jurar que Tangled hizo mella en mí con las linternas, que me quise ponerlas en mi historia, sólo faltaba 'I see the light', ¿hasta este momento quién negaría que he visto películas de Disney? Y lo que pide Elsa, me dije que ella se preocupa más por los otros que por sí misma y creí más correcto que ella pidiera algo para alguien más, ¿fue acertado aquello? A mí parecer, sí, no sé ustedes.**

**Después llega la parte de los padres, vale, ¿cuántas burlas no ha suscitado lo que ellos hacen?, pero los sentimientos y emociones son capaces de cegarnos, es tan complejo lo que pueden hacer con nosotros, así que los reyes no merecen ser criticados tan fuertemente, eran humanos. Realmente quería incluir aquella parte en la historia, no tenía pensado que fueran los pasos de Hans solamente, sino de varios de los personajes -excepto de Olaf, a él lo quiero tal y como está :3-.**

**Y, finalmente, ¡demonios! llegaron los días trescientos, ahí sí me da melancolía. Ya marca la etapa final de la historia :'( de la cual me han dado muy bonitos comentarios -no pensé llegar a los 100, ¿quién será la personita que lo escriba? XD-. Aquí llega el retrato, y se preguntarán, ¡¿cómo es que pide una pintura de ella y no se da cuenta que la ama?!, a ver, ¿cómo se los pongo?, yo tengo muchas imágenes de mis actores favoritos -hasta en respaldo- y de amigos, pero no estoy enamorada de alguno de ellos, no digo que Hans no esté enamorado de Elsa, pero en ese momento también piensa sólo en amistad. ¡Qué va a ser!, quédense con la idea que sólo lo hace porque la quiere XD**

** ¡Ya no haré más nota que capítulo!, que espero les guste.**

**Les mando un gran abrazo de Olaf y Ebba -que no apareció-.**

**Cuídense y diviértanse -sanamente, por favor, y no me culpen si deciden no hacerlo-.**

**HoeLittleDuck**


	19. Capítulo 18

Enmendar los errores requiere identificar las causas por las que se han cometido. Es esencial analizar si detrás de ellos se esconde un pasado sinuoso. Podemos arrepentirnos por haberlos hecho o volver a repetirlos, pero nunca borrarlos, porque gracias a ellos aprendemos algo nuevo. Nada justifica las faltas graves, pero que vuelvan a ocurrir no es una opción.

Poco a poco un corazón congelado comienza a derretirse. Éste es capaz de atravesar los obstáculos que se han generado en su camino, pero una persona puede ser la clave para que ocurra un verdadero cambio en él. Sólo basta una oportunidad.

* * *

**Disclaimer: En general todo pertenece a Disney y a los respectivos creadores de la historia, todo aquello que reconozcan no me pertenece. Siéntanse libres de dejar una queja si el empleo de ellos no es el correcto.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **_Post-Frozen. Pre-Fiebre. _Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Leve mención de Kristanna. Trato que los personajes sean lo menos OoC posible. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Paso a paso**

Capítulo 18

* * *

.

.

.

Día 309

-Ebba, ¡ya llegará el verano! -exclamó Olaf y ella rió, le divertía que su amigo tuviera una fascinación por aquella estación, a ella, en cambio, le entristecía que llegara el final de la bonita primavera.

Era una lástima, pero así avanzaba el año.

Y la futura partida de Hans.

Sacudió su cabeza para dejar ir esos pensamientos, tenía que convencer a Hans de que no debía irse, no podía irse.

-¿Estás preparado para ir a la playa?

-¡Sí! -su amigo separó su cabeza de su cuerpo-. ¡La playa!

Comenzó a cantar sobre las maravillas que haría, los visitantes a la floristería reían divertidos.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 311

-¡Es verano! ¡Magnífico! -le dijo su amiguito de nieve a Anna.

Comenzó a reír por el entusiasmo de su amigo, pero no podía negar que ella también se sintiera ansiosa, en unos cuantos días saldrían con destino a la playa.

Lo que significaba abordar un barco.

Tragó saliva.

Ella y Elsa lo lograrían.

Era una suerte que el pintor tuviera una fascinante memoria, no necesitó verlos más que una vez para poder empezar a retratarlos, le pareció increíble. Él podría trabajar sin tener su presencia, cuando regresaran el cuadro estaría listo.

Sí es que regresaban.

"¡Basta de malos presagios, Anna!", regañó en su mente.

-¡E iremos a la playa! -exclamó ella y celebraron juntos en el patio frontal del castillo.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 313

-No se les ocurra hacer sus maldades esta noche -le advirtió Kristoff a los trolls en la mañana que comenzaba la celebración de la fiesta de San Hans.

Sabía perfectamente lo que se creía de ese día, que los trolls -considerados malignos para los habitantes, aunque no para él que los conocía- se dejaban ver gracias a las llamaradas provocadas por las hogueras y que si un animal se acercaba a ellas, ése sería el mismísimo demonio. Negó con la cabeza.

-Sabes que ellos disfrutan salir año tras año, aun cuando se les advierte que no lo hagan -le dijo el abuelo Pabbie.

-Lo sé, pero no pierdo nada en decirles -admitió, conociendo que cuando era joven al abuelo Pabbie también le gustaba aprovechar esa fecha, ya que era el único contacto con la gente.

* * *

-¿Sabes qué podríamos hacer? -preguntó Ebba mientras recogían flores como dictaba la tradición de ese día, todos los niños de Arendelle recorrían el bosque emocionados por poder participar en las celebraciones.

Olaf observó una flor y la colocó en la cesta que ambos llevaban.

-¡Olaf! -llamó y él la miró.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué bonita flor! -dijo su amigo y se inclinó a arrancar la pequeña flor amarilla-. ¿Qué podríamos hacer?

Hasta que obtuvo su atención.

-¡Pedirles a Elsa y a Hans que participen en uno de los matrimonios de mentira! -exclamó divertida e ilusionada.

-¡Qué bonito! Una boda -anunció su amigo.

-¿Me ayudarás? -el otro muñeco asintió.

Quiso gritar de alegría, pero continuó buscando sus flores. Si ella se los pedía quizá sabrían que se enfrentaban a intenciones ocultas.

Negó, estaba aprendiendo la manipulación de Anna.

* * *

La rubia y el pelirrojo observaban las atracciones realizadas por los habitantes y comentaban al ver el magnífico trabajo que hacían en la realización de las hogueras que se encenderían durante la noche en diferentes puntos de Arendelle. Además, las mujeres recorrían los caminos con las manos llenas de diferentes hierbas que igualmente servirían para la purificación de la noche.

-Es tan irónico que yo haya nacido en un día cuyo fin es perdonar los pecados del hombre, ¿no lo crees Elsa? -fueron las palabras de Hans después de escuchar a dos mujeres decir que se bañarían en las aguas milagrosas durante la media noche.

Elsa llevó su mano a la de él y le dio un apretón.

-No eres malo, Hans, pero si no estás convencido, podrías seguir la costumbre y purificar todos los pecados que crees que hayas hecho.

-Elsa, ¿crees que tratar de matarte no es un acto horrible? -cuestionó Hans encarándole.

-Claro que lo es, pero no lo tratarás de hacer nuevamente, ¿o sí? -le dijo y él negó rápidamente-. Yo no te guardo rencor y si tú lo tienes contigo mismo puedes comenzar esta noche, durante los primeros momentos de tu cumpleaños. Será como comenzar un año nuevo.

-No sé que hice para que tuvieras tanta fe en mí -musitó él acomodando su mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

-¡Elsa! ¡Hans! -escucharon la voz de Olaf hablarles. Él llegó corriendo rápidamente.

-Olaf, amiguito -saludó mientras él se acercaba.

-¿Les gustaría casarse? -preguntó su querida creación infantil. Instantáneamente los dos se sonrojaron-. ¿No les gustaría? Me parece muy bonito.

-¿Dónde están Kristoff y Anna? -quiso saber, para que ellos le cumplieran su petición.

Él hizo cara triste.

-Ya lo hicieron y no vi nada.

Le preguntó a Hans con la mirada y él asintió con una sonrisa ladeada.

-¿Lo harán? -asintieron-. ¡Yay! Tengo que ir por Ebba.

-¿Ebba? -interrogó Hans.

-Se necesitan dos testigos -aclaró Olaf.

Rieron ante las palabras.

* * *

"¿Habrá sido idea de Ebba?", pensó Hans mientras escuchaba las palabras del aldeano, que sonreía al presenciar la 'ridícula' ceremonia. Después de todo, ver a la reina con un 'elegante' sombrero de hierbas y a él con una capa de costal de papas -con dos muñecos de nieve como testigos-, era completamente divertido, no podía negarlo.

-Puede besar a la novia -dijo el 'capellán'.

Se inclinó a besar la mejilla de Elsa.

-¡Oh vamos! Eso no es un beso, Hans -habló de nuevo el herrero y la rubia se sonrojó.

Juntó rápidamente los labios con Elsa.

-¿Sólo eso? Hasta yo lo haría mejor -replicó el otro, sus palabras le irritaron y pasó los brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella, para atraerla suavemente hacia él. Posó su boca sobre los labios dulces de Elsa, con sabor al chocolate que habían compartido momentos antes.

Movió sus labios lentamente y ella pasó sus manos alrededor de su cuello, repartía una caricia decente al encontrarse en público, para no comprometerla sin motivos.

Tan inmerso estaba besando a Elsa que se sorprendió cuando el 'capellán' aclaró su garganta. Se separó de la rubia y la miró detenidamente, se suponía que no debían repetir la experiencia, pero era imposible no hacerlo, se quedaba con ganas de más.

-Felicidades Su Majestad, Hans, se encuentran casados hasta que sea el día de mañana, disfruten su unión -anunció el hombre de cabellos castaños. Ambos asintieron.

-Me pareció muy bonito -expresó Ebba-. Es mi primera boda.

Olaf rió y aplaudió: -¡La mía también! ¡Guau! Nunca pensé que fueran así -expresó de manera adorable colocando sus manos en su rostro, para después suspirar.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a escuchar historias del vecino de Heidi? -escuchó sugerir a la pequeña.

-¡Vamos! ¡Adiós Elsa, adiós Hans! -dijo Olaf.

-¡Nos vemos! -se despidió Ebba.

Y corrieron lejos de donde estaban Elsa y él; el herrero de cabellos castaños había ido a ofrecer sus 'servicios', cargando sombreros de hierbas y sacos de papas.

-¿Seguimos observando el pueblo? -su amiga asintió, quizá tan confundida como él.

* * *

Por la noche, en el jardín del castillo, algunos de los sirvientes se sentaron alrededor de una hoguera, en compañía de Elsa, Anna, Olaf, Hans, Sven y Kristoff, que cantaba al lado de su futura prometida -acompañado de su instrumento de cuerda-.

Se podían escuchar las pláticas de los que se encontraban alrededor, que compartían comidas y bebidas, así como anécdotas de años anteriores. Hans le mostró un papel en que se podía leer _'Deseo olvidar los malos pensamientos del pasado'_ y lo lanzó al fuego, que rápidamente lo consumió.

Le sonrió al chico mientras se levantaban para salir del castillo. Caminaron unos momentos y él se detuvo en la costa, mucho antes de llegar al pueblo, donde los habitantes reían y exclamaban ante las hazañas que se realizaban al saltar sobre el fuego o por los supuestos trolls que aparecían.

Observó a Hans sentarse y se ubicó a su lado, recibían la brisa que traía el mar.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 314

Permanecieron en silencio todo ese tiempo -pese al bullicio proveniente del reino- y, después de la exclamación de júbilo de los habitantes, una ola les mojó levemente.

Ahí estaba su 'purificación'.

No era algo tan sencillo como bañarse en las aguas, pero hacía una diferencia notable.

Le daba esperanzas de seguir hasta realmente alcanzarla, o un poco de ella.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Hans -le deseó Elsa.

Comenzaron los fuegos artificiales.

Sí, feliz cumpleaños.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 317

-Realmente no entiendo cómo ella sigue queriéndole después de tanto tiempo, el capitán ya no la quiere, sufre por lo que hace -dijo Anna mientras leía el libro (19) que Elsa le recomendó, uno de los aclamados que existían, de una autora inglesa que ya había fallecido. _J. Austen_.

-Llegarás al final y obtendrás tus propias conclusiones, yo creo que si mi amor fuera muy profundo no podría olvidarlo fácilmente, aunque seguiría viviendo si me apartaran de él -susurró su hermana-, eso es lo único que puedo decirte porque veo que vas por el comienzo.

Le intrigó de mayor manera el libro al escuchar lo poco que dijo su hermana, aunque también le hizo preocuparse en un nivel más alto por ella y Hans, cuyo plazo en Arendelle concluiría en poco más de un mes.

Deseó poder tener una solución o un entendimiento mayor de la situación, pero su hermana no compartiría mucho con ella, quizá sólo cuando los sentimientos se acumularan y, mientras esperaba a que eso ocurriera, decidió seguir leyendo el libro en sus manos. Para entender más cómo es que una separación serviría.

Tal vez era porque debían crecer por sí mismos.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 320

-Por favor, cualquier asunto que surja no dudes en mandar un mensajero en mi búsqueda Kai, siempre que sea realmente urgente y no puedas resolverlo.

-Así lo haré, su Majestad. Deseo que tengan unas muy bonitas vacaciones, realmente las necesitan -le dijo el hombre regordete.

-Muchas gracias, Kai -sonrió.

Agradeció a Hans la completa dedicación para supervisar el barco porque le ayudó a calmar los nervios que tenía desde que indicó la fecha para su partida.

-Nos veremos en dos semanas, no hagas algo drástico mientras no estoy Hans -advirtió al pelirrojo, sabiendo que en su ausencia se cumpliría el año del día de su coronación. Era consciente que no solo ella tendría recuerdos sobre un año atrás, sino que él también.

-No lo haré, Elsa -prometió-. Y no tengas miedo, claro que nada malo ocurrirá, volverás sana y salva y en el futuro podrás recorrer una distancia más larga.

Asintió, no muy segura de ello. Abrazó a Hans como despedida.

Ebba se le acercó y ella se inclinó para abrazarla.

-Yo cuidaré de él -le susurró su pequeña amiga, lo que provocó que una risa saliera de sus labios.

-Muy bien Ebba, cuídate.

-Tú también -dijo su amiguita.

Se enderezó y observó a su hermana despedirse de Kristoff, que le propondría matrimonio cuando llegara, no entendía el porqué de retrasarlo tanto tiempo, pero suponía que se encontraba infinitamente nervioso.

Anna se acercó a ella y Olaf, para comenzar a subir la embarcación, Hans se adelantó y subió con rápidas zancadas, les ofreció su mano a los tres.

-Suerte -deseó antes de bajar.

Antes de entrar a sus camarotes Anna y ella unieron sus manos al sentir el movimiento del barco -ella misma ofreciéndole la otra a Olaf-. Era la primera vez que se aventuraban tras catorce años.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 322

-¿Así que ya te has decidido, rubio? -preguntó arrogantemente Hans.

Kristoff ocultó el impulso de reír en la cara del pelirrojo y sólo asintió. Él por lo menos ya iba un paso adelante en cuanto a la hermana de su elección, Hans ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía.

"O es probable que haya decidido esconderlo", reflexionó, pero se convenció que no era eso.

Había algo más en el pelirrojo que no le permitía avanzar con Elsa.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 324

Olaf observó maravillado las costas de la playa mientras se aproximaban al territorio privado, sus ojos recorrían las rocas cercanas a la orilla, las olas sobre la brillante arena, los pequeños cangrejos que andaban en el lugar desierto.

¡Era fascinante!

Lo mejor de todo era que ellos conocían a quienes vivían cerca y él no tendría que ocultarse en aquel lugar.

-Es la playa -susurró.

-Sí Olaf, la playa -dijo Anna a su lado, maravillada por el espectáculo.

Quizá a él le gustaba la idea de la playa porque asemejaba lo caluroso del afecto pero no podía negar que también le atraía lo bonito del lugar.

-Ya falta muy poco -les indicó Elsa acercándose al borde del barco, aspirando el olor del mar.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 327

Elsa se sentó a observar las olas mientras Olaf y Anna hacían un castillo de arena que continuaba deshaciéndose por la poca habilidad que ambos tenían. Negó al ver que fallaban su tercer intento y su hermana llenaba otro balde con agua. El delgado vestido blanco de la peli naranja se agitaba con el viento, su sombrero se encontraba descansando en la arena.

Era un poco graciosa la escena de un muñeco de nieve en mitad de una calurosa playa.

Le recordaba al dibujo que le regaló a Olaf en diciembre y en que recibió ayuda.

Observó el mar azul.

"Muy parecido a mis ojos".

Suspiró.

No haber visto a Hans durante unos días le había permitido pensar detenidamente en sus sentimientos por él.

Hans le hacía sentir segura y protegida, le hacía sonreír sin razón aparente, disfrutaba los momentos en su compañía, él respetaba su forma de ser y no buscaba cambiarla, le ayudaba a hacer progresos e intentar cosas nuevas, le permitía compartir sus propias experiencias y aprender de ellas, le consolaba e incluso le reñía. Se sentía completa cuando estaba junto a él, de una manera distinta a lo que experimentaba con su familia.

No podía describir tantos sentimientos que él provocaba, no sabía en realidad si alguna vez lo haría, estaba muy segura que lo que sentía era amor.

Estaba enamorada de Hans.

Del verdadero y no del falso, al que había tenido tiempo y oportunidad de conocer, no la faceta que le mostraba al mundo sino aquel hombre protector y caballero, confidente y amigo, inteligente y divertido. El hombre con defectos y virtudes, que había aprendido de sus errores, no era uno creado por su propio idealismo.

Rió.

No tenía por qué negarlo. Quería a Hans, se había enamorado de su casi asesino.

-¿Te has dado cuenta, no es así? -le preguntó Anna sentándose a su lado, no se había percatado del momento en que se aproximó.

-Sí -admitió, entendiendo el tema al que se refería. Su hermana pasó un brazo sobre su hombro.

-No sabes cuánto deseo lo mejor, sin importar lo mucho que no lo soporte.

-Yo también Anna, yo también -completó y su sombrero de playa voló.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 330

-Yo también los extraño, Hans -le dijo a su amigo de cabellos rojizos mientras él leía un libro en la biblioteca.

-No te lo puedo negar, pero cada quien debe tener su propia vida, Ebba -manifestó su amigo marcando la página.

-Hans -obtuvo su completa atención-, ¿te irás? -preguntó triste. Él suspiró audiblemente y asintió.

-No quiero que te vayas Hans -susurró y lo abrazó.

-Tengo que hacerlo Ebba, no puedo ocultarme aquí todo el tiempo, no me gustaría irme, pero debo de. Es necesario.

-¿Volverás? -quiso saber, con miedo a obtener una respuesta que no le gustaría.

Él permaneció silencioso.

Ebba bajó la mirada con tristeza.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 332

Kristoff cuidaba de la pequeña mascota de Anna y pensaba que no tendrían que separarse cuando estuvieran casados, estaba completamente dispuesto a armarse de valor, tenía que ser valiente y enfrentar esa sencilla prueba.

Realmente quería estar con ella hasta que cualquiera de los dos partiera a otra vida, desde que la conoció no quería más la soledad -o la única compañía de su mejor amigo Sven-.

El perrito comenzó a perseguir su pequeña colita y él rió.

-¿Cómo crees que seas cuando crezca, Sven? -le preguntó a su amigo, que le miró fijamente.

-Se meterá en problemas, Kristoff -imitó una voz.

-¿Realmente crees que se meterá en problemas? -quiso asegurarse-. Sí, lo sé, lo hará siendo mascota de Anna. ¿Sabes? Cuando regresen le pediré que sea mi esposa.

* * *

-¿Ya comenzarás a despedirte, Hans? -interrogó la señora Agnes cuando había dispuesto la mesa para su sencillo almuerzo, ella llevó la taza a sus labios.

-¿Qué le hace pensar que me iré? -ella rió como si supiera algo que él desconocía.

-Creo que es muy tarde para que comiences a dudar del parecido que tenemos, te irás porque no descansarás hasta poder probar que no eres el que cometió los actos del año pasado, te irás porque te avergüenzas de haberlos hecho alguna vez, te irás porque sabes que, a pesar de lo mucho que trabajes aquí, quedarte te pesará demasiado en la conciencia, y también hay muchas otras razones por las que te irás, Hans -sonrió de lado al escucharla.

-Entonces realmente está decidido que con usted comienzan las despedidas -le dijo.

-No me gustan las despedidas, Hans, nunca he sido muy buenas para darlas, principalmente con aquellos que volveré a ver -aseveró la anciana.

Le miró con detenimiento.

-¡No me mires así! Regresarás Hans, sé que lo harás -afirmó.

-Creo que en algo sí se equivoca, soy demasiado poco para tener algún valor aquí en Arendelle.

-Me pregunto cómo puedes llegar a ser arrogante, muchacho. No seas orgulloso y acepta mis palabras, volverás, por mucho que ahora estés empeñado en que no lo harás. He vivido más que tú, Hans -tomó un poco de la tarta que había preparado.

No dijo nada más, él estaba seguro que no regresaría. Ya no quería hacer algo malo, pero le daba vergüenza llegar como otra cosa que no fuera sirviente.

Sentía pena en pensar que su amistad con Elsa terminaría, pero ella estaría mucho mejor sin él. Sería difícil convencerla, mas era la verdad. Le haría mal estar a su lado.

"Necesitas crecer por tu cuenta", pensaba Agnes Jensen, para desconocimiento del pelirrojo.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 334

Las ventajas de tener tiempo en soledad era que uno puede reflexionar muchas cosas sobre su vida, pensaba Hans, lastimosamente en el pasado sólo ocupaba aquel tiempo para maquinar planes con la idea que la finalidad justificaba los medios.

La ausencia de su compañera en Arendelle le permitía pensar en todos aquellos meses que vivió ahí, sólo le quedaba un mes para irse y se llenaba de melancolía al recordarlo. Lo que más extrañaría sería a Elsa que, irónicamente, se convirtió en su mejor amiga.

Y tendría que dejarla atrás.

Quería pensar que si la situación hubiera sido distinta podría haberla conocido mucho antes, teniendo su título y la oportunidad de decir con orgullo que su relación con ella era buena. Pero no reprochaba la manera en que ocurrió todo, él lo necesitaba, aunque lamentaba que hubieran ocurrido muchas cosas.

Incluso imaginaba que, si su madre no hubiera muerto, si el pequeño accidente de ella y Anna no hubiera ocurrido, tal vez podrían haberse conocido mucho antes, ser amigos, permitirse enamorarse el uno del otro -pensó en lo que le había dicho de que no era capaz de amar a alguna mujer, lo había expresado siendo consciente que a sus sobrinas decía quererlas sólo porque eran parte de sus hermanos y no porque alguna vez aprendiera a tener algún afecto por ellas, y de que con cualquier otra mujer nunca quiso envolverse sentimentalmente-.

Era una porquería que existiera el hubiera, todos los momentos de la vida están plagados de esa palabra de tres sílabas.

Rió sarcástico, la falta de Elsa le hacía pensar demasiado.

No tenía idea cómo pasaría los siguientes años sin tenerla en su vida, cortaría todo contacto, ella lo merecía.

Miró el mar con tristeza.

No quería decir adiós.

* * *

19. No podía no hacer mención de uno de mis libros favoritos, _Persuasión_ de J. Austen, además de que alguna ideita me dio para la historia. Básicamente se trata que los protagonistas se vuelven a ver tras ocho años -después de que ella rompiera su promesa de matrimonio-, y siguen enamorados uno del otro.

.

**¡Hola, hola!**

**Me dije que subiría este capítulo después de terminar de leer _Les Misérables_, me gustan los libros de siglos pasados, pero era uno del que siempre evitaba su lectura, inicié ayer y acabo de terminar, he de decir que superé mi aversión XD. No creo que les importe mucho :D, pero deben de culparlo por algunas correcciones aquí y allá.**

**Bueno, la fiesta de San Hans es la conocida fiesta de San Juan -celebrada en junio, alrededor del 22,23,24-, tuve que buscar un poquito para poder saber cómo lo celebran en otras partes y me he dado cuenta que en mi país la celebración tiene muuuchas similitudes. Aunque puede que lo escrito sea muy diferente a la realidad, pero era bueno agregarlo. Ahora, la parte en que Anna lee la incluí para dar un poco del punto de vista de Elsa ante una separación y su hermana -romántica- tratando de entenderlo.**

**Lo que sigue, ya Elsa se ha dado cuenta que está enamorada, y se dice: ¡Al fin!, era un poco predecible que fuera ella primero y no el pelirrojo, en el anterior él ha dicho que no pueda amar a una mujer, pero es el miedo hablando, él cree que si la amara le haría daño -con eso de que su madre fue la única a la que quiso y ella murió porque enfermó después de darle a luz; sus acciones del pasado, el poco cariño que recibió de joven, en fin, no puede ser muy sencillo que haga a un lado la barrera construida por muchos años-. Las palabras que Hans intercambia con la señora A. refuerzan la inseguridad del joven, ¿por qué creen que le toma tiempo tomar las riendas de su vida y estar con ella? No creí conveniente que permanecieran juntos tan pronto porque primero debe tener un verdadero crecimiento personal para luego poder tener uno con otra persona, pudo haber tenido a Elsa a su lado -no lo niego-, pero cada quien tiene derecho a escoger a quién quiere cerca para dar sus propias luchas, porque aquellas pueden salir lastimadas en el proceso.**

**Creo que no entretengo más con eso aquí, y son libres de darme su debate ;D, ya saben, sus dudas, reclamos, críticas, etc., etc. que pueden ir en el comentario de abajo. Pero no ser muy duros, todos tenemos nuestros puntos de vista y nuestros errores, sólo es una historia para digno entretenimiento y falta mucho por pulir -principalmente con lo complicado que es hacer personajes humanos pfff-. También me sirve para agregar algo en alguno de los capítulos por venir :D**

**¡¿Adivinen qué?! ¡Sólo restan dos y el epílogo! :'( y la pequeña sorpresita en el siguiente, verán que no es nada.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, sino disfruten su vida que está para hacer lo mejor de ella, la finalidad de ella no es ser feliz, pero es un gran incentivo para hacer muchas cosas -hablan las largas horas de filosofía :s-.**

**Un gran abrazo, besos, **

**saludos, **

**HoeLittleDuck**


	20. Capítulo 19

Enmendar los errores requiere identificar las causas por las que se han cometido. Es esencial analizar si detrás de ellos se esconde un pasado sinuoso. Podemos arrepentirnos por haberlos hecho o volver a repetirlos, pero nunca borrarlos, porque gracias a ellos aprendemos algo nuevo. Nada justifica las faltas graves, pero que vuelvan a ocurrir no es una opción.

Poco a poco un corazón congelado comienza a derretirse. Éste es capaz de atravesar los obstáculos que se han generado en su camino, pero una persona puede ser la clave para que ocurra un verdadero cambio en él. Sólo basta una oportunidad.

* * *

**Disclaimer: En general todo pertenece a Disney y a los respectivos creadores de la historia, todo aquello que reconozcan no me pertenece. Siéntanse libres de dejar una queja si el empleo de ellos no es el correcto.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **_Post-Frozen. Pre-Fiebre. _Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Leve mención de Kristanna. Trato que los personajes sean lo menos OoC posible. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Paso a paso**

Capítulo 19

* * *

.

.

.

Día 336

-¡Hemos llegado! -exclamó su amiguito cuando el barco se detuvo en el puerto de su reino, que se encontraba ocupado por Kristoff, Sven, Ebba, Hans y los sirvientes que les ayudarían con el equipaje.

Las personas uniformadas comenzaron a movilizarse cuando la embarcación finalmente se detuvo, todos les dieron la bienvenida antes de realizar las reverencias a las que estaba acostumbrada. Anna corrió a los brazos de Kristoff para abrazarlo, ella era quien había negado todos los consejos de Gerda y lucía un poco más bronceada -se reiría cuando se quejara, pero sabía que la tendría constantemente cerca para que le ayudara a aliviar el ardor-.

Elsa observó a Olaf saludar a Ebba mientras descendía lentamente del barco, amaba ver el afecto que sus familiares se tenían.

En último lugar se decidió mirar a Hans por primera vez desde que aceptara sus sentimientos, al verlo no vio al hombre apuesto que era sino que sólo se percató de la sonrisa que él le dirigía, demasiado importante para ella.

Hans realizó una reverencia cuando se aproximaba hacia a la reina.

-Su Majestad, me alegra ver que regresa con bien -rió al escucharlo-. ¿Quién tenía razón, Elsa?

Negó y le mostró su lengua, para después abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Yo también te extrañé -le dijo y sintió que el pecho bajo ella se movía producto de la risa.

-Hey, te han salido unas cuantas pecas -señaló él al separarse y tocó un punto sobre su mejilla.

Comenzó a sonrojarse, era el mejor momento de saludar a alguien más.

-¡Elsa! -exclamó su amiga y corrió hasta llegar a sus brazos.

Sintió la mirada escrutadora de Hans, así que sólo le sonrió.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 339

-¿No te molesta que los romaníes se encuentren en Arendelle? -le cuestionó a Elsa por los viajeros que habían llegado siete días atrás, que normalmente eran discriminados en los lugares a los que iban, lamentablemente él lo había hecho una vez en el pasado.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Más que molestarme me intrigan sus costumbres, creo que son fascinantes -sólo la rubia era de las pocas gobernantes que no se preocupaban por la presencia de los 'gitanos' hasta el punto de querer saber más sobre ellos, pero qué se le podía hacer, así era Elsa. Aunque también había quienes querían a los romaníes para utilizarlos como esclavos.

-¿Te gustaría ver el espectáculo que darán hoy en el centro del pueblo? No tenían planeado estar aquí cuando regresaran por lo que es especial, ¿quieres ir? -sus ojos se abrieron alegres y reconoció la expresión que ella hacía cuando tenía la oportunidad de aprender algo nuevo.

-¿A qué hora es?

-Durante el crepúsculo -aclaró y ella asintió. La observó mientras terminaba rápidamente las anotaciones en los cuadernos. Sus últimos días en Arendelle estaban resultando completamente difíciles, pero disfrutaría cada uno de ellos para tenerlos todos en la memoria.

* * *

Ella y Hans se acercaron a donde la gente se encontraba reunida en espera del baile que los romaníes presentarían como despedida y agradecimiento por ser recibidos en Arendelle.

Observó cómo algunos de ellos comenzaban a tocar instrumentos de percusión, de cuerda y de viento, creando una música atrayente que armonizaba el ambiente, las mujeres, vestidas con colores vivos y abundantes faldas, comenzaron a bailar creando una historia, donde se mostraban las grandezas que habían aprendido de los lugares que visitaban, su nacimiento en tierras orientales. Narraban acerca de su cultura.

Resonó un golpe y ellas se asustaron ante la persecución, mostrando la discriminación de la que era objeto, los hombres romaníes entraban en ese momento y comenzaban a tranquilizarlas, alejándolas del peligro, demostrando el gran valor que tenía el matrimonio. Todos comenzaron a hacer una danza que hipnotizaba, los sonidos de sus aplausos uniéndose a los de los instrumentos y el choque de las joyas que cargaban, de las pulseras de oro que adornaban sus brazos.

Era completamente hermoso.

Su música comenzó a disminuir para comenzar a entonar una melodía que conocía perfectamente, ya que pertenecía a Arendelle, ellos estaban agregando su reino a sus vastos conocimientos. Mezclaron los tonos romaníes con los suyos, así como las danzas, para terminar con una reverencia.

Su público estalló en aplausos de admiración, ella lo hizo con emoción; a su lado Hans hacía lo mismo.

Unas romaníes caminaron entre el público vendiendo diferentes objetos de su creación y algunos traídos de otros territorios. Hans se alejó de ella en aquel momento y se acercó a una de las mujeres romaníes con sus cabellos tan negros como el carbón, señaló un objeto de la cesta y le dio una moneda a la mujer, que inclinó la cabeza en agradecimiento. Él ocultó el objeto tras su espalda y llegó hasta ella.

Aprovechando que se encontraba distraída mirándole, él colocó un objeto delgado en su mano.

-Para mi Reina de las Nieves -susurró con una sonrisa.

Bajó la mirada y se encontró con una hortensia azul. Sin soltarla se colocó de puntas y le dio un beso en su mejilla.

La atesoraría en un lugar especial.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 342

Olaf recibió la noticia con visible tristeza.

Su amigo Hans se iría y no regresaría.

-Ninguno de los esfuerzos que hicimos dio resultado, Olaf -se lamentaba su amiga Ebba en los escalones principales de la floristería.

-Todavía quedan esperanzas, Ebba -le dijo a ella, tratando de animarla aunque él tampoco tuviera ganas de estarlo.

-Para que retrase su partida pero no para que vuelva -concluyó la muñequita deseando poder llorar.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 345

El salón privado se había convertido en uno de los lugares en que disfrutaban más tiempo juntos; la alfombra oscura había sido ocupada para su completa comodidad cuando se dedicaban a jugar una partida de ajedrez o de naipes; los sofás y la mesa de té en los soportes principales de los libros que pasaban horas discutiendo, incluso de los platos de galletas de chocolate que frecuentemente compartían; los jarrones y estatuillas que fueron la excusa perfecta para que Hans entrara cuando su relación no era muy cercana; los colores cálidos de las paredes y las cortinas que les ofrecían intimidad para tratar cualquier tema, como los muchos que habían compartido en aquella estancia.

Ella estaba nerviosa, hacía giros con su dedo índice, aquella vez no era aburrimiento sino alguna clase de preocupación.

-Mi hermanita va a casarse, Hans -le comentó la reina.

-¿No te alegra la idea? -preguntó curioso, ya sabía sobre la petición de mano del rubiecito.

-¡Claro que sí! -exclamó ella-. Es sólo que mi deber como reina es poder dar un heredero que continúe el linaje y mi hermana ya se encamina a hacerlo -respondió con un suspiro la rubia.

-Estoy seguro que algún hombre estará a tu lado, Elsa, eres maravillosa y ese hombre será muy afortunado -le dijo mirándola detenidamente. Sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los verdes de él.

Anna entró en ese momento y el contacto se rompió.

-¡Voy a casarme Elsa! -anunció la de cabellos anaranjados, decidió que lo mejor era retirarse. Iría a ver a Sitron.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 347

-Voy a irme, Elsa -le dijo Hans en un susurro cuando terminó su lección de piano, sintió que le faltaba el aire, ella era consciente de que él se iría, pero decidió ignorarlo todo el tiempo que pudiera. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el pelirrojo se quedara, pero no podía detenerle, no podía ser tan egoísta, él debía de partir. Sin embargo, su reacción fue muy distinta.

Elsa se levantó y dio vueltas en el pequeño salón, repitiendo las palabras 'Contrólalo' una y otra vez, esperando no crear algún disturbio. Él se acercó a ella sin temor a ser lastimado, con cada paso que ella daba el suelo se congelaba por partes. En otro momento habría apreciado que Hans no le temiera a sus poderes.

La abrazó, y reparó en que sollozaba.

-Chis -murmuraba él, tratando de tranquilizarla.

-No tienes que irte ahora si no lo deseas -dijo con voz entrecortada-, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras Hans.

-Me gustaría mucho quedarme, pero debo irme Elsa, es lo mejor -su voz sonaba como la de ella, demostrando que igualmente se encontraba afectado.

-¿Escribirás? -cuestionó. Él permaneció silencioso-, Hans, ¿mantendrás el contacto?

Se separó y observó cómo el negó.

Comenzó a golpear su pecho, aunque no utilizaba la técnica que él le había enseñado.

-¡¿Por qué?! -exclamó-. ¿No me consideras tu amiga?

-Ésa es la razón por la que no escribiré, Elsa. Eres demasiado valiosa como para mezclarte con mis asuntos.

Rió sarcástica.

-¿Así lo crees? -interrogó-. ¿Yo no tengo oportunidad de opinar?

-Elsa, conozco tu respuesta… -trató de decir algo más pero le interrumpió.

-No quiero verte Hans, vete. ¡Aléjate! ¡Tienes quince días!

-¡Elsa! -llamó él mientras ella abandonaba la habitación.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 350

Llevaba tres días sin hablar con Hans, le dolía saber que se iba, no quería que se fuera. Por primera vez en su vida deseaba ser realmente egoísta y evitar que él partiera -como reina podía-, pero no tenía la valentía suficiente para hacer aquello. No estaba dentro de sus 'cualidades'.

Observó el cuadro que colgaron el día anterior, Anna, Olaf y ella lucían sonrientes, abrazados en la comodidad de un sofá color borgoña, con una bandeja de chocolates en la mesa frente a ellos. Realmente el artista merecía más de lo que cobraba, tenía un talento natural para mostrar los sentimientos en una imagen.

-Luces muy bien, Elsa -le dijo a sus espaldas el joven de cabellos rojizos.

Permaneció inmutable, sin hablarle.

-Sé que por la decisión que tomé lo mejor sería que no habláramos, pero me gustaría que quedáramos en buenos términos Elsa, disfrutar de los últimos días que me quedan aquí, realmente lamento que te duela mi partida, no me gusta ser yo el causante de tu sufrimiento pero quiero evitar que lo tengas en un futuro, quizá algún día comprendas que debo partir, si yo estuviera en tu lugar no lo entendería ahora, tal vez en el futuro -explicaba mientras se acercaba, lo sintió justo tras de ella.

-¿Por qué no volver?, ¿escribir? -susurró mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

Se volteó.

Le pareció reconocer el mismo sufrimiento que ella sentía.

No podía callarlo más, tal vez él se iría, pero tenía que decírselo. Que le quería, él necesitaba saberlo.

Se puso en puntas, rodeó sus anchos hombros hasta llegar al cuello y tomó la iniciativa en el beso, que él recibió asombrado, pero no dejó de responderlo. Sus labios se movieron con sincronía, probando el sabor de los otros, los de ella transmitiendo los sentimientos que tenía, queriendo hacer justicia a todo lo que su corazón sentía. Moviéndose sobre los de él con suavidad, que se movían gustosos sobre los de ella, provocando un pequeño sonido cuando hacían contacto.

Se separó con lentitud.

-Estoy enamorada de ti -susurró y él abrió los ojos alarmado, pero no se alejó, como creyó que lo haría. Sólo que su mirada no le dio esperanzas.

La abrazó.

-No, Elsa -musitó él, al tiempo que besaba su cabellera-. Por favor, tú no, no puedes quererme a mí, deberías querer a alguien más.

-Tú no decides lo que puedo sentir o no -espetó en voz baja-. No eres una mala persona, Hans. Claro que te quiero.

Él ocultó su cara en su cuello.

-Quisiera no sentirme tan afortunado de escucharlo, Elsa, y me gustaría poder corresponderte, pero no sé cómo amar a una mujer -le dijo, sus palabras escondían el temor del niño que perdió a su madre a corta edad, ese temor que le decía que si quería a una mujer la perdería después o, peor aún, sería el principal causante de que se alejara.

Le parecía comprensible, ella también tenía dificultades para demostrar el cariño y todo por la forma en que creció, pero con ayuda poco a poco comenzaba a abrirse más a otros. La infancia de él tampoco había sido muy sencilla.

Hans sólo obtuvo amor incondicional de una sola mujer, su madre, que vivió de forma delicada después de darle a luz, por decidir que el pelirrojo era bastante importante como para dejarle morir. Él la amó con gran intensidad y la perdió muy joven, creyendo que fue culpa suya, por el gran amor que ella le tenía -y a eso le aunaban que los otros que la amaban le apartaron tras la muerte de ella, como culpándole también-.

Por eso Hans se negaba la posibilidad de amar a alguna mujer, todos los hombres de su vida a quien quería seguían presentes -exceptuando su padre-, pero la única persona del sexo opuesto a la que realmente había amado ya no estaba, y de alguna forma él parecía haber contribuido a aquella ausencia. Era una carga muy dura que necesitaba dejar ir; sin saberlo antes, ella había sentado algunas bases mostrándole su propio afecto, sólo faltaba que él se diera cuenta que si vivía temiendo a amar a alguna mujer perdería muchos buenos momentos. Los hombres son capaces de dar amor un tipo de amor pero necesitaba equilibrar la balanza.

"Oh, Hans, ahora más que nunca es cuando anhelo que mi deseo se cumpla, aunque tal vez con un cambio, no importa que no me ames, sólo quiero que te permitas querer a una mujer, incluso cuando no sea enamorarte", pensó mientras estaba entre sus brazos.

-Hans -susurró y continuó hablando en un murmullo-. No te pido que me correspondas, pero no te cierres al amor, tu madre no querría eso.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó el pelirrojo separándose.

-Crees que no puedes amar a alguna mujer y no es verdad, el hombre que yo he conocido, tú, serás capaz de querer a alguna mujer sólo cuando te permitas hacerlo. Debes dejar ir la culpa por la muerte de tu madre -pausó unos momentos y él la miró en espera-. Hans, las mujeres que ames no se apartarán de tu lado por amarte o porque tú las ames... lo harán porque no les das la oportunidad de llegar a ti haciendo lo imposible por crear barreras. No les harás daño si las amas de la forma correcta, puedes empezar de manera afectiva, porque no sólo te niegas a la romántica... Si vives con el temor a amar, te consumirás lentamente. Eres muy capaz de querer a tus hermanos y a sus hijos por ser parte de ellos, date la oportunidad de amar a alguna mujer. También es importante el amor que nosotras somos capaces de dar. Amar a una persona llega a darnos una gran fortaleza, claro que pueden llegar las dificultades u obstáculos, pero pensar en la persona amada nos hace intentar con más ahínco enfrentar las batallas que se nos presentan a pesar de nuestras debilidades, la reina lo hizo y no le importó sacrificarse, se sintió completamente feliz de hacerlo y lo hubiera hecho por todos y cada uno de sus hijos... Tu madre se sentiría muy feliz de saber que eres capaz de entregarle a otra el amor que ella te enseñó -concluyó Elsa con una pequeña sonrisa.

El pelirrojo escuchó atento el discurso de Elsa, sin darse cuenta que una parte reticente de él comenzaba a ceder.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 351

Golpeó con fuerza el tronco del árbol en el jardín y deseó poder hacerse más daño que las pequeñas raspaduras.

-¡¿Por qué?! -exclamó Hans.

¡¿Por qué Elsa tenía que enamorarse precisamente de él?!

¡Él!

¡Que no podía corresponderle!

¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta?

¡Ella merecía que la amaran!

¡Ser correspondida!

-Maldita sea -masculló y los patitos se alejaron de él. Se contuvo de destruir las estatuas de piedra.

Se sentó en el pasto y apoyó su cabeza en el árbol al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

Flexionó las rodillas, colocó sus codos sobre ellas y descansó su cabeza en sus manos.

Se sentía impotente.

Esa era la señal que necesitaba para saber que debía irse y no volver, su presencia dañaría enormemente a Elsa y eso era lo último que quería.

El tiempo pasaría y ella lo olvidaría, continuaría su vida, se casaría y él sería un vago recuerdo.

Sintió una punzada al pensar todo ello.

Deseó poder haber sido digno de ella, ser el hombre capaz de convertirse en su esposo, el que le llevara flores, le escribiera cartas, la acunara durante las noches, el que pudiera verla amanecer durante las mañanas y resplandecer cuando esperara a sus hijos, ser el padre de aquellos hijos, su confidente, su amigo, su amante.

Que mejor forma de pagar todos sus males, saber que aunque llegara a amarla no podía atarle a él, con su sucio pasado y todos los demonios que escondía.

* * *

A través de la ventana, Anna observó con pena a su ex prometido, se notaba que sufría y no podía regodearse de ese sufrimiento. Elsa dijo que le había confesado sus sentimientos a Hans y que él lamentó no poder amarla.

Pero no sólo su hermana era ciega sino el pelirrojo también lo era, si no quisiera a Elsa no se preocuparía tanto por lo que ella sintiera. Por supuesto que la amaba, pero aunque se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos no tendría caso, él se iría, no se sentía el suficiente hombre como para estar junto a su hermana.

Meses atrás se habría sentido a gusto por la manera de pensar del joven, pero ya no más. Hans sufriría; si él lo hacía, Elsa… Elsa también.

Sin embargo, Hans debía librar sus propias batallas, tal vez, sólo tal vez, esas batallas le permitieran volver con su hermana. El amor verdadero trataría de encontrarse.

La más dura batalla sería contra él mismo.

A Anna sólo le restaba permanecer junto a su hermana y esperar por el mejor resultado.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 356

"Seis días más", se dijo Hans mientras hacía los últimos arreglos para su partida, desde la confesión de Elsa los días habían transcurrido de forma lenta y, pese a la incomodidad, siguieron reuniéndose en la biblioteca a platicar por los libros que les interesaran, a jugar cartas, una partida de ajedrez, a permanecer en silencio, a tocar un poco de música, a compartir el té, a conversar sobre cualquier tema. Lo harían hasta el día que él partiera de Arendelle.

Elsa se detuvo en el camino de piedra fuera de las puertas principales del castillo, él iría a recoger un pequeño obsequio que unos habitantes querían darle, pese a su completa insistencia de que no debían. Los ciudadanos del reino eran maravillosos.

Se cruzó con un hombre de estatura media, que le resultó familiar, pero no muy seguro si era de Arendelle -conocía a la mayoría-, creía reconocerlo de alguna parte.

De alguna…

"Alguna corte", pensó, deteniéndose abruptamente lejos del castillo, dio media vuelta para comenzar a correr. Su corazón palpitaba de manera rápida, queriendo salir de su pecho, ese hombre no debía estar ahí, era el sobrino favorito del duque de Weselton.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas y miró al hombre sacando un objeto negro y brillante, Elsa miraba el agua con detenimiento. Su pulso se aceleró más. No llegaría a tiempo.

-¡Elsa, protégete! -gritó al momento que la pistola de duelo disparaba su única bala.

* * *

Se preguntaba cómo serían sus días después de la partida de Hans cuando oyó su voz. Alzó la vista con rapidez, escuchando el disparo y, en menos de un parpadeo, sus manos reaccionaron centímetros antes de que la bala llegara directo a su cabeza.

Había estado a punto de morir.

Respiró aceleradamente.

Los pocos habitantes por ahí huyeron despavoridos y ella observó pasmada el bloque de hielo frente a ella, que comenzaba a derretirse por el sol veraniego. Sus guardias avanzaron tras de sí, preguntándole si se encontraba bien, sólo asentía aunque no escuchaba o entendía perfectamente.

-...de perra! ¡¿Cómo pudiste entrar?! -exigía saber Hans, provocando que saliera de su estupor. Eliminó el hielo y avanzó hasta llegar donde el pelirrojo golpeaba al joven de cabellos negros que se encontraba en el suelo, sus guardias observaban la escena sin detenerla.

Hans sólo le daba golpes a la víctima.

-Por el jaleo de la despedida de esos estúpidos gitanos -mascullaba el hombre con asombroso parecido al duque con el que cortó relaciones el año anterior.

-¡Deténganlo! -ordenó a sus guardias que, reticentes, cumplieron sus instrucciones-. Llévenlo al calabozo y que se contacte a su reino -dijo con voz firme.

Dos de los guardias tomaron al hombre y el otro soltó a Hans, cuyas manos se encontraban inflamadas por los golpes que propinó, su cara lucía completamente roja de furia y respiraba entrecortadamente.

Dio un paso hacia él, pero el pelirrojo se adelantó y avanzó rápidamente hasta ella y le abrazó con fuerzas, apresándola con un brazo alrededor de su cintura y el otro rodeándole, descansando su mano en su cabeza, acariciando su cabello rubio hasta que llegó a su cuello.

Se separó y la beso con fuerza y pasión, sus labios reclamando los de ella sin lastimarla, entreabriéndose y succionando el inferior primero para continuar con el superior, robando gemidos de su garganta, mismos que él también realizaba. Acabando con el poco aire que llegaba a sus pulmones.

La besó plasmando el temor que sintió de perderla.

-¡Oh Elsa!, tengo que estar a punto de verte morir para darme cuenta que te quiero -musitó sobre sus labios antes de volver a besarla con suma entrega.

"Me quiere", repitió.

Apartó brevemente todo el desasosiego y disfrutó la sensación de saberse querida por el hombre del que estaba enamorada.

* * *

**¡Hola, hola!**

**Allí fue una flor ;), por cierto, los romaníes son a los que comúnmente le dicen gitanos.**

**Bueno, con esa escena no hay algún problema. Prosigo con la del reclamo, no escribirle es una decisión muy grande, pero el pelirrojo no considera que sea lo mejor para con la reina, ha visto lo buena que es ella y él es el malo ahí, por lo que cree que no debería contaminarla -sí pasa en la vida real pfff-.**

**La siguiente, espero realmente no haberles confundido con la escena de la declaración de Elsa, pero sí ocurre que carguemos culpas sin saberlo, como cuando el hermanito se lastima mientras el mayor lo cuida -y este último cree que el pudo evitar el accidente, ¿les suena a Anna y Elsa?- o algunas injustificadas -y que se admiten- como la persona que cree merece los golpes de su maltratador. Yo puse una en la que él -desde que es niño- lleva a cuestas la muerte de su madre aunque no haya tenido culpa alguna, provocándole que se aleje de las mujeres que podrían amarle. Las palabras que le dice Elsa en algún momento creo que pierden un poco el sentido, pero lo escribí sin corregir, para que fuera como un discurso de momento y no algo que se corrige, más o menos natural. Ahí me dicen qué tal.**

**Luego llegó el momento de impotencia de Hans y, como lo piensa Anna, él necesita enfrentarse a sí mismo, lo que toma mucho tiempo -y a veces toda la vida-. Todo la historia ha sido el principio, falta la parte más difícil que no me dediqué a hacer.**

**Después, fue muy abrupto que Hans llegara a darse cuenta que la quería, pero ver que la perdería superó los otros sentimientos que tenía -aparten la escena de Frozen donde intentó matarla, antes no le importaba ella-. En un comienzo pensé no hacerla y después cambié de idea :3, así que si yo fuera lectora me habría asombrado O.O**

**En fin, ojalá les haya agradado el capítulo. Les ofrecí dos pistas de la sorpresita mínima *susurra*.**

**Cualquier confusión que deseen aclarar -y todo lo demás- pueden contactarme si lo desean -lo que no sea de cuenta va a mi perfil-.**

**Les mando un gran saludo, muchos abrazos y casi despidos _por esta historia_ :'(**

**¡Ojos brillantes, mentones arriba y sonrían! XD**

**HoeLittleDuck**

**PD. Quizá sería un poco malo de mi parte, pero el que sigue es el último y AMO lo instrumental, adivinen, escuchaba un soundtrack a piano. Así que si no les causa sentimiento la despedida, podrían escuchar un soundtrack cuando lean el siguiente. Jujuju: Tennessee de la película Pearl Harbor por el magnífico Hans Zimmer :3**


	21. Capítulo 20

Enmendar los errores requiere identificar las causas por las que se han cometido. Es esencial analizar si detrás de ellos se esconde un pasado sinuoso. Podemos arrepentirnos por haberlos hecho o volver a repetirlos, pero nunca borrarlos, porque gracias a ellos aprendemos algo nuevo. Nada justifica las faltas graves, pero que vuelvan a ocurrir no es una opción.

Poco a poco un corazón congelado comienza a derretirse. Éste es capaz de atravesar los obstáculos que se han generado en su camino, pero una persona puede ser la clave para que ocurra un verdadero cambio en él. Sólo basta una oportunidad.

* * *

**Disclaimer: En general todo pertenece a Disney y a los respectivos creadores de la historia, todo aquello que reconozcan no me pertenece. Siéntanse libres de dejar una queja si el empleo de ellos no es el correcto.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **_Post-Frozen. Pre-Fiebre. _Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Leve mención de Kristanna. Trato que los personajes sean lo menos OoC posible. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**_"Hasta que no te reconcilies con lo que eres, nunca estarás contento con lo que tienes"_ - Doris Mortman [Autora estadounidense]**

* * *

**Paso a paso**

Capítulo 20

* * *

.

.

.

Día 357

El verano traía un aire más cálido que las otras estaciones, haciendo que el jardín fuera el lugar perfecto para pasar un momento disfrutando no sólo de la brisa sino del colorido paisaje que con tanto esmero mantenían los dos jardineros del castillo. A pesar de ello, Hans era el único ocupante de uno de los espacios más importantes del hogar de la familia real de Arendelle.

Después del beso con Elsa, ella se había mantenido ocupada durante lo que restaba de la tarde, así como durante el comienzo de esa mañana. El pelirrojo no había tenido tiempo de mantener una importante conversación con ella, pero sí para pensar detenidamente.

Se sentía el hipócrita más grande -si no lo había sentido mucho antes-, le había dicho que no podía amar a otra mujer después de su madre y un solo suceso le hizo darse cuenta que sí pudo hacerlo.

Que lo hacía desde mucho antes.

El temor de verla morir superó a aquel miedo de lo que podría hacer quererla.

Elsa era elegante, bella, protectora, cariñosa, atenta, misteriosa, de corazón bondadoso, inteligente, juguetona, cálida, y muchos adjetivos más. Le gustaba estar con ella, se sentía feliz en su presencia, era capaz de sonreír, de pensar detenidamente, de hacer a un lado una parte de su orgullo y arrogancia, de tomar en cuenta a los otros, ella le daba la vida que no vivió en el pasado.

En retrospectiva, no sabía cuándo se había enamorado de Elsa, pero por lo más sagrado, cómo agradecía haberlo hecho.

"Es lo único realmente bueno que has hecho en tu vida".

Aunque nunca fuera capaz de merecerla.

Irónico, había superado un obstáculo, sólo para caer en otro, mucho más grande. Él intentó matarla, si no lo hubiera hecho podría haber sido una historia diferente. No le haría daño por el hecho de quererla, sino porque su acción del pasado.

Cortó una de las muchas flores que había en el lugar.

* * *

Elsa se encontró con Hans en el jardín del palacio, finalmente había podido obtener información sobre la presencia del sobrino de Weselton; él sólo llegó allí para matarla, su tío había enfermado meses atrás y sufría a 'causa' de los sucesos provocados por la bruja -ella-. Era muy claro de dónde provenían sus ideas, pero no le daba alguna clase de importancia, afortunadamente él había confesado ser el único que creía en las palabras de su querido tío y lamentaba que alguno de sus familiares no siguieran sus pasos de vengarlo.

Miró al pelirrojo sentado en la banca de piedra y avanzó con lentitud hasta acomodarse a su lado, no sabía qué era lo que iba a ocurrir, una parte de ella albergaba esperanzas y la otra se atenía a lo que ocurriría.

Tenía el presentimiento que la decisión de Hans no cambiaría.

Él tomó su mano y le depositó una flor blanca, para comenzar a acariciar su palma con completa suavidad sin decir palabra alguna durante los primeros momentos.

-Estoy enamorado de ti, Elsa, sólo Dios sabe cuánto -expresó Hans con voz llena de emoción, mirándola de reojo antes de enfocar sus ojos esmeralda en los azules de ella-. Sé que no te quise desde el momento en que nos vimos, ni el primer día o el segundo… -rió sin gracia-, pero lo siento, pasó tan lentamente que no me di cuenta cuando comencé a quererte, sólo ahora sé que no podré querer a nadie más, que viví mi vida hasta el momento de encontrarte y casi lo pierdo, por mi propia mano. Quiero que sepas que te quiero Elsa -calló y ella supo que vendría lo peor-, pero no podemos estar juntos.

-¿Qué? -no pudo evitar preguntar. Él tomó su cara y pegó su frente a la de ella.

-Elsa, amor mío, no soy digno de ti, no creo poder serlo nunca y por eso debo partir, yo te valoro y te admiro, pero mereces a alguien que no te haya hecho un gran daño, y ese no soy yo, no planeo hacerlo nunca más, pero el pasado está ahí y eso, amor, me pesará hasta el día en que abandone este mundo -besó su frente antes de volver a juntarla con la de él.

Ahí estaba, lo había dicho y dolía, demasiado. Era una clase de dolor diferente a la pérdida de su hermana, claro que no llegaría hasta ese nivel porque eran amores distintos, pero dolía.

Se le escapó una primera lágrima y Hans la borró.

-Lo siento tanto -susurró él y también comenzó a llorar, sus ojos verdes se mostraban apesadumbrados.

-Yo también -musitó débilmente.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 358

-Sabes que si deseas regresar puedes hacerlo, Hans -le dijo Gerda al pelirrojo mientras lloraba al abrazarle, había cambiado tanto aquel joven prepotente y estirado, que detestaba todo y a todos; se iría en el amanecer cuatro días después y desde el comienzo de la semana la mujer ya sufría con que se fuera.

También su niña Elsa sufría por la partida del joven de cabellos rojizos.

-Muchas gracias, Gerda, por todo -manifestó el joven palmando su espalda, no le importaba la poca expresividad que mostraba con ella, sabía que era muy distinto con la reina.

-Te extrañaremos todos por aquí, Hans -comunicó Kai apoyando una mano en el hombro del chico-, a pesar de todas las dificultades que se presentaron.

-¿Los dos estarán ahí para la reina? -preguntó el de ojos esmeralda.

-No tienes que pedirlo -dijeron en unísono.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 359

La joven de cabellos anaranjados se acercó a Hans mientras éste leía una carta en la biblioteca, Elsa se encontraba en el jardín con expresión pensativa y en compañía de Olaf, por lo que tenía la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con el pelirrojo.

Se sentó en el sillón frente a él, que alzó la mirada dirigiéndole su atención.

-Anna -saludó él doblando la misiva.

-Es muy extraño encontrarnos en la situación de ahora, ¿no es así? -él asintió.

-Es bastante irónico -el otro realizó una sonrisa ladeada.

-No vengo por una oferta de paz -aclaró y Hans rodó los ojos-, sólo estaba pensando que el rumbo que tomaron las cosas fue para mejor, no me agrada lo que está ocurriendo y te detesto por hacer sufrir a mi hermana, pero quiero agradecerte.

-¿Agradecerme? -cuestionó él escéptico-, ¿de qué habrías de agradecerme?

-No seré cruel al decir que te agradezco por engañarme, pero ése fue el comienzo, sino que lo hago porque me has devuelto a mi hermana -dijo con ojos brillantes-, ahora yo estoy cerca de ella, pero tú has llegado mucho más profundo que yo y quiero agradecerte el tener a la hermana de mi infancia, la que debió haber crecido sin el gran peso de sus poderes sobre sus hombros. Aun cuando ella no se haya dado cuenta que ha regresado. Gracias, Hans. Es una pena que debas irte, y lo digo en serio.

-No tienes que agradecerme, me hace feliz saber que contribuí a hacerlo, sólo quiero pedirte algo.

Asintió, creyendo conocer la petición.

-No dejes que se aparte de nuevo -pidió él con seguridad.

-Buen viaje, Hans -y así finalizó la relación con quien fuera su prometido.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 360

Elsa se sentó tras su escritorio y comenzó a redactar las palabras que cerrarían un capítulo en su vida. Uno casi tan doloroso como la separación con su hermana y la muerte de sus padres.

Lentamente trazos negros aparecieron en el papel.

_A su Majestad, el Rey Iain Westerguard de las Islas del Sur_

_Muy orgullosamente me dirijo a usted con espléndidas noticias, nada equiparables a las de hace un año. _

_Me complace comunicarle que su hermano Hans Westerguard ha concluido satisfactoriamente con su castigo por los actos cometidos en el pasado. No ahondaré en los detalles de los sucesos ocurridos a lo largo de estos días, siéntase satisfecho de saber que su hermano ha cumplido sus obligaciones para con el Reino de Arendelle y sus habitantes, principalmente con esta servidora. _

_Deseo fervientemente escuchar los progresos del ciudadano de las Islas del Sur, mas no se sienta obligado a ello._

_Tengo esperanzas puestas en el hijo menor de su familia Real._

_Iain -disculpe el atrevimiento por dirigirme a su persona de tal manera-, el hombre que llega a usted es muy valioso, gracias por encomendarme la tarea de ser yo quien lo descubriera. Ha sido un gran placer para mí._

_Sin otro asunto que discutir,_

_eliminando la formalidad, Elsa de A._

Con lágrimas en los ojos dejó ir al hombre con el que aprendió un amor muy diferente al fraterno.

Uno que no sentiría con nadie más, estaba segura.

Para algún otro, su rendición parecería que se debía a la falta de amor, pero no era así. Ella podría haber luchado hasta el cansancio y, sin embargo, ¿qué habría después de él?

Llegar hasta el punto de agotarse significaba que lo habría dado absolutamente todo pero, ¿qué podría ofrecer cuando la lucha haya terminado? Su rara lógica parecía carecer totalmente de sentido mas un solo hecho era cierto, no se puede decidir por alguien más.

Una parte de ella entendía que Hans quisiera irse, ella lo hizo un año atrás. No era tan distinto a lo que ella enfrentó, en realidad era muy parecido. Podía comprender que se alejara para no dañarla, sólo esperaba que no debieran pasar trece años para que él volviera.

O quizá nunca lo haría a ella.

Tal vez debía ser así.

No siempre el primer amor es el que perdura.

Dejarle ir no era cobarde, era enfrentar, con madurez, el hecho de que el amor no trabaja solo.

Enfrentándose a aquellos pensamientos, agitó su cabeza provocando que unas lágrimas brillantes se apartaran de su rostro y con lentitud tomó el anillo con el sello real para aplastarlo en el lacre. Débilmente lo separó y lo acercó a la misiva que acababa de doblar.

Aunado a sus sollozos, el sonido ligero provocado por su mano resonó en la habitación.

El contacto entre el papel y el anillo fue un peso duro sobre la mesa.

Y su corazón.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 361

Ebba le abrazó con fuerza, tal como el primer abrazo que le dio tiempo atrás, que marcó una gran diferencia en su vida. Hans estaba soportando enormemente los anhelos de llorar, pero hasta ese día sólo Elsa había sido capaz de verlo y no creía llegar a mostrar sus lágrimas frente a otra persona.

-Te quiero mucho Hans -le dijo ella y tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para regresarle el afecto.

-Yo... también, pequeña -expresó a su amiguita, que si bien juró estaría en el puerto era mejor despedirse un día antes para no retrasar más la partida.

-Ya no te pediré que regreses, sólo piénsalo detenidamente -rió al escucharla-. Prométemelo -pidió de la misma forma que lo haría la reina.

-Te lo prometo.

* * *

-¡No es justo! -exclamó Olaf-. Incluso Anna no quiere que te vayas, aunque no te lo dirá -aseguró en confidencias.

Su amigo de nieve miró sus dedos.

-¿Me recordarás?

-Claro que sí, Olaf, no podría olvidar al muñeco de nieve que le gusta la playa -comunicó Hans sonriendo.

-Y los abrazos -completó el pequeño alzando su mano.

-Tampoco los abrazos -Olaf se acercó a él y le abrazó.

-Que tengas buen viaje, Hans -le deseó afectuoso.

-Que disfrutes de muchos veranos.

* * *

Hans cerró el segundo baúl que llevaba sus pertenencias, ése era el que le habían realizado los carpinteros, el primero se trataba del único con el que arribó a Arendelle un año atrás. Escuchó el ruido de la puerta y dirigió su mirada a ella, desde meses atrás Elsa no entraba por las noches.

-Hola -saludó.

-Hola, vengo a darte la carta que entregarás a tu hermano el rey -susurró ella extendiéndole una misiva, se la mandaría a Iain en el siguiente correo, porque definitivamente no volvería todavía a las Islas del Sur.

Agradeció en voz baja y la colocó encima del baúl.

-Supongo que entre tantas despedidas no pudimos pasar tiempo de calidad para que yo te diera la mía -dijo ella afectuosamente. Era la despedida que más temía.

-Supongo que no -concedió-. Pero creo que ya no queda más tiempo.

Ella asintió sin continuar.

Rebuscó bajo su camisa y se quitó el listón que rodeaba su cuello para colocárselo a Elsa en su mano.

-¿Hans?

-No creas que estoy rechazando tu regalo Elsa, no necesito la prueba de que soy aceptado aquí, ahora lo sé. Si me la llevo sentiré deseos de volver y no puedo hacerte eso Elsa.

-Será mucho peor si me lo quedo yo -argumentó ella.

-Lo sé, soy un poco cruel al pedírtelo, es mi naturaleza -sonrió sin gracia-, pero no me atrevería a lanzarlo al mar. Puedes quedártelo y guardarlo donde no te acuerdes de su existencia, quizá dentro de muchos años lo encuentres y recuerdes vagamente este año. Te recordará lo buena que eres y lo mucho que puedes hacer por una persona. Gracias a ti he encontrado mi verdadero yo, gracias por llegar a mi vida Elsa… No pude haberme enamorado de alguien mejor. En verdad espero que llegue el día en que pueda creer que tú te enamoraste de quien soy yo. Tú tienes sentimientos muy puros, Elsa. Sé que llegará el hombre que te merezca, no creas que no lo hará. Te deseo lo mejor.

-No tienes que irte Hans, en verdad que no -él rió melancólico.

-Debo de hacerlo, me duele pensar que te estoy haciendo sufrir, pero sufrirás más si me quedo. Pareciera que sólo pienso en mí como siempre lo hago, pero eres mi mayor preocupación. No quiero ser egoísta y retenerte a mi lado.

Acarició sus cabellos rubios, que por primera vez se encontraban sueltos.

-Agradezco tanto haberte encontrado, Elsa -declaró en voz baja.

Sus brazos la apretaron con fuerza.

-Pero esto es el adiós -susurró Elsa.

Y se abrazaron como nunca lo habían hecho.

-No pretendo presionarte ni exigirte nada, pero te escogería ti, si tuviera que decidir el hombre con quien casarme tú serías el indicado.

-Sólo no te encierres en ti misma, prométemelo -pidió, sin poder responder a las palabras pronunciadas por la rubia.

Ella asintió y él inclinó su cabeza.

Se besaron por última vez, con un beso que sabía a despedida, sus labios buscaban los del otro tratando de memorizarse ante la separación del futuro. Se besaban de forma pausada, con cariño, afecto, pero principalmente amor.

Estaban diciendo el adiós.

Sabiendo que sus caminos habrían de partir.

Sus engaños y ambiciones finalmente le hacían pagar, a pesar de que el amor era recíproco.

-¿Su Majestad sellaría mi puerta por última vez? -preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, acariciando su cara con suavidad antes de soltarla y dar un paso atrás.

-Buenas noches, Hans -respondió ella acercándose a la ventana para congelarla, lentamente, para alargar el momento.

-Buenas noches… su Majestad- y la puerta se cerró.

* * *

.

.

.

Día 362

Elsa había dicho quince días y él no faltó a sus órdenes, aunque podría haberlo hecho.

El amanecer comenzaba a notarse y en unos momentos partiría, los tripulantes sólo esperaban la indicación de su parte, el barco de Arendelle le llevaría a un puerto donde él decidiría cómo continuar, quizá iría a reportarse a la marina o pasaría desapercibo, en el camino tomaría la decisión -aunque estaba procrastinando demasiado, aplazando en gran medida cuando sabía que no debía, pero era algo humano postergar las cosas sólo porque el fin no es el más deseado-.

Rió en voz baja, bajó la mirada y sus ojos verdes se encontraron con la ropa que portaba. Vestido con las prendas con que llegó, partía.

Alzó su rostro y se permitió una de las últimas imágenes que tendría de Arendelle.

Ebba y Olaf se ubicaban a un costado de Kristoff y Anna, que a su vez se encontraban con los otros sirvientes del castillo, ellos sabían que no era obligatoria su presencia pero querían despedirse de él al verle partir.

Asintió en dirección a todos ellos, le dio la mano a Anna y también estrechó la del rubio.

-Kristoff -le dijo por primera vez.

-Suerte -deseó él.

Ebba le abrazó con fuerza y Olaf le dijo adiós con la mano, aunque se estaba haciendo el fuerte. Sin embargo, su sonrisa le daba fuerzas, porque él estaría con la rubia.

Finalmente llegó a Elsa, tomó su mano y la besó.

-Por lo menos esta vez no hay balde -bromeó, soltándola con lentitud.

La rubia sonrió, asintiendo, de su trenza se soltaron las hebras de cabello habituales.

-Adiós Elsa -pronunció lentamente-. Cuídate.

-Tú también… Adiós Hans -correspondió ella.

Empezó a elevar la mano con intención de apartar el mechón de cabello, pero supo que no estaba bien hacerlo y la empuñó mucho antes de que el gesto se notara. Todo comenzó por el anhelo de querer ser rey y llegó hasta el estúpido impulso de sostener la espada sobre ella; aunque habría repetido lo primero una y otra vez sólo para haberla conocido, para tener la oportunidad de enamorarse. La primera vez que la vio no reparó en quién era sino hasta la segunda, en que se permitió conocerla verdaderamente. Tuvo que pasar por mucho para encontrarla.

Subió a la embarcación y dio la señal a los tripulantes que muchas veces estuvieron con él durante ese año. Comenzaron a avanzar y a alejarse de Arendelle, Olaf agitaba su mano y los sirvientes también lo hacían.

Era increíble que alguna vez se preguntara qué debía aprender.

Una larga lista de cosas respondía aquella pregunta realizada por una persona aparentemente diferente, pero no, él había cambiado sólo lo que realmente era malo, todo lo que hizo en el pasado le serviría para el futuro, no tenía algún caso borrarlo porque no había sentido en ello. Trabajaría día con día para que no se repitieran esos errores.

Tal vez las pesadillas le aquejarían en algún momento, pero despertaría y vería que ya no estarían presentes en la realidad. En otros momentos se reprocharía lo que había hecho y lamentaría enormemente sus decisiones, pero no abandonaría su decisión de cambiar para bien. No podría hacerlo por su familia, por Elsa… pero tampoco por él.

Aquel reino le había dejado cosas muy buenas que atesoraría por largo tiempo.

Había reído.

Había sufrido.

Había llorado.

Se había arrepentido.

Había perdonado.

Había recuperado a su familia.

Había trabajado duro.

Había hecho amigos.

Había disfrutado.

Había temido.

Había sentido el orgullo de alguien más por él.

Había analizado su pasado, y dado la cara por el mismo.

Había descubierto quién debía ser.

Había entendido que hay batallas que no se enfrentan solos, aunque también algunas debían lucharse por su cuenta.

Se había enamorado.

Había ganado y había perdido.

Había vivido por vez primera después de muchos años.

La lista era interminable, pero aun existían cosas que no había analizado y otras que debía aprender.

Sin embargo, todo eso fue gracias a un año en Arendelle, a la oportunidad que sus hermanos, la reina… la vida le habían brindado.

Pero no era ingenuo.

Arendelle… fue el comienzo.

* * *

-Eso es el amor -dijo Olaf al ver el barco partir.

-¿Eh? -preguntó Elsa con lágrimas sin derramar.

-Amor es pensar en la felicidad del otro en vez de la tuya… Vale la pena hacer ciertas cosas por las personas que amamos -expresó de manera suave.

-Pero mi felicidad está a su lado -replicó ella.

-Entonces sólo basta que él se dé cuenta -objetó el muñeco de nieve llevando su manita a la punta de su nariz.

-Y yo qué debo hacer, ¿quedarme esperando? -cuestionó con una sonrisa. Recordó que el primer día deseó no equivocarse con él y no lo había hecho.

-Sólo tú sabes la respuesta -dijo Anna posando una mano en su hombro.

El barco desapareció en el horizonte.

Con el tiempo encontraría su respuesta.

* * *

Hans observó desaparecer las tierras de Arendelle. Miró hacia el cielo e introdujo su mano en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Extrajo la miniatura del cuadro que pintó el artista.

Elsa lucía hermosa.

El pintor pudo captar sus ojos brillantes, la sonrisa alegre, la elegancia de su porte y la sinceridad que le caracterizaba. Todo en un pequeño retrato. Que permanecería así durante años, a diferencia de la persona que sirvió de modelo y que no vería. Suspiró.

Acarició con detenimiento el rostro de la imagen.

"Adiós amor".

Sin duda, la partida era difícil.

* * *

_**"Debí haberte encontrado diez años antes o diez años después. Pero llegaste a tiempo. […] No fuiste antes ni después, fuiste a tiempo… A tiempo para que me enamorara de ti"**_

**Jaime Sabines [Poeta mexicano]**

.

Procrastinar es postergar - me gustan los sinónimos :3

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, bueno, llegado a este punto les digo que decidí no hacer taaaaaan sentimental el final, pero sí con sabor a despedida -no planeo sonar arrogante ¡eh!-. Primero que nada, ¡viernes! ¡oh yeah! **

**Decidí no publicar el epílogo junto al último capítulo -porque aquí es de madrugada, mejor tomo mi tiempo- sino ése junto al capítulo que cierra Fiebre, que no tardará en ser subido.**

**Les confieso, una de las cosas que más amo es juntar frases, si pudiera las colocaría en cada una de las historias que hago o escribiría una por cada frase que tenga -no pregunten el número de frases/fragmentos/diálogos que tengo, porque no lo sé, pero me acuerdo de la mayor parte o lo reviso-, por lo que aquí me pareció agregar una de autoestima -la de hasta arriba- y un fragmento de un poema de un paisano -sí, soy mexicana :D-, llamado 'Llegaste a tiempo'.**

**Sigo con el capítulo, podrán haber muchas dudas, pero creo que el fanfiction está para todas aquellas historias que nos dejan con intriga -aprovecho eso por si algo faltó, tal vez alguna se aclare en el otro fic, no lo sé-. ¿Qué les puedo decir? Comenzó con la declaración que faltaba y continúo con despedida, despedida y despedida. Aunque la que da sorpresa es la de Anna, ¿o no?**

**¿Quieren saber la mínima sorpresita triste de mi alma exagerada? Quedó en 3-6-2 días, ósea que no fue un año de lo que se dice año completo, se pueden dar cuenta que soy exagerada, pero sigue con el comienzo del epílogo, que sirve para suspirar un rato, pero da tristeza pensarlo.**

**Creo que sólo les dejo con todo eso, porque después escribiré lo que falte, ahora aproveché que me tenían despierta los mensajes instantáneos de mis amigas XD.**

**Un gran saludo, disfruten todos y cada uno de sus días, sonrían porque ya terminó la historia ;)**

**Cuídense, un abrazo de mi parte,**

**HoeLittleDuck**


	22. Epílogo

Enmendar los errores requiere identificar las causas por las que se han cometido. Es esencial analizar si detrás de ellos se esconde un pasado sinuoso. Podemos arrepentirnos por haberlos hecho o volver a repetirlos, pero nunca borrarlos, porque gracias a ellos aprendemos algo nuevo. Nada justifica las faltas graves, pero que vuelvan a ocurrir no es una opción.

Poco a poco un corazón congelado comienza a derretirse. Éste es capaz de atravesar los obstáculos que se han generado en su camino, pero una persona puede ser la clave para que ocurra un verdadero cambio en él. Sólo basta una oportunidad.

* * *

**Disclaimer: En general todo pertenece a Disney y a los respectivos creadores de la historia, todo aquello que reconozcan no me pertenece. Siéntanse libres de dejar una queja si el empleo de ellos no es el correcto.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **_Post-Frozen. Pre-Fiebre. _Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Leve mención de Kristanna. Trato que los personajes sean lo menos OoC posible. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**_"Mi pasado es mío, mi presente es tuyo, y el futuro es nuestro"._ [Anónimo]**

* * *

**Paso a paso**

Epílogo

* * *

_Dos meses después_

Hans la observó a lo lejos portando una máscara azul, puede que para los otros no fuera claro la cara tras ella, pero nadie podía identificarla como él. Elsa imponía su presencia ante los otros como la reina que era y no podía dejar de mirarla. El vestido azul brillante encajaba en su perfecta figura, se adaptaba como una segunda piel, a cada paso que daba destilaba una soltura que no podría tener con nadie más.

Un lacayo se acercó a ella y le ofreció un vaso de limonada que declinó, al mismo tiempo que observaba a su alrededor en busca del alguna cara familiar, tal vez la de su hermana. Él no tenía interés alguno en saber si su momentánea prometida estaba entre los presentes, sus ojos no podían reparar en nadie más. Su cabello rubio, casi cenizo, estaba sostenido en un complicado recogido -obra de Ang, sin duda-, resaltando la finura de su blanco cuello. Simplemente hermosa.

Ella había logrado salir de Arendelle por su cuenta, le estaba yendo bien.

Estaría bien. Sonrió por ella.

La Reina de las Nieves había ablandado su congelado corazón y no se lo pudo decir, probablemente nunca lo haría.

Acomodó su antifaz negro.

Conteniendo un impulso, se dio la vuelta en busca de su enamorado tripulante perdido.

...No sabía que volvería a verla dentro de cuatro años.

* * *

.

.

.

El calendario dio paso a nuevos días, que avanzaron lenta y rápidamente. La naturaleza trajo las estaciones, las flores que embellecían los campos, los días soleados que provocaban sonrisas al pequeño Olaf, las hojas caídas que traían melancolía, el blanco manto en cuyas fechas se renovaba el espíritu; las inclemencias y las bellas estampas.

Los caminos de Hans y Elsa sin cruzarse siquiera.

El tiempo transcurrió lleno de actividades, amistades, uniones, nacimientos, pérdidas, lamentos, reflexiones, arrepentimientos, obligaciones…

…como la que llegó una mañana -en forma de carta- a manos de la reina de Arendelle.

-Parece que debo ir al Mediterráneo -susurró Elsa observando la misiva con detenimiento.

En otra parte, no muy lejos de ahí, un pelirrojo recibía la misma tarea.

Mes y medio después, las miradas de Hans y Elsa volvieron a encontrarse.

* * *

Final de _**Paso a Paso**_, breve continuación en _**Fiebre**_

* * *

.

**¡Holaaaa! :D**

**Siempre quise cortar algo así XD, dirán que fue muy corto, pero fue la unión de las dos historias. La continuación está accediendo a mi perfil o buscando Elsa/Hans.**

**Muy bien, ahora sí estoy con mis cinco sentidos intactos, por lo que haré una nota para el final de la historia -trataré que sea lo más corta posible-. Para cualquiera que siga:**

**Por sobre todo, ¡gracias a quienes leyeron, a los que comentaron, a todos los que agregaron a favoritos y siguieron la historia!**

**¡Yuju! Llegó el final y muchas de sus opiniones me inspiraron y ayudaron a no tardar con la historia, ¡sólo dos meses! :D**

**Por otra parte, ¡disculpen cualquier posible error, confusión, disgusto, tristeza o ansia que las pueda haber causado la historia!, yo también quería dar mi granito de arroz al Helsa, haciéndolo de sirviente, sé que hay muchas pero cada autor tiene su imaginación. De la alegría o risa no tiene sentido disculparse, ¿o sí? ¡Cierto! Cualquier problema por demasiado dulce es culpa mía -es una suerte que no sepan donde vivo para mandarme los estados de cuenta XD-.**

**¿Qué quise hacer con _Paso a Paso_? Las complejidades de nosotros los seres humanos, no todo es risa y no todo es llanto, lo sabemos, hay más que blanco y negro, todos tenemos una historia y lo que pasa en nuestra vida no tiene mucha claridad por lo que siento si algunas partes no quedaron muy explicadas y otras que faltaron por decir, pero por algo se empieza, ¿no?**

**Me gustó el personaje de Hans -la verdad al comienzo me dio bastante risa y giró de ojos-, después de Elsa, claro; traté de encontrar la mejor manera para que se aceptara que hubiera tratado de matar a la rubia, ¡que no quede duda eso es de lo peor! Me alegra saber que dieran muy buenos puntos de vista. Y el romance, ¿a poco no es bonito leer escenas de ese tipo en la ficción?... ¿por qué alejarlos? Jejeje lo criticamos en las películas, series, libros, ¡todo! -hasta yo lo hago-, no lo hice por eso de pensar en la felicidad de otro en vez de la nuestra, ¿dónde queda la autoestima, pues?, sino porque a veces nos cuesta comprender que una persona mayormente compuesta aporta mucho mejores cosas que una con muchas contradicciones, ¡sí! La pareja siempre se toma bonita, pero debe haber crecimiento personal, después puede haber destrucción: hay momentos para resolver por uno mismo y luego con otros. ¡Aunque TODO eso es muy difícil! Decir que una persona lo logra plenamente sería mentir. ¡Mejor lo dejo! Cosas como esas son cuestiones filosóficas :3**

**Considero que fue un buen comienzo ;)**

**Un enorme saludo, abrazos, besos y todo lo que quieran -excepto mi ubicación, en serio LOL-.**

**HoeLittleDuck**


End file.
